


Science Fairs and Spring Breaks

by ReaderExtraordinaire



Series: A Lifetime of Firsts [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Backstory, Canonical Character Death, F/F, High School AU, Humor, Sanvers - Freeform, Science Fairs, Slow Burn, Some angst, Spring Breaks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2018-11-21 17:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 90,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11361966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderExtraordinaire/pseuds/ReaderExtraordinaire
Summary: What if Alex and Maggie had a chance meeting at a high school science fair? How much of an impact can one long distance friendship really have? After all, who meets their soulmate at 17?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of been obsessed with high school AUs lately, so I thought I'd throw my hat into the ring. Enjoy!

Maggie leisurely walked through the aisles, giving the repetitive booths nothing more than a quick glance. She was starting to notice an overall theme of “We’re screwed, but here’s my plan to save the world.” Optimistic, yes, but overall depressing.

She couldn’t really judge them, though, given that her project was pretty much a rehash of her previous year’s project. Just with more bells and whistles to distract from the fact that she only had the minimum amount of time to add to her research. She couldn’t help feel like a fraud among the other students who had actually put in the time and effort.

That was the least of her worries though, her mind had been preoccupied lately trying to figure out if her feelings for her friend was just a strong admiration or something more. She made a two column list in her head and was slowly adding to it over the past couple of weeks. _Do I get butterflies when Eliza holds my hand? Yes. Check in the gay column. Do I think that girl by the fountain is cute? No. Check in the not gay column. Do I like it when Eliza rests her head on my shoulder during movies? Yes. Check. Do I think that boy over there is cute? Kinda? Check._

She pushed her hands further into her jeans and continued walking. Somehow in all her musings she ended up in the freshman section of the science fair. The squeak of Maggie’s Converses seemed to echo down the empty aisles. Stopping in front of a random booth to adjust her ponytail, Maggie glanced at the title card, “Molecular Forensics and the Future of Mobile Biochemical Analysis.” Maggie’s eyebrows peaked in interest. _Well that’s different._

She started reading the summary sheets and research, slowly making her way down the display until she saw the miniature mock crime scene. She laughed at seeing the most adorable murder setup ever, complete with little scientist figurines bent over small blood stains. Suddenly, a drop of water bounced off the corner of the diorama. She looked up and found a stained ceiling tile slowly dripping water. Looking to her sides to make sure no one would yell at her for crossing the sacred yarn barrier she cautiously stepped over the string to nudge model out of harm’s way. She had barely placed her hand on the corner when she heard a voice, “Hey, what the hell do you think you’re doing to my crime scene?”

Maggie froze, almost comically and turned her head to the side expecting to see some angry child genius trudging toward her. But was surprised instead to see a girl, about her age, hands on hips, standing as authoritative as possible. “Oh, no. I know what this looks like, but there’s a drip coming from the ceiling and I was just trying to save your display. I swear.”

The bespectacled girl looked up and immediately changed her demeanor. “Oh. Sorry. I thought you were trying to sabotage my display or something. I heard that kind of thing happens.” She put down her bag and went to help Maggie save her work.

“Really? Where’d you hear that?”

“Some of the kids over by the NASA booth.”

It was then that Maggie finally saw the overflowing NASA swag bag that she placed on the floor. “Good haul?”

The girl looked over to where Maggie was staring. “Oh, yeah. My dad’s friend is running the booth this year and he kind of hooked me up.” After they were satisfied that no more toy model scientists were in danger, the girl reached into her bag and offered a small, foil packet. “Astronaut ice cream? As a thank you.”

Caught off guard by the nice gesture, Maggie half smiled. “Uh, no thanks.” Explaining further as she noticed the slight flush of embarrassment, “I’m lactose intolerant.”

“Oh. Sorry.”

“No worries.”

They stood in awkward silence for moment before Maggie broke the silence. “Is this your booth? Quite advanced stuff for a freshman.”

“Well, technically a freshman. I missed my school’s cut off date for birthdays by just a week. It feels weird being the oldest freshman here. Like I’m a fraud or something.”

Maggie smiled. “I know the feeling. Not the age thing. I’m appropriately aged for sophomore, I meant that I honestly don’t understand how I ended up here. If they paid attention they would have seen that my project is just last year’s entry with a slightly upgraded paint job.”

The girl smiled. “Don’t be too hard on yourself, you made it this far, so that must mean your project had some kind of foundational merit.”

Maggie looked taken aback. “Hmm, I never thought about it like that before.”

The girl looked at her name tag. “So tell me, Maggie Sawyer, what is your project about?”

Just as Maggie was about to explain an announcement rang out over the floor. “Exhibitors, please return to your booths, preliminary judging will commence in 15 minutes.”

Maggie turned to the girl and looked at her name tag, but could only make out the part unobscured by her long hair. “Well, that’s my cue. See you around, Danvers.”

Alex waved. “Yeah, you too.”

 


	2. Business Casual

After the rounds of judging were finally over, the students were allowed to go to their rooms for respite before the evening activities. Exhausted, Alex went straight to the bed and planted herself face first into the pillows. According to the itinerary in their welcome packet, she had a little over an hour to rest before having to head back down to Hall A for a “Student Mixer”. She groaned at the thought of more interaction. As much as she thrived on intellectual competition, she found that she didn’t have much patience for social interaction. The girl she falsely accused of sabotage being a rare exception today. Taking out her phone, she turned over and pressed her speed dial. It only took 2 rings before her sister picked up.

“Hey, brainy, what’s up?”

Alex turned her head to the side and propped the phone on her face, too tired to even hold it. “Hey, Kara, what are you up to?”

“Nothing, just having a rom com fest with mom on the couch.”

“And dad? What’s he doing?”

“In the garage doing dad stuff. How’s the nerd fest going?”

“Boring. Love seeing all the other experiments, but the people are grating.”

“You know you love it.”

“We have this meet and greet pretty soon that I so do not want to get ready for. Can you go for me?”

“If I could fly, I would be there in a heartbeat.”

“Have you tried lately? Like really tried? I believe in you.”

“Go to your science party, leave me alone to my Channing Tatum.”

“Ugh. Bye.”

Kara laughed. “Love ya sis.”

Alex smiled. “Love you too.”

She let the line go dead before finally pulling herself up and removing the itinerary from her folder. The paper suggested that the dress be business casual. Alex scoffed at the idea. _These were high schoolers, what the hell did ‘business casual’ even mean?_

 

An hour later, Alex awoke from her nap with a groan as turned the alarm off on her phone. Reluctantly, she got up from the bed and started rummaging through her luggage. Out of exhaustion and her natural born rebelliousness, Alex settled for a nice pair of jeans and a cardigan over her favorite Barenaked Ladies shirt. Casual, no business. She looked at herself in the mirror and practiced her friendly, nice-to-meet-you-but-not-really smile. She frowned as her attempts made her look disdainful. Noticing how her v-neck was a little on the low side, she took it off and added a camisole. Redressing quickly, she looked in the mirror, adjusted her glasses and tried again, practicing a more solemn, closed mouth smile when a knock and the booming voice of her teacher interrupted her silence.

“Alex, it’s Mr. Jones, are you ready to head down?”

Alex looked at herself one more time with a sigh and opened the door.

 

The mixer itself was nothing awe inspiring. Tables, chairs, and a standard hotel buffet layout. Alex grabbed a bottle of water and a seat closest to the door. Only 10 minutes in and she was already regretting opening the door of her room. Even though her mentor shared a similar antisocial attitude, he took this opportunity to network with other schools and had encouraged Alex to do the same. As far as teachers go, Mr. Jones was not bad. Always encouraging her to be better, see things from different perspectives and to push herself when possible. His encouragement always came from a place of mutual respect and Alex appreciated that. But now, sitting alone at a table with almost 3 hours left, Alex had trouble respecting her admired teacher. She absentmindedly started fiddling with the label on her bottle when a body suddenly plopped itself into the chair next to her.

“Hey, Danvers, was hoping you’d turn up.”

Alex had to take a moment to register who was talking to her.

“Oh, it’s you. Sawyer, right?”

“Hey, good memory. You look like you’re having fun.”

“I’m a regular social butterfly.”

“What, you mean this hive of potential intellectual discourse is not to your satisfaction?”

Alex smirked. “You mean the ego talk from potential ivy leaguers looking for someone to validate their I.Q.’s? No thank you.”

Maggie smiled. “Then why are you still here? You can always sneak out, you know.”

Eying the exit behind her, Alex sighed. “Trust me, it’s on my mind. But I don’t want to disappoint Mr. Jones.”

“And that is?

Alex spotted him talking to another teacher and pointed him out to Maggie. “He’s my science teacher and chaperone.”

“Just tell him you’re not feeling well and need to go back up to your room.”

Alex considered it for a second before shaking the suggestion out of her head. “No. No, I can’t do that.”

"What, are you one of those goody-goodies that can’t tell a lie?”

Alex scoffed. “Please. I’ve got secret-agent level skills when it comes to subterfuge. It’s just, Mr. Jones knows when I’m lying to him. It’s like he can read minds or something.”

“Well, secret agent, if you sneak out with me right now, I can show you something to make it worth your while.” Maggie could see the distrust on Alex’s face so she explained further, “One of the computer nerds scored himself a nice suite on the upper floor and has tasked me with finding people to fill it. You in?”

Alex looked to Mr. Jones then back to Maggie, wary.

Hoping to break her indecision, Maggie goaded her, “What, is he going to go on a manhunt if you go missing from this networking opportunity?”

Alex grinned at her spot-on teasing.

Maggie looked back to the chaperone and tried one more attempt at persuasion. “Look, he’s too busy flirting with that teacher from Ares Prep. He won’t even notice if-”

All of a sudden the speakers in the room came to life with a whine. “Excuse me. Hello? Can everyone hear me? This is just to announce that we have a special surprise for you guys tonight. In about an hour, we will be live streaming an exclusive Q & A session with an esteemed panel of interns from the CERN facility. Anything and everything you’ve ever wanted to ask. Isn’t that amazing?”

Pleased cheers, clapping, and excited chatter erupted throughout the room. Maggie was about to turn to Alex with an incredulous look, but found an empty seat. From the exit she heard a voice. “You coming, Sawyer?”

Maggie grinned and followed suit.

 

As they stood in the elevator that was making it’s painfully slow ascent to the top floor, Alex looked at Maggie and asked, “So why do I get this special invitation?”

Maggie, who had been watching the floor lights slowly climb, gave a noncommittal shrug, “I don’t know. Maybe because you were the only one not dressed like you were going to a job interview? What the hell is business casual anyway?”

Alex chuckled at the familiar reaction.

Maggie continued, “Or maybe it was your good taste in music.” She pointed at Alex’s shirt, “‘Stunt’ album, right?”

Alex looked down. “How did you know? My cardigan’s covering most of the graphic.” She unbuttoned her sweater, confirming Maggie’s guess.

Maggie laughed. “I used to have the same shirt.”

“Does yours have the same ink stain on the side too?”

Amusedly shook her head. “Sorry, can’t say that it did. So how did you score _that_ special edition?”

“Oh, my sister. She went through an ink and quill phase after binging Pride and Prejudice.”

When the elevator finally stopped Alex hesitated for a moment before following Maggie out. Exercising late caution, she asked, “So who is this guy again?”

Continuing her stride, Maggie answered, “Just a harmless geek I met here last year. Decent guy, just a little awkward.”

“Oh. Are you and him…” Alex made some vague hand gestures.

Maggie scoffed, “No. He’s not my type. I mean, I’m pretty sure he’s not my type. I think. I don’t know, the columns aren’t full yet.”

Alex looked at her questioningly, wondering what that meant when Maggie abruptly stopped, grabbed Alex’s hand and pulled her into the ice machine area. Before Alex had a chance to express her surprise, Maggie put a finger to her lips and slowly peeked around the corner. Alex closed her mouth and glanced down at her hand, still encircled by the girl.

After a few seconds, Maggie finally turned around. “Sorry, I thought I saw one of the chaperones.” She glanced down at their hands and immediately let go. “Oh, sorry. Again.”

Alex shrugged. “It’s okay.”

Maggie quickly looked away and started down the hall again before Alex could see her embarrassed blush. After another turn, she stopped in front of a suite and started knocking a pattern on the door.

Alex smiled at the familiar tune. “Is that the ‘The Imperial March’?”

Maggie smiled back at her.

Through the door, a young man’s voice called out, “What’s the password?”

Maggie looked up at the ceiling annoyed, “It’s, ‘Let us in, Winslow, before I kick your ass.’”

The door quickly opened. “You know I hate it when you call me that.” He looked at Alex, then poked his head out further, looking behind her. “Just one girl? That’s the best you could do?”

Maggie shrugged. “What, you only gave me 10 minutes to vet potentials.”

Winslow looked resigned. “I thought you’d at least get 3 or 4.”

“Hey, you’re more than welcome to go back down and try.”

He sighed. “Do you know how creepy it sounds I if I went down there asking, ‘Hey, ladies, you want to come up to my suite for an exclusive party?’”

Maggie took on a look of disgust. “Gross, never use the term ‘ladies’ like that ever again. By the way, this is Danvers.”

Winn held out his hand toward Alex. “Nice to meet you, Danvers, I’m Winn. Is that your first or last name?”

Before Alex had a chance to answer, a crash sounded from inside the room followed by a string of curses. Winn turned around yelling, “Hey, hey, hey, guys. Easy with the set up, a lot of careful planning went into this.”

Alex and Maggie used the open door as a cue to step inside. Simultaneously, they looked around the lavish entry room. Maggie was the first to speak up, “Holy shit, this place is bigger than my house.” Alex nodded and yelled to Winn who had retreated to the connecting room, “How the hell did you score this place?”

Winn stepped back in, beaming. “Well. Using my genius, I set up online reservations, relying on the staff’s oversight in distinguishing between Sr. and Jr., allowing me to check in with my fake I.D., like a boss. As a follow through, I set up my dad’s phone so that any questioning calls from the hotel will be forwarded to a computer program switchboard of pre-recorded responses accounting for any and all scenarios that might be asked by front desk staff.”

Unimpressed, Maggie responded, “So basically, you stole your dad’s credit card and are hoping he doesn’t pay attention to his statements.”

The smile faltered from Winn’s face slightly. “Basically, yes.”

Alex started walking to the the larger room. “How rich is your dad that he won’t notice such a large hotel bill? If you don’t mind my asking.”

Winn followed. “Ever heard of Sling Schott Toys?”

“No.”

“Eh, doesn’t matter, no one has. But we’re big in New Jersey.”

Winn took the lead as they reached the room where the laughing and music seemed to be emanating from. “Guys, let me introduce you to our final guests joining us this evening, Sawyer and Danvers.”

The room of about a ten guys stopped talking at once and stood agape at the presence of girls. Alex waved weakly before returning her hands to her pockets.

Maggie, on the other hand, was focused on the setup overtaking the long table in the center of the room. “Oh hell no, Winn. This? This is what you’ve been planning for a whole year? A game of Dungeons and Dragons? Seriously?” Maggie turned to Alex. “Come on, we’re going.”

Winn quickly ran ahead to cut them off at the door. “Wait, wait, please. You haven’t even heard the rules yet.”

"I had to sit through your PowerPoint last year, I think I remember.”

“No. That was for regular Dungeons and Dragons. This…”, he motioned to the table with extravagant gestures, “...is Winn Schott’s Dungeons, Dragons and Shots.”

 

 


	3. Dungeons and Dragons and Vodka

Maggie looked to Alex and repeated, “Yeah, we’re going.”

Winn quickly recovered. “Just listen to the new rules, please? Then you’re free to go.”

Maggie crossed her arms. “You got 3 minutes.”

Winn didn’t hesitate and started talking quickly. “Okay. Teams and a short campaign. You and your partner have to be first to lead a successful raid for the loot. And if you remember, you need abilities to do that. Here’s where my rules make it special. To gain strength, you need to take a shot. For wisdom, you have to answer a truth.” Winn ran to the table and shook a little cloth bag, rattling what sounded like large Scrabble pieces inside. “Which are printed on these tiles and are totally random. Charisma, do a dare. Intelligence, answer a trivia question. Constitution, eat alcohol gummies. The point quantities and severity of the tasks depends on the dice amounts you roll.”

Maggie cocked her head to the side. “What about dexterity?”

With his eyebrows raised, Winn brightened. “You did pay attention!”

Maggie looked at her bare wrist, miming looking at a watch.

Winn continued, “Right, dexterity. That’s where the Nerf guns and that target come into play.”

She hated to admit it, but Maggie thought it actually did sound like fun. Instead she turned to Alex who surprisingly spoke for her, “Sounds like fun. We’re in.”

Winn pumped his fists. “Yes!” Then ran to the table. “They’re in guys, let the raiding begin!”

 

 

It took half an hour of slow game play before people started getting the hang of the new rules. After that, the real fun of the night started.

“A hill giant has crossed your path, blocking the route.”

Alex answered, “We use a deception spell on him.”

Winn tossed Alex a bag decorated with question marks. She reached in and pulled out a tile, “You must switch a matching article of clothing with your partner.” She looked over to Maggie who looked down at her flannel and looked back with a shrug. Wordlessly, Alex agreed and started to pull the hem of her t-shirt before Winn interrupted.

“Whoa, whoa. What are you doing?”

Maggie continued to unbutton her shirt. “Relax, dork, I have a tank top underneath.”

Alex pulled off her t-shirt. “As do I.”

Tilting his head to the side, Winn asked, “Oh. Is that a girl thing or did I miss something in my clothing education?”

 

 

“Come on guys, is this really necessary?”

Winn answered, laughing, “Yes, Brian, you know the rules. If you chicken out of a dare, you are subject to punishment. In this case, a makeover from the group.”

Brian relented. “Fine.”

Everybody lined up and one by one added their contribution to Brian’s impromptu makeover. Maggie took her hair tie off and gathered his hair into a unicorn bun. Alex used a bit of the the honey by the coffee machine to stick on some outlandish napkin eyebrows. In the end, Brian was unrecognizable covered in marker scribbles and paper prosthetics.

“You look like an alien.” Commented one of the guys.

Brian looked at the laughing faces. “But, like one of those cool, pretty aliens, right?”

Winn laughed. “Sure, bro. The prettiest.”

 

 

“The gate appears to have a coded lock. Do you want to open it?”

Maggie nodded. “Yes, and we will roll the dice too for the intelligence points.” Her and Alex both grabbed a die and released with flourish. Winn took a look at the numbers.

“Ooh, less than five. Looks like you get a hard question.”

Alex looked smug. “Bring it on.”

Theatrically clearing his throat, Winn asked his question, “What star other than the sun is closest to the earth?”

Not even taking a moment to think about it, Alex answered, “Proxima Centauri, the nearest member of the Alpha Centauri triple star system.”

“Correct!”

Maggie looked at her impressed. “Nerd.”

Without looking up from her notepad, Alex responded, “Said the science fair participant at the D&D table.”

“Touché, Danvers.”

 

 

“Let’s see, you guys rolled 15, so that means 3/4 of a shot each.”

Someone poured their drinks and placed it in front of them. The entire audience started tapping out a drum roll on the table. Steeling themselves, they both held up their glasses and clinked them together. Throwing their heads back, they downed the alcohol. The table broke out in cheers. Recovering, they looked at each other with matching faces of grimace. Maggie coughed as Alex choked out, “Oh, that’s nasty.”

Winn clapped. “Strength points to the victors!”

Maggie tried to respond but was still having trouble getting the burn out of her throat. Helpfully, Alex uncapped a bottle of water and handed it over. Silently, Maggie thanked her and silently in return, Alex gave her welcome.

 

 

“We would like to add to our dexterity.”

Winn’s head shot up from behind his monitors. “NO. No more dexterity for you guys.”

The girls exaggerated their pouting. “But why? It’s so much fun.”

“And so easy.”

With a warning finger, Winn reiterated, “No, you guys are scary good at those things.”

Maggie looked at Alex. “I wouldn’t say I’m that good. Like for instance, there’s no way I could hit Brian between the eyes.” With nothing but a glance, she sent a foam dart smack dab into the bridge of Brian’s nose. “Oh, will you look at that.”

Alex played along with her, “And there’s absolutely no way I could land a bullet in Winn’s drink.” Barely even aiming, she shot a dart into the air landing perfectly into Winn’s cup of soda.

Winn stood up and marched over to the girls. “Okay, that’s it, you guys are hereby banned from earning dex points.”

They gave him amused looks as he wrestled the toy guns away and responded simultaneously.

“You’re no fun.”  
“But I love my gun.”

 

 

Winn looked at their dice. “Well, looks like you guys will have to finish off 12 vodka gummy worms for your constitution points.”

Maggie looked slightly panicked trying to figure out how to get out of this one. It wasn’t the alcohol she was concerned with. In fact, she was already enjoying the buzzy warmth inside her from her earlier shot. It was the fact that gummy worms were made with gelatin. And being a vegan, she couldn’t bring herself to eat them. Instead of sharing this personal info, she tried to defer. “Can’t we just take a shot instead?”

Alex noticed the worried hesitance on Maggie’s face and placed a hand on her arm. “It’s okay, I got this. You get next round, okay?”

Maggie smiled. “You sure?”

“Yeah, it’s just a few worms, what harm could they do?”

 

An hour later, Alex was lazily resting her head on the table when the action finally returned to their team. Winn wasted no time reading the scenario, “You walk into the crumbling tower and are confronted by a growling noise coming from the darkened staircase.”

Maggie thought for a second. “I pull out my sword and try to coerce a response from whatever is in the room.”

Winn looked at his spreadsheet. “You need more charisma. Are you willing to acquire this?”

Without hesitation, Maggie grabbed the dice and rolled. But her cavalier attitude fell when she saw the numbers.

The laughing started as someone chimed in, “Three?! Uh oh, looks like you will be picking from the black bag of dares.” A chorus of “ooohs” went up as the bag was tossed across the table. With a gallant face, she reached in, picked out a tile and started reading, “You must consensually kiss someone in this room for a total of 10 seconds. Lip to lip contact only.”

The postures of every player instantly straightened causing Alex to let out a drunken giggle beside her. Maggie slowly assessed her paltry selection before sighing and looking back to Winn with pleading eyes. “It _has_ to be someone in this room?”

“Yup. Them’s the rules.” Winn lifted his hands dramatically in the air. “The tile has spoken!”

Snapping from her stupor, Alex giddily slapped the table and announced, “I volunteer as tribute!” Turning Maggie toward her, Alex placed hands on either side of the shocked girl’s face and planted a kiss to Maggie’s lips.

Silence, was the first thing Maggie noticed. Her mind vacated all thoughts as the room (or world) paused in perfect stillness. The second thing Maggie noticed was the softness of this girl. She readjusted her mouth slowly, trying to line up their lips like missing puzzle pieces. Before she could explore the tingling warmth of the kiss further, Alex pulled away. Maggie opened her eyes, unaware of having closed them, to notice her softly smiling partner. Alex blinked slowly then furrowed her brow. “I counted to 20. That’s not the right number, is it?”

“Um. Winn? How- how long was that?” Maggie asked as she tried to blink away her confusion, being unsure herself. Had it been 20 seconds or 5 minutes?

Winn was still staring, gape-mouthed, and stuttered out, “Um. Ten- fifte- twenty. Probably 20 seconds.”

Alex lifted up her hands in victory then slapped Maggie on the shoulder. “Double points! Go do your sword thing.”

 

 

After another hour of play, the remaining teams had made it to the same spot in the castle, and the race was getting tense. Maggie looked at their sheet and was impressed by their accumulations. She commented to Alex, “You know, I’m not one for collaborations, but we make a pretty good team.”

Winn looked up from his tablet. “Funny you should say that, because for this next part, you guys will have to split your points. You have reached the last hallway before the treasure room only to find the door guarded by an orc.”

Alex looked at Maggie. “I’ll hold him off while you sneak past.”

Maggie looked at their sheet. “It’ll kill you, you can’t do that.”

“You can use our dexterity to climb the cornice and drop in, I’ll roll for strength and hope for the best.”

“What if it doesn’t work?”

“Then it was nice knowing you, Sawyer.”

Alex grabbed the dice and announced, “I’m rolling for strength _and_ using my multiplier.”

Maggie grabbed her arm. “Are you crazy?”

Alex released the dice, rolling a perfect 20.

Winn looked up. “That’s two full shots, are you sure you want to continue?”

Alex reached for the two shot glasses and held them up to Maggie. “Make sure they sing songs of my bravery.” Maggie shook her head as she watched Alex down her drinks with a scowl. Miraculously their plan worked as Alex defeated the orc and Maggie was able to reach the room.

On their next turn, Maggie easily rolled for the remaining points needed to pick the lock. Winn stood up. “Congratulations, you have successfully made it to the treasure!” The rest of the players clapped genuinely as Maggie and Alex stood, taking exaggerated bows.

Winn continued, “Alas, not only have you won bragging rights for the next year, but you ladies have also won the honor of real life looting the mini-bar. Courtesy of Sling Schott Toys. Fine purveyors of yo-yos and daddy issues since-“ Winn trailed off “-wait, how old am I?”

Alex and Maggie laughed as they tried giving each other uncoordinated high fives and made their way over to the well stocked suite kitchen. Alex grabbed the Toblerones and waved them at Maggie slurring slightly, “My sister loves choc-o-lit.”

Maggie giggled at her. “Uh oh, looks like those shots are kicking in.” She grabbed Alex’s sweater, and laid it out carefully. “Here then, let’s grab her all the candy she can eat.” She held up a bag of M&Ms. “These are $10, so you know they must taste amazing.”

Alex laughed and started helping. She held up a small bottle of alcohol. “I wonder how this one tastes?” Maggie snatched it out of her hand. “Nope, no more for you tonight.”

“Because I’m drunk, right?”

Maggie smiled. “Yes, Danvers. Why don’t you finish up here, I’m going to talk to Winn.” She unconsciously pocketed the bottle as she walked up to Winn. “Hey, thanks for the tonight. It was actually fun.”

Winn stopped his cleaning and turned to her. “And thank you for coming. A bigger thank you for staying.”

“You need any help cleaning the rest of this?”

“Nah, I’m going to make these guys earn their lodging if they they plan on sleeping here tonight.”

“Ah, good deal.”

“You’re welcome to stay. You and Danvers can have the bedroom.”

“It’s okay, but sharing a suite full of gassy, drunk teenage boys is not my idea of fun.”

“Suit yourself. Have fun sneaking back to your room.”

Maggie scoffed, “Child’s play.”

“See you tomorrow, Sawyer.”

“Tomorrow, Schott.”

Maggie walked back to Alex who was expertly tying her treasure up. “The Easter bunny won’t know what hit him.”

Maggie laughed. “What? Come on. Time to say goodnight.”

Alex grabbed her candy bundle and waved to everyone as they started walking to the door. “Goodnight Winn. Goodnight room.” Everyone waved back, wishing a good night in return.

Gently, Maggie guided Alex by the arm, checking the hallways ahead of her before finally arriving at the elevators.

Maggie turned to Alex, “Hey, do you remember your room number?”

Distracted by watching the elevator lights, Alex mutely signed it out on her fingers. Maggie looked at her. “You okay there?”

Alex turned back to her. “Just trying to remember a poem.”

“A poem? Anything in particular?”

“Goodnight Moon.”

“Oh, I think I know that one. ‘In the great green room-’ ”

Alex cut her off. “No. Not that one. My dad’s version.”

The elevator doors dinged open and Maggie pushed the button to Alex’s floor as they stepped in. After a few silent moments, Alex started reciting, “Goodnight ursa minor, goodnight delta niner, goodnight starfield B, goodnight alpha centauri.”

Maggie smiled. “Is your dad an astronomer?”

Alex smiled back. “Astrophysicist.”

“Makes sense.”

The doors opened again and Maggie held a hand out cautiously as she peeked around the corners before motioning for Alex to silently follow her. When they reached the room Maggie asked Alex, “Where’s your key?”

Alex looked in her shirt pocket and pulled out a card. “Here ya go.”

Maggie turned around and stuck the card in the lock only to be met with a red light. She tried again. Red light.

“Come on,” she grumbled.

Meanwhile, Alex started improvising her poem. “Goodnight stair. Goodnight chair. Goodnight Maggie’s hair.” She combed her hand along the back of Maggie’s head. “You have nice hair. You should wear it down more often.”

Maggie forced a chuckle. “I’ll keep that in mind. Are you sure this is your room?”

Alex, nodded. “‘Membered easy as ‘pi’.” She slapped the room number plaque which read “314”.

Maggie shushed her and looked up and down the hall again to see if anyone heard. Confounded as to why the key wasn’t working she turned it over and noticed numbers scribbled in her own handwriting, “203”.

“Dammit, Danvers. This is my key.” She finally snapped. “Because that’s my shirt. Check your other pockets.”

But Alex wasn’t listening, she had her head rested against the wall, eyes closed.

Maggie whispered insistently, “Danvers, wake up.”

Alex stirred, but only opened her eyelids halfway with no other response. Panic hit Maggie as she heard the elevator doors ding. Quickly, she reached into the front pocket of Alex’s jeans, causing Alex to mumble, “Dinner first.”

Luckily, Maggie found a key and slotted it, turning the light green on the first try. She pulled Alex into the room as the voices rounded the corner. Alex walked slowly to the bed and sat down as Maggie watched out the peephole to see if anyone saw them. After she was satisfied that they were in the clear, she turned around to find Alex concentrating with effort at taking off her shoes. Maggie snickered as she stepped into the bathroom and filled a pair of glasses up with water. She came back and placed one in Alex’s hand.

“Here you go, Danvers, drink up.”

Alex unquestioningly obeyed. After emptying the glass, Maggie took it from her and set it with the full one on the nightstand. As she did this, Alex stood, slipped her phone out of her back pocket and attempted to walk to the nightstand.

Maggie helped her new friend. “Here, let me get that.” She gently took the phone from Alex and plugged it in. Turning around, she smiled at the swaying girl. “Hey there, nerd, time to go to bed.”

Alex looked at her, smiled slowly, and leaned in to aim a kiss on Maggie’s cheek. “Goodnight Maggie’s dimples.” Then she sunk onto the bed, giggling, and rubbed a hand over her arm. “Goodnight goose pimples.”

Maggie stood there speechless, cheek still warm from the peck and an inkling of a butterfly in her stomach. Alex seemed to fall asleep instantly. Gently, Maggie pulled off Alex’s glasses and laid them on the nightstand.

“Goodnight, Danvers."

 

 Maggie took her time returning to her own room, opting for the stairs instead of the very public elevator. She couldn’t wait to get home to tell her friend Eliza all about this evening. The word ‘epic’ was definitely going to be used. Then she remembered her dilemma. She pulled out her mental checklist again. _Butterflies from kissing girls? Big check in the rainbow column._ She thought about it a little more and threw out the list completely. She knew her answer. In her gut, she always knew. Now, she just hoped that her friend felt the same way.

On the topic of friends, Maggie thought about the new one she made tonight. To her surprise, Danvers turned out to be a pretty cool and decent chick. She stopped, the realization having just dawned on her that she didn’t even know her new friend’s first name. She chuckled at not having realized this earlier. _Oh well_ , she thought, _I’ll just swing by her booth in the morning_.

As she reached her room, she pulled the key out of her pocket, un-wedging the small bottle of scotch that she forgot was in there. Before she could bend down to pick it up a booming woman’s voice called from across the hall, “Finished with your nightcap, Miss Sawyer?”

 

 

Alex awoke the next morning to her unbelievably loud alarm clock. Fumbling for her phone she hit the stop button with more force than necessary. The urge to pee overcame her with sudden ferocity. She stood up quickly only to swing into the wall with a thud. She used the wall as support as she hastily made her way around the corner and into the restroom. After washing her hands, she splashed some water on her face only to be hit with a wave of nausea. She ran back to the bathroom.

When she stood at the sink again, she rinsed her mouth out and grabbed a washcloth to dab at the small bit of vomit that splashed on her sleeve. Or, not her sleeve. She finally realized that she still had on Maggie’s shirt. She made her way back to the bed and slowly lowered herself back on it. Through the headache starting to form, vague pieces slowly started to come together. She remembered the game. The Nerf guns, switching shirts, Brian putting the bucket of ice in his shirt, kissing Maggie.

Her eyes flew open, oh God, she’s going to have to apologize for that one. As she tried to push her memories further into the night, it became fuzzier. Reaching her arms out for a stretch, her hand hit an object. She sat up and found her cardigan wrapped around something. Untying the sleeves she opened up what looked like a sugar addict’s treasure hoard. Then she remembered winning the game, emptying the candy basket, and Maggie helping her back to her room. As her senses finally woke up, she could smell the small reek of alcohol escaping her pores. Definitely needed to take care of this problem first before handling the rest.

She may have stayed in the shower a little longer than necessary, but the steam did wonders for her headache. She had just finished putting on her clothes when a knock and the voice of her science teacher came through the door. “Alex, are you ready? I’m about to head back down.” Alex opened the door with hair still dripping. “Oh, Mr. Jones. I kinda got a late start to the morning, but I’ll meet you down there.”

He regarded her silently before submitting, “Very well then. Try not to be too late, they’re announcing the results first thing.”

Alex nodded. “Will do.” She closed the door and went to work drying her hair. By the time she made it down, the crowd of students were gathering around the stage clapping at various announcements. Alex grabbed two complimentary bottles of water off a nearby table and started scanning the crowd for Maggie. She barely listened to the announcer as she focused on the crowd, looking for a girl with a ponytail. On her second round, her eyes fell on a boy wearing shades and feebly clapping. She walked up to him, offering a bottle of water. “Hey, Winn. How’s it going?”

Winn turned to her and lifted up his shades as he accepted the bottle. “You’re a lifesaver, Danvers. Thank you.”

Alex watched him chug nearly half the bottle in one go. “It’s Alex, by the way. Hey, have you seen Maggie anywhere?”

Winn capped the bottle back. “No. I walked by her booth earlier and all her stuff was gone. So I asked around, but all I could get was that she had been disqualified.”

Alex was shocked. “What? How?”

“Beats me. Maybe she got caught out after curfew. I heard that happened to a kid last year.”

Her stomach dropped. “You wouldn’t happen to have her number or any way to contact her?”

“All I got is her school email address, I can give it to you if you want.”

Alex nodded as she opened up her memo app on her phone. She turned to the stage now, but still wasn’t listening as she lost herself in thought. _What did Maggie do to get disqualified? Did Maggie get caught sneaking back to her room? Was this my fault?_

She continued her thoughts, _If only I was sober enough to make it to my room on my own. If only I was responsible enough to suggest Maggie stay in the room until the coast was clear, then nobody would be in trouble._

A guilt like no other hit Alex, she was certain it was her fault. She was snapped from her reverie by a loud cheer from the crowd. She looked to Winn. “What happened? What’d I miss?”

Winn looked to her. “Oh nothing, some rich kid douche named Maxwell something won the competition. I saw his display, it was mediocre at best.”

Alex looked at him. “Aw, sad that the wrong rich kid won?”

Placing a hand over his heart, Winn tried to look wounded. “Excuse me, but I use my powers for good. Not paying off judges so daddy can finally notice me.” He paused. “Unless that works.”

Alex patted him on the shoulder. “Next year, kid.”

 

 


	4. Storm Closets

It was easy to guess that Maggie’s parents were none too pleased when they got to call to pick up her a day early. As she sat in the principal’s office she remembered the last time she was here. It was only last month when her and Eliza got caught smoking their first and last cigarette behind the janitor shed. Her straight 'A' records and recent win of the state science fair got her off with a warning that time. But she was all out of free passes this time around.

Suddenly the door opened and the principal walked in, followed by her stone faced parents. She didn’t even bother defending herself when the events were recounted because she knew that they wouldn’t listen to her anyway. A choice she regretted when the principal suggested a week long suspension due to, “Not upholding the moral code of the school as a student representative.”

The ride home was terse with only the sound of the truck engine as their radio. As soon as she walked in the door her father started loudly, “First the smoking, now the drinking and suspension? You picked a hell of a fine time to start this teenage rebellion nonsense, Margaret. Of course the whole town is going to know all about this by tomorrow. Do you know how much this going to embarrass us? Did you think about that at all? And don’t think you’re going to laze around here all week either. You’re going to be busy, you hear me?” Maggie nodded in response. Her father paced a little more before continuing, “Go your room, I don’t want to hear a word out of you.”

Maggie nodded again and obeyed. She wanted to call Eliza and tell her what happened, to tell her why she wasn’t going to be at school on Monday morning before the rumors explained for her. But she knew that her every move was going to be watched now and there was absolutely no way she was going to get near the house phone.

 

When the following Saturday rolled around, Maggie was near bursting at the seams with boredom. A week of chores that seemed like her father saved up just for this occasion. A week of helping her mother cart things around for her church activities. A week of no contact with anyone in the civilized world. The one bright spot in all of this was that her parents were attending the monthly neighborhood potluck at the community center. And given her new jailed status, Maggie was to remain home and miss the activities. She tried her hardest to look disappointed when they told her. After the tail lights disappeared from view she ran to the house phone and dialed quick, butterflies dancing in her stomach.

“Hello?”

“Liza!”

“Mags!”

“I’m alive!”

“You’re alive!”

“What are you doing right now? Can I come over?”

“You should totally come over, my mom just left to the center. We should have about 2 hours before she comes back.”

“Mine too. Be there in 20.”

Maggie hung up the phone and threw on her running shoes. She locked the door and ran the familiar path to her friend’s house in record time. Squatting down to the basement window, she tapped out their secret knock. Eliza’s smiling face appeared as the window opened.

“I thought you said 20 minutes.”

“Couldn’t wait, I ran.”

“Well get in here.”

Maggie slid through the narrow window and onto the table where Eliza stood. As soon as she was stable, they grabbed each other in a gripping hug.

“I missed you!”

“I missed you too!”

They let go to jump down and made their way over to their usual hangout spot on the couch. Eliza grabbed both of Maggie’s hands and held them as they faced each other. Eliza spoke, “So what happened? The rumor at school is that you got drunk with one of the judges and was caught sneaking out of his room?”

“Ugh, gross. No, I got caught sneaking back _into_ my room after a small party with friends. I would have gotten away with it too if it wasn’t for a small bottle of alcohol tattling on me.”

“Really? That’s it? You weren’t even drunk?”

“No. I had one, small drink, but wasn’t even close to being tipsy.”

“Well, now you have to tell me everything.”

Maggie scooted closer as she excitedly started to recount the events. She always loved telling stories. Something about having someone’s exclusive attention as they listened to you. A craving she always forgot she had until she got home. She embellished some parts of the story for comic effect and left out others for obvious purposes.

A whole hour later, when she was done, her and Eliza had their heads leaned back on the couch and were near tears from laughing. Maggie turned her head to the side and smiled, dragging her thumb across Eliza’s hand that still rested in hers. Eliza smiled back with bright cheeks. That’s when Maggie felt it, that insistent pull forward that she had always resisted, until now.

She let herself lean in to plant a quick kiss on her friend’s mouth. Eliza lifted her head and pulled back, eyes a little wider now. Maggie sat up too, a small wave of panic building inside her. But before it reached crescendo, Eliza moved forward and kissed Maggie back.

While the world didn’t stop, her heart did skip with joy as she smiled and moved her lips with Eliza’s. Eliza let out a small, muffled laugh as she readjusted herself to better face her couch mate.

Maggie hesitantly moved her hands to clasp Eliza’s face as Eliza slid a hand behind Maggie’s neck. Suddenly a shocked voice entered the room, “ELIZABETH!”. They jumped apart and turned to see Eliza’s mother storming towards them. They both scrambled off the couch as Eliza’s mom stood right in front of them.

She pointed to Maggie. “You! Get out of my house.” Then she pointed to Eliza. “And you, upstairs, now!”

Maggie glanced back only once as she ran up the stairs and out the front door.

 

She unconsciously started running home until she spotted the park and took a detour. She crawled into the castle structure and sat in the corner, still panting from her sprint. Maggie watched as her hands shook from adrenaline where they rested on her knees. Everything happened so quickly that she struggled to make sense of it all. She was on the couch with Eliza. They were talking. Then they were kissing. Then she was running.

Her thoughts raced. _What was going to happen to Eliza? Would she get in trouble? Maybe she could explain that it was a practice kiss between friends. Because that’s a thing female friends did, right? I mean, Danvers kissed her at the party and it was no big deal._

But one thing was for sure, when it came down to it, she was going to share the blame. _Because that’s what best friends do._ She looked at her watch, she had about 30 minutes left before her parents came home. Was that enough time to go back to Eliza’s and help explain things?

Nerves calm now, she extricated herself from the play house and started walking back toward Eliza’s. She was about halfway there when a truck slowed down beside her. She knew the sound of the engine before she even heard the driver.

“Get in,” her father demanded in a fierce tone.

Maggie choked a swallow and slid into the passenger’s seat. He sped down the road before she had a chance to fasten her seatbelt, causing her to grip the door handle. As they reached the house, Maggie noticed a car already parked in the driveway. It took her a moment to recognize the vehicle, but when she did, her stomach dropped.

 

The stone-faced expressions of the adults turned to her as she entered the living room. Her father slammed the door behind her, startling everyone out of their silence.

Maggie’s mom was the first to speak, “Elizabeth’s mother told us what happened. And I don’t know what to say, Margaret. I just…” She trailed off as she shook her head.

Maggie didn’t know what to say either. So she stood there, silent. She looked to Eliza for help or a clue as to what was happening, but the gaze from Eliza’s red rimmed eyes never left the floor. Maggie swallowed and thought that maybe she could downplay the situation, like she practiced in her head. “It was just a small kiss. No big deal.”

Mrs. Wilke stepped forward and right up to her mother. “No big deal!? Your daughter, kissed my girl. Without her permission and she’s saying it’s no big deal?”

Maggie’s eyebrows shot up. “I didn’t-”

Eliza’s mom continued, “Your delinquent kid, tried to corrupt my daughter against her will. That kind of act is unspeakable.”

Again, Maggie tried to correct Mrs. Wilke’s mistake. “But she kissed me too.”

Eliza’s mom swung her head to Maggie. “How dare you. You lit-” She tried to compose her shaking rage. “My daughter is not… like that.”

Maggie mentally tried to reach out one more time to get Eliza’s attention.

Mrs. Wilke walked back to the silent girl and stood close. “Elizabeth, tell them what you told me.”

With her eyes still glued to the floor, Eliza spoke in a breaking voice, “W-we were sitting on the couch and… she kissed me. I didn’t want to, but she held my face.”

Maggie stilled as her eyes filled with tears. In her smallest voice she breathed out, “No.”

Mrs. Wilke held her head up in challenge. “See, there you have it. I hope you handle this because if I ever see her near my daughter again, I _will_ call the cops.”

With tears falling down her cheeks, Maggie softly repeated to no one in particular, “No.”

Roughly grabbing Eliza by the arm, Mrs. Wilke dragged her to the door. Maggie looked up in time to see the crumbling face of her friend disappear into the night.

Maggie stood shocked, tears falling freely now, repeating only one word, “No. No. No.” Her father was the one to snap her back to reality by grabbing the back of her shirt and in a voice as low as a growl, “What’s wrong with you? Room. Now.”

Robotically, she obeyed. Maggie shut the door as she heard her parents start to yell but her ears were ringing too loud for anything to be understood. She sat down on her bed and grabbed a pillow. Hugging it to her chest, she wept.

 

She woke Sunday morning to birds chirping and the distant sound of sprinklers dancing spastically. If it wasn’t for the ache of her eyes and the burn in her throat, she might have thought last night to be a horrible dream. Sitting up, she listened for any other signs of life outside her door. It unnerved her that she couldn’t shake the feeling of that odd calm before the frantic bells of a tornado warning. Cautiously, she walked to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. Sitting alone at the table, she took slow sips, alert to every noise and flutter outside the window.

An hour later, she rinsed the cup and placed it back on the rack. Then she walked to her room and following her tornado drills, sat in her closet waiting for the all clear signal. When her parents came home that night, they walked straight to their room and started on their night routines. Maggie had left her room door open and watched them from her closet as they silently walked back and forth. Not once did they acknowledge or check on her. She tried to tell herself she was lucky that no punishment came. Or no yelling ensued. But all the same, she cried.

 

Monday morning, her mother woke her telling her to get dressed because she was taking her to school. Maggie thought that maybe she slept through the alarm and missed the bus. But looking at the clock, realized that the alarm hadn’t even had the chance to go off. She found her mother already waiting in the car when she was finally ready. They rode in silence as Maggie stared out the window at the similarly silent world. If the rumors about her were bad before, she couldn’t imagine what horrors today was going to bring. Maggie was surprised when they pulled up to the school and her mother parked instead of pulling up to the drop off zone. Once again, she found herself waiting in the principal’s office. Maggie joked with herself about making up a punch card or buying a personal name plate for one of the chairs.

“After our talk yesterday Mrs. Sawyer, I talked to Margaret’s teachers and given that finals are only 2 weeks away anyway, they agreed to let her take her exams early.”

Maggie finally sat up in attention. “What?”

Her principal continued, “I’m sorry that she won’t be able to finish out the rest of the year with her class, but I understand that when a family emergency arises, it means all family. Our prayers are with you guys. It was your sister, you say?”

Maggie confusedly tried to piece together what was happening as the people who assumed authority over her life worked out their deals. When the principal finally turned to her, his voice was distant and underwater, “I hope Wednesday is long enough for you to get your notes together. I’m sorry again to hear about your aunt.”

Maggie numbly nodded as she followed her mom back to the car. “What happened to aunt Rose?”

“Nothing. Get in. You got tests to study for, I wouldn’t waste time if I were you.”

When her father got home that night he didn’t even glance at Maggie who was sitting in the living room with her text books. The same thing happened the next day during breakfast. By the time dinner rolled around, Maggie decided that she had had enough of people not acknowledging her. When her father came back from work, she stood up and blocked his path.

“What’s going on? Why are you ignoring me? Why am I no longer in school?”

Her father narrowed his eyes. “You know why.”

Maggie tried her best not to, but the tears came anyway. “Why? Because I kissed Eliza? You were fine with me smoking and drinking and getting in trouble, but me liking girls is where you draw the line?”

“It’s not right.”

“Says who?”

Her dad’s volume started increasing. “Everyone.”

Maggie matched him. “Well guess what, dad? I’m gay. Deal with it.” It was the first time she said it outloud. She had not meant for it to slip out like this, but she felt no shame in this truth.

“Pack your things.”

“What?”

“You are no longer welcome in my house.”

“What?”

“This is how I ‘deal with it.’ ”

And with that, he grabbed his plate and walked to the bedroom. Maggie grabbed her books and marched to her room, silent cries stuttering her chest. She pulled out her travel bag and started stuffing it with clothes with no clue of what she was going to do after she was done. Her mother stood in the doorway, eyes fixed down the hall to her own bedroom door. Even though her mom was not the warmest of people, she hoped this was the moment that she proved her wrong.

“I’ll see if my sister can meet us after your tests, you can stay with her for a little while until he calms down and we figure this out.”

Maggie released a new set of tears as she continued packing.

 

The next day, Maggie turned on her autopilot. She sat alone in a room robotically filling in circles and scribbling answers rotely. She didn’t even bother to check if her answers made sense, she just wanted it to be over. As she sat outside the school waiting for her mother she saw Eliza through a window talking to some classmates. Maggie looked for signs of sadness or remorse or even guilt, but saw nothing. She watched Eliza carry on until she heard her mother’s car pull up. She climbed in, throwing her backpack on top of her other bags in the backseat.

Looking back at her school for the last time, she thought, _who needs friends anyway?_

 

 


	5. Second Verse

For the first week, Maggie never left the couch. She watched infomercials with glazed eyes as she tried to make herself as small as possible.

In the second week, her aunt Rose finally spoke up. “Hey, bug. I’m going to my friend’s bachelorette party tonight and I probably won’t be back until Sunday morning. Will you be okay?”

It was those four little words that got Maggie’s attention. “What?”

“Are you okay to stay here on your own? You don’t have any medical needs or tendency for arson that I have to worry about?”

Maggie gave a small smile and shook her head.

Rose smiled back. “Okay. I don’t have much, but if you’re hungry and want to treat yourself, I have $20 and a pizza coupon. Gotta be better than those peanut butter sandwiches you’ve been eating, right?”

Nodding again, Maggie croaked out, “Thanks.”

Rose gave a sad smile and hesitantly patted her on the shoulder before going back to her room.

Maggie turned her aunt’s words over again in her head, “Will you be okay?” She thought about it and realized, yes, she will be okay. She’s in a safe place right now, no longer having to sneak around her parents. No longer having to suffer the ire of her father. She was done with the school year _and_ she was safely 2 hours away from all the rumors that were surely circulating about her sudden departure.

Her aunt was only 10 years older than her and not at all experienced with motherly duties, but she accepted her, and that’s all that seemed to matter right now. Sitting up in what felt like forever she finally took in the apartment. It was messy and small enough that her bags on the side of the couch drastically ate up the living room space. But as small as it was, she suddenly felt like it was the largest place in the world. She finally felt free. However long she was going to stay here, she was going to make the most of it.

Her aunt left not too long after and Maggie got to work cleaning. The simple, familiar movements felt like a nice warm up exercise to get her body active again. The next day she looked through her aunt’s fridge and cabinets and noticed a lot of packages with the word ‘instant’ on them. Since her aunt was a single, childless, 25 year old living in the city with no other responsibilities, this made sense. She took the $20 and walked to the store around the corner picking out fruits, veggies, grains and spices; carefully adding totals and taxes so that her change was exactly 2 cents. That night, she made herself dinner and ate in front of the television, enjoying her new sense freedom.

 

After 2 months of living with her aunt they finally got comfortable with each other’s routines. In the morning, Rose would make a small pot of coffee and set out bagels and fruit before heading to her front desk job at the fancy hotel a couple of streets over. At night, Maggie would cook dinner and have a meal ready for when she came back. In between those times, Maggie would fill her day with walks. To the library, to the park, and whatever free event was happening downtown. She felt oddly at peace.

One evening after coming back from movie night in the park, she walked in and heard her aunt talking to someone on the phone in the bedroom. The door was closed, but the apartment was small enough that her voice carried clearly. Maggie tried not to eavesdrop as she put on her night clothes and got her couch ready. Lying in the dark and listening to her music, she faintly heard her name and was instantly drawn to the conversation.

“... and I think she’s an amazing kid.”

Pause

“No. If that’s the alternative, she’s staying here.”

Pause.

“What would mom say about your behavior right now?”

Pause.

“Oh please. For once in your life, think for yourself and stop repeating the words of that bastard you married.”

The frightened feeling that Maggie had let go of came back in full force. Her breathing quickened as her heart started to race. With shaking hands, she turned up the volume on her mp3 player loud enough to hopefully drown out everything.

She awoke the next morning to a bundle of clothing hitting her face. Confused, she examined the exercise outfit that clearly wasn’t hers. “What’s this?”

Her aunt was sitting on the coffee table in front of her. “You’re going to be sleeping on my couch for the foreseeable future, so you might want to go with me to yoga and learn how to work out your kinks.” Then she leaned forward and placed a kiss on Maggie’s forehead. “Get dressed bug, we’re leaving in 10.”

 

After the fourth month, Maggie was becoming impressively proficient at cooking. She was checking on the doneness of the eggplant when she heard the door open and the voice of her aunt enter, “Mmm, smells good. What’s the special occasion?”

Maggie closed the oven door and turned around, but before she could answer she noticed the small cake her aunt was holding. A single lit candle standing from its middle. Her aunt smiled. “Happy Birthday!”

Maggie grinned shyly. “Thanks.”

Rose set the cake down on the counter. “I never sing without my back up crew, so you might as well blow the candle out now.”

Maggie smiled and blew out the flame. Her aunt clapped and moved the cake to the coffee table, which, given the lack of a proper table, served as their eating area. “I bought this special order from the vegan bakery on 4th street. It cost an arm and a leg, so it better be worth it.”

Bringing two forks, Maggie sat down with her on the couch. “Thanks, auntie.” She gave her a small hug before before digging into the cake. Maggie hummed out her delight as she took her first bite. “Oh my God, what is this?”

Her aunt took a small bite before answering, “Tiramisu.”

Maggie took another mouthful. “This is what I’ve been _missing_? Might have to break my vows if all tiramisu tastes this good.”

Rose laughed. “It’s not exact, but it’s close enough. You know, not all dairy is bad.”

Maggie grabbed another forkful. “Fine then, you take a trip to the slaughter farm and see if you don’t come back singing the praises of vegetables.”

“Please, this is Nebraska, _all_ of us took that field trip.”

With both her cheeks filled, Maggie replied, “Why on earth do they keep subjecting kids to it?”

Rose shrugged. “Trauma of the brahma keeps the kids close to mamma, I suppose.”

With a full mouth, Maggie giggled.

“So, are you ready for school next week?”, Rose asked as she set her fork down; giving up on sharing after noticing how thoroughly her niece was enjoying the cake.

Maggie shrugged her shoulders. “It’s school. Nothing to get excited about.”

Rose put her purse on her lap and pulled out a bundle of mail. “I don’t know. New school, new friends. Who knows, you might even meet a cute girl.”

Embarrassed, Maggie rolled her eyes. “Yeah right.” She put down her fork and went back to the kitchen to check on her cooking while Rose continued to sort through her mail.

“Hey, I think you got a birthday card from your mom.”

Maggie pulled the eggplant out of the oven and set it on the cooling rack. “You mean your sister. Can you open it for me?”

Rose tore a side, slid the card out and started reading, “Dear-”

Maggie cut her off. “You don’t need to read it, I just wanted to know if there was any money in it.”

Rose waved a $20 bill in the air. Maggie nodded to her aunt. “Keep it. My small contribution to the bills this month.”

Silently, Rose finished reading, then slipped the empty card back in the envelope and placed it in the trash.

Maggie transferred her cooking to plates and started to pour her sauce on top of them. “Speaking of bills, now that I’m 16, I was thinking of getting a job to help out a little more. I noticed that coffee shop around the corner was hiring.”

Rose cleared some magazines off the coffee table and slid the remaining cake to Maggie’s side. “I’m fine with it as long as it doesn’t interfere with your school work.”

Bringing the dinner to the living room, Maggie replied, “School was always the easiest part of my life. So no worries there.”

 

Turned out that a city school was much harder than a rural school. Based on her transcripts, they placed her in all of the advanced classes. Classes that pushed her at a harder pace than she was used to. The first month for her was all about catching up to everyone else. By the end of September, Maggie finally felt comfortable enough balancing her class load with her job. So much so that she started paying attention to the after school activity posters peppering the hallways. She stopped in front of one in particular, noticing how the colors contrasted in the dull hallway. A voice at her side interrupted her reading, “You should come. It’s a small group, but we’re really nice.”

Maggie startled, a look of guilt passing over her face. The girl at her side apologized, “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Laughing to cover up her embarrassment, Maggie tucked her hair behind her ear. “Oh, no worries. I didn’t realize anybody else was in the hall.”

The girl held out her hand. “I’m Emily, by the way.”

Maggie shook her hand. “Maggie.”

Emily squinted at her as if trying to place her. “Sophomore?”

Maggie corrected her. “Junior. Also, the new kid.”

“Ah, that’s why I don’t recognize you. Well, new kid, like I said before, you should come to our hangouts. Promise we don’t bite.”

Maggie looked at the poster one more time. “I’ll think about it.”

Emily started to walk away. “Just so you know, new members get a special gift. Especially the cute ones.” She winked at Maggie and turned around.

Maggie smiled as she watched the girl saunter down the hall. Turning back to the poster, she jotted down the details of the next Pride Alliance Club meeting.

 

When she got home after her small 3 hour shift, she flopped down on the couch next to her aunt.

Her aunt offered her bag of chips and asked, “How was your day?”

Maggie grabbed a chip and sighed. “It was okay. I met a girl.”

Rose muted the television. “Spill. Now.”

Maggie laughed. “As in, I only literally met her.”

“Name?”

“Emily.”

“Team player?”

“I’m pretty sure. And I think she called me cute.”

Her aunt leaned over the side of the couch. “Perfect timing then. This might come in handy.” She turned around and placed a small bag on Maggie’s lap.

Maggie picked it up. “What’s this?”

“A new puppy. Open it.”

Maggie looked inside the bag and excitedly pulled out the gift. “A phone? You got me a phone?”

“It’s nothing fancy, but I added you to my plan. So there’s unlimited calls and texts, but unfortunately our data plan is crap.”

Lunging across the cushion, Maggie hugged her aunt, knocking the bag and chips to the floor. “Thank you so much! I’ll help pay the bill and I promise not to use up the data.”

“You’re welcome. I wouldn’t have done it if I couldn’t afford it. So you keep your money. Plus, I know the wi-fi password to the apartment below us, so data shouldn’t be too big of an issue.”

“How do you know the password?”

She grinned wickedly and winked. “I’ll tell ya when you’re older, kid.”

 

The following Tuesday Maggie found herself standing across the room whose number was scribbled on her hand. She hadn’t seen any other kids go in yet and second guessed herself that it was the right room. Again, she looked at the smudged numbers when a familiar voice intruded.

“Hey, new kid.”

Maggie looked up and found Emily waiting at the entrance of the classroom. Emily continued, “Joining us today or gonna keep trying to become part of the wall?”

Slightly embarrassed, Maggie nodded and walked forward. Emily put an arm around her shoulders as she guided Maggie into the room and introduced her to a small circle of 5 students. “People, meet our newest recruit, Maggie.”

The room went silent for a moment as the other members assessed Maggie. Not a moment later the room filled with cheers and chanting, “One of us, one of us, one of us!” Maggie laughed, caught off guard by the welcome. After everyone introduced themselves, they took their seats and Emily started going over what they do and events they host.

When they reached a lull, the boy to Maggie’s left turned to her. “So, Maggie, tell us about your coming out story.” Unprepared, Maggie opened her mouth dumbfounded.

Emily hit the boy on the knee. “Elias, you can’t just ask that. It’s personal. I thought we had the boundary talk last week.”

Elias shrugged. “Sorry, just filling the time. Come on, don’t tell me you’re not curious. Here, I’ll go first.” He turned to Maggie and started, “I knew as soon as I was old enough to know what lustful gazes were. As soon as I figured that out, I told my mother. She was over the moon excited. My dad, on the other hand was really indifferent to it all. But over the past few years, he’s come around to being one of my biggest supporters.”

Emily chimed in, “Same here. My parents had no clue how to talk to me the first couple of days after I told them, but after getting some questions answered, they became some of my biggest allies. In fact, most of the people in this town are pretty supportive of the gay agenda.”

Everyone laughed and agreed as one by one they briefly stated how amazing their families were about their coming out. Maggie shrank a little in her seat, not knowing how to spin her tragic tale. With all eyes on her, she decided to go with a lie. Slowly, she spoke, “Oh. Well, my story’s not too different. My dad isn’t exactly known for his open mindedness… but he was pretty good. And so was my mom.” She swallowed and hoped that her voice was even enough to be believable.

Elias clapped and turned to Emily. “See, that wasn’t so bad.”

Looking at the clock, Emily clasped her hands together. “Well guys, looks like we’re out of time today. But next week, remember, we need talk about our booth for the Fall Fair, so have your ideas ready people.”

Students started to leave, waving to Maggie as they left. Emily approached her. “So, what’d you think of your first meeting?”

Slipping her backpack on, Maggie replied, “Oh. It was good. Everyone seems really nice.”

Emily nodded. “Yeah, they are. So, I noticed a phone in your pocket, mind if I see it?”

Nervously, Maggie pulled out her phone. “It’s nothing fancy, but it gets the job done.”

Swiping a few screens, Emily typed in her number, sent herself a message and handed it back. “Not a lot of numbers in there.”

Maggie blushed slightly. “Yeah, new phone. Haven’t had a chance to update my contacts.”

“So who’s Rose?”

“Oh. Just my aunt. She was the first one to call me, so… “ Maggie was slightly shocked at how easily the lies just kept rolling off her tongue.

Emily’s eyebrows shot up. “I almost forgot.” She walked over to a file cabinet and opened a drawer. Walking back to Maggie, she stood close and slipped a small pride flag into her shirt pocket. “Your free gift.”

If Maggie wasn’t blushing before, her cheeks were certainly burning now.

With a confident tone, Emily continued, “Since you’re new in town, what do you say to giving me a call this weekend? We can take a drive while I show you the best spots in the city.”

Afraid of what might come out of her mouth, Maggie merely nodded.

Emily smiled. “It’s a date then.”

 

“Keep your eye closed.”

Maggie complied as Rose finished dragging the brush along her eyelid.

“There, all done. Have a look.”

Maggie looked in the mirror, admiring her aunt’s handiwork as Rose stood behind her. “See, it’s just a little eyeliner, but it gives the impression of making an effort without looking like you’re trying too hard. Kind of like, ‘Make up? No, I woke up like this.’ ”

Chuckling, Maggie looked at her phone.

Putting her pen away, Rose asked, “What time are you supposed to meet her?”

“She said she would pick me up 6:00.”

Rose excitedly hugged Maggie.

With her arms pinned to her sides, she let out a small laugh. “Will you please stop doing that?”

Letting go, Rose pulled back with a smile. “Sorry. Last time.”

At that moment, Maggie’s phone dinged. “Okay. She’s running late, but promises she’ll be here soon.”

“Are you going to invite her up?”

Maggie’s eyes went wide. “Ah, no. I haven’t exactly told her of my living situation.”

“Oh, I thought you said you guys discussed that at that club thing.”

Walking to the living room, Maggie spoke quickly, “I may have lied.”

Concerned, Rose followed her. “What? Why?”

Maggie sat down and explained, “I don’t know, everyone had these happy, fairy tale stories of their supportive families and I didn’t want to be that one tragic kid that brought the whole mood down.”

“I thought that’s what the whole group was about, to be your extra support?”

“I know. I’ll tell them when the time is right and I get to know them better. But for now, they don’t I am the offspring of two ignorant adults and the ward of one super amazing aunt.”

“Isn’t that something your future girlfriend should know?”

Maggie blushed. “I think you’re jumping the gun a bit there, it’s only a first date.”

Rose hugged Maggie again. “I’m sorry, I know I said no more hugs, but it’s just so cute to hear you say those words.”

 

Maggie looked at the ornate lettering above the doors of the restaurant as Emily drove up to the entrance. A valet opened the passenger’s side door for her as she stepped out, meeting Emily. “This place seems super fancy, I don’t think I’m dressed properly enough.”

Emily took her hand. “Don’t worry about it. This is my daddy’s restaurant, we can wear whatever we want.”

Looking around at the high end decor, Maggie was impressed. “Your dad owns this place?”

Giving the hostess a nod, Emily turned to Maggie. “I thought I mentioned it? My dad owns all high end steak joints in Omaha.”

As they were led to their private table, Maggie looked around again with new concern. “Oh, this is a steak place?”

“One of the best in town.”

Sitting down, Maggie’s face looked regretful as she spoke, “I’m so sorry. I should have mentioned it before, but I don’t really do the meat thing.”

Surprised, Emily looked at Maggie before continuing on, “Oh. Well, no worries. There’s salad and sides on the menu, I’m sure you’ll find something. You should have told me you were a vegetarian, silly, it’s not a big deal.”

Maggie laughed. “I know. Actually, I’m-”

Setting her napkin on her lap, Emily interrupted her, “Just be glad you’re not a vegan. I have no idea how those sad souls live without cheese and butter. Of which, you _have_ to try the garlic butter with asiago baked potatoes here, they are amazing.”

Nervously, Maggie chuckled.

 

After dinner, Emily drove Maggie around her side of town, explaining the various hangouts and stores that she liked to go to. She even made a side trip to her neighborhood, making up backstories for her neighbors as they drove through. Maggie laughed as she helped Emily with the details of these fictional lives, all the while marveling at the massiveness of the houses. After another hour of driving around town, they found themselves in front of Maggie’s building.

Emily left the engine idling as she turned to Maggie. “So, next weekend a classmate in my neighborhood is having a party. Think you’d want to go with me?”

Maggie smiled and nodded.

Placing her hand on Maggie’s elbow, Emily pulled her closer. “It’s a date.” Then she leaned in and kissed Maggie gently.

 

It was the first Saturday after school let out for the Christmas break and Maggie found herself at yet another party. As much as she liked Emily she was beginning to grow tiresome of these type of outings. Maggie had suggested they watch a showing of “It’s a Wonderful Life” at the old cinema not too far from her aunt’s place. Her suggestion was met with a response of, “Isn’t that like, one of those really old, boring movies? Besides, my family’s going on vacation next week, this might be the last time we get to hang out. Wouldn’t you rather do something fun?”

Embarrassed, Maggie quickly ditched her idea and agreed with her girlfriend, like always. Just in case this was their last date for a while, she slipped Emily’s present into her pocket before heading out.

By now, she knew the routine. The first hour was all about socializing (mostly Emily). The second hour was about getting more drunk from party games (again, mostly Emily). And the third hour was about reigning in Emily so a cab could be called to get her home. But something about tonight was different. Maggie’s preconceived schedule was thrown in the first hour when Emily politely refused to talk to anyone but her. It was odd, but nice. In the second hour, Emily joined Maggie as a spectator instead of participant for the beer pong tournament. Maggie was even more surprised when, in the third hour, she found herself in an empty bedroom making out with her girlfriend.

While they were no strangers to kissing each other, they had never gone further than a stray hand or two under the shirt. Tonight, though, after bras had been pushed askew, Emily reached for Maggie’s belt and expertly undid the buckle. The unexpected action caused Maggie to stop. “Whoa. What’re you doing?”

Undeterred, Emily continued by unbuttoning Maggie’s jeans. “What does it look like I’m doing?”

“Well, I mean, obviously I know what you’re doing. But here? Now?”

Emily unzipped Maggie’s zipper and paused. “Maggie, it’s been two and a half months. We’ve waited long enough, don’t you think?”

Moving her hand on top of Emily’s, Maggie stopped her. “I know, it’s just… I don’t want my first time to be in some stranger’s bed at a random party.”

Emily rolled away from Maggie. “Ugh, you baby gays are always so idealistic. It’s just sex, it’s gonna happen sooner or later, right?”

Trying to keep the hurt off her face, Maggie replied, “Yeah. I guess. But I’m not as experienced as you and this is all new to me and… ” She tried to think of a better excuse than that, but was having trouble articulating it into words. Instead she gave a worried smile and asked, “Please don’t be mad, but can you give me just a little more time?”

Emily let out a frustrated sigh and set herself up on her elbows. Studying Maggie for a moment, she finally replied, “For that cute face, anything.”

Maggie sat up and smiled apologetically while redoing her jeans and re-adjusting her bra under her shirt. Wondering how she could salvage the situation, she remembered the gift. “So hey, I wasn’t sure if I was going to see you before you left tomorrow, so I brought your present.”

That got Emily’s attention. “Ooh, a present? What ever could it be?”

Digging into her back pocket, she pulled out a small, cloth package and handed it over.

Eagerly, Emily undid the ribbon and unfurled the handkerchief revealing a necklace. Holding it up in the dim light, she examined the small glass disc curiously.

Unable to hold her excitement, Maggie explained, “You had mentioned once that as a kid you used to love going into your yard and look for dandelions so you could make as many wishes as possible. So I got you a wish.”

Emily looked at the necklace again. “Oh, I see it now. It’s a little dandelion seed. How cute.” Finally seeing the words on the handkerchief, Emily flattened it out and started reading, “Compose compose beds. Wives of great men rest tranquil. Come go stay phillip phillip.” She stopped and looked at Maggie, “What’s this?”

“It’s a poem titled ‘Sacred Emily’. You know, by Gertrude Stein? I thought it was a nice coincidence since it’s one of my favorite poems.”

Emily read on as her face turned to confusion. “It doesn’t make sense.”

Abashed, Maggie looked down. “Yeah. It seems like nonsense at first. But it’s more of how she uses the words that you should pay attention-”

Emily cut her off, “It’s great.”

“Really?”

Placing a small kiss on Maggie’s cheek, she reassured her, “Yes. Thank you.”

Silence filled the room again as Emily placed the necklace back in its cloth enclosure. Feeling awkward, Maggie spoke up, “It’s okay if you didn’t get me anything. I know how busy you’ve been with school and family and all.”

Emily turned to her. “Yeah. About that. This is was suppose to be my gift. To you.”

She must have seen the confusion on Maggie’s face, so she continued, “This whole night. You know, the kissing, the bed, the stuff that happens in beds… “

Realization hit Maggie like a ton of bricks. “Oh!”

“Yeah.”

“I’m sorry. I guess I kinda ruined everything, huh?”

Emily leaned in close again and kissed Maggie. “That’s okay. I know you’ll make it up to me later.”

After getting home that night, Maggie laid awake and thought back over the events of the evening. Something felt wrong, like a puzzle missing the important pieces. She decided not to dwell too much on it as she pushed the feeling down and tried to go to sleep.

 

Christmas morning was met early with hot cocoa and a showing of _It’s a Wonderful Life_ . Maggie and Rose snuggled under blankets on the couch as the last lyrics of ‘Auld Lang Syne’ were sung out on the television. As the credits appeared, Rose asked in an impatient voice, “ _Now_ can I give you your gift?”

Maggie smiled and hopped off the couch to search through her plastic bin of clothing where she hid Rose’s gift as Rose ran to her room to fetch Maggie’s. They both met each other again on the couch and exchanged gifts.

Rose opened hers first and held up her items one by one. “Oh my God, is this that shirt I’ve been wanting?”

Excited, Maggie nodded. “Yup. Had to throw down with some college kids at the mall for it, but obviously, I won.”

Rose continued looking through her present, holding up a leather bound book.

Again, Maggie explained, “I noticed that you were trying to get more organized, so I got you a planner. I put in some of your favorite pens and it has pockets for your phone and everything.”

Touched, Rose hugged Maggie. “You’re such an awesome kid. Thank you so much. Now, you, open yours.”

Maggie quickly tore through the wrapping to find a blanket set and an Amazon gift card. “Awesome! I didn’t want to insult you before, but that sheet thing I sleep with cannot be legally classified as a blanket.”

Rose bopped Maggie with a pillow. “Hey now, that thing is an antique. And there’s $25 on that card. I know you like to read, but didn’t know which book to get you so… ”

Looking up from her phone, Maggie replied, “Aaand it’s spent.”

“What? I didn’t even finish my sentence.”

Trying to look innocent, Maggie shrugged. “I had a wish list.”

Laughing, Rose opened her arms for another hug. Maggie obliged before pulling back. “I should get started cooking.”

Rose lit up. “Oh, I forgot to tell you. As much as I love you, niece, I cannot do another holiday with Tofurky. Just, no. So I placed an order at that one Indian restaurant for their Christmas package. We just need to pick up after 11:00.”

Maggie looked confused. “Aloo gobi for Christmas? Different, but I’m down.”

Holding up her arms, Rose exclaimed, “That’s the spirit! Now come one, help me clean up.”

Already settling in with her new blanket, Maggie asked, “Why? It’s not like we’re expecting company.”

Rose looked pressed for an excuse. “Well… like you said, I’m trying to be better organized. Why not start in the home?”

Sighing, Maggie got up. “Okay. What do you need me to do?”

Two hours later, the living room and bedroom was completely re-organized with half of Rose’s wardrobe in donation bags. Looking over their work, Rose commented, “See? Looks bigger already.”

Maggie nodded. “It does. Look at all this room for activities!” They shared a laugh as Maggie looked at her watch. “We should get going soon if we’re going to pick up the food.”

Rose looked at her bed. “You have your driver’s license, right?”

“Learner’s permit.”

“Same thing. Think you can go pick it up? I’m going to tackle the monster under my bed.”

Maggie looked a little panicked. “Technically, I’m not suppose to drive without a licensed driver next to me.”

“I’ve driven with you before. I’ll be there in spirit. I trust you.”

“Are you sure?”

Rose waved her off as she lowered herself to the floor. “Take $40 from my purse, the keys are on the counter, and try not to hit any cop cars.”

Maggie stood unmoving. Rose pulled some shoes from under her bed and looked up. “You better get moving if we’re going to be eating today. I know you’re a good driver, but I also remember the speed walkers gaining on us.”

What should have taken Maggie 30 minutes took over an hour as she drove over-cautiously and white knuckled; taking all the side streets to avoid traffic on the major streets. When she finally made it back to the apartment with food bags in tow, she noticed a sign on the door, “Please knock before entering.” She did so only to be met by her out of breath aunt.

“Hey, you’re back! Now close your eyes.”

“Why?”

Taking the food bags from her, Rose teased, “Just humor your aunt and do it.”

Maggie closed her eyes and covered them for good measure. She was led into the apartment by her aunt. They stopped where she estimated the living room started.

“Okay, open them.”

Removing her hands, Maggie was met with the sight of a sofa bed. Unfurled and covered with her new blanket.

Her aunt jumped into her field of view with jazz hands. “Tada! It’s a bed.”

Maggie was a bit slow to the uptake. “Where’s the sofa?”

“Really? You’re going to miss that ratty thing?”

With her brain finally catching up, Maggie took in what her eyes were seeing. Shocked, she asked, “I have a bed?”

Rose clapped her hands. “There’s the reaction I was looking for. And that’s not all.” She grabbed Maggie’s sleeve and led her to the bedroom. “I was trying to put together your dresser before you got back, but this mother eff-er is not making it easy. Also, I already hung up some of your clothes on your side of the closet.”

Maggie looked at the pile of of prefabricated boards on the floor of the newly spacious bedroom. Finally figuring out what made it so different, she exclaimed, “You shrunk your bed!”

“Contrary to some exes, I’m not a witch. It’s called a twin bed.”

Maggie laughed and shook her head. “No. That’s what I meant. Where’s your queen bed?”

Rose pointed to the ceiling. “In a better place now.”

“Heaven?”

“No! Some college kids on the fourth floor. Gave them a good deal on a sofa and bed set if they picked it up at exactly 11:00 am, Christmas day. And a further discount if they helped move some presents up from storage.”

Things started clicking into place. “You set me up to drive across town so you can officially move me in?”

Rose smiled and nodded. Maggie started crying, prompting Rose to embrace her. “Oh bug, don’t cry.”

“I’m sorry. Now the shirt and organizer don’t seem like enough.”

Rubbing her back, Rose apologized in return, “No. I’m sorry it took me so long to do this. I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you more as a kid. And I’m sorry I made you drive like an little old lady across town.”

Maggie laughed as Rose pulled back and wiped her face. “Now come on, help me with this dresser. You were always the smart one, see if you can figure this bastard out.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel like slapping Emily, hugging Maggie and marrying Rose? Just wait.


	6. Same as the First

When school started back up in January, Maggie was eager to start the year with her new positive attitude. New year, new Maggie. She signed up to tutor struggling freshmen, adding Conservation Club to her activities, and even volunteered to show the new kid around; which is how she found herself waiting in the office one Monday morning. Trying to distract herself from watching the clock, she sat reading her book and occasionally glancing up to the front door. Eventually a girl walked in and stood in the middle of the waiting area with a look of bored expectation. Maggie took that as her cue to introduce herself.

“Susan? Hi, I’m Maggie.”   


Susan held out hand to shake Maggie’s. “Yeah. But I prefer to go by Vasquez. Susan is my grandmother’s name and very 50s housewife chic. Not exactly the vibe I’m aiming for.”

Maggie smiled. “I don’t know maybe you can be the one to start the pearl necklace and combat boots trend.”   


Looking at her shoes, Vasquez happily agreed. “Maybe so. So how’d you get stuck with tour guide duty?”   


“I volunteered, actually.”   


“Really? Why?”   


“Being the last new kid, I thought it might be nice to share the fresh perspective.”   


Vasquez tapped her head. “Smart. An unjaded tour guide.”

“Exactly.”   


“So, seeing as this is my 4th school in 3 years, mind if I ask a couple of questions first?”   


Maggie looked shocked. “Fourth school?”   


“Air Force brat. My dad just got stationed over at Offut.”   


“Oh, cool.”

“One, how easy is it to sneak off campus? Two, who do I talk to about where to find the best parties? And three, how do they treat the gay kids here?”   


Maggie held up her fingers answering Vasquez’s questions. “One, best time to sneak off is right before lunch when the monitors are taking their pre-duty bathroom breaks. Two, the main party hook up is Lyle, I’ll point him out if we come across him. Three, my girlfriend’s president of the Pride Alliance Club and we’ve never had any trouble.”

Vasquez looked impressed. “Nice. I just might like it here.”   


“If you want, I can give you the info of our next meeting. It’s not much, but it’s a way to meet people.”   


“I’m not really a club person, but what the hell. Hook me up.”

Maggie smiled as she wrote down the info for Vazquez on a scrap paper. “We usually meet on Tuesdays, but tomorrow’s meeting is cancelled because everyone is still getting used to their new schedules. But next week, for sure.”

 

The following Tuesday, Maggie kept an anxious eye on the clock as she tried to pay attention to the teacher going over the training guidelines for tutoring. As soon as the review packets were handed out, Maggie ran across hallways trying to make at least the last few minutes of the Pride Club meeting. Seeing everyone already heading out of the building’s exit, she knew she was too late. Out of breath, she whispered, “Dammit.” She really had wanted to be there when they greeted Vasquez to the fold. Plus, she wanted to make her feel at ease with at least one familiar face.

Catching her breath, she leaned against the wall and heard Emily and Elias’ voices coming from the classroom. She was about to swing around the door and greet them until she heard the conversation.

“I mean, I know she’s going for the super butch look, but really? A little makeup wouldn’t hurt.”

Elias started laughing. “I know, it’s like, we get it, you like softball and trucks, but if you’re ever going to get a girl, either be prettier or just make the transition already.”

Maggie quickly evaded out of sight around the corner as she heard their laughter coming closer to the door. The two continued down the hall, moving on to other subjects as Maggie struggled with composing her feelings of anger and shock.  

 

Rose took another bite of her dinner as she watched her niece carefully, noticing how Maggie’s bowl had gone mostly untouched. “You’ve been awfully quiet all week. Something on your mind?”

Maggie put down her fork. “How do you breakup with someone?”   


“Wow, okay. Wasn’t expecting that. Something happen?” She put down her bowl and muted the television.   


“It’s just… Emily isn’t who I thought she was.”   


“Do I need to take the baseball bat out on anyone?”

Maggie smiled and shook her head. “No. I guess I refused to notice it before, but she’s kinda mean and selfish.”   


“Like how she’s always dragging you to parties when you don’t want to go?”   


“Yeah, that’s one example.”   


“Or all the times she stuck you with the cab fare?”

“Yeah. I guess.”

“Or that time she was 30 minutes late for your date and didn’t apologize?”   


“Actually 45 minutes, I was early.”   


“Or that time-”   


“Okay. I get it.”   


Rose tried not to show how relieved she was at hearing this news. “So. Are you serious about this?”   


“I think so. I overlooked a lot of things because she’s my first girlfriend and all, but now I realize that it just doesn’t feel right. You know?”

Smiling empathetically, she rubbed her niece’s arm. “Okay. Here’s what I’ve learned. The best way is to be direct and honest. Just sit her down somewhere private and lay it all out.”   


“And that works?”   


“In theory. My real advice would be to wait right after sex and break it down when they’re coming off their high. But I’m trying to teach you to be better than me, so please don’t do that.”

Maggie couldn’t help but laugh.

“When do you think you’ll do it?”   


Resting her head in her hands, Maggie mumbled out, “I don’t know. We’re suppose to go to a party next weekend. Hopefully I can figure out what to say before then.”

Hugging Maggie tight, Rose assured her, “Well, hey. If you need backup, I’m always here for you.”   


“Thanks, auntie.”   
  
  


Maggie stood on the deck and slowly swirled her nearly full cup of beer, trying to make patterns with the remnant foam. All week, she had tried and failed to break up with Emily. It was just always the wrong time. And when the right time presented itself, the words failed her. Which is how she found herself dragged to another party. She had lost Emily to the crowd about an hour ago and was in no mood to try and find her. Looking around, she caught a familiar face jogging up the stairs. 

“Hey, Vasquez!”

“Hey, Maggie!”   


“How’ve you been? Haven’t seen you since our tour.”   


“Yeah. Guess we keep missing each other. I was hoping to see you at your rainbow club meeting, but I guess you got held up.”

Looking at her cup, Maggie swirled the contents again and stated, “Yeah, sorry about that. I swear I tried to make it. I also saw that you didn’t come back this week. Not for you?   


“I don’t know. Everyone was nice and all, but I really didn’t get a good vibe from that Emily chick.”   


Maggie averted her eyes and took a long sip of her beer.

Vasquez’s eyes went wide. “Oh, shit. I forgot. You and her-”   


With a sigh, Maggie let out a long, “Yeeeaaah.” Then she looked over at Vasquez. “And don’t worry about it. I know exactly what you mean. That’s actually kind of my problem at the moment.”

“Oh. Sorry to hear that.” She patted Maggie on the shoulder sympathetically. “Going for the break-up or the work-it-out talk?”   


“I’m pretty sure the break-up. I just can’t figure out how to do it.”   


“In my experience? Don’t drag it out. Do it quick.”

“Got it. Any idea on how to get up the courage?”   


Vasquez held up a finger and jogged into the house. A minute later she came out with two shots and set it in front of Maggie. “Someone order some courage?”   


Maggie laughed. “Thanks, but no thanks. I don’t really like the hard stuff.”

Shrugging, Vasquez downed the two shots with ease. Turning to Maggie, she snapped her fingers. “Oh, you know what else works? Prison girlfriend.”   


Confused and amused, Maggie asked, “What?”   


“You know, I walk up to Emily and claim that you’re  _ my  _ bitch now.”   


Maggie spit out her sip of beer with a laugh. “Oh my God. As hilarious as that would be to witness, I’m going to have to politely decline.”   


“Are you sure? Nothing scares a rich white girl more than when I break out my angry Spanish.”

“Thank you, again. But I think I have to do this the old fashioned way. Face to face, with the truth.”

Someone from inside the house called out to Vasquez. She turned and gave them a quick wave, then she turned to Maggie. “Well, hey. I’m going to go now, but good luck with the breakup and stuff.”

Maggie nodded to her. “Thanks. I’m going to need it.” Turning back to her beer, she swirled it some more before downing the contents.

From below the deck, Emily angrily tossed her half empty cup to the ground.

 

“So, still have a girlfriend?”   


Maggie sighed as she zipped her backpack. “Yeah.”   


Rose poured coffee into her thermos and continued, “Do you still want to have a girlfriend?”   


“No. But I lost Emily at the party and she didn’t answer me back yesterday. Hopefully I can catch her at school today.”   


“May I offer another suggestion?”   


Slipping on her backpack, Maggie nodded.

“Do it before Friday.”   


Maggie looked confused. “Why?”   


“Friday is Valentine’s Day.”   


“Oh fffffuu-aaa Mulan.”   


Rose laughed. “Ha, good save.”   


Maggie pulled out her phone and opened her calendar. “Crap. Crap. Crap. Craaaap.”

“Sorry.”   


“Is it horrible of me to break up with her right before Valentine’s Day? Should I wait?”   


Rose patted Maggie’s shoulder. “This relationship isn’t fair to either of you at the moment. It’s probably best not to let this drag out.”

“Believe it or not that’s the second time I’ve been given that advice.”   


“Then it must be true. Come on, you’re gonna be late for school.”

 

When Maggie got to school, she roamed the halls looking for Emily with no luck. Finally bumping into Elias, she asked, “Hey, have you seen Emily?”   


Elias tried to look surprised, “Oh, didn’t you hear? Emily’s sick, not going to make it into school today.”

“Is that why she hasn’t texted me back?”   


“Oh, I also forgot. She told me to tell you that she broke her phone Saturday and her new one won’t be in until tomorrow.”

“Oh. How’d you find this out?”   


“I paid her a visit yesterday, like a  _ good friend _ .”   


As much as Maggie didn’t want to be insulted by the tone of his last statement, she defended herself, “I’m sorry, but the bus doesn’t run to her neighborhood on Sundays.”

Looking down the hallway uninterested, Elias lamely responded, “Oh, forgot you do that. Well, she was in pretty bad shape. So unless you want to catch it too, I’d stay away for a day or two. I’m sure she’ll text you when she gets her new phone.”   


And without waiting for a response, he disappeared down the hall.

 

As soon as Maggie got home, she slumped down on the couch next to her aunt. Rose put an arm around her. “So how’d she take it?”   


“Good. Every time I play the scenario in my head, she takes it good. As for real life, we have yet to find out.”   


“What? You didn’t do it?”   


“No, she was out sick today.”   


“Man, talk about perfect timing. Did she at least call you back?”   


Maggie slid off her shoes and attempted to kick them to the side. “No. Apparently she broke her phone Saturday and that’s why she’s been radio silent.”   


“So how’d you find all of this out?”   


“From her little minion.”

“If you want, you can borrow the car and pay her a visit.”   


“I thought about it, but it would be weird, right? Just to show up at her house and say, ‘Feel better soon so I can break up with you.’ “

“Well, when you put it like that, yeah, it does sound pretty horrible. So what now?”   


“I don’t know, I guess I wait.”

 

It was Wednesday morning before Maggie got a text back from Emily.

_ Hey. Sorry for the silence. Me and my phone have been sick. Should be back tomorrow. :) _

Maggie sighed. She knew any type of concerned response might be misconstrued, so she went with a generic reply.

_ Good to know you’re okay. See you tomorrow. _

 

Thursday morning, Rose was tugging at Maggie’s blanket in an effort to get her up.

“Come on. Just rip that band-aid off already.”   


From beneath her blanket, Maggie replied in a muffled voice, “NO. Let me hide here in my cowardly shame.”

Rose let go of the cover. “As your caregiver, I demand that you get up at once and face the day.”   


“No.”   


Sitting next to Maggie, she patted the hidden form on what she hoped was her back. “Fine. Then as a concerned citizen who is going to be late for work, can I ask you one thing?”   


“What?”   


“Is breakup one word or two?”   


“What? Why are you asking that?”   


“I’m using your phone to write a text to Emily, but I can’t quite get the wording right.”   


Immediately the covers were thrown off as Maggie lunged for her phone. Rose ran to the front door with phone in hand. “If you get up right now and and get ready for the day, I promise not to push the send button and will write you a late note.”   


They stood in a momentary stand off before Maggie surrendered and stomped to the bedroom. She scowled playfully at her aunt before the bathroom door closed. When Maggie emerged 5 minutes later, Rose handed over the phone and a note. 

“There, see it wasn’t that bad.”   


“No, but when I break up with her today, I will forever be known as the heartless girl who broke up with her girlfriend the day before Valentine’s day.”   


“Hey, better to detassel the corn now before the wrong sprouts grow.”

“That’s not even a saying.”   


“Don’t sass talk my wisdom young lady, now git.”

 

Maggie arrived at school halfway through 1st period. If Emily showed up today, she should run into her around 4th period, just before lunch. Her stomach knotted at the thought of confronting her. Yes, Emily was rude, callous, and vain, but she was still a person who was allowed to be shown some sympathy. Maggie figured the best time would be after school, when Emily was dropping her books off at her locker and just before she left for the day. So Maggie settled it. After school. She can do this.

When fourth period was over, she looked down the hall to where Emily usually emerged to walk her to lunch. But there was nothing. Pulling out her phone, Maggie sent her a quick text.   


_ Hey. Did you come to school today? _

Almost immediately, she replied back.

_ Yep. Catching up on missed assignments. Won’t be around for lunch, see you later? _

Again, Maggie gave the non-committal answer.

_ K. _

Quickly, before she chickened out again, Maggie added to her reply.

_ Meet me after school. We need to talk. _

Emily didn’t respond.

 

After school, Maggie waited by Emily’s locker, nervously rubbing her chin as she reviewed her script in her head. She kept glancing between her phone and the both ends of the hallway looking for a familiar face, but seeing none. Finally, after 20 minutes of waiting, Maggie shot off a text.

_ Where are you? _

Maggie waited some more and decided to head to the bus stop. It wasn’t until she got home that Emily finally replied.

_ I’m such a dummy. I forgot to text you that I had a doctor’s appointment. I’ll make it up to you tomorrow. <3 _

 

Maggie groaned as she read the text while opening the door. Rose turned her head. “Today went well, I take it?”   


Tossing her phone to her aunt, she said, “Read for yourself. Mind if I use your bed to dramatically flop down in angst?”   


Rose laughed. “Go ahead.” She read the series of texts as she heard Maggie’s muffled scream from the next room. A moment later, Maggie joined her on the couch.

Handing her phone back, Rose commiserated, “So, looks like a Valentine’s breakup it is.”   


Maggie sighed. “No. I decided to let her have tomorrow. I’ll break up with her on Saturday. For sure. If I don’t, feel free to enact any punishment you deem worthy.”   


“Oh, bug. I think staying in this relationship is punishment enough.”

 

The first four classes of the day dragged on tortuously for Maggie. By the time lunch rolled around she was mentally spent and already willing to call it a day. With heavy feet she walked down the hall. As she turned the corner, she saw Emily already waiting by her locker. Digging into her backpack, Maggie pulled out a tiny, drug-store box of chocolates and greeted her, “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

Emily stared at her with a dismissive face. “What. And that cheap shit is supposed to make up for what you did?”   


Maggie’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “What?”   


In a fierce tone, Emily continued, “Don’t play dumb with me. I know what you did. And I had to hear about it through everybody else first? Do you know how much that hurts?”   


“Emily, I’m lost, what’s going on?”   


“Oh, so you want to continue like you don’t know what I’m talking about? I know you cheated on me with Susan.”   


Shocked, Maggie quickly replied, “I didn’t. What are you talking about?”

“We were together for almost 5 months, Maggie. And in all those months, I never pushed you because you said you weren’t ready only to find out you slept with  _ her _ ? Susan? Of all people?”

Maggie leaned in close and talked in a hushed whisper, “Emily. What are you talking about? Nothing happened with Vasquez. Who told you that?”   


Emily leaned in too and whispered back, “No one.” Leaning back, Emily increased her volume, “I should have known better than to get involved with someone who is nothing more than a pretty face.”   


Maggie’s shock prevented her from responding.

“I heard you and Susan at Lyle’s party. So don’t try to deny it.”

Realizing she overheard her conversation, Maggie now understood why Emily had avoided her all week. Slowly, Maggie’s shock started to turn to anger as she realized what Emily was doing. “Her name is Vasquez, and don’t bring her into this. She literally did nothing wrong.”

“Sticking up for her already?”   


“Yes. Because she is a nice girl who doesn’t deserve this. If you’re mad at me, then fine, be that. But don’t bring other people into your drama.”   


Emily looked around at the gathered crowd. “Too late, looks everyone already is.”

Maggie finally noticed their large audience, she tried to ignore them as she looked back to Emily. “I’m sorry you didn’t want to deal with this in a mature fashion, but truth is, we’re over, Emily.”

From nowhere, Emily conjured tears. “I was willing to work it out, but you’re dumping me? On Valentine’s Day?”

Not knowing how to deal with this craziness, Maggie sighed. “Emily, you knew this was coming. Why are you-”   


Emily cut her off. “First you tease me, then you cheat on me, now you’re dumping me in front of everybody? What’s _wrong_ with you?”   


Maggie knew Emily was doing her best to hurt her and it wasn’t until this point that her words started to find purchase. More accurately, her father’s words.

Maggie looked at the floor. “Stop.”   


Emily ignored her and continued, “What? Is this the reason why you don’t have any other friends besides me?”   


With wet eyes, Maggie looked at Emily. “I said stop.”

“No, because cheaters like you don’t deserve to be happy.”

Maggie visibly swallowed the growing knot of emotion in her throat as tears threatened to fall.

Emily saw her opening. “Good luck finding someone now.” She leaned in close to Maggie. “Because nobody’s gonna want you after they hear what you did to me.”

And just like that, with one simple sentence, all the bad memories and feelings that Maggie buried after that fateful night with Eliza came flooding back. She felt helpless again against the false accusations. Her breathing started to become shallow as she felt her face start to burn. Before the blurry faces around her could see her completely break, she started for the exit. Although her legs were unsteady and her chest was tight, she ran.

 

Rose had just got home and was hanging her jacket in the closet when she heard a low voice from the darkened living room, “I drank your wine. I’m sorry.”

“HOLY JESUS!”   


She flicked on the lights to find Maggie curled up on her side on the couch. “Maggie? Holy hell, you scared the crap out of me. What are you doing home already?” She walked over to the couch. Up close, she could see the puffy red eyes on her niece. “Oh, bug. What happened?” She sat Maggie up and started wiping away tears with her sleeve. Maggie waited until she regained a semblance of steady breath and recounted her day.

When she was done, her aunt hugged her again and got up to go to her bedroom. She returned a minute later in jeans and a t-shirt. Sitting down next to Maggie she put on her sneakers and started tying them.

Confused, Maggie asked, “Where are you going?”   


Walking back to the bedroom, her aunt called out, “The heights.”

Wiping her eyes again, Maggie followed up with, “Why?”   


Rose returned and tried to hold a baseball bat between her knees as she gathered up her hair into a ponytail. “Emily drives a silver Audi, right?”   


Despite her mood, Maggie chuckled out a laugh. “No, please don’t. I appreciate the sentiment, but what I really need is just some more hugs, okay?”

Rose took a deep breath and played with the grip on her bat a little longer before reluctantly putting it down against the wall. She sat next to Maggie. “Okay, new plan. What say we put on one of those Hitchcock movies you keep raving about and order a cheeseless, veggie pizza?”   


Maggie forced a smile and nodded.

Rose picked up the wine bottle from the coffee table and held it up to the light. “I don’t want this to become a habit. Drinking your troubles away never works, trust me.”   


Maggie nodded again. “I know. I’m sorry.”   


“Good, because the last thing we need is child services storming in here and taking you away from me.”   


“What do you think they would’ve done after you got arrested for destruction of property?”   


Thinking about it, Rose agreed, “Good point.” She took off her shoes and went over to the movie rack. “So what movie do I put in?  _ Psycho _ seems like an appropriate title.”

Maggie shook her head. “I was thinking  _ Rosemary’s Baby _ , because of the whole spawn of evil thing.”   


Rose smiled. “Nice.”

 

After the movie was over, the two continued to sit on the couch, silent as they stared at the menu screen. Finally, Maggie spoke up. “I hate Valentine’s Day.”

Rubbing her niece’s back, Rose responded, “No you don’t. That’s the wine talking. You just hate today.”

“Which is Valentine’s Day.”   


“Don’t worry, you’ll meet someone who’ll change your mind.”   


“Doubtful.”

Rose straightened and sat Maggie up. “Listen. One day, you’re going to be walking down the street, arm in arm with your one true love and Emily is going to pass by and instantly know what regret is. Because this girl is going to be smart and badass and gorgeous and everything that Emily isn’t. This girl is going to love you for you. And I’ll bet you won’t even give Emily a second glance. Well, maybe just a small one so that you know her little witch face saw you happy.”

Maggie sniffled and let out a small laugh. “Since you know so much about my future, any idea when this great love will happen?”   


Rose hugged her again. “When you least expect it.”

 

Monday came sooner than expected. Against her aunt’s insistence to take a mental health day, Maggie decided to carry on. She sighed and pulled on her reserves of courage before opening the school door. Walking down the hallway there were the inevitable stares and snickering, but Maggie did her best to ignore them as she walked to her locker.

Out of nowhere, Elias appeared next to her. “Hey, Marge. How’s it going?”   


Maggie concentrated on changing out her books. “Just dandy. And I told you not to call me that.”   


Elias looked around nervously. “So listen. Tomorrow’s Tuesday.”   


“I’m aware of that.”   


“And well, that’s when we usually have our meetings, right?”

Maggie zipped up her bag and looked at him, impatient.   


“You weren’t thinking of coming, were you?”   


She shrugged. “Emily and I broke up. It happens. Why should that exclude me from an after school activity?”   


“Don’t you think it’s going to be a little awkward? You know, with everything happening?”

“Only if she makes it awkward.”   


“Well, she  _ is _ the president, so don’t you think it should be her call when you can rejoin us?”

Maggie paused, finally reading into what he was saying. “Wait? Are you kicking me out?”   


Elias placed a faux sympathetic hand on Maggie’s shoulder. “No, Marge. Just an extended break until everything cools off.”   


Maggie closed her eyes, willing the tears to stay put. “But the whole point of this club is acceptance and inclusivity.”

“Yes. Usually it is, but if you’re going to bring drama, might I suggest theater club instead?”

Maggie pursed her lips. “You know what, screw you guys. The whole reason for joining was to meet and support kids like me, but you guys have twisted it into some kind of stereotypical club ironically bent on making others feel bad for being who they are.” Slamming her locker she stepped close and pointed her finger in Elias’ face. “I hope karma bites you all in the ass.” 

With that, Maggie turned around and marched down the hall, not allowing Elias to see her wipe her eyes until she was out of sight. She finished out the rest of the day, keeping her stoic demeanor among the silent whispers and passing giggles.

 

Rose was already on the couch when Maggie walked in. “So, how did school go today?”  


Maggie put her jacket away and turned toward the living room with downcast eyes. As soon as she lifted her head, she broke. Quickly, Rose ran over and hugged her hard. She led her to the couch and held her, letting Maggie set the schedule of when she wanted to talk.

After Maggie was done reliving the day, she wiped her eyes again. “I don’t even know why I’m crying. It’s not like I haven’t faced mean kids and gossip before.”   


“No. This isn’t about that.”   


“It’s not?”   


“No. It’s about another group of people who were supposed to accept and support you no matter what, but didn’t.” Rose started crying now. “I’m so sorry you had to go through that again.”

A fresh new set of tears started as Maggie understood her aunt’s words.

Both crying now, Rose held Maggie close. “I want you to know, that there is nothing wrong with you, okay? You are the smartest, kindest, and bravest kid I know. You don’t deserve any of this.”

Maggie nodded. “I thought it was supposed to get better.”

Rose sighed. “It will. I promise.”

 

 

Pausing before putting her key in the lock, Rose willed with all her might that her niece wouldn’t be there. That she would be out, having fun like a happy teenager and not on the couch, reading away another Saturday night. Unlocking the door, she saw Maggie on the couch, deep in a book and listening to her music. “Hey bug, I’m home.”   


Maggie looked up, smiled, and waved before returning to her reading.

Rose sighed and went to her room. She loved her niece and would never push her to do anything she didn’t want to, but it had been almost two months since the breakup incident and Maggie still hadn’t made an effort to make any new friends. In that time Maggie went from light-hearted and hopeful to the sad, lonely kid that first sat on her couch almost a year ago. All she wanted in the world was to see her niece happy again.

Truth be told, Maggie being here has already made her own life happier. She started becoming more responsible: taking extra duties at work, budgeting her money, not getting sloppy drunk at parties anymore and keeping a reasonable sleep schedule. By golly, she was becoming a real life adult. But try as she might, she could not figure out how to help her niece. Well, anything short of an arrestable offense against that scuz of a harpy, Emily. Like most nights lately, she lay on her bed exhausting her mind with options. As a last ditch effort, she closed her eyes and prayed to the stars. Several moments later, her buzzing phone stirred her back to consciousness. Without bothering to look at the caller I.D., she answered.

Rose walked back to the living room and nudged her niece. Pulling out an earbud, Maggie looked confused at the phone extended out to her. “Who is it?”

“Fate.”

“What?”   


“A boy named Winn?”   


Maggie looked surprised. “What the hell?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe we should check in on Alex next, you think?


	7. Wobbly Orbits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case of confusion, this takes place after chapter 3.

Alex was trying to enjoy her book while sitting on the uncomfortable airport bench but was finding it difficult among the noises of rolling luggage and enthusiastic greetings. From somewhere deep in the crowd she heard a familiar voice call out, “There’s my science nerd!”

Smiling, Alex put her book away and stood to greet her father who enveloped her in a bear hug. As he put Alex back down, he turned to greet her chaperone. “John, thanks for looking after my girl. How was she? Not too much trouble, I hope.”

Mr. Jones shook hands and shared a patting hug with his old friend. “Not at all, Jeremiah. As always, Alex was the model student. Although, I did lose her for a couple of hours during the meet and greet Friday night.” He looked to Alex with a raised eyebrow.

Alex made a show of taking great interest in the artwork decorating the ceiling.

Jeremiah laughed. “Well, thanks again. Hey, see you at the poker game next week?”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Grabbing his bags, Mr. Jones turned to Alex. “See you at school tomorrow?”

Alex smiled. “Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

Her teacher smirked and raised a teasing finger at her. He gave a last wave to her dad and called out before starting on his way, “Say hi to Eliza for me.”

Jeremiah picked up Alex’s bag and walked to the exit. “How is this bag heavier than when you left?”

Alex shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe it’s all the pilfered candy I won in a borderline illegal D&D game.”

Her dad laughed as he continued to the parking lot. “Smart _and_ funny? How was I blessed with such a daughter?”

As they were buckling themselves in Alex looked at her dad. “Where’s mom and Kara?”

Jeremiah concentrated on pulling out of his spot and answered distracted, “Oh. Uh, Kara’s not feeling well, so your mom stayed behind with her.”

“Weird, I just spoke to her Friday and she was fine.”

“Yeah. Um, it came on quick. So tell me about your trip? Did you have fun?”

Alex eyed her dad suspiciously. “Yeah, I did. I even made a few friends.”

“Really? You made some new friends?”

She tried to make an shocked face. “Why does that surprise you?”

Her dad laughed. “I’m just saying, I know you’re not one for social interaction. Especially at large events. So I guess I’m a little proud, it’s a good step for you.”

Alex smiled. “Yeah. I guess. So what were her symptoms?”

“Who?”

“Kara.”

Keeping his eyes on the road, Jeremiah tried to explain, “Oh. Um, tired, rash, fever, aches, stomach-” He stopped, glancing over to Alex and knowing that his lie wasn’t convincing anyone.

Alex sighed. “What happened?”

“Now before I tell you, remember what I taught you about taking a breath and thinking about the consequences before your actions.”

Nodding, she took a breath and tried to show her dad how calm she was.

Satisfied, he continued, “Kara was at the mall yesterday with her friend and they ran into Siobhan’s friends.”

Alex’s jaw tightened ever so slightly. “Was Siobhan there?”

“No. But Siobhan’s friends started throwing food at them in the food court and you know Kara, she stepped in to protect her friend and took a tray to the face.”

With fists clenched, Alex asked, “How bad is it?”

“Just a split lip, nothing more. She didn’t want you to see and get in trouble again in case you decide to do to them what you did to Siobhan.”

“She called Kara ‘little orphan blondie’, she had it coming.”

“As insensitive as that was, she did not have a broken nose coming.”

“Well then maybe you shouldn’t have taught me how to throw a proper punch.”

Jeremiah tried to hide is proud smile. “That was only supposed to be for self-defense and you know it.”

Alex noticed his small smile and smiled back before asking, “But she’s okay? Kara?”

Her dad nodded. “Now, we’ve already talked to the girls’ parents. So I don’t want to hear about your vigilante hijinks.”

Holding up her hand, Alex replied. “I promise to not lay a hand on or talk with any of the guilty parties in question.”

“Or so help your internet connection.”

Alex tried to look offended. “You wouldn’t.”

“Let’s hope we never find out.”

Smiling out the window, Alex replied. “You won’t.”

When they arrived home, Jeremiah took Alex’s bag and followed her to the door. Alex was greeted with a hug by her mother, but her eyes stayed glued to the back of a little blonde head on the couch. Slowly she made her way around the couch and stood in front of her sister. Kara slowly looked up, her small smile made lopsided from a swollen lip. Alex held out her arms for a hug, knowing that Kara wouldn’t be able to resist. And she was right. Quietly, Alex spoke to her sister, “Can you still eat? Because you should see the goodies I brought back for you.” Kara pulled back and smiled fully before they both ran to their dad, grabbed the luggage and took off upstairs.

The next day, Alex skipped her last class and headed to the drug store across the street before making her way to the middle school a few blocks over. As she waited for the classes to let out, she carefully and thoughtfully scribbled in the card she had purchased. When she was done, she took a picture, sealed it in its envelope and wrote Siobhan’s name with flourish on the outside. The final bell rang just as she finished the detailing. Looking up, she spotted her sister right away and ran over.

“Hey sis, how was school?”

Kara looked up, surprised. “Alex? What are you doing here?” Then she went pale. “You’re not here to-”

Alex waved her hands. “No, no, no, no. I’m just here to drop a card off and say hi.”

Still not quite believing her, Kara looked at Alex suspiciously. “Drop a card off for who?”

Alex held up the envelope with the name on display, “Just for a friend. You mind pointing her locker out?”

“Alex. You said you wouldn’t do anything.”

“I promise you, I’m not. I even took a picture to prove it. Look, it’s nothing more than a ‘Get Well Soon’ card.”

Kara studied the picture and read what Alex wrote. “Dear Siobhan, hope your nose is healing up nicely. I hear that it takes a lot longer than a split lip. Give my regards to your friends, sorry I missed them this weekend. I hope they’re doing well, it would be a shame if they caught what you have. Sincerely, a friend.” Trying to hide her smile, Kara looked at Alex and pointed down the hall, “Last set, third from the wall.”

Alex smiled at her. “Thanks, sis.” Quickly, she jogged down the hall, slipped the card into the locker and skipped back to Kara. “Ready to go home?”

Kara smiled. “Thanks, Alex.”

 

 

“Alex, wake up. Aaaaalllleeexxx, sweetie, wake up.”

Refusing to move, Alex grunted.

“Just north, no fog, northwest breeze, 6 to 11 foot swells predicted.”

Alex’s eyes shot open and she sat up. “Are you serious?”

Her dad nodded. “If we leave now, we can beat the crowd.”

The clock on her nightstand read 4:30 AM. “Did you already pack everything?”

Jeremiah nodded again. “And I left a note for your mother. All that’s missing is you.”

Alex smiled, jumped out of bed and quickly ran to her closet.

Her dad quietly laughed. “I’m going to double check the straps. Meet you at the car.”

As they drove, Alex rolled down the window and took in the warm breeze. They had suffered through a summer of low waves, unending fog, and an onslaught of tourist crowded beaches. But now that September had rolled around, Alex was looking forward to catching her perfect wave. They arrived 40 minutes later to a near empty beach, save for 1 or 2 other enthusiasts. Alex pulled out the wetsuits as her dad unhitched their surfboards from the roof. The early morning light lit the scene enough to see that her dad was right. The coast was absolutely clear with the waves already starting to break at promising heights. Smiling at her dad they headed out into the ocean.

It was nearly 10:00 when they called it quits as more people started showing up. Sitting outside an ice cream shop, they enjoyed their late breakfast.

“Now, when your mother asks, I took us out for a nice bowl of oatmeal and toast.”

Alex smiled. “Don’t worry, the granola on mine is technically oatmeal, so it’s not a lie.”

Her dad playfully ruffled her wet hair. “So, any idea yet of what you want to do for your birthday next weekend?”

Finishing the last of her cone, Alex shrugged her shoulders. “I don’t know. Something small. Like pizza and a movie at home.”

“Really? No big celebration? It is your sweet 16 after all.”

Alex looked at him. “Really, dad? Don’t you know me at all? Do I really seem like the kind of girl who would want a big party with froufrou dresses and people complimenting ‘how grown up I am now’? Besides, I only have like one or two people that I would want to invite.”

Jeremiah laughed. “No. I guess not. It’s just, I don’t know. I feel like you should be enjoying your youth more. You should be out there, with friends, making memories. Not waking up at the butt crack of dawn to go surfing with your old man.”

“Who says I don’t enjoy waking up at the butt crack of dawn?”

Her dad gave her a skeptical look. “You. Every time.”

Alex smirked. “Tell you what, if it’ll make you happy, this year I will try to make one more friend. Heck, I might even try that dating thing kids my age do.”

Her dad held up his hands. “Whoa. Let’s not go too crazy.”

Alex laughed as she walked to the trashcan to throw away their napkins.

“Speaking of… friends, did you ever hear back from that Maggie girl? The way you talked about her made it seem like you two really had a connection.”

“No. I emailed her a couple more times over the summer, but nothing. I guess I would be mad too if someone got me kicked out of the science fair.”

Jeremiah patted her on the back. “Hey, what did I tell you about blaming yourself? This is one of those circumstances that you couldn’t control. I’m sure there’s more to the story than what you’ve decided in your head.”

Alex nodded, but remained unconvinced.

“Here, catch.” Her dad threw her the car keys. “Why don’t you drive us back?”

With a smile, Alex asked, “Really?”

“Yeah. Don’t forget, after I come back from my trip next week, I’m taking you for your test. Better get some more practice in while you can.”

Alex excitedly got into the driver’s seat. She smiled at her dad and jokingly teased, “I just learned some new curses so let’s hope there’s traffic.”

Jeremiah laughed.

 

Alex didn’t cry when she heard the news. She didn’t cry as she held her bawling little sister when their mother left with the officers. She didn’t cry when she helped her mother fill out and organize the insurance papers. She didn’t cry when she helped write, seal, and mail the invitations for the wake gathering. She didn’t cry.

There was no casket at the funeral. Instead, Jeremiah was interred to a tasteful, silver urn that Alex clutched to her chest as a couple of his coworkers jokingly offered to sneak his ashes aboard their next satellite launch. She watched her mother politely decline for her as she gripped the urn a little tighter.

Alex’s mother turned to her and gently coaxed the urn from her daughter’s hands. “I know this is emotional for you, sweetie, but we need to let other people pay their respects too, okay?” She walked back over to the display table and placed the urn back on its pedestal. After arranging it just so, she turned back to Kara who stayed clutched to her side; silent tears steadily streaming down her small face as she refused to talk to anyone.

Alex felt lost without something to hold onto. She looked for a pillow on the couch but couldn’t find any. She thought about heading up to her room but saw the gauntlet of guests milling on the stairs and couldn’t stand the sensation of more strangers intruding her space with hugs of sympathy. Feeling lost without an anchor combined with the increasing noise of conversation started to create a buzz in her head that was getting worse by the second. Quickly, she walked outside, past the deck and down the stairs.

There were a few people milling out, but none dared to go on the sand where Alex stood. It was an impossibly bright and happy day that confused Alex as she tried to coalesce it with the mood she just came from. Taking off her shoes she started for the inviting shade under the deck, stopping short as she looked up to the people refilling their wine glasses. Stealthily, she climbed their grey-water tank and reached up between the railing. Pushing aside the tablecloth, she grabbed an unopened wine bottle from the box and climbed under the deck. Once she was settled in a hidden shady spot, she pulled out her keychain and proceeded to pop the cork with a method she once saw her dad use. Taking small sips, she sat and watched the ocean while the faceless people above provided her some commentary.

“This is the second father that the little one has lost. I can’t imagine what she’s going through right now.”

“They say the other driver didn’t realize what he’d done until he got home.”

“Didn’t his oldest daughter just turn 16 not too long ago?”

“When someone dies on a business trip, who pays? The personal insurance or the employer’s insurance?”

“Has anyone seen Alex?”

By the time dusk fell, Alex noticed how the din of conversation had waned. Sticking the more than half empty bottle in the sand, Alex climbed out from her hiding spot and slowly made her wobbly way back into the house. The sudden reappearance of her daughter caused Eliza to hurriedly rush out of the kitchen, a soapy pan still clutched in her hand. “Alex, there you are. I’ve been looking everywhere for you.”

Alex blinked slowly at her mom and smiled. “Goodnight mom with a pan.”

Her mother looked at her concerned. “Alex, are you-?”

Facing the urn, Alex continued. “Goodnight dad in a can.” She laughed as she turned to her mom. “Get it? Because he’s in there now.” Her mom put down the pan and gripped Alex in a hug. Through the drunken haze, Alex’s thoughts were confused, _Why wasn’t her mom laughing with her?_ When she pulled away slightly to ask, she saw the wet shoulder of her mother’s shirt. Then Alex understood; she wasn’t laughing, she was crying.

 

 

It was a month before Alex felt lively enough to rejoin the rest of the world. Ironically on a day she had tickets for a screening of _Night of the Living Dead._ Alex looked over her ticket again, smirking at the cheesy black and white graphics of the “Halloween Horror Fest”. She smiled, looking forward to her and her friend’s yearly tradition. It was a night the local theater would show an old classic horror movie while costumed actors of the monsters would make their way through the crowd. She had tried to convince Kara to go, stating that it wasn’t as scary as the modern movies. But Kara remained stubborn that a horror movie is a horror movie, no matter how old it is. As she was putting on her jacket, her mother rushed down the stairs. “Alex, where are you going?”

“To the movies with Vicky.”

Rushing around the house, Eliza distractedly continued the conversation. “I need you to go pick up Kara from practice instead.”

“What? Why?”

Grabbing her own coat from the closet, her mother answered, “They’re short staffed at the hospital and an emergency just came in. I need to go.”

“But I already have my ticket.”

“I’ll refund your money and I’m sure Vicky will understand.”

“You can’t just cancel my plans like that.”

“Alex, please don’t argue with me on this. Just go pick up your sister and take care of her tonight.” And with that last sentence, her mother slipped out the door. Alex had no choice now. Frustrated, she reached for the closest object and threw it across the room. The small figurine that her mother spent last summer scouring eBay for neatly broke in half as it hit the wall. Immediately, Alex felt regret as she cursed and walked over to the small statue. Scooping it into a box from the recycle bin, she put it aside to deal with later. She sent a quick text to Vicky informing her of the plan change and went on her way to pick up Kara.

 

 

After turning over for the umpteenth time, Alex finally looked at the clock. The display read 1:00 AM. Her experience from the past month taught her that she was not going to win this fight. She threw off the covers and walked downstairs. Slipping on her hoodie she walked out to the sunroom. She settled into the outdoor couch among the chilly November breeze and listened to the ocean, hoping that the familiar rhythm and noise would help her insomnia. Twenty minutes into her forced meditation, she heard a small motor from down the beach. Wondering who would be out so late (early?) she got up from the couch and stood by the screen for a better look. Slowly, a small dune buggy made it’s way into view weaving large, rough arcs in the sand. As it passed by her house it took an unexpected sharp turn to avoid a forgotten beach chair and ended up flipping on its side.

Concerned, Alex quickly ran down the stairs and onto the sand. By the time she got to the buggy, the driver was already out and trying to flip the vehicle back over. “Are you okay?”

The driver jumped as he turned to her. Alex jumped too, surprised that she recognized him from school. “Oh, hi Rick.”

Rick smiled. “Hey Alex. What are you doing here? This isn’t English class.” He looked around. “Or is it? How hard did I crash?”

Alex gave a small smile. “Well, your grammar is still intact, so not too hard. Do you need help?”

Patting his buggy, Rick answered, “Yeah! I could use another set of hands flipping this thing back over.”

“Oh, yeah. No problem.” Alex grabbed a bar and helped return the small two seater to its upright position.

Rick started walking back to the driver’s side. “What are you doing up so late?”

Alex pointed to her house. “Couldn’t sleep.”

Buckling himself in he turned to Alex. “If you’re not doing anything, care for a ride? I could use the company. Plus, I promise no more wipe outs.”

Alex smiled. “It’s okay.” She looked down at her bare feet. “I’m not even wearing shoes.”

“I was just headed a little further up to meet my friends then I was going to go back. Fifteen minute round trip, tops. No shoes required.”

Alex glanced back at her house then to Rick and nodded as she climbed in the passenger’s seat. Patiently, he waited until she was fully buckled in before starting on his way again. Sure enough, not five minutes later, he pulled up to a small group of people sitting around a small fire.

One of the girls yelled out to him, “Finally! Only took you long enough.”

Rick looked back to Alex. “Sorry, picked up a hitchhiker. Some of you guys might know Alex from school?” A couple of them waved as Rick unhooked a small cooler from the back of the buggy. He set it in the sand in the middle of the circle and opened it to reveal several cans of beer. Taking 2 of them out, he walked back to Alex and leaned down. “Try not to laugh.”

Alex looked at him confused as he turned back to the group. Right on cue all of them opened their cans only to be met with an explosion of liquid and foam. Exclamations and curses rose from the group as Rick broke into laughter.

One of the guys leapt from his seat and took off towards him. Rick placed the beers on Alex’s lap. “Hold this for me.” Then he took off with his friend close at his heels. A few moments later Alex saw them playfully arguing and wrestling in the sand. She could just make out Rick yelling, “I swear, I drove here as carefully as I could.” followed by the smacking sound of a fist hitting an arm. After a while, they released each other, laughing.

Shaking the sand from his hair, Rick made his way back to the buggy. Alex handed his cans back, but he only took one. “That one’s yours. Want me to open it for you?”

Alex looked down at her hand. “No, it’s okay.”

“Are you sure? I mean, you saw what happened to those guys.”

What Alex meant to say was, _“No, thanks. I don’t want a beer.”_ But when she didn’t respond, Rick took her can and opened it away from them. After the initial spray subsided, he handed it back to Alex. “Nothing cures a restless night better than a cold one.”

Honestly, she couldn’t argue with that logic. While she didn’t have the best recollection of the evenings when getting drunk, she remembered the mornings of waking from the deepest of sleeps. Desperate for rest, Alex lifted the can to her mouth and took a deep swig.

When Rick dropped her back off an hour later, Alex was feeling the warm fuzziness of her 2 beers. She slowly made it back to her room and flopped down on the bed. Snuggling into the covers, Alex had her first peaceful slumber in weeks.

 

Frustration overtook Alex as she dug through her locker trying to find her notes. She felt a curse coming on when a body sidled up beside her. “Hey Alex.”

Surprised, Alex turned. “Oh, hey Vicky. Good morning.”

Her friend’s eyebrows rose up. “What’s with the contacts? I thought you only wore those when you went surfing?”

Alex ducked her head slightly and rubbed her eyebrow. “Yeah, my glasses fell behind the bed this morning and I really didn’t feel like digging for them.”

Vicky nodded her head. “I see.”

Alex turned to her. “No, _I_ see.”

Shaking her head, Vicky replied, “Nope, I’m not going to laugh at that, it’s just going to encourage you.”

Alex grinned.

From the other side of her, Alex heard another voice. “Hey, Alex. Almost didn’t recognize you. You look nice.” Rick smiled as he walked past her.

Alex forced a small smile back. “Thanks.”

When he was out of earshot Vicky turned to Alex. “What was that about?”

Placing the last items in her bag, Alex closed her locker. “Oh. I ran into him a couple weeks ago and we kind of hung out for a bit.”

With a playful batting, Vicky hit Alex’s arm. “What? How come you didn’t tell me you hung out with Rick Malverne?”

Alex shrugged. “I don’t know. It wasn’t really anything.”

“But Alex, he’s a _senior_ . And a cute one at that.”

Walking down the hall, Alex replied, “A senior that I, a lowly sophomore, tutor occasionally in English.”

Vicky looked at her with a teasing eyebrow. “You didn’t really lose your glasses behind the bed, did you?”

Laughing, Alex replied, “I did, I swear.”

Vicky bumped into her and laughed as well. Then she tilted her head slightly and squinted at Alex. “I’ve never really seen you without glasses. You do look nice.”

Alex blushed.

 

“So after school today, when you pick up Kara, I need you to swing by Mrs. Montgomery’s and pick up her Christmas donations for the children’s ward. Then after that, you need to stop by the cleaners-”

Alex interrupted with a burst of annoyance, “Stop!”

Eliza paused her morning routine and looked at Alex.

Continuing, Alex stared at her mother. “Did it ever occur to you that I might have plans of my own?”

“Why didn’t you tell me before?”

“I did. You just didn’t listen.”

“No. If you told me, I would have written it down and made other arrangements.”

“Well maybe you forgot to write it down this time.”

“I would never impose on you.”

Alex was beginning to feel livid. “Oh really? And forcing me to be your personal assistant for the past few weeks isn’t the same thing?”

Eliza made a ‘calm down’ motion with her hands. “That’s not what this is. I asked you for help and you agreed.”

“That was for that one time. I don’t remember signing the month long contract.”

“Alex, I would never burden you with more than you can handle. You know this time of year is always busy for us, I’m sorry for assuming you’d want to help. You’ve always helped without complaint before.”

“Yeah, well you used to ask before instead of giving me commands.”

“Alex, that’s an exaggeration and you know it.”

“Is it?” Alex looked at her watch. “I’m going to be late for school. I’ll pick up Kara, but that’s it.”

“What’s so important that you can’t help?”

Looking towards the stairs for her sister, Alex replied, “I made plans with friends.”

“Well, take Vicky along. I’m sure she won’t mind.”

Alex held up her hands in frustration. “Oh my God, were you even listening?” She quickly swung around, accidentally knocking her mother’s cup off the counter.

Eliza exclaimed her caution too late as they watched the cup fall helpless to the floor; breaking with a shatter as coffee splashed everywhere.

Her mother sighed out a tired, “Alex… ”

Alex’s knee jerk reaction was to apologize, but she was still seething internally. Instead, she called out impatiently to Kara then grabbed the trash bin. She placed it near and helped pick up pieces as her mother sopped up the larger puddle with paper towels. As Alex carefully scooped the larger shards into her hand she got a better look at the design. It was her dad’s NASA mug that she bought him last year for Father’s Day. Quickly she dropped it in the bin and looked away, heading for the door. “Tell Kara I’m in the car.”

As Alex waited, she sent a quick text.

_Hey Rick. You and your friends have any plans this evening? If so, can one more join?_

Almost immediately, he replied.

_Just the usual. How do you feel about crashing a party?_

Alex smiled.

_Name the time and place._

 

When Alex got home from school, she went straight to her room and started looking through her outfits. On her way to the bathroom, Kara noticed the flurry of clothes and asked her sister, “What are you doing?”

Alex really didn’t feel like explaining herself, so she lied. “Oh, I’m hanging out with Vicky tonight, so I’m just looking for a change of clothes.”

“Okay, where are you guys going?”

“Just to another friend’s house.”

“Really, you have other friends?”

Alex looked at her with sisterly annoyance.

Kara held up her hands. “Just kidding. I know you’re awesome, who wouldn’t want to hang out with you?”

Alex smiled. “I might be back late, so can you cover for me with mom?”

“What? You want me to lie for you?”

“Not a lie, I already told her I made plans with friends this evening in case she’s looking for me. I just didn’t tell her how long I would be hanging out with them.”

Kara looked doubtful so Alex reassured her. “It’s fine, I just need a break. You know? I promise to be back at a reasonable hour.”

Kara nodded. “Okay.”

Alex placed a kiss to Kara’s forehead. “Thanks, sis.”

 

Alex was trying to make herself comfortable against the door as she sat squished next to Rick in the backseat of his friend’s tiny car. Apologetically, he smiled at her. “Sorry, but at least now we know that 7 people can fit in this tiny death trap.”

From the driver’s seat, his friend yelled out, “Hey, I heard that! Don’t you dare insult my baby. And we wouldn’t be in this tiny thing if someone else with a bigger car was gracious enough to be the designated driver tonight.”

All eyes turned to the bodies in the passenger’s seat. A hidden voice beneath the rider on his lap spoke, “Hey, the holidays are rough man. I need to unwind just as much as you guys. And it’s not my fault we had a last minute addition.”

This time all eyes turned to Rick and Alex. Rick spoke, “Hey, you guys said you were cool with her tagging along.”

From their side, they heard another voice, “And we are, but it would be even cooler if she moved to your lap so the rest of us could get a little more room.”

Rick looked at Alex in question. She shrugged her shoulders and made to move. There was groaning, exclamations, and laughter as everyone shifted. When the rocking settled down, Alex found herself almost face to face with Rick. She smiled awkwardly and moved her attention to the rest of the car. As they continued their drive, she felt a hand slide onto her knee. Alex tensed and looked down to see Rick’s hand casually settled there. Not knowing what to do about it, she stayed quiet and as still as she could.

 

When they finally reached the house, Rick placed a hand on her waist as he guided her through the crowd. Again, Alex tensed at the contact, but allowed herself to be led. When they got to the kitchen, Rick poured a cup of beer and held it out to her. Alex politely smiled and waved him off. Finding the cooler, she picked out two bottles and walked outside.

About an hour later, Alex found herself peacefully staring at the sky as she sat alone on a solitary bench in the garden. A voice from behind her broke the silence, “Hey there you are.”

She looked up from her spot and saw Rick.

He sat down next to her. “Not a party person?”

Alex shook her head.

He laughed. “Then why’d you come?”

She held up her empty bottles.

“Ah. I see how it is. You’re just using me for the free booze.”

Alex smiled and shrugged.

Rick chuckled. “No, it’s okay. I get it. Sometimes, I just need to get away from it all too. Especially with all those damn Christmas songs playing everywhere that get stuck in your head.”

Alex laughed as they returned to silence.

Rubbing a hand on the back of his neck, Rick glanced at Alex. “I’m sorry for earlier with the touching and all. I just kind of thought, that maybe you were, I don’t know… into me or something.”

Alex looked at him apologetically and finally spoke, “Sorry.”

“No, it’s cool.” He chuckled, trying to hide his embarrassment. “Well, there goes the goodnight kiss I was hoping for.”

Her mind was starting to swim to that fuzzy edge of reason. _What was wrong with her? Rick was cute enough, most girls at school said so. And isn’t this what kids her age did? What was she scared of?_

Alex looked back to Rick. Taking a small breath, she leaned forward and kissed him.

It wasn’t how she remembered kissing was supposed to feel. She remembered it being softer, sweeter. Rick’s chapped lips tasted like salt and cheap beer. Maggie’s had tasted like the Red Vines she was eating. _I wonder how Maggie’s doing?_ , she thought. Ricks insistent tongue against her mouth brought Alex’s attention back to the present. She pushed away and smiled. “Not so fast, Romeo.”

Rick licked his lips and laughed. “You’re just full of surprises, aren’t you?”

 

It was almost 2:00 AM when Alex got home. As quietly as she could, she walked up the stairs, grabbing the banister for dear life. She had climbed the steps to her room a million times before, but with alcohol flowing through her the task now seemed daunting. Leaning against the wall for support she managed to slide into her room and onto her bed. Before sleep claimed her, she remembered her dad’s words of enjoying her youth and making memories. She smiled, hoping her dad was proud that she was finally taking his advice.

 

 


	8. Small Mistakes

Alex stood outside of her friend’s window and lightly tapped the glass. After a couple of minutes, Vicky’s lamp switched on and her face appeared in the window. “Alex?” She slid open the pane. “What are you doing here?”

Alex smiled. “I lost my house keys. Can I stay here tonight?”

“Can’t Kara let you in?”

“My phone died and her window is so high.” Then Alex squinted her eyes. “I may also be a little drunk.”

With a chiding voice, Vicky looked at her. “Alex!”

She gave Vicky her best puppy dog eyes. “It’s New Years! I had to celebrate it properly.”

“Okay, come on. But you have to sneak out in the morning. You know how my parents feel about unexpected visitors.”

Alex climbed in and hugged her. “You’re such a good friend. Thank you.”

Vicky laughed as Alex already started relaxing and putting her sleepy weight on her. “I take it you were hanging out with Rick and his crew again?”

Alex nodded.

“So does that mean you’re officially dating him?”

Alex pulled away and shook her head with a look of offense. “He’s just an acquaintance. Drinking buddy. Fellow prisoner of life. Also, midnight kiss. But that’s it.”

Vicky laughed. “Come on, drunkie. Time for bed.”

Climbing in first, Vicky scooted as far as she could and held the covers for Alex to follow. Happily, Alex complied.

“You haven’t slept in my bed for a while, I didn’t realize how much more room you take up now.”

Trying to get comfortable on the twin bed, Alex giggled out, “Well, I’m a growing girl. I take my vitamins everyday.”

“Maybe I should ask my parents for a bunk bed.”

Alex wiggled towards her friend. “Noooo. Cause then we won’t get to snuggle.”

Vicky laughed and patted Alex’s arm at her waist. “When did you turn into such a cuddle monster?”

Smiling, Alex rested her head onto Vicky’s shoulder and fell asleep.

 

 

It was nearing the end of January, which meant one thing, that time of the year when their school faced off against their biggest rivals. So of course, the school thought it proper to pull everyone out of class for an assembly so they could show their support. While the team gave their speeches about victory and impending success, Alex found her way to where Vicky was sitting. Sliding onto the bleachers beside her friend, Alex greeted her. “Hey.”

Vicky looked surprised. “Hey, there you are. Where were you?”

On the other side of Alex, Rick appeared and gave a small wave and turned his attention back to the door.

Vicky waved back. “Hey, Rick.”

Alex gestured to him. “We’re going to sneak out of here early and go pay his friend a visit.” She pulled out a paper from her bag and handed it to Vicky. “So, can you do me a favor and sneak my homework into Mr. Davis’ inbox for me?”

“What? I don’t even take his class.”

“I know, that’s why it’s called a favor.”

“Where are you going?”

“Rick’s friend just started working at a tattoo parlor and we’re going to check it out.”

Vicky’s eyes went wide. “Are you getting a tattoo?”

“No. I don’t know. Maybe? You should come!”

“What? Alex, that’s crazy. And possibly illegal. Aren’t you supposed to be 18?”

Rick tore his eyes away from watching the teacher who was guarding the door and spoke to Vicky, “Haven’t you ever wondered what’s it’s like to have fun in your life?”

Vicky looked back to him with a slight annoyance. “I have fun.”

Rick gave her an unbelieving smirk and turned his attention away.

Alex looked back to her friend. “Come on. It’s just the last 3 classes, it’s not like you skipped a whole day.”

“No, my parents would kill me if they found out. And I’m sure your mom wouldn’t be too happy either.”

Seeing his moment, Rick jumped out of his seat, took a silent, two-step sprint to the door and soundlessly opened it. Standing halfway out, he motioned for Alex to follow.

Alex gave Vicky a giddy look and tossed her homework onto her friend’s lap as she started to scoot off the bleachers.

Closing her eyes, Vicky yelled out, “Alex, you dropped your papers!”

The teacher looked over and immediately spotted Rick. “Mr. Malverne, going somewhere?”

Rick tried to look innocent. “Just to the restroom, sir.”

“Really? Because I believe those are located right behind you.”

“Oh! There they are, thanks, man. I’d be lost without you.”

“Back to your seat.”

Alex had an astonished expression when she scooted back. “Really?”

Rick gave Vicky disparaging look as he walked back to his seat. “Thanks, narc.”

Vicky took a breath and looked at Alex with a worried frown.

 

 

Alex had just come back from the bathroom to find Kara in her room, reading the cover of the book on her desk. “What’re you doing?”

Kara jumped slightly and turned to her sister. “I thought you already took Geometry?”

Alex walked over and placed several papers in the book and closed it. “I did. I’m just double checking some work for a friend.”

“But it looked like your handwriting.”

“Those are just my notes.”

Kara looked at her with slight concern. “Are you doing their homework?”

Alex stayed silent for a moment before answering, “No. I’m just helping a friend out. Now why were you even snooping around my room?”

Kara held up a card. “I was just dropping off your valentine.”

Alex smiled slightly and took the card. “I’m surprised mom hasn’t started with the decorations yet.”

Kara looked down. “No. I asked her about it and she said she had to work this year.”

“But, she always looked forward to this as much as you look forward to Christmas.”

“I know, but with dad and everything, it’s probably just hard for her to carry on their tradition.”

Alex felt the sadness immediately. As embarrassing as her parents were around Valentine’s day, she secretly enjoyed the cards and candy. Especially the ones her dad always had custom made for her and Kara. Complete with dad jokes and puns.

She felt a knot of emotion working her way to her throat and tried to clear it away. “Thanks, Kara. I’ll get you yours tomorrow.”

Kara smiled wearily and looked back to the books on Alex’s desk. “Hey, if you ever need to talk, I’m right next door.”

Alex plastered a kind smile on her face and nodded her head while pointing to her desk. “Okay. I should get back to my work now.”

She waited until Kara was out of sight and closed her door. Opening the book back up, she finished up some equations before pulling out her own homework.

 

 

Alex woke up on the couch to Eliza shaking her shoulder. “Alex wake up. Someone stole your dad’s car.”

Through a hungover blur, Alex squinted at her mother. “What?”

“Your father’s car is gone. When was the last time you saw it?”

Alex rubbed a hand over her face and mumbled out. “Last night.”

“About what time? The more information I have before I call the police, the better.”

“Don’t call the police. I left it a friend’s house.”

“Whose? And why?”

Alex slowly sat up and sighed. “I may have had a beer and did the responsible thing and got a ride home from someone else.”

“Are you out of your mind? How could you do this?”

“Why are you mad at me?”

“Really, Alex. Can you not see the situation?”

“So I do the responsible thing by not driving drunk last night and I’m in trouble. If I drove the car back while drunk, then I would have been in bigger trouble.” Alex bitterly laughed and flopped back down. “I will never win with you.”

“It’s not that. You shouldn’t been drinking in the first place. That’s what I’m so upset about.”

Propping herself up on her elbows, Alex took a look of irritation. “Well, guess what, mom, teenagers drink. I’m sorry you had to learn this the hard way.”

“You are in no position to condescend me right now. Where does this person live?”

Laying back down on the couch, Alex turned on her side with her back to her mother. “12th and Oak. I’ll pick it up later.”

Alex heard her mother’s button tones as she dialed on her phone.

“Who are you calling now?”

“I’m contacting a ride service to go pick up the car. And when I come back, it’s staying in the garage.”

Alex turned back around and sat up. “What? Why?”

“Until you can show me you’re responsible enough to handle-”

Standing now, Alex’s increased her volume. “Responsible? I didn’t drive drunk. I go to school. I take care of Kara. I practically keep this house running while you live at work. Dad would be proud of how I’ve handled everything.”

“Really? You think your father would be proud of this? Of you drinking, leaving the car at a stranger’s house, and yelling at me?”

“Yes. He was more proud of me than you ever were.”

Eliza stood aghast as if someone had just slapped her. “Alex. That’s not true.”

Alex looked back at her mother defiantly . “Yeah? Well I beg to differ.”

The tense silence was broken by the notification noise on Eliza’s phone. Looking down at it, she shook her head and grabbed her purse.

Alex was already walking towards the stairs. With authority in her voice, Eliza called out to her, “When I get back, we are going to have a talk. About all of this and especially about that tattoo on your back.”

Storming up the stairs, Alex sarcastically yelled back. “Can’t wait.”

Kara was sitting at the top and tried to grab her sister’s hand as she stomped by, “Alex wait-”

Jerking her hand away, Alex walked past her. “Not now, Kara.” Heading straight to her room, she slammed the door.

 

 

Alex sat slightly inebriated on a couch as the St. Patrick’s Day party around her surged at full volume. The stereo was pumping something loud; full of bass and electronic noises. On the floor to her side a group of people were playing spin the bottle. A few people were even dancing, decked out in various green paraphernalia. And she was pretty sure something was happening in the backyard, but lethargy had halted her inquiry. Alex didn’t feel like joining any of the activities, choosing instead to concentrate on peeling the label off her empty bottle and contemplating going for a third. Her personal limit was two, noticing how it gave her just the right amount of buzz without causing her regret in the morning.

Loud cheers and clapping broke out from the game on the floor interrupting her thoughts. Slowly, she looked over to notice a gap in the circle and the bottle on the floor pointing right at her. Quickly Alex waved her hands. “Oh, no. I’m not playing guys, I’m just sitting here enjoying my beer.”

A girl leaning over the bottle looked up to Alex while biting her bottom lip. She stood up giving the guys in the group a mischievous grin. “Fate has spoken, right?” Then she walked over to Alex. “Your bottle’s empty, how about you enjoy something else?” The guys from the floor hooted their encouragement.

Caught off balance, Alex shook her head, “No, I’m good.”

The girl ignored her and settled herself on Alex’s lap, straddling her legs. “Are you sure?.”

Alex hugged her bottle and leaned back, “Yes, I’m sure.”

Grabbing the bottle from Alex, she tossed it aside on the couch. Then she took Alex’s hands and placed them on her hips. Getting comfortable, the girl raked her hands through the back of Alex’s hair.

Alex’s thoughts tripped over themselves. She told her hands to move away but her tipsy mind left them there. She then told her legs to stand, but her heavy body stayed paralyzed.

The girl looked to the crowd on the floor. “I think we should give them a good show.” Then she turned to Alex. “Whaddya say?”

Dumbly and involuntarily, Alex gave a single nod. As the girl leaned closer, Alex’s eyes closed. Suddenly she felt lips on her cheek as their audience broke into disappointed boos. Just as swiftly, the girl was off her lap. “Sorry boys, not tonight.” Then she turned to Alex. “Hey, thanks for playing along.” Returning to her spot, their game resumed.

Alex lowered her hovering hands to her thighs and looked around, blinking. Nobody gave her a glance or seemed to acknowledge what just transpired. Hazily, Alex thought, _Did that really happen?_ Noticing her empty bottle at the end of the couch, she decided that tonight definitely called for third beer. Or maybe something stronger.

When she got to the kitchen Alex looked at the various offerings of bottles on the counter. Not picky about how she got drunk, she settled for an almost empty bottle of whiskey that someone had taped the word “Irish” to. Pouring the remaining contents into a cup, she tried to calculate how much equalled a shot.

She had just taken her first gulp when Rick leaned on the counter next to her. “I just saw your little show on the couch and I gotta say, that was hot.”

Alex dryly swallowed the burn in her throat then downed the rest of her cup with a cough and turned to Rick. “You know what else is hot?”

Rick didn’t get a chance to respond as Alex took his hand and pulled him down the hallway. She peeked into a room for occupants and finding it empty, she pulled Rick in and connected her mouth to his. With more force than necessary, she pushed him against the door as he let out a surprised sound. Grabbing his hand, Alex slid it just under her shirt until his palm touched her skin. Rick pulled back as much as he could and asked, “Really?”

Alex swallowed nervously and nodded. A smug grin lit Rick’s face as he switched their positions. “Finally,” he said with an exasperated laugh.

His hands were rough and clumsy as Alex tried to focus on kissing him while ignoring the uncomfortable way he squeezed her. Before she could voice her displeasure, a knock came from behind her followed by a voice. “Rick. Dude. You in there?”

Rick stopped and yelled back to the door, “Busy. Go away.”

The voice called out again, “Cops are breaking up the party, man and you’re our ride.”

Groaning in disappointment and removing his hands he smiled at Alex. “And just when you were getting into it.” He pulled back and adjusted himself as Alex fixed her bra and shirt. Rick smiled and motioned to the door. “Shall we?”

Alex hugged herself and followed.

 

 

Alex had just got dropped off at home and was still texting Rick about ideas for an April Fools joke when she was greeted at the door by her mother.

With a solemn face, she spoke, “Alex. Sit down, I need to talk to you.”

Alex stayed silent as she plopped down on the couch.

When she was settled, Eliza spoke, “I got a letter from your school.”

Alex finally turned her head up. “What letter?”

Her mother held up an official looking note with her school’s letterhead. “It says that you’re on academic probation.”

The news took Alex by surprise, but thanks to her recent months of practice, she expertly hid her emotion.

“If your grades and attendance don’t improve in the next month, there’s a good chance that you’ll be expelled.”

Alex stayed silent, not out of spite, but because she was trying to process all of this. She knew she had missed a couple of classes and may have let a few assignments slip, but surely it couldn’t have been that many. As she added the incidents up in her head, she shockingly realized that, perhaps, the probation letter was warranted.

Her mother interrupted her thoughts. “I know I’ve been busy lately and I’m sorry that it took this letter to finally open my eyes to the signs, but Alex, something’s wrong. At first I thought it was just a teenage rebellion phase. But now I realize, that maybe, your father’s death is affecting you more than you know.”

Alex clenched her jaw. “I’m fine. Did you ever think, that maybe, I realized that life is more than just school and grades?”

Eliza took a breath. “Alex, I know you’ve never been good at expressing your feelings, but you need to talk to somebody. Maybe not me, but somebody. I want to set up an appointment for you with an old therapist friend of mine-”

Alex really didn’t feel like continuing this conversation and hell if she was going to talk to a her mom’s coworkers. Subduing her fury, she stood up. “And how am I supposed to fit that in with everything else, huh? If you remember, you took away my car. So, what? I’m just supposed to add an hour to my day commuting to your work on the bus?”

Eliza stood up and started walking over to Alex, hoping to calm her down. “No, I will pick you and Kara up from school and drive you myself.”

“Really? You can just do that now? Here I thought you were too busy to be home, let alone run errands.”

Her mother reached out her hands to Alex’s arms. “You are not an errand, you’re my daughter. And I’ve been talking with my boss about switching from the ER to general practice so I could have more time-”

Alex shrugged her mother’s arms off. “I’ve been doing fine so far, I don’t need your help.” She started walking towards the stairs.

Eliza called out to her. “You’re not fine, Alex. You used to be happier and less… self-destructive. I just want to find out what happened to my perfect daughter.”

Alex stopped on the stairs, but was unwilling to turn around. “Well, lucky you have a back-up one.”

 

 

Vicky was getting a book out of her locker when Alex showed up beside her, hands already clasped together in a plea. “No. I can’t cover for you anymore, Alex.”

Alex kept her hands together. “Please, Vicky. Just this last time. I swear I’d owe you big time.”

“You already owe me about 5 ‘big times’. I don’t want to get in trouble once your teachers figure what’s been going on.”

“Come on. I thought we were friends.”

“Really? Because I thought friends remembered each other’s birthdays.”

Alex stayed silent as she reviewed her calendar in her head. Suddenly her eyes went wide. “Oh my God. I’m so sorry! Your birthday was on Monday! I completely spaced.”

Vicky closed her locker. “I sent you an invite.”

“I’ll make it up to you this weekend. I swear. Anywhere you want to go. You’re going to have to drive, but I’ll pay.”

“I’m visiting my grandparents this weekend.”

“Well, then. Next weekend.”

“Alex, I don’t know what’s going on with you. But you need to-”

Vicky was interrupted by Rick coming up behind Alex. “Hey! Just the girl I was looking for. We had a spot open up on our trip to the Murdoch concert next week. Want the spare ticket?”

Alex’s mouth dropped open. “No way, really? That would be awesome.”

“Great! We’re leaving next Thursday after school. And I know a guy who already said we can crash at his place when we’re there.” He placed a hand on the locker beside Alex and leaned in. “Maybe we can finish what we started at that party a couple of weeks ago?”

Alex was getting better at hiding her unease with Rick and smiled back at him.

Rick finally acknowledged Vicky. “Sorry, Sister Tattle, you’re not invited.”

She looked at him with an upset expression. “I didn’t want to go.”

Rick closed his eyes and snapped his fingers before pointing at Vicky. “That’s right. It’s your turn to lead mass at the nunnery tonight.”

Vicky turned to Alex, expecting her to say something in her defense. Instead, Alex averted her eyes and looked to the floor. Looking back at Rick, she replied, “Yeah. Can’t miss those sermons on the values of friendship.” She looked to Alex one more time before walking off.

Rick turned to Alex. “Seriously, why do you hang out with that girl?”

 

There was a knocking on her door that Alex ignored as she searched her closet for favorite beanie. Suddenly the door opened as Kara stepped in.

“Kara, what did I tell you about breaking into my room?”

Kara looked at the small duffle on the bed. “Alex, what are you doing?”

“Oh, some friends and I are driving down to L.A. for a concert. I should be back around Saturday afternoon.”

“What? Does mom know?”

“Of course not. Are you crazy? She would never let me go. And you’re my sister, so you’re sworn to secrecy, got it?”

Kara looked out the window and spotted the waiting car of Alex’s “friends”. Worried, she turned to her sister. “You can’t go, Alex. Please.”

Giving up on finding her beanie she double checked the contents of her bag. “It’s only 5 hours away, I’ll be back before you know it.”

Kara looked helpless as she tried to convince Alex. “You’ve already missed so much school, they’re going to kick you out.”

Zipping up her bag, Alex shrugged. “It’s just a Friday, no one’s going to notice.”

Almost pleading now, Kara said, “But I need your help.”

“With what?”

“People are beginning to talk about you at school. And it’s not good.”

Alex pulled out her phone and started typing a few messages. “So? Screw them, who cares what they say.”

“I’m starting to get grouped into their gossip about you.”

Paying attention to her phone, she briefly glanced up. “Well, that sounds like your problem, not mine.” And with that, Alex grabbed her bag and left.

 

Late Saturday afternoon, Alex tossed her duffle bag on the floor and flopped down on the couch. “Hey Kara, I’m back!”

Kara stayed silent as she continued to watch the television.

“Earth to Kara, you in there?” Alex lobbed a pillow that hit her sister on the side.

Silently, Kara pushed the pillow off and got up from the couch, revealing a cast on her hand. She didn’t acknowledge Alex as she walked to the stairs. Alex stood up. “Kara? What happened to your arm?”

Quickly, Kara hurried up the stairs. “Doesn’t matter, it’s my problem, not yours.”

Alex was about to follow her when the front door opened. Eliza’s eyes went wide when she saw her daughter. “ALEXANDRA! Where have you been? I’ve been looking everywhere for you.”

Not in the mood for an argument, Alex started walking to the kitchen. “Out. What happened to Kara’s arm?”

Eliza followed her. “Don’t change the subject. Where have you been?”

“I said, ‘out’. Now tell me what happened to Kara.”

With a impatient look, Eliza answered. “She fractured her hand defending your name.”

Alex tried not to look affected as she reached for some chips on the counter. “What? That was stupid.”

Her mother rubbed her forehead and closed her eyes. “You can’t just disappear for almost two days and expect me to let it go. Now I’m going to ask you one more time, where have you been?”

Putting the chips away, Alex looked at her mom. “And I’m answering, one more time, out.”

Eliza sighed a shaky breath. “Go to your room.”

“Why? I didn’t do anything.”

“Alex. I’ve been patient. I’ve tried offering help, but you won’t accept it. Kara understood what she did wrong yesterday and apologized. But you on the other hand… ” Eliza trailed off and paused to compose herself. “I don’t want to yell at you right now, so please, just go to your room.”

Alex bit the inside of her cheek and looked down. She started walking out of the kitchen but took a detour to the closet instead of stairs.

“What are you doing? I said go to your room.”

Pulling her jacket on, she ignored her mother.

“Alex! Don’t you dare leave again.”

Slamming the door, she walked away.

 

Alex tried to keep a steady rhythm as she tapped the window until the annoyed face of her friend finally appeared. “Alex, what are you doing here? It’s almost 1 in the morning.”

“I was hanging out with Rick, but he has ugly face. You have pretty face.”

Vicky stepped aside and helped Alex in. “Why do you even hang out with that jerk?”

Alex walked an uneven path across the room. “Because his mom stocks the good stuff.” She reached the bed and fell onto it.

Vicky closed the window and stood by her desk with arms folded. “You know, there’s a rumor that you’re sleeping with him… and his friends.”

Alex lifted her head up. “Gross.” She put her head back down. “I’ve only made out with Rick a few times. Oh, and second base once. Also, there was this time he tried to put his hand down my pants so I punched him in the nose.”

“Really? When?”

Alex looked at her hand. “About an hour ago? I’m pretty sure I broke it.”

“What? Alex, you can’t just go around punching people. I mean, he probably deserved it. But now he’s going to destroy what little reputation you have left.”

“I don’t care.” Alex scooted over and patted the bed. “Come on, let’s go to sleep.”

Vicky didn’t move. “Not tonight, Alex. I think you should go home.”

“What? Why?”

“Because 3 weeks ago when you did this, you threw up in my bathroom sink.”

“Ugh, that was one time. I’m not even that drunk tonight, look.” Alex attempted to alternately touch her fingertips to her nose, giggling at her failure.

“Also, you haven’t really been a good friend lately. You barely show up to school anymore. You never answer any of my texts. Your so-called friends make fun of me in front of you. And the only time I see you is when you show up drunk in the middle of the night to cuddle.”

Alex tried hard to follow Vicky’s words. “So what? You don’t want to be my friend anymore?”

“Look, I know you’ve been through a lot lately and I’ve tried to help. But it’s like you don’t want my help.”

Alex could feel the heat rise in her cheeks. “I don’t need help. This is me now.”

“No, this isn’t you. I miss the old Alex.”

The heat reached her eyes now. “And I miss my friend who didn’t sound like my mother.”

Alex stood up and instantly grabbed the bookshelf for support.

“Alex-”

“I’m not perfect. I know that. Why can’t you understand that?”

Vicky looked at the door. “Keep your voice down, you’re going to wake my parents.”

“No. This is me now. You’re my friend, you’re suppose to accept me now.”

Annoyance overtook Vicky’s face. “Alex, let’s talk about this when you’re sober.”

"I’m fine. You accept this Alex or we can’t be friends anymore.”

“What are you talking about?”

“You know what? They were right about you. You’re just a scared little narc who doesn’t know how to have fun. Accept it or we’re not friends anymore.”

Vicky clenched her jaw. “You know what? That sounds perfect to me.”

Alex hid her distressed emotion and attempted to take a step towards the door only to knock into the nightstand, sending a lamp crashing to the floor.

“Alex, go home.”

The bedroom door swung open to reveal Vicky’s dad. “What’s going on in here?” He turned on the lights, causing Alex to squint.

“Nothing, dad. Alex was just leaving. For good.”

Alex looked between the two. “Goodnight, Donahue, it was nice knowing you.”

After she left Vicky’s house, she started walking home only to notice she was heading in the wrong direction. She had walked too far and was far too drunk to recognize where she was. With effort, she walked to a bus stop to sit down. When the realization hit her that she was truly alone, she started crying. She cried for the friends who didn’t want her anymore, for the family who she hurt beyond repair, and most of all, for the father who could have told her exactly how to fix all of this.

Her crying eventually turned into silent hiccups as she laid down on the bench and waited for the morning light to help her find her way home. Her waiting didn’t last long as a pair of headlights lit her vision and pulled to a stop in front of her. A figure stepped out of the car as she heard a familiar voice, “Alex?”

Finally focusing on the face, she looked surprised. “Mr. Jones?”

“What are you doing here? Are you okay?”

Alex sat up and shrugged. John sat down beside her and kept his eyes fixed on her face. Taking a breath, Alex spoke. “I messed everything up.”

“Messed what up?”

“Everyone’s life. My life. Probably even your life.”

He put a hand on her back and patted it gently. “I can assure you, that that statement is false.”

Alex shook her head. “I have nowhere to go. I lost my friends. I know my mother can’t stand me. Hell, even Kara hates me. And she loves everything.”

John looked at Alex with a pained expression. “Alex, I’ve known your parents since before you were born. I know, without a doubt, that your mother loves you and your sister more than life itself. There is nothing that you’ve done so far that can’t be fixed.”

Burying her face in her hands, Alex shook her head again. “I can’t. I break everything.”

John rubbed her back a little before clasping his hands together and resting his forearms on his thighs. “Did you know that your dad almost got his PhD when he was only 24?”

Alex looked at him and shook her head.

“It’s true. After finishing his Master’s degree at 22, he was so confident in himself that he fast tracked his research. I mean he worked day and night. We were sharing an apartment at the time and I barely saw him. If his calculations were correct, he was on schedule to turn in his thesis on an amazing breakthrough that would have had far reaches into the field of astrophysics and beyond.”

Alex was listening intently now. “What happened?”

John looked at Alex. “Well, he was so focused on his task and so self-reliant that he didn’t bother to ask for any peer review of his research along the way. Only after his advisor strongly suggested an accredited analysis of his calculations did he relent. The math guy only got a sheet into his formulas before he caught a mistake. A misplaced decimal point. But that one small dot threw off the rest of his calculations. An entire binder of it. His theories no longer had any footing. Two years of research down the drain like that.” John snapped his fingers.

“What happened after that?”

“Oh, he was pissed. Back then, he was very impulsive. He went straight to the gym and laid into a punching bag like it was his worst enemy. Only after splitting his knuckles open did he calm down and finally assess the situation. He came back, cleaned out his room of all his research, opened up a new notebook and started from scratch. This time though, after every couple of sheets, he would ask his math guy for help on a double check. He also worked on controlling his rash behavior by looking at the outcomes before his actions, even if it it wore on his patience.” John chuckled as if remembering a specific incident.

He shook his head and continued, “It took him 3 more years before he was able to finish his new thesis and dissertation to get his doctorate. But it worked out better for him, because his new paper was even better than the last. And best of all, guess who he met at the PhD ceremony?”

Alex smiled. “My mother.”

“That’s right. You see, Alex, everyone makes mistakes. Sometimes big ones that have no meaning. And sometimes small ones that seem world ending. But it’s what we do after, that determines how it’ll affect us. Your dad owned up to his mistake and was determined to do things differently the second time around. He got help even when he didn’t think he needed it and forced himself to calm down and take his time when he was getting impatient with a problem. With that, he was able to turn his one small mistake into something even greater.”

Alex sniffed back her tears and apologized to no one and everyone. “I’m sorry.”

John pulled Alex into a hug as she cried on his shoulder. “I know, I miss him too.” After a long while, he patted Alex on the back. “Come on, I’ll give you a ride home.”

 

Alex woke up in her bed the next day to a pounding headache. She felt no need to fix it, thinking that she deserved this punishment when a knock came at her door. Already knowing who it was she stayed silent, unready to talk to her sister yet.

“Alex? I know you’re in there.”

The knock came again, so she mumbled out, “Go away, Kara.”

Alex could hear a piece of metal being slid into the doorjamb before the knob rattled and Kara pushed her way inside. She marched over to the bed and tossed a phone near Alex. Pointing her ruler at it she said, “You left it in the bathroom. Some guy named Winn is on the phone, he seems nice. You should talk to him.” Not bothering for a response, Kara turned around and left.

Alex picked up the phone. “Winn?”

“Alex?”

“How did you find my number?”

“I may have snuck a not-so-legal peek at some online school records. But that’s beside the point. Hi, how are you?”

Alex smacked her dry tongue against the roof of her equally dry mouth, wincing at the slight vibration that twinged her headache. “Just peachy, and you?”

“Can’t say there’s a rainy day. Just a quick question, how old’s your sister? She sounds cute.”

“She’s 14.”

“Oh! Let’s pretend that didn’t happen. So listen, the reason why I’m calling is to see if you’ll be reclaiming your throne at the second annual D&D game this year at the science fair.”

Alex closed her eyes. “Nope. Sorry. Not going this year.”

“What? Seriously? Well, that’s a bummer. First Maggie, now you-”

Opening her eyes in attention, Alex was quick to ask, “Wait. Maggie? You spoke to her?”

“Yeah, I called her yesterday. She didn’t qualify this year either.”

“Did you ever find out why she got disqualified?”

“Oh shoot, no. I completely forgot about that. No wonder she sounded morose. Well, I’m 0 for 2.”

“Don’t beat yourself up Winn, it was my fault anyway.”

“Hey, we don’t know that for sure.”

“Trust me, it’s always my fault.”

"O-kay. Well, sucks to hear our reigning champs won’t get another shot at their title. But you have my number now, so don’t be a stranger. Okay, Danvers?”

“Will do. Hey, Winn?”

“Yeah?”

“Before you go, think you can give me Maggie’s contact info?”

After jotting down the new information and saying their goodbyes, Alex opened her laptop and started a new letter. She thought to herself, _If I can just fix this small mistake, there may be hope for the rest._

 

* * *

Hey Maggie,

Remember me? The girl that got you kicked out of the science fair almost a year ago? I just wanted to apologize for that. I felt horrible when I heard. But I can’t imagine how you must have felt. I surely hope that my bad decisions haven’t done irreparable harm to your reputation or academic career. And I will completely understand if you ignore this email like the other ones. I just thought that I’d try one more time to let you know, from the bottom of my heart, that I’m sorry.

Alex  
(aka Danvers)

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! Now let the healing begin.


	9. A Correspondence, Part I

 

Danvers!

You’re alive!

No need to apologize. None of it was your fault. Let’s chalk it up to fate and her suspicious ways. As for the non-response to your previous emails, I can honestly say that I never received any of them. Even if I was harboring anger, I would have done you the courtesy of a response. No matter how small. Can I ask which email you sent them to?

BTW, your name is “Alex”? Would have never guessed. Short for Cassalexandressica, I assume? ;)

Hope you reply back. We should definitely catch up.

-Maggie  
(aka Sawyer)

P.S. I’m also assuming that you got my email from Winn? Please tell me you interrogated him thoroughly before he gave up my personal info.

 

* * *

 

Yes. I’m alive. Relatively speaking.

The only email I had for you was your school one, msawyer@bshsneb.edu. Was that not correct? If that’s the case, I feel like a dope for sending apologies into the void. Poetic, I guess.

As for Winn, don’t be too hard on him when I tell you he folded like lawn chair in a tornado. I don’t know what we’re going to do with that boy. In addition to your email address, he also gave me your cell number, social security number, mother’s maiden name, and the name of your first pet. So thank you in advance for the boat I’m about to purchase with your identity.

And yes. My name is Alex. Short for Alexandra, not Cassalexandressica. My mom’s white, but not White™. :)

Catching up? How do I summarize the past year of my life? Not easily, I can tell you that.

Why don’t you start? That’ll give me time to formulate a proper response. You can begin with what happened at the science fair after you dropped me off at my room.

Alex

 

* * *

 

Hoo boy. How do I summarize _my_ life over the past year? Rather than get into the details, why don’t I just give the vague answer for now.

I moved! That’s why my old school email went unchecked.

Onto safer topics, after successfully sneaking you back to your room, I got cocky in my abilities and went unguarded back to my room. Only to have a mini-bar bottle of scotch pop out of my pocket just as my chaperone busted me for being out after curfew.

Perhaps I should inform you that this lady has always hated me since I kicked her son in the balls in 5th grade for being an asshole to my friend. I figured out where he got it from when she gleefully ran to the head judge’s room and informed him that she was pulling me from the competition. First thing in the morning, we went to my booth, cleared out my display and headed to the airport. She made my parents and the principal meet us at the school (on a Saturday, mind you) just to be extra dramatic.

Got suspended, got grounded… and stuff.

So. That’s the story. Now your turn. Then my turn again. Then your turn. I think you get how this correspondence thing works.

-Maggie

P.S. Did Winn really give you my cell phone number? If so, don’t be afraid to give me a call or text. I wouldn’t oppose cute puppy pics either.

 

* * *

 

Oh wow. That must have sucked. I know you said it wasn’t my fault, but I still feel like I should share part of the blame. By the way, I never did get to thank you for helping me back to my room. So, thank you.

Where did you move from and where did you move to? Any particular reason?

I was kind of hoping for more time between responses to gather my thoughts. So I’m afraid I still don’t have much to say for my summary yet.

Alex

P.S. Is it okay if I send deck pics? (asking on behalf of the boat)

 

* * *

 

No problem on the helping thing. I have a feeling that you would have done the same for me if the situation was reversed.

I moved from a small town to the city. It was a family thing.

Sorry for responding so quickly, I guess I just got excited to hear from old friends. First Winn, now you. It’s like the 12 days of Christmas. I’ve been having a little bit of trouble making friends at my new school, so… hence, excitement. Now if I just hear back from my imaginary friend from childhood the trifecta will be complete.

But enough about me, I’m eagerly awaiting to see what good ol’ Danvers has been up to. Is it okay if I still call you Danvers? At least until I get used to your new name. Well, not new name, your old name. Your first name. Never mind, I’ll just end this here.

-Maggie

P.S. Horrible pun, Danvers.

 

* * *

 

Okay, here goes…

I’m fine.  
My dad is alive and well.  
My relationship with my mother is stronger than ever.  
My sister and I forged an unbreakable bond.  
I have so many friends that my days are filled with laughter.  
I’m excelling at school, sure to finish my sophomore year at the top of my class.  
And I haven’t been hungover in weeks.

Alex

P.S. Everything above is a lie.

 

* * *

 

Oh, Alex.

I’m much better at talking than writing. Would you mind giving me a call?

-M

 

* * *

 

Bored, Maggie tasked herself with reorganizing the cups behind the counter. Her coworker sat at an empty table, deep in her sketchbook, drawing her monster of the week. This was usually the time of day they liked to call the dead zone. But everyone’s caffeine fix was due to wear off in an hour, so now it was just a waiting game. As soon as Maggie was finished with the new stacks her phone buzzed. Pulling it out of her pocket, she didn’t recognize the number and was about to hit the ignore when her finger jumped to the answer button at the last second. “Hello?”

“Hey, Maggie?”

Maggie was surprised that she recognized the voice. “Danvers? I mean, Alex?”

“Yeah.”

“Hang on.” Maggie signaled to her coworker and walked to the door. “Sorry. Just stepping outside for a little privacy.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. Should I call back another time?”

“No. I’m at work and it’s super dead right now. So you called at the perfect time.”

“Oh, where do you work?”

“At a local coffee shop. You’re talking to a bonafide barista here.”

“Impressive.”

Maggie hopped up on a cement bollard and got comfortable. “So I was getting a little worried when I didn’t hear back from you.”

“Yeah. Sorry about that. I guess I kind of panicked. Then over-thought about it for a couple of days. And now, I’m calling and about to hang up in panic again.”

“Please don’t. I’m a good listener. Feel free to unload on me.”

“I don’t know. I don’t want to burden you. I know you were just asking to be polite-”

“Hey, Alex? I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t mean it.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m all ears.”

“Okay, but can I ask one question before I start?”

“Sure, anything.”

“Are there any _perks_ to being a barista?”

“Danvers, was that another pun?”

“Maybe.”

 

Alex was sitting on her bed, anxiously playing with the hem of her shirt sleeve as she stared at a letter next to her phone. When the phone suddenly came to life with a buzz she quickly answered it.

“Hello?”

Maggie’s voice came on the line. “Hey, sorry about that. But I’m officially of work now and settled onto a bench at the park. So, go ahead, continue. You were telling me about last week, something about your teacher and a bus stop?”

“Yeah. That’s pretty much it. After my fight with Vicky, my teacher found me at a bus stop on his way back from a poker game and gave me a ride home. The next day, Winn called, got your info, and here we are.”

“Wow. You were right, that _was_ a lot to take in. But how are you now?”

Alex sighed and looked at the letter again. “I’ve spent this week trying to figure out how I can fix all of this. But I think I’m too late.”

“Why?”

“While I was waiting for your call, I checked the mail and found a letter from my school.”

“What did it say?”

Alex picked up the paper and read, “That I must attend a meeting with the principal and my mother to discuss my expulsion.”

“What? No.”

 

* * *

 

Alex anxiously looked at her watch, waiting for minute hand to reach its destination. When she decided it was close enough, she picked up her phone and pressed send on the recent calls list. She put the phone to her ear and waited for Maggie’s greeting.

“So? How’d the meeting go?”

Alex sighed. “They discussed it at length. But given my academic history and the fact that I quote unquote _had an emotional trauma,_ they agreed to let me take the year end exams next Friday. If I pass, then they’ll promote me. If not, I take the expulsion and repeat sophomore year.”

“Well, that’s good, right?”

Alex got up from her bed and started pacing her room. “I don’t know. Maybe I should just take the expulsion. I mean, what if I don’t pass? Then I would have to take the year over anyway but also have the added shame of everyone knowing I was too dumb to pass in the first place. Maybe this is good. Maybe this is the universe’s way of telling me that I don’t need high school.”

Maggie’s voice was forceful. “No, I refuse to let the smartest person I know become a dropout.”

“It’s not like it’s a bad thing. Plenty of people don’t graduate high school and still lead decent lives.”

“That’s true. At my old school, I knew lots of dropouts. You know why?”

“Why?”

“Because they were all basement dwelling weirdos that had nothing better to do than hang out with high schoolers.”

Alex gave a small chuckle.

Maggie continued, “Is that what you want to become? An unemployed slacker creeping on kids?”

“No. I guess not.”

“Good. Now take that test and kick some ass.”

Alex smiled. “Yes, ma’am.”

 

* * *

 

Maggie sat on the couch, trying to read her book, but was having trouble due to looking at her phone every minute.

Rose was watching from the kitchen and couldn’t help but notice her niece’s distracted state. “Expecting an important call?”

Maggie jumped in surprise, not having realized she had company. “Oh. Sort of. My friend had a big test today and was gonna let me know how it went.”

Rose smiled. “You mean that Winn fellow?”

Maggie was in the middle of answering when her phone lit up. “No, my other- OH, it’s her!”

Rose’s smile grew as she thought, _Yay! Two friends!_

Hastily, Maggie answered the phone and walked to the bedroom. “Alex?”

“So, guess who’s going to be a senior next year?”

“Congrats! I knew you could do it!” Maggie paused. “Did you say ‘senior’?”

“Yeah. I pretty much aced all the tests, but it turns out they accidentally gave me the junior exams.”

“What? How did that happen?”

“They say it was an accident, but I have a suspicion that my old science teacher was behind the little mix up.”

“And they’re going with it?”

“Well, there was a long debate, a short lunch break, then a smaller debate which ended with them creating an exemption for me as long as I agree to meet with a counselor once a week.”

Maggie smiled. “Well now, that’s just not fair.”

“What? Why?”

“If I have to suffer through 4 years of high school, then so should everybody.”

Alex laughed. “Well, if it makes you feel any better, now I only have the summer to study for my SATs instead of a year.”

“Three months of your nose buried in a book? To me that sounds like Danvers heaven.”

“Hey now, that means you only have 3 months to study as well.”

Maggie stopped laughing. “Dammit, Danvers."

 

* * *

 

Maggie’s phone rang just as she entered the apartment. With her hands full of groceries she placed her phone on the counter and hit the speaker. “Hello?”

“Hey, Maggie.”

Maggie set the bags on the floor as she started to take off her jacket. “Oh, hey Danvers. What’s up?”

“Nothing. I was just trying to pass the time and thought I’d give you a call. I hope you don’t mind.”

Unpacking the food from the bags, Maggie answered distractedly. “No, not at all.”

“Sounds like you’re busy. Should I call back another time?”

“Sorry, I’m just trying to put the groceries away and get dinner started before my aunt gets home.”

“Oh. Does she live with you guys?”

“I’m sorry?”

“Your aunt. I didn’t realize she lived with you and your parents.”

Maggie stopped her unpacking and swallowed, realizing her slip. She thought, _Might as well pull that band-aid off._ Pausing her task and picking up her phone, she spoke hesitantly, “Um, no. Actually, I don’t live with my parents.”

“Oh. What happened? Wait, you know what, no, I’m sorry. I’m being intrusive. You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

“No, it’s okay. You told me all about your life, guess it’s only fair I tell you about mine.”

“Hey, Maggie. You don’t owe me anything. If this is sensitive then you have all rights to keep it that way. I totally get that.”

Before Maggie could back down, she continued, “I live with my aunt because my parents kicked me out.”

Softly, Alex replied, “Oh.”

Nervously, Maggie rubbed her chin and paced the small kitchen. She took a breath, hoping that Alex was as understanding as she believed her to be. “They kicked me out because… I’m gay.” There was a pause on the line that started a small panic in Maggie’s chest.

Suddenly, Alex’s voice came back. “What? Well screw them, you’re a Danvers now. I’m sure my mom wouldn’t mind adopting again.”

Maggie released the breath she was holding with a laugh.

Alex continued, “Seriously, we’ll start the paperwork tomorrow.”

“Thanks, but I’m good. My aunt has been very supportive throughout all of this. I’m lucky.”

“That’s good.”

As quietly as she could, Maggie continued to unload the groceries. “So you or your sister?”

“What?”

“The adoption.”

“Oh, my sister.”

Maggie held the phone to her ear with her shoulder as she started rinsing the vegetables. “And how are things on that front?”

Alex sighed. “She acknowledges me now. So that’s a step. But whole conversations have yet to take place. I’m still trying to figure out how to fix it.”

“Not trying to tell you what to do, but maybe start with an apology and work from there?”

Alex hummed a small laugh. “I just skipped a grade and even I didn’t see that answer.”

Maggie smiled. “Often, the closer you are to a problem, the more blurry the solution.“ Then thoughtfully, she continued, “I know that’s what I would have wanted.”

Sensing the shift in tone, Alex quietly inquired, “So you haven’t heard from your parents since it happened?”

Slowly sorting the rest of her ingredients, Maggie replied, “Nope.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Maggie smiled sadly before nodding to herself. “I’m going to put you on speaker while I chop the vegetables. So don’t mind the noise.”

 

* * *

 

Anxiously fidgeting her hands, Alex paced her room. Finally she took a deep breath, walked to Kara’s room and knocked on the door. Looking up from her desk, Kara saw her visitor and gave a terse smile before returning her attention back to her computer.

Alex hesitantly stepped into the room and sat on Kara’s bed. “Hey, Kara.”

“What do you want, Alex?” Kara asked as she kept her eyes glued to the screen. 

Alex swallowed nervously before speaking. “I’m sorry.”

Kara turned around. “What?”

The words started spilling out of Alex before she could stop herself. “I’m sorry. For everything. I’m sorry for treating you horribly. For making you lie for me. For not taking into consideration that what I was doing was affecting you.” Alex looked up with tears in her eyes. “I’m sorry I broke your hand, Kara.”

Kara got up from her seat and sat next to Alex. “You didn’t break my hand. I did.”

“But you broke it because of me.”

“I broke it because I didn’t keep my wrist straight when I went for that punch.”

“You wouldn’t have had to punch anyone-”

Kara interrupted her, “Alex, listen. I was responsible for my actions, okay? Not you.”

Alex nodded. “I thought that’s why you were mad at me.”

“I’m mad at you because you stopped being my sister.”

Alex looked at her with a wrinkled brow, so Kara elaborated, “These past few months, you stopped sharing things with me. You stopped talking to me. It was like you didn’t want me in your life anymore.”

Tears started rolling down Alex’s cheeks.

Kara was trying to compose herself long enough to finish her explanation. “It hurt so much to lose that.” She quickly wiped at an escaping tear before continuing, “When I first came here, it took me years before I felt comfortable enough to call Eliza and Jeremiah, mom and dad. But you… I didn’t hesitate to call you my sister.”

“I’m so sorry, Kara. I didn’t realize… “

They both went in for a hug at the same time. Through tears, Alex spoke, “When did you become so good with words?”

Kara hugged her back with greater ferocity. “Around the same time you didn’t.”

They stayed embracing each other for a while before Alex pulled back with with a smile. Wiping her eyes, she looked to Kara. “Now that you’re talking to me again, I was wondering if you could help me with something. And what I tell you cannot leave this room.”

Kara wiped her eyes and nodded solemnly.

As if admitting a grave secret, Alex spoke, “I want to see the new Nicholas Sparks movie, but I need you as an alibi. Nobody can know I went to that movie as a willing participant.”

A smile pulled at Kara’s mouth. “You pay for everything, including ALL my snacks and you got a deal.”

Alex rolled her eyes playfully. “I just wanted to see a movie, not go broke.”

“Hey, deal’s a deal.”

 

* * *

 

“ ... so, anyways, they’re hunkered down in the White House and bullets are flying. Then Yorick asks, ‘Are terrorists shooting at us?’. And his mom replies to him, ‘Worse. Republicans.’ “

Maggie took a small pause. “I’m sorry. I’m talking too much. You can tell me to shut up anytime.”

Playfully, Alex admonished her, “Margaret MaryAnne Sawyer, how dare you interrupt yourself.”

Maggie giggled. “ _That’s_ not my middle name.”

Alex continued, “Especially when you were just getting to the best part.”

“Are you sure? Because I’ve been talking about this book for 10 minutes straight now and you haven’t said a word.”

“Because I’m listening. When people are listening, they tend to be quiet.”

“Really, you’re not just humoring me?”

Alex slumped her arm onto her covers. “If you make me hang up now so I can go buy this book, I will be pissed because I am very comfortable on this bed. So please, continue.”

Maggie laughed. “Sorry. I guess I got used to being cut off when I start rambling.”

“Well that’s rude. Who would do that?”

Maggie paused. “I suppose now is a good a time as any to tell you about the second part of my year. About Emily.”

 

Alex was angrily pacing her room by the time Maggie got to the end of her story.

“ … so in the end, I realized that I was more of an accessory than an actual girlfriend.”

Alex refrained from letting out the expletive opinions she had for Emily.

Maggie continued talking, “But you know what the worst part about all of this has been? Almost 4 months later, everyone still thinks I cheated on her.”

“Well, I believe you.”

“Really? I mean, not to sound ungrateful, but how do you know I’m not just lying so you don’t see me as the bad guy?”

Alex thought for a second before responding, “Do you remember last week when you had me on hold while you relocated that caterpillar?”

“Yeah?”

“Anyone considerate enough to care about the safety of a bug could never be as cruel as your ex made you sound. Plus, your caterpillar voice was too wholesome to be faked.”

“Oh, dammit. I thought I muted the phone.”

“Oh, don’t worry. I recorded everything and am planning on using it for blackmail later.”

Maggie laughed.

“Just so you know, Maggie, you can tell me anything, okay? I’m the last person that would ever judge you.”

“Thanks, Alex.” There was a small pause before Maggie came back on. “I didn’t realize how long I had been talking, I have to go run a couple of errands now, but talk to ya later?”

“Yeah, talk to you later.”

After Alex hung up, she exercised her clenched fist. She walked to Kara’s room and knocked on the open door. “Hey sis. I was thinking of going to the batting cages, want to tag along?”

Kara brightened. “Yeah! I’ve always wanted to try those.” She started pulling on her hoodie. “What brought on this random activity?”

“I have the sudden urge to hit something.”

 

* * *

 

A minor hazard of working at a coffee shop meant the occasional spilled drink. Being excused from her shift early, Maggie made her way home, looking forward to a long shower and some clean clothes. She put her keys in the door and opened it while glancing down at the long sticky stain on her jeans. Rose quickly ran up and stood in front of her with a serious face. “I didn’t invite her, she just showed up.”

Maggie looked confused until her aunt stepped out of the way to reveal her mom sitting on the couch. It felt like someone punched her in the chest. Maggie grabbed the counter as she stepped into the kitchen, feeling safer behind the half-wall. Her mother stood and tried to put on a friendly smile, but didn’t move from her spot. With her breathing starting to pick up, Maggie grabbed her spare apron off the counter and started walking back to the door. “I have to get back to work.” As she closed the door, she heard her mom call out her name, “Margaret, wait.”

Maggie opened the door to the stairs and ran down. She thought she would be able to catch her breath once she was outside. But her breathing started becoming ragged as she ran down the street to the park. Sitting on a bench, Maggie’s vision started becoming blurry as she pulled out her phone. She gasped into the receiver and started talking, “Alex, she’s here.”

“What? Who?”

“My mother.”

“Are you okay?”

“I don’t know. I feel light headed. What if she takes me back? I don’t want to go back. I’m not 18 yet, she can do it. I don’t-”

“Maggie. I need you to listen to me. Where are you at now?”

“I- I ran to the park. I- I’m sitting on a bench.”

“Can you lie down?”

“Yeah.”

“I need you to close your eyes and put your hand on your stomach.”

“Okay.”

“Now, breathe in through your nose and push your hand up as high as you can using only your stomach. When you breathe out, try to silently whistle.”

Maggie followed Alex’s directions as she let out a shaky breath.

Alex encouraged her, “There you go. Now repeat that while I look something up.”

She breathed in deep and let out a more steady breath.

Alex’s voice came back on. “Can you still hear me?”

“Yeah.”

“Good, I have you on speakerphone, so I was just checking. Are your eyes still closed?”

“Yeah.”

“I’m going to play and audio clip, try to guess what movie it’s from.”

“What?”

“Just listen.”

_Hello, my name is Inigo Montoya, you killed my father. Prepare to die._ _  
_

Maggie wiped her eyes and smiled. _"The Princess Bride.”_ _  
_

“Okay. That was an easy one, just to warm you up.”

Twenty minutes later, Maggie was still lying on the park bench, happily staring at the clouds as Alex prepared her next audio clip.

“You’re 12 and 0 now, ready for the streak breaker?”

“Go for it, Danvers.”

_Everyone has somebody that they want to put out of the way. Oh now, surely Madam, you're not going to tell me that there hasn't been a time that you didn't want to dispose of someone._

_“Strangers on a Train_ !”

“Dammit. You need to get out more Sawyer.”

Maggie held up her fist in victory as the message notification popped up on her phone. “Oh hang on, my aunt just sent me a text.” She pulled the phone away as she opened the message. After she finished reading, she put the phone back to her ear. “She said my mom left, I can go back to the apartment now.”

“From what you’ve told me about your aunt, I know she put up a fight for you. No one is taking you away from her.”

“Yeah.” Maggie slowly returned to her reality. “Guess I should head back now.”

“You good?”

Maggie sat up and smiled. “Yeah. Thanks, Alex. For everything.”

“Any time, Maggie. I mean it.”

 

* * *

 

From her position on the floor, Alex was trying to reach a tennis ball that escaped her grip while she listened to Maggie.

“I’ve been meaning to ask you about last week, how’d you know all that stuff about the breathing and distractions anyway?”

Finally reaching the ball, she resumed her game of catch. “A couple of weeks ago I read about some techniques for resetting the diaphragm when someone is having trouble breathing.”

“Just some light WebMD reading before bed?”

“Sort of. I mentioned that sometimes I have trouble sleeping, right?”

“Yeah.”

“So rather than… self-medicating, like before, I’ve been trying to bore myself to sleep by reading some of my mom’s old medical books.

“That’s an interesting approach.”

Alex caught the ball and glanced to the old college textbooks under her bed. “Yeah, but I don’t think it’s working because they’re actually interesting. So I stay up even later to read more.”

“Only you could get away with that excuse, Danvers.”

Switching hands, Alex started tossing the ball again. “As for the distraction, that’s just a little game that Kara and I play sometimes.”

“Well, it worked, so thank you. Speaking of your mom, how are you and her these days?”

“We haven’t fought at all lately, but talking is still hard.”

“What would you say to her if talking was easy?”

Alex blew out a breath. “Wow. I don’t know. First off, maybe apologize? Then probably ask her why she was so hard on me about everything. And my dad. I’d probably ask her why she never talks about him anymore.”

“Then why don’t you?”

The ball bounced away as Alex missed her catch. “What?”

“Everything you just said to me, why don’t you say it to her?”

“It’s not that simple. What would you have said to your mom?”

“No, that’s different. Your mom didn’t abandon you, she’s still there.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to suggest-”

“No, hey. It’s okay, Alex. I know what you meant. If there’s one thing I learned from figuring out my feelings over the past year, it’s that bad things happen when you push them down.”

“I don’t know. But I see your point.”

“You haven’t lost her yet, okay? I know it must seem scary, after losing your dad and possibly feeling, you know, that maybe you might lose her too? Because, after Kara, she’s all you have left.”

Feeling the weight of Maggie’s words, Alex tried to lighten the mood. “Not true. I also have a boat.”

Maggie laughed. “How could I forget?”

“But you’re right. I know she hasn’t given up on me. And I really do owe her an apology.”

“It seemed to work last time.”

“By the way, besides the boat, I also have a friend in Nebraska.”

“Yeah you do.” Maggie paused. “You’re talking about me, right?”

Alex laughed. “Of course.”

“If you want, you can practice your speech on me before you talk to your mom. Maybe I can help you on the rough spots?”

Alex thought about it before nodding. “Okay.”

 

* * *

 

Alex knocked on her mother’s door.

“It’s open.”

Slowly Alex entered and gently shut the door behind her.

Looking up from her desk, Eliza greeted her. “Hi, Alex.”

_Just like I practiced_ , she thought. Alex took a deep breath before looking up. “It took me a while to sort through everything. But I think I’m ready to talk now.”

Eliza looked at her surprised. Motioning to the bed, she added. “Of course. Do you want to sit down?”

Alex took her invitation. “First of all, I want to apologize. Second, I’m asking you to patiently listen while I try to explain why I think you owe me an apology too.”

Eliza folded her hands on her knees and nodded for Alex to continue.

“I’m sorry for acting the way I did. I was just overwhelmed by everything happening at once and I didn’t know how to deal with it. I know I should have asked for help earlier, but at the beginning of all of this, you left me no choice but to handle it on my own. After a while I thought that was the only option.”

Silently, Eliza waited to see if Alex had anything else to add before wordlessly asking for permission to speak. When Alex gave her a shrug, Eliza started speaking. “You’re right, Alex. I don’t think you-” Eliza corrected herself “-I don’t think either of us were happy. We were both just distracting ourselves from the sadness the only way we knew how. You threw yourself into parties and I threw myself into work.”

Alex nodded. “I know now what you were trying to tell me. I wasn’t handling dad’s passing well.” She paused before adding, “Would it be okay if we talked about him more? After he died, it’s like he never existed.”

Eliza nodded. “Of course.” She took a moment before talking again. “I’m sorry. I didn’t realize that I had done that. It’s heartbreaking for me to even think about him, let alone talk about him. We all handle grief differently and I didn’t know that’s what you needed. I didn’t want to erase him, Alex. That was never my intention. So you know, I feel that hurt everyday too, sweetie.”

Alex couldn’t hold her emotions back anymore as her voice broke slightly. “I know I was being selfish. I thought my pain was greater than yours.”

Moving to the bed, Eliza touched her daughter’s hand. “Is that why you were so angry with me?

Alex could feel the tears coming on as she shook her head. “Despite what I may have yelled at you, I’m just a kid. I was still trying to deal with everything and then you added all this responsibility. It was like you put the weight of the world on my shoulders.”

Eliza listened to Alex and stayed silent as she thought about her actions. Closing her eyes in regret, so shook her head. “I’m so sorry, Alex.” She reached a hand up and soothed down the hair on the side of her daughter’s head. “You were always exceptional at everything you did. It was wrong of me to assume that you were handling everything on that same level.”

Alex let the tears fall as she let her mother pull her into a hug. Through her own emotions, Eliza spoke, “How about this? How about we both help each other at fixing these faults?”

“I can do that.”

“You know that I love you, always?”

Alex nodded. “I love you too, mom.”

A little louder, Eliza addressed the door. “And I love you too, Kara.”

The door suddenly burst open and a crying Kara ran in to join the group hug.

Alex let out a small laugh.

 

* * *

 

“So what’s this welcome wagon thing again?”

Organizing the cords in the cup holder, Alex replied, “It’s a day when the seniors decorate the lockers of the incoming freshmen. We also make little welcome packets and gift bags. Just a little something to ease them into the school year.”

“That actually sounds kinda neat.”

“It is. I remember when I was a freshman-”

Maggie interjected, “So long ago… “

Alex laughed. “Yes, a whole 2 years ago. But I remember showing up to my locker and actually being excited instead of nervous.”

“Well, have fun.”

“I’ll try. And hey, happy 17th birthday, again.”

“Thanks. Now that I’m your elder-”

This time, Alex interjected, “By literally a month.”

Unfazed, Maggie continued, “I feel like I should impart some of my wisdom today.”

“I’m listening.”

Maggie took a dramatic pause before talking, “Wear sunscreen.”

Alex laughed. “Thanks old wise lady on the phone.”

“What? Speak up young’n, I think my hearing is going with age.”

Still laughing, Alex spoke in a louder tone, “Bye.”

“Later.”

Smiling, Alex hung up her phone and stepped out of the car to follow the other various seniors who were filing into the gymnasium.

 

Alex had just finished hanging the last of her bags on the lockers when she glanced down the hall and spotted Vicky. She was confused at first until she remembered that the junior class officers also participated today to learn how to organize their welcome wagon for the next year. She had just picked up her empty box when Vicky glanced over. Alex gave a small smile and wave, but Vicky stared back without response. Blankly, she turned away and continued talking to someone in her group.

 

That night, Alex woke to a tapping on her glass. Confused, she grabbed her glasses and looked towards the sound. To her surprise, she saw Vicky settled outside her bedroom window. Quickly, she unlocked the handle and opened the glass. “Vicky? What are you doing here?” She looked out her second story window as Vicky climbed in and righted herself. “And how did you make that climb?”

“It feels like forever since I’ve been in here,” Vicky responded as she looked around Alex’s room.

Alex regarded her with uncertainty. “Yeah. It’s been a while.”

Sitting on the bed, Vicky locked eyes with Alex. “Seeing you today made me realize that I miss you. I miss us.”

Alex sat down next to her. “You do?”

“Yeah.” She reached out and grabbed Alex’s hand. “Don’t you miss me?”

“Yeah. I guess. What’s wrong? I thought you weren’t speaking to me anymore?”, Alex said as she glanced down.

Her friend stayed silent as she gazed at Alex’s face. Without warning, she leaned forward and kissed her. Alex stayed motionless in shock for a few seconds before responding. She marveled at how different this felt from kissing Rick: no stubble rubbing her chin, Vicky’s soft lips moving perfectly with hers, the slight hint of candy permeating her senses. Without thinking twice about it, she started to push her friend to the mattress.

Alex’s eyes shot open. She grabbed her glasses and looked around her empty, darkened bedroom. Then she looked at her window, noting that the handle was still sitting in a locked position. Her heart was still racing slightly as she touched her lips, feeling the ghost of sensations on them. Recalling her dream, she stared at the ceiling and thought, _What the hell was that?_

 

 

Alex settled herself on the beach next to her surfboard as she wriggled out of the top half of her wetsuit. She had forgotten how great this feeling of just relaxing in the sun after being out in the ocean was. Early September on the beach was the best. The temperature was just right and the tourists were gone for the year, leaving the late summer waves all to herself.

With a lazy grin she watched the other beach goers enjoy the quiet day with her. A ways down the beach her gaze fell upon a group of swimsuit clad people, roughly her age, maybe older. Some sat on chairs while others stood, all having indistinct conversations within the group.

Alex looked around to see if anyone was paying attention to her, as if they knew what she was about to do. Testing out her hypothesis, she turned her attention back to the group and let her stare linger on them one by one. When nothing conclusive came of it, she started asking questions to herself. _If I were to walk up to them right now, who would I want to talk to the most?_ At that moment, a pretty girl in the group let out a barking laugh causing the rest to join in. Alex smiled. _Probably her._ Realizing her thought, she furrowed her brow and quickly grabbed her surfboard. On her way back to her house she tried to unknot her jumble of pursuing questions.

When she was finished rinsing everything off on the deck, she made her way into the kitchen to be be greeted by her mother.

“Hey sweetie, how was it getting back out there?”

Discarding her troubling thoughts, Alex tried to run her fingers through her long, wet hair and answered, “Good. I didn’t realize how much I missed it.”

“And how were the waves? Were they dad ones or Alex ones?”

Alex smiled. “My kind. He preferred the slow rolling ones. I like these fast, choppy ones.”

Eliza smiled and walked over to hug Alex. “Happy looks good on you.” Pulling back she playfully squeezed Alex’s cheek. “Speaking of happy. Any idea what you want to do for your upcoming birthday?

Shrugging, Alex answered, “The usual, just pizza and a movie.” She then looked at her tangle of hair. “And maybe a haircut.”

 

* * *

 

Maggie listened patiently as Alex explained the physics of a surfboard fin. She could only keep up with about half of what Alex was saying because when Alex got excited about something, her vocabulary went into overdrive. A trait that Maggie found amusing. “So that’s why you’re looking up dimpled fins?”

Maggie heard a yawn before Alex answered. “Yes. My two-one set up is nice, but when I’m going fast, I want those sharper turns.”

“Like that lady surfer you were telling me about last week?”

“Yeah, but I don’t want to waste my birthday money on them in case I can’t get used to the lift.”

“Then why didn’t you just ask that girl if you could try hers out?”

“I don’t know. Her smile was kind enough, but when I got closer I noticed that she also had these clear, stern eyes that were intimidating. You know, like the kind cool girls have when they don’t have time for you. And I don’t know, I just got nervous and kept walking.”

Maggie laughed. “And I thought _I_ was the gay one.”

With a defensive tone in her voice, Alex asked, “Why would you say that?”

Slightly taken aback, Maggie replied, “What?”

“No offense, but why would you suggest that?”

“It was a joke, Alex. I didn’t-”

Apologetically, Alex interrupted. “No, I know. It’s just… you know what? I’m sorry, I forgot I was suppose to take Kara somewhere. I have to go.”

“Alex-”

“Bye, Maggie.”

Maggie stared confused at her phone as she thought, _What the hell was that?_

 

* * *

 

A few days later, Maggie was trying to read her book when she was interrupted by her buzzing phone. Seeing Alex’s name on the caller I.D., she jumped; hastily, tossing her book aside as she answered it. “Hey.”

In a quiet voice, Alex responded, “Hey. So, first of all, I’m sorry for snapping at you the other day.”

“Yeah. What was that about?”

There was a pause on Alex’s side before she came back on. “Did I tell you my insomnia started up again? Because it did, and probably worse than before. The medical books weren’t helping anymore, but that didn’t matter because I couldn’t concentrate on them anyway.”

Concerned, Maggie softly asked, “What’s going on, Alex?”

There was a long pause until Maggie heard Alex take a deep breath. “How did you know you were gay?”

Maggie took a moment. This wasn’t just a passing question or random inquiry. This was a question asked by someone looking for a genuine answer. A person who needed an answer. So Maggie got comfortable before responding, “Well, it wasn’t like I woke up one morning and thought, ‘hey boobs are neat.’ ”

Alex let out a nervous laugh.

Maggie continued, “It was more of a small series of gradual realizations. Until one day, I jokingly considered it a real possibility. After entertaining the thought, other things started making sense for me. Like noticing the kind of people who made me blush versus the ones who didn’t. Or why my friends would send me to talk to cute boys for them because I never got nervous. Or why I got butterflies whenever my female friend would snuggle up to me.”

“Yeah”, agreed Alex with a distracted tone.

“But I guess, most of all, it was like trying to squeeze into a door that everyone else passed through so easily but was obviously not made for me. When I slowly fit everything together and admitted it to myself, it was like a whole new door opened up. A door that I could fit in perfectly, and things finally felt right. You know?”

Silence hung in the air. Softly, Alex spoke. “I’ve been thinking about things a lot lately. I mean, like up all night for the past month kind of thinking. And I think, that maybe, I’ve been using the wrong door.”

 

 


	10. A Correspondence, Part II

Alex was lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling, when Kara walked in and placed a doughnut on her chest. Lifting her head, she looked at the treat. “What’s this for?”

Kara was sitting on her desk chair, eating her own doughnut. “Mom mentioned that you looked like you needed to talk. So I brought bribery food.”

Alex took a small bite and continued looking at the ceiling as she thoughtfully chewed. Patiently, Kara continued eating as well, waiting for Alex to break the silence.

Taking a deep breath, Alex let it out slowly before talking, “I think I’m gay.”

Kara stopped mid chew and talked with her mouth full, “What?”

Unable to take her eyes away from the ceiling, Alex continued. “I’m pretty sure I’m attracted to girls. In a lesbian manner.”

All of a sudden Kara’s arms were around her as she pinned Alex to the bed in a hug. “I’m so proud of you.”

Alex smiled as she slowly started to reciprocate the embrace. “Why? I didn’t do anything.”

With her face still tight against her sister, Kara explained, “Because you realized something big about yourself and you talked about it instead of hiding your feelings like before.”

Relaxing her shoulders she hugged her sister tighter. “Yeah. I’m working on that.”

They stayed hugging each other until Alex spoke up again. “Did you just squish the doughnut on my chest?”

Kara laughed. “Yes. But I don’t care. I’m not letting you go until you know how much I love you.”

A stray tear slid down Alex’s temple. “And you’re fine with it? About me?”

“I am _so_ okay with it.”

Alex sighed. “Thank you, Kara.”

 

After prying Kara off (several times), changing her shirt and having a small happy cry. Alex picked up her phone and pushed the call button.

“Hey Danvers. What’s up?”

“I did it.”

There was a small pause on the line before Maggie’s voice came back on.

“You told Kara?”

Alex nodded. Then realizing what she was doing spoke up, “Oh, sorry. I was nodding. Yes, I told Kara.”

“How’d she take it?”

“She won’t stop hugging me.”

Maggie laughed. “And how are you feeling?”

“I’m getting there.”

 

“I don’t know. Maybe I should just wait.” Alex paused her pacing and looked to Kara.

Kara shifted position on her bed so her feet touched the floor. “What happened? I thought you were set on this.”

“I know, I was, but then I started thinking about things again and now I don’t know. What if she’s not okay with this? What if she thinks that this is just me trying to get attention again? What if-”

Kara interrupted her, “Alex, stop.”

Alex looked to Kara with a worried face.

Patting the bed next to her, she motioned to Alex. “Sit down, please.”

Alex made a beeline for the spot, nervously playing with the hem of her shirt.

Kara put an arm around her. “Do you remember that time I hid under the deck with my suitcases?”

Alex nodded. “It wasn’t too long after you came to live with us.”

“Yes. I accidentally broke mom’s jewelry box and thought she was going to send me away to live with another family because she loved that box.”

“You were 10, you didn’t know.”

“Do you remember what she told me when you guys found me?”

Alex looked as though she was struggling with her memories so Kara helped her out. “She told me that since I was her daughter now, that she would always love me more than anything. No matter what happens. Even if I was mad at her for no reason at all. Even if I turned out to be an alien, she would still love me. That she would always love us.”

Alex nodded, finally remembering her mom’s words.

“So see? There’s nothing to worry about.”

“I know. I guess I’m just paranoid. I mean Maggie’s parents didn’t take her coming out well and all these doubts started entering my mind-’”

Kara interrupted. “Wait. Maggie’s gay?”

Alex’s eyes opened wide. “Oh. Don’t know if it was okay to tell you that.”

Kara looked at Alex cautiously. “Are you and Maggie… ?”

Pausing her fret, Alex waited for Kara to finish her thought.

Trying to figure out the right words, Kara continued, “… gay together?

Alex laughed. “No, Kara. She’s just my friend.” Then Alex followed it up with an amused look.

“Sorry, I was just trying to understand. Do you want me to come with you?”

Alex shook her head. “Thanks, but I can do this.”

  
Alex paced the hall outside her mother’s room. Panicked, she pulled out her phone and sent a quick message to Maggie.

_S.O.S. Need a spot of encouragement._

Immediately her phone rang. She hit the ‘accept’ button and placed the receiver to her ear. Without prompting, Maggie’s voice came on the line. “Whatever you’re about to do right now, you got this, okay? You’re a badass, Danvers. Eye of the tiger. Gryffindor for the win. The force is with you. Now go kick ass.”

Alex smiled and relaxed slightly. “Thanks, Maggie.”

“Any time, Alex.”

She ended the call and glanced to Kara who was standing in her doorway. Kara smiled and gave her a thumbs up as Alex knocked on her mother’s door.

From inside, her mother’s voice called out, “Yes? Come in.”

Alex’s mind immediately jumped to a joke, _I think you mean come out._ Shaking her head, she opened the door. “Hey, mom. You have a minute?”

Her mom was lying on the bed, watching something on her tablet. She shut the cover before sitting up. “Sure, what’s on your mind?”

Alex sat down on the bed, but thought better of it and got up to start pacing.

“I wanted to talk to you about something. Actually, _tell_ you about something.”

“What is it, sweetheart?”

“Me. Something about me.”

Her mother reached out and put a calming hand on Alex’s arm. Alex stopped and sat down next to her.

“I… I’m… I wanted you to know… I realized… ” The words were on the tip of Alex’s tongue, but she just couldn’t get them out.

Seeing her struggle, Eliza tried to help. “You realized something about yourself? Is it something big?”

Alex nodded.

“Something life changing?”

Again, Alex nodded.

“Alex. Are you pregnant?”

Alex’s eyes opened wide. “NO. No. Definitely not that.” From behind the door, Alex could swear she heard Kara let out a laugh.

She tried not to, but Eliza couldn’t help but show a face of relief.

Alex heard Maggie’s words in her head. _You got this, Danvers._ Taking one last breath, Alex blurted it out. “I’m gay.”

Eliza smiled gracefully and pulled Alex into a hug. “Oh, sweetie, why was that so hard to tell me?”

Shrugging her shoulders, Alex answered. “I disappointed you a lot in the past year and I just didn’t want to disappoint you again.”

Pulling away, she kept her hands on her daughter’s shoulders. “Oh, Alex. It was your actions that disappointed me, not you. Never you. Understand?”

Alex nodded unconvincingly, so Eliza continued, “I will always love you for the beautiful soul that you are.” She pulled her in for another hug. “I love you, Alexandra. And I’m sorry if you ever feel anything less than that. But who you choose to love will never change that fact.”

Alex let out a breath of relief as she melted into her mother’s embrace.

After a while, Eliza spoke again. “Unless it’s one of those people who likes to dress up like an animal and tries to have sex with squids.”

Leaning back with a confused smile, Alex looked at her mom. “What? That’s oddly specific.”

As if reliving a horrible memory, her mother clarified, “You see a lot in an emergency room.”

 

A few days later, Alex was trying to politely usher her mother out of her room. Just as she was succeeding, her mother turned around. “And remember. Don’t be embarrassed to ask any questions. I’ve heard them all.”

Alex closed her eyes, trying to keep a smile on her face. “I will mom. Thank you.” And with that, she finally clicked the door shut. Letting out a breath she gathered the pamphlets and printouts from her bed and threw them on her desk. Falling face first into her mattress, she let out a frustrated groan. After sufficient mourning, she turned over and pulled out her phone.

Maggie greeted her, “Wut up Danvers?”

Alex kept her eyes closed. “You know what’s more embarrassing than getting the sex talk at 11 years old?”

“What?”

“Getting the sex talk again at 17.”

“What? Seriously?”

“Yes. My mom, ladies and gentlemen. Always the doctor.” Alex slapped a hand over her eyes, mentally reliving the awkward moments.

Maggie giggled. “Wow. I can practically feel your your mortification through the phone.”

“I know she means well, but it’s never not weird.”

“At least you got the talk. When I was 12, all my dad told me was, ‘Don’t get pregnant.’ ”

Alex laughed. “Wow, you _really_ took his advice and ran with it.”

“Shut up, Danvers.” Maggie laughed, then added, “It’s nice to hear that she’s taking it so well.”

“Yeah, way better than how I thought it was going to go. Oh, and I may have let it slip to Kara that you were- that you are-“

“On the same team?”

“Yeah.”

“It’s cool. A good portion of Nebraska already knows, so I’m comfortable with it.”

“I wonder when that feeling will set in for me?”

“Everyone’s experience is different, okay? Don’t feel rushed. The biggest part is over and you survived.”

“Thanks, Maggie.”

“For what?”

“I don’t know. Everything.”

“Aw. You can make it up to me with a ride on that boat of mine.”

“Oh, I also forgot to mention, now that my mother knows, Kara has been on a decorating spree. It’s like a unicorn threw up in our house.”

“What?”

“There are rainbow flags and stickers _everywhere_ .”

“It’s sweet how proud of you she is.”

“EVERY. WHERE.”

 

* * *

 

“So, all prepared for your SATs?”

Having just gotten off her Saturday shift, Maggie laid on her bed with her phone resting on her ear while she replied. “I don’t know. I mean, why do I need to take them again? The community college doesn’t need them.”

“Aren’t you applying to any universities or state colleges?”

“Why? Even if I did get accepted, it’s not like I can afford it. And don’t say student loans, because I’ve seen my aunt’s bills for her loan and she didn’t even finish college.”

“What about scholarships? I’m sure you could easily qualify for several.”

Maggie sat up and and shrugged to herself. “I don’t know. Between school, work, and filling out admission applications, I don’t think I would have the time to track down and fill out additional scholarship applications. Just thinking about it is already overwhelming.”

“Well, what if I helped?”

“What? No, I can’t ask you to do that, Alex.”

“Why not? I don’t have work or a social life, so my afternoons are pretty much free.”

”I mean, what about _your_ applications?”

“I only have to worry about the admission ones.”

Maggie smiled. “What? No scholarships? Is my friend a secret millionaire?”

Alex laughed too. “No. Between the savings accounts, my father’s insurance, and the payout from his employer’s insurance, Kara and I are pretty much set for college.”

“Wow. Must be nice.”

“It is a bit of a comfort, I’ll admit. So please, let me help a friend out to assuage my privilege guilt.”

With a small smile, Maggie replied, “Only if you assure me it’s not a burden.”

“None at all, I promise.”

“Fine, then. You can help.”

“Yes! I love the feeling of starting a new spreadsheet.”

Maggie couldn’t help but laugh at her friend’s nerdiness.

 

* * *

 

Maggie nervously stood outside the testing center as other students filed past her. She knew that even if she didn’t do well, she could always take it again next month. But at the same time, it was also a test that could determine her entire future. Suddenly, she could feel her heart starting to quicken as a cold sweat crept along her temples. With a slight tremor in her hands, she pulled out her phone and sent a text to Alex.

_I know it’s early there, but any chance you’re up to help calm my nerves before the big test?_

When several minutes passed, Maggie sadly put her phone away and started trying to distract her anxiety.  It was 5:30 AM over there, so she knew it was a long shot that Alex would be up. But suddenly, her phone buzzed to life.

Quickly, Maggie pulled it out and answered. “Danvers?”

At first she heard nothing, then the frantic strings of “Ride of the Valkyries” by Wagner slowly ramped up, followed by Alex’s voice, “Margaret Adelaide Sawyer.”

Maggie breathed out a chuckle. “Again, not my middle name.”

Alex ignored her and continued, “On this day, you will achieve that which has alluded many, a college worthy score. And this feat will be achieved with the simplest of tools, the humble pencil. But when wielded by a mighty badass like yourself, this tool will reveal an unspeakable wisdom to be talked about for ages. And dawn, with her rose-red fingers, will boast of your greatness when the day is high and your test is defeated. Poseidon quivers before you.”

Maggie knew she must’ve had ridiculous smile plastered to her face, but she didn’t care because her laughter replaced all the anxiety she held just moments before. “Thanks, Alex.”

Alex laughed. “Any time, Maggie.”

 

* * *

 

Alex held the phone to her ear with her shoulder as she typed in Maggie’s latest answer. “Okay, one last question.”

“Finally. I’m surprised you haven’t asked for my blood type.”

“Oh, well that makes this next question awkward.”

Maggie laughed.

Looking over her notes, she replied, “Actually, I think I have all the info I need now. I already have several applications lined up in the queue that I think would be perfect for you. Now, I know you said you wanted to try for instate tuition, but would it be okay if I submitted your applications to a couple of colleges around here?”

“In California?”

“Yeah. I mean, since I’m already doing mine, it would be just as easy to do yours at the same time.”

“Hmm.”

“What?”

“Just thinking how odd it would be for me to just leave Nebraska.”

Concerned, Alex sat up straighter. “Would it be too much? I won’t do it unless you gave me permission.”

“No, not necessarily. Besides my aunt, there’s nothing really keeping me here. Plus, how awesome would it be if we got into the same college?”

A smile overtook Alex’s face. “That would be pretty cool.”

“Late night movie marathons.”

“No more dying phone batteries.”

“Me being able to physically throw something at you for a bad pun.”

Alex smiled. “Me finally trying your supposedly ‘best cup of coffee’.”

“Finally meeting your puppy of a sister.”

“Finally giving you a well deserved hug for getting into college.”

“Ah, hugs! Didn’t think about that.”

Almost wistfully, Alex replied, “Yeah.“

In the same tone, Maggie responded, “Yeah.”

Before Alex’s mind could get too hopeful, she tried to break the mood. “Maybe then I can finally convince you that cilantro is amazing.”

“NO. Danvers, that plant is the devil.”

 

* * *

 

Maggie looked at her phone in disbelief again. Her aunt couldn’t help herself and picked Maggie up from behind in a bear hug and swung her around in celebration. Losing her balance they toppled over to the couch. Maggie was laughing as her aunt landed on top of her in a squishy heap. “Hey, careful, I’m valuable property now.”

Her aunt kissed her hair. “I only have to worry about your head. The rest can be crushed in as many hugs as I want.”

Maggie laughed again as they sat up. Quickly, her aunt got up and started putting on her shoes. “I’m going to the vegan bakery and buying all the food, because tonight, we’re celebrating.”

“What?”

“Call Alex, tell her the news and that she’s invited to our celebration.”

“There’s no way she can travel almost 2,000 miles in 10 minutes.”

Her aunt only had on one sleeve of her jacket as she was halfway out the door. “ALL THE FOOD!”

Maggie shook her head and called Alex.

“Hey, Maggie. What’s going on?”

“I just checked SAT my scores.”

“What! How’d you do?”

“By subsection or composite?”

“Composite.”

“Do you want me to tell you in my regular voice or an accent?”

“Um, regular?”

“The entire number at once or should I just reveal the individual numbers over the course of several days?

“Dammit, Sawyer, just tell me.”

“1310.”

“What! That’s amazing! I knew you were a smartass! Okay, I need to get to my desk, because that changes the order of priorities on some of the applications.”

“Take a break, Danvers. Go celebrate with Kara on my behalf.”

“I will take a break once you are holding all the acceptance letters and swimming in scholarship awards. If it makes you feel any better, that score makes my portion a whole lot easier, so good job. I’m proud of you.”

Maggie blushed. “Thanks, Alex.”

 

* * *

 

“So, 3 months into your senior year. How’s it treating you so far?

Alex was looking over some paperwork as she answered, “Good, classes are fine, teachers are nice, and the counselor and I are on a first name basis.”

“And friends? How’s that going?”

“Well, I definitely tanked my reputation last year. So the only people that will come up to me are creeps asking for my number.”

“Ooh. That sucks.”

“But I am making friends with this one guy in my AP English class, James. He’s actually from my neighborhood, lives about a mile or so down the way. He talks to me like an actual person, instead of some harlot up for a good time.”

“Really? I like this guy already. What about Vicky? Any chance of reconnecting with her?”

Alex put down her pencil. “No. Sadly, I think I burned that bridge. I try to wave or smile to her every time I catch her eye, but she doesn’t acknowledge me at all.”

“That sucks.”

“Yeah. I won’t push it. Also if I’m being honest, I don’t think she’d be too thrilled when she finds out I’m gay.”

“Why?”

“First off, her family’s super religious. Second, I spent a lot of nights in her bed snuggling up to her before I realized why I was doing it.”

“Oh. Yeah, I can see how that might make things awkward.”

Alex paused and pursed her lips before shaking her head. “Anyways, onto happier topics. I’ve been meaning to tell you, Kara has an admirer.”

“Really? Who?”

Alex looked to her door just in case Kara was lurking around. “It’s this weird home-schooled kid that she ran into at the boardwalk. I mean, my social skills are below par, but this dude has like none, whatsoever.”

“What?”

“He’s 16, but his mom is still super overprotective and won’t let him out of her sight. So he’s been sneaking out and trying to discover the world for himself when he ran into Kara. Literally.”

Maggie laughed. “What?”

“He thought he was busted for skipping his lessons and was running to hide when he crashed into Kara at a churro stand. It was like love at first sight for him. So he started waiting for Kara after school with a churro just to say ‘hi’.”

“And Kara doesn’t find it creepy?”

“No. And I know Kara enough to trust her instincts.”

“If he starts quoting, ‘A boy’s best friend is his mother.’ I would strongly suggest you guys board up the house right away.”

Alex laughed. “Don’t worry, I’ve seen _Psycho_ enough times to recognize the warning signs.”

“Really? You are literally the only other person I know who’s seen that movie.”

“What? I own the Hitchcock box set and it’s mandatory viewing every Halloween.”

“No way, I own the box set too.”

Alex smiled. “That’s awesome. Which one is your favorite?”

Maggie tried to sound indignant. “How dare you ask that question, because there’s no right answer.”

“Yeah there is, it’s obviously _The Birds_ .”

“What? No way that ranks above _Vertigo_.”

“I know Halloween was last week, but what are you doing tomorrow night? Because we should totally set up some kind of simultaneous viewing to prove I’m right.”

“You mean after we prove that I’m right?”

Even though Maggie couldn’t see her, Alex cocked an eyebrow. “Oh, it’s on, Sawyer.”

 

* * *

 

Alex was lying on the couch as she hit her send button. After waiting for Maggie’s greeting she started into her conversation, “You owe me $5.”

“Which wager is this one?”

“Kara said yes to Mike.”

“What? No! There goes my safe bet. So what finally changed her mind?”

“He showed up with a fresh box potstickers this time.”

“Dammit, how did he figure out her weakness? And I’m assuming he brought another bouquet for your mother?”

Alex looked to the dining room which was filled with various flowers. “Yup. Like clockwork.”

“And for you?”

“A new Leuchtturm journal.”

“Damn, that boy is good. Who knew an old fashioned wooing would work? I guess the more important question is, do you approve?”

“I admit, I wasn’t a fan at first. But the more he started hanging out here, the more I saw how much he made Kara laugh. They seem to have a lot in common and he’s really sweet to her. You should see how smitten he is when she’s talking.”

“Aw, are you getting soft on me, Danvers?”

Alex tried to change her sweet tone. “No. I’m just sharing some observations.”

“Well, at least someone is getting their fairytale romance. I’m beginning to think it’s never going to happen for me.”

“Why do you say that? I thought you were getting vibes from that new barista?”

“I thought I was, but mind you, it was only in passing during our shift changes. Every time I say something to her, she looks at me with a blank face and continues on. So, I’m pretty sure she’s not into it.”

“Alas, Darla, you could’ve had it all.”

“Bah, I’m over it. After all, who meets their soulmate at 17?”

Alex held up her fingers and started naming couples off the top of her head, “Sid and Nancy? Heathcliff and Catherine? Odysseus and Penelope?”

Maggie was quick to counter, “Murder, tragedy, and hearsay.”

“Fair enough.”

“Oh, I almost forgot to tell you the best part, my mom invited Mike over for Thanksgiving next week. I don’t know how I’m going to keep all that food down with the two lovebirds making heart eyes at each other all day.”

“If you want, you can borrow my tradition of watching _The Nightmare Before Christmas_.“

“On Thanksgiving?”

“Do the math, Danvers, it averages out. Halloween plus Christmas, divided by 2 equals Thanksgiving.”

“I think we’ve been friends too long, because that makes perfect sense.”

Maggie laughed. “Okay, I need to get back to work now. Later.”

“Later.”

Hanging up the phone, Alex walked to the kitchen for a snack; peeking around the wall when she heard the front door open. “Oh, hey Kara. I’m making a sandwich, you want one?”

Kara hung up her coat and walked to the kitchen. “Yeah, that would be great.” She looked at her sister. “So how’s Maggie?”

Alex looked surprised. “How did you know I was talking to her?”

As if it was obvious, Kara pointed at the door. “Don’t you know? I can hear through walls. I heard you from the sidewalk.”

Alex looked toward the door as if actually considering the possibility. Kara slapped her arm. “No, you dork, you have that look.”

Cutting a slice of tomato, Alex looked perplexed. “What look?”

“I don’t know. You always get this funny, dopey look whenever you talk to her.”

Handing Kara her sandwich before walking away with her own, she responded. “Shut up, no I don’t.”

As much as she wanted to continue teasing her sister, Kara decided better of it. She took a bite of her sandwich and let her sister bask in that happy glow.

 

* * *

 

Maggie didn’t even wait for Alex’s greeting before talking. “She doesn’t speak English!”

“What? Who? By the way, hello Maggie.”

“Darla. That’s why she never talked to me. Hello, Danvers.”

“And how did you find this out?”

“She switched her Saturday shift to the morning and we got to talking. Sort of. There was a lot of slow, broken translating going on.”

“Interesting. So what’d you find out?”

“First off, she’s from Romania. Or Russia. I don’t know, but I’m pretty sure it started with an ‘r’. Anyway, her uncle owns the coffee shop and is graciously hosting her stay in the states.”

“Well, that’s nice of him.”

Maggie stood from her spot on the couch to emphasize her next point. “Oh! And my gaydar is _not_ broken because she showed me pictures and videos of her and her girlfriend from back home. At least, I’m pretty sure it was her girlfriend. I don’t know, would _you_ give Kara a lap dance?”

“Ew, no.”

“That’s what I thought too.”

“Then why are you confused?”

Maggie stopped her slight pacing and closed her eyes. “Because something else happened.”

“What?”

“Well, during dead zone hour, I was getting some more napkins from the storage closet when she walked in, looked at me and said in that accent of hers, ‘Free kiss, no mess’. Then she kissed me.”

“What did you do?”

“At first, nothing. But then she did this thing with her tongue and I just kinda went on autopilot.”

“Maggie!”

Maggie covered her eyes with her hand. “I know! We couldn’t have kissed more than a couple of minutes before she pulled away and went back to the counter like nothing happened.”

“Well, that’s… weird.”

“Right?”

“How was the rest of work?”

“Fine. It was literally like it nothing happened.”

“Does that make you the other woman?”

“I don’t know.”

“Are you… attracted to her? I mean, do you think you’ll turn this into anything?”

Maggie finally sat back down. “See that’s the thing. I mean, yeah she’s pretty and all, but I don’t feel anything for her. It had been so long since I’d made out with anybody that I just kind of went along with it.”

“What drama have you pulled me into?”

“I’m so sorry.”

“What are you going to do if it happens again?”

“Don’t know. On the minus side, I’m might be helping someone supposedly cheat on her girlfriend. But on the plus side, free kisses. Am I right?

Alex had a reprimanding tone. “Maggie.”

“I know, I know.”

“Well, at least you gave me another skill to add to your applications.”

“What now?”

“Teaching English to gay immigrants in your spare time.”

“What? I don’t- well, you’re not wrong.”

 

* * *

  
As Maggie settled into her spot, her phone buzzed. Smiling, she picked it up and placed it to her ear. “Morning.”

“How far back can you trace your family heritage?”

“It’s Christmas, Danvers, take a break”

“Never! By the way, Merry Christmas!”

“Merry Christmas to you too. Why are you up so early? Isn’t it like 6:30 over there?”

“Please, Kara woke us up an hour ago to open presents.”

“I’m sorry. And in answer to your question, not far.”

“Bummer. Don’t worry, we still got about 2 more weeks before some of these deadlines.”

“I order you to take a break and try to enjoy the day, okay?”

“I can try, doesn’t mean I will.”

“Bye, Danvers.”

“Later, Sawyer.”

Maggie hit the end button and tucked her phone back into her pocket as she started to sip her hot chocolate.

At that moment, Rose came out of the bathroom and jumped onto Maggie’s bed. Getting comfortable, she snuggled deep in the blankets. “Aw, you should have told me you were talking to Alex, I wanted to wish her happy holidays.”

Maggie put down her mug. “How did you know I was talking to her?”

Her aunt shrugged. “You have Alex face.”

“I don’t have ‘Alex’ face.”

“Yeah you do. Look, one dimple only and goofy grin.” Rose poked at Maggie’s cheek to emphasize her point.

Trying to wipe the smile off her face, Maggie exaggerated a sulk.

Rose laughed and nudged her niece. “Come on, start the movie, let’s see what shenanigans George Bailey gets into this year .”

Pressing play, Maggie got into a comfortable position as the opening music to _It’s a Wonderful Life_ came on the television. Unbidden, a goofy smile crept back onto her face.

 

* * *

 

“So, I made out with a girl last night.”

“What? Danvers! How could you let me go on about my freaking pies? Spill. Now.”

“Okay, so my friend James invited me to his New Year’s Eve party. I didn’t want to go at first, but my mom volunteered for the emergency night shift at the hospital, which meant that it was only going to be me, Kara, and Mike. And I really didn’t want to be audience to their midnight make-out session.”

Maggie laughed as Alex continued, “So I’m hanging out at the party, trying my best to make small talk when _guess who_ walks in?”

“Who?”

“Hot surfer girl from the beach.”

“You mean _the_ surfer girl?”

“Yup. The very one. Turns out she’s old friends with James and that leads to an introduction. She’s 18, freshman at San Jose State and in town to visit her mom for the holidays. Oh, and her name is Lucy.”

“Lucy is a good name.”

“I know, right? So anyways, we get to talking and at this point it’s like 11:00 and everyone is starting to pair off. I’m doing my best to stay cool and not notice while this girl tries to summarize the college experience for me. By 11:30 I’m starting to get nervous. What’s going to happen at midnight? Do I give her a polite kiss on the cheek as we celebrate with everyone else? Or do I go with my original plan of hiding awkwardly in the bathroom until it’s time to go home?”

“That is the Danvers way.”

Alex chuckled. “Anyways, 15 minutes ‘till midnight, she places her hand on my arm and asks, ‘So, would you mind bringing in the new year with me?’ ”

“Wow, very forward of her. What did you do?”

“I choked on my water, of course.”

Maggie laughed.

“But when I recovered, I made some noises with my mouth that were similar to agreeing sounds. And at midnight, we kissed.”

“Way to go, Danvers. An older woman on your first _outing_ . Pun absolutely intended.”

Alex laughed. “We talked some more throughout the night, made out a little more, then I came home.”

“So. Final verdict?”

“Oh yeah, I’m gay as hell.”

 

* * *

 

“Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned. It’s been a week since my last confession.”

“Go ahead, my child.”

“I made out with Darla in the storage closet again.”

“Maggie!”

“Sorry! We were bored and when she asks ‘Free kiss time?’ in that accent, I can’t help it.”

“Don’t you feel bad for her ‘maybe’ girlfriend?”

“I do. And that’s what usually kills the mood. But I just miss kissing sometimes, you know? Not necessarily the romantic aspect of it, but just sharing that closeness with someone.”

“Well, you little junkie, if you need a sponsor to call up the next time you get a craving, let me know, I can talk you down.”

“Did you just volunteer to be my cold shower?”

“Yes. I can read you graphic descriptions of ulcerative tongue growths with such detail that you will be disgusted humans even own mouths.”

“Ugh, gross. I think I’m cured, thank you.”

“Good. As penance, I’m sending over 3 more last minute applications right now that I want you to finish by the end of the week.”

“Uunnnnhhhhh. Fine. Amen.”

 

* * *

 

 

Maggie settled herself on the floor against the wall as she pressed the call button on her phone.

“Hey, Maggie. How are you this evening?”

Maggie smiled at Alex’s greeting and in a quiet voice responded, “Good, how are you?”

“Why are you whispering?”

Looking down the hallway of the apartment building, Maggie continued her low conversation, “Because I’m hiding in the hallway.”

Unconsciously, Alex started talking in the same hushed tones, “Why?”

“Because my aunt is stressing me out and it’s too late to go to the park.”

“What is she doing?”

“She’s been reviewing procedures and practices for the past week because rumor is that the current manager of the hotel is moving and his spot will be opening up soon. So she’s thinking of interviewing for the position.”

“That’s good, right?”

“Yeah. I may have encouraged her to do it, but now I’m regretting it.”

“Why?”

“She’s the kind of person that likes to talk out loud to herself and pace around when she’s reading. Says it helps her concentrate.”

“Ooh, really? How bad is it?”

“Hang on.” Maggie placed her phone to the door and held it for a few seconds before putting it back to her ear. “Did you hear that?”

In a monotone voice, Alex answered, “Upon discharging the timesheet options for a suspended employee…”

Maggie laughed. “See? It wouldn’t be bad if we shared a bigger space. Or if I had better headphones.”

“Well, that sucks. I’m sorry.”

“Oh, by the way. I got my first reply from a scholarship.”

“Really? Which one?”

“The Nebraska Youth Center for Social Sciences.”

“And what’d they say?”

“Big fat no.”

“Oh. That’s okay, that one was in the long shot column anyway.”

“Yeah, but it still stings. What if this is just the opening act? What if the rest turn me down too?”

“Hey, do you know how many applications we sent out there?”

“Like, a bajillion. You had me questioning our friendship after a while.”

Alex laughed. “Yes, I made you send out a bajillion. But I also sent out another bajillion on your behalf. So according to the laws of statistics, there are going to be some noes. But that also means there are going to be some yeses.”

“How dare you comfort me with logic.”

“Don’t worry. When you’re writing your autobiography, this is going to one of those moments where the reader sympathizes with your struggle. Best seller material, I tell ya.”

Maggie scoffed. “Pshh. Who would want to read that tragedy?”

“Okay, that’s it, I need you to repeat after me, ‘I’.”

Maggie sighed but went along. “I”.

Alex continued, “Margaret Thatcher Sawyer.”

“Margaret Not-My-Middle-Name Sawyer.”

“Promise to tell myself everyday that I am smart, tough, and everything that is right and good in this world.”

“I am?” Maggie asked surprised.

“Yes, now repeat it.”

“Promise to tell myself that I am smart, tough, and good.”

“Close enough.”

“Okay. Your turn.”

“What?”

“Repeat after me. ‘I, Alexandra Finnigan Danvers.’ “

“I, Alexandra That’s-My-Bit Danvers.”

“Promise to tell myself everyday that I deserve happiness.”

“I do?”

“Of course.”

They both laughed quietly. Maggie bit her lip, astonished at how easily Alex could lift her mood, when her phone dinged with a message. Quickly, she read it before talking again, “I just got a text from my aunt. She said I need to get back inside before someone kidnaps me.”

Alex laughed. “Okay. Have a goodnight.”

“Yeah. You too.” Maggie held the phone to her ear, waiting for the silence of a disconnection. When none came, she asked, “Are you still there?”

Alex huffed out a laugh. “Yeah, I was waiting for you to hang up.”

Maggie grinned. “I was waiting for _you_ to hang up.”

They both laughed again before falling silent. Finally, Alex spoke, “Okay, on the count of 3. Ready?”

Maggie smiled and began quoting, “Three shall be the number thou shalt count… “

Alex finished the quote for her, “… and the number of counting shall be three.”

Before Maggie could continue, the apartment door suddenly opened and Rose stuck her head out. “Seriously, get in here. It’s late.”

She looked at her aunt. “Okay.” Smiling, she spoke into her phone. “Bye Alex.”

“Bye, Maggie.”

* * *

 

Maggie was in the middle of cooking dinner when her phone rang. “Yo, Alex, what’s up?”

“So, I’m going to ask you a question and feel free to say no. In fact, I’d appreciate it if you said no it would save me some trouble.”

Maggie smiled. “Spit it out, Danvers.”

“My mom would like to know if she can send you and your aunt a Valentine’s Day card.”

“What?”

“It’s this thing. Her and my dad used to make a big deal out of it with decorations, cake and the whole 9 yards. She skipped it last year because of well, everything, and decided to continue the tradition this year. But for some reason she’s cranked it up to 11.”

As much as she had held out on acknowledging the holiday, Maggie knew Alex well enough now to tell when she was trying to hide her excitement. “You know what? Tell your mom to send us the most ridiculous card she has in her collection. Those little cinnamon candy hearts are good too. Flowers… maybe. But we draw the line at singing telegrams.”

“Why? Do you have no soul?”

Maggie laughed. “Hey, your family has their thing and so does mine. A long time ago, great-grandpa Joe was once teased by a barbershop quartet.”

“What?”

“It’s written on our family mausoleum. ‘Henceforth our lineage shall rebuke the likes of acapella entertainment.’ ”

“Hang on, I’m trying to write this all down. Let me repeat your order: 3 singing telegrams, no card, and cinnamon hearts on the side.”

Maggie smiled. “Yep, that sounds right.”

 

* * *

 

Maggie walked into the apartment and dropped her bag against the couch as she playfully flopped down next to Rose.

Her aunt spoke up as Maggie got comfortable. “Hey there. How was school?”

Stealing some chips from her aunt, Maggie replied, “Good. How was work?”

Rose smiled. “Pretty good.”

They sat in silence watching the television for a while until Rose nudged Maggie with her knee, “Hey, can you get me a soda?”

Maggie got up and walked into the kitchen. “Yeah, no problem.”

From the couch, Rose heard her open the fridge and observe, “Hey, there’s a cake in here. Oh my God, is it the special vegan tiramisu cake?” In the following pause, she could almost hear Maggie’s mind review her calendar searching for the special occasion. Suddenly her niece ran back into the living room and tackled her. “You got the promotion!”

Rose laughed as they hugged. “Yes! I did.”

“I’m so happy for you!”

“I’m so happy for me too!”

Maggie pulled back. “So when do you start?”

“Not for another month. In the meantime, I get to work with the transition team and do some additional training.”

“That’s amazing. I’m so proud of you, Ms. Manager.”

“Thank you. But that’s not even the best part.”

Maggie looked at her puzzled. “It’s not?”

Rose patted her knee. “Go get the cake and I’ll fill you in.”

Hurriedly, Maggie grabbed the forks and the cake and sat down again next to her aunt. Together, they dug into the dessert.

After a few bites, Rose started talking, “So, the first few weeks of my training is going to be at the hotel. Going over duties, getting to know the new team, all that good jazz. But the last week, they’re sending me to their week long manager’s seminar at their main location in San Francisco.”

Maggie’s eyes went wide. “At that super fancy one on the bay?”

“Yes. That very one.”

“That’s amazing. That’s the one all the other hotels aspire to be when they grow up.”

Rose laughed. “Even better is that I’m scheduled to fly out there the third week of March.”

Maggie kept eating, unobservant of the significance of the date.

Her aunt looked at her expectedly then asked, “Quick question, when’s your spring break?”

Unaware, Maggie answered, “The third week of March, why?” Finally connecting the dots, she smiled. “You want to take me with you?”

Excited, Rose nodded. “The hotel is already paying for my travel, so your ticket shouldn’t be that big of a deal. That’s if you want to go. I’d totally understand if you want to chill here that week. All alone. By yourself.”

Hugging her aunt again, Maggie laughed. “Of course I want to go. That would be perfect.”

After letting go, they started on the cake again. Trying to play it cool, Rose inquired, “Say, isn’t Midvale not too far from San Francisco?”

Distracted at looking up Bay area attractions on her phone, Maggie answered, “Yeah. Why?”

Rose rolled her eyes and looked up. She loved her niece, without a doubt, but times like this made it difficult. Again, she tried to get her niece to make the connection. Casually, she asked, “I wonder when Alex has _her_ spring break?”

Maggie looked up from her phone and simultaneously dropped her fork.

Smiling, her aunt thought, _Finally._

 

Alex slowly approached her mother chopping vegetables in the kitchen. “Hey, mom, can I ask you something?”

“Sure sweetie, what’s up?”

“You know my friend, Maggie?”

Eliza feigned forgetfulness. “Maggie? Your Nebraska friend from the science fair? The girl who finally got her license last week and had french toast for breakfast yesterday? Yeah, you may have mentioned her a couple of times.” She smiled teasingly at Alex.

Alex blushed slightly and pursed her lips, hiding an embarrassed smile. “Yeah, that one. Well, her aunt is flying into San Francisco for a work thing and she might be going with her. The week of spring break to be exact.” Alex paused, scared to ask her question in case she didn’t get the answer she was hoping for. Luckily, her mom beat her to the punch.

“Well, you should invite her down. I’d love to meet her. Plus, how many chances are you going to get to be in this close of proximity?”

Alex let out a relieved breath. “Really? Can she? I mean, we’d have to go pick her up, but I promise to take out the trash and do the dishes without any complaint for the rest of the school year.”

“I already said yes, you didn’t have to sweeten the deal. But now that you mention it…”

“Thank you, thank you so much, mom.” She went in for a tight hug and kissed her cheek.

Eliza chuckled and reciprocated. “Now go. I know you want to tell her the good news.”

Alex quickly pulled out her phone and skipped the stairs two at a time to her room. “Maggie! Guess what?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's happening. IT'S HAPPENING!


	11. Sunday Arrivals

Alex was so nervous that they ended up at the airport a full hour before Maggie’s plane was scheduled to land. She had calculated the 2 hour route, accounting for post rush hour traffic and alternate routes in case of accidents. All that planning was in addition to her list of emergency service numbers, maps of the terminals, parking layouts, weather patterns, and average flight time trends of the past few months. Kara happened upon her notebook once and while concerned at first, quickly settled into comfort of the knowledge that if she was ever kidnapped, Alex would be the one to find her.

At the airport, Eliza busied herself with work files on her tablet while Kara played with her phone, absentmindedly tapping her folded up, homemade sign against her feet. She had insisted on balloons, but Alex managed to get her to settle for just one sign. Kara’s reason being, “But how is she suppose to recognize us? What if you don’t remember what she looks like?”

Alex had responded with incredulity, “Kara, it’s only been two years. I doubt she’s changed that much.”

But now, as Alex paced nervously in front of the arrivals board, she was thankful to Kara for making the sign. Even if was a ridiculous amount of glitter. Her anxious mind started running questions, _What if Maggie had changed? What if she was taller now? What if she was in an accident that she didn’t tell me about and was forced to undergo radical surgery that rendered her a completely different person?_ Every so often, logic would butt in reminding her that it’s just Maggie. Her friend from Nebraska who she talked to nearly every night. All she had to do was look for that tomboy ponytail and dimpled grin and she’ll be fine.

So why couldn’t she shake this nervousness?

 

Maggie wiped her palms on her thighs as she waited with her aunt for the passengers in front of them to deplane. She had been so excited since the inception of the trip that it surprised her now how nervous she was. Which was stupid, because this was Alex. Someone she considered to be her best friend. Granted, one that she hadn’t seen in about 2 years, but still. They could be out of contact for days and randomly pick up the phone to finish their conversation from a week ago like no time had passed.

She inhaled through her nose, slowly exhaling from her mouth, the familiar routine calming her anxiety. It dawned on her that she might not even recognize Alex. In the time that they had been in contact, she realized that they had not really shared any personal photos. It just never occurred to them. Additionally, neither one was really a social media person. She tried to remember the last time she saw her. Same height, long hair, glasses; surely she hadn’t changed that much.

Rose watched in amusement as Maggie rubbed a finger across her chin, a nervous twitch she grew familiar with. Although her niece would never admit it, this girl they were about to meet was so much more than just a friend. She saw how Maggie reacted on the phone every time they talked. How her niece’s face would light up, all smiles and bright eyes. After particularly long talk sessions, Maggie would unconsciously hum as she went about her activities. This girl brought her happy, hopeful, loving Maggie back to life. Rose secretly hoped this trip would help her niece discover just how much they meant to each other.

It wasn’t until they reached the greeting area that her aunt spoke up, “Hey, I’m going to go get our bags, why don’t you go look for your friend.” She pointed to a gift shop. “We’ll meet up right there if you can’t find them, okay?”

Maggie let out a strangled, “Yeah, s-sounds good.”

She quickly scanned the concourse, unable to concentrate past her heartbeat and the racket of noise. She saw plenty of families reuniting, people embracing loved ones, bored drivers patiently waiting for their fares, until her eyes fell on a small group of ladies.

The one with dark hair was bent over, gently shaking her head as the older one helped gently brush something out of it. Another younger, blonde girl was looking at her glittery sign in confusion, which coincidentally had Maggie’s name on it. Names slowly started clicking into place. The sign holder must be Kara. The older lady was Eliza, so that must mean that the stooped girl was Alex. She smiled, nervously tightened her hands on her bag straps and started walking forward.

As Alex righted herself, Maggie stopped dead in her tracks, her smile falling to neutral shock. She thought to herself, _That’s not Alex. It couldn’t be._ At the same moment, Alex locked eyes with her, eyebrows raising slightly as her mouth opened wordlessly. The cacophony around her and the thoughts within her dissolved, leaving Maggie with only one word... gorgeous.

 

Kara stood behind Alex as more people started filling the concourse. She rested her chin on Alex’s shoulder. “Remind me again, shorty, what she looks like.”

Alex bumped her sister’s head with her cheek. “Just hold your sign up, beanpole.”

Immediately, she brightened and exclaimed, “Oh yeah!”, having completely forgotten about her masterpiece. Given their space constraint, she lifted the sign above Alex’s head and unfolded the poster board, unintentionally letting loose a plume of glitter.

Eliza was quick to her side, helping Alex dust the glitter out of her hair and face.

Kara quickly turned her sign around. “I’m so sorry, Alex.” She tried in vain to help sweep some of the sparkles off, only for her hand to be slapped away. Kara looked down at her sign. “Don’t worry, it’s still readable.”

From behind her hair Alex snidely commented, “Yeah, because _that’s_ what I was concerned about.”

Eliza intervened, “Girls, it was an accident. Kara, can you please keep an eye out for Maggie.” She turned her attention back to Alex. “I think we got most of the glitter out, dear.”

Alex conceded, standing upright and dusting her face again as she glared at Kara who smiled apologetically back. She barely resumed her scanning when her eyes landed on girl standing statue still in the flow of people around her. It didn’t immediately register until she saw the small dimpled smile that this woman was Maggie. She huffed out the remaining oxygen in her lungs and registered only one word... beautiful.

 

Somehow Maggie managed to shuffle her feet until she was making some kind of forward progress. As she got close she heard Kara not so quietly whisper to Alex, “Is that Maggie?” Alex dumbly nodded. Even more amazing than her walking ability, Maggie managed to form a word, “Hey.”

Alex parroted her, “Hey.”

They stood in silence as they continued to gawk at each other until Kara stepped forward. “Hi, I’m Kara.”

Maggie semi-snapped out of her stupefaction and turned. “The sister. H-hi. I’m Maggie.”

Alex’s mom stepped up to the plate next and glancing at her still bewildered daughter, she introduced herself, “Hi, I’m Eliza, Alex’s mom.”

“Oh, yes. Hi, Mrs. Danvers.”

Partially snapping from her daze, Alex spoke, “Hi, this is my mom.”

Kara giggled as Alex struggled to compose herself. Luckily, at that moment, Maggie’s aunt showed up with luggages in tow. “Hi, all. I take it you guys are the Danvers?”

Grateful for the familiar face, Maggie started to make introductions, “Oh, this is my aunt, Rose. Rose, this is Mrs. Danvers, Kara, and Alex.”

Rose shook everyone’s hands. “So you’re Alex. So good to finally meet you. I’ve heard all about you. I mean, like, so much information. A _crazy_ , stupid amount-”

Maggie tried to interrupt, “O-kay. That’s enough with the introductions.”

Eliza spoke to Rose, “Same here, Maggie’s name comes up so often that people think I’m hiding a third daughter.”

Alex finally regained her senses back, starting with embarrassment. “Mom!”

“Oh, you know I’m only teasing.” She turned back to Rose. “So, do you have any questions for me before we drive off with your niece for a week?”

Rose smiled. “Just a few. Let’s start off with contact numbers.”

As the adults exchanged information, Alex and Maggie shyly looked at each other again. Maggie pointed. “Your hair’s shorter.”

“And yours, longer.”

“You got taller.”

“Tends to happen.”

“Must’ve missed that memo.”

Alex anxiously chuckled.

Maggie pointed to her own face. “Glasses?”

“Contacts.”

“Ah.”

They nervously grinned at each other and noticing the sudden silence, slowly turned their heads to their audience. The three spectators were all suppressing a grin as they witnessed the adorable awkwardness. Kara was in the middle of lifting her phone to capture the moment when, mercifully, Eliza stopped her. “Not to rush anything, but we should get going.”

Alex nodded and joined her family as Rose went to Maggie. “Make sure you remember to call or send me a quick text every so often so I know this nice family isn’t sick of you yet.”

“I can do that.”

Rose went in for a hug and whispered into her niece’s ear, “She’s a cute one.”

Maggie quickly glanced at Alex to make sure she didn’t hear, and bashfully whispered back, “Stop it.”

Her aunt gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. “See you later, bug. Be safe and have fun.”

Maggie took the handle of her luggage from her aunt and gave one last wave as she started following Alex and her family out.

 

It was a silent walk as they made their way to the car, broken only by Kara yelling, “Shotgun!” And for once, Alex didn’t argue. After stowing the suitcase in the trunk, Alex climbed into the backseat, followed by Maggie; her backpack between them acting as their third passenger.

They made it to the freeway in perfect silence.

Eliza could tell that Alex was nervous, and even though she knew why, she was pretty sure her daughter didn’t. Alex would never admit it, but the way she smiled when she spoke on the phone to Maggie was the exact same smile that Eliza used to get when she talked on the phone to Jeremiah. Helping Alex out, Eliza tried to start the conversation. “So, Maggie, how was your flight?”

Maggie startled slightly at the broken silence. “Oh, not bad. I got stuck next to an armrest hog, so I spent most of it leaning towards my aunt.”

When Alex still had nothing to add, Eliza continued, “Is this your first time in California?”

“Yeah, it is actually. I’m kinda excited to see the ocean. I’ve never seen one before.”

Kara tried to turn around. “Really? Never?”

“No. I grew up pretty much smack dab in the middle of the country and didn’t have much opportunity to travel. In fact, that trip to the science fair where Alex and I met was the first time I had ever been on a plane.”

Kara looked genuinely surprised. “Seriously? Wow. Well, hopefully you get see so much of the ocean that you’ll be sick of it by the end of the week.” She ended her sentence with a large smile.

Maggie smiled back. “Thanks. Me too.”

Alex opened her mouth to say something, but could only glance at Maggie before losing her train of thought and closing her mouth again. Eliza picked up on the silence. “Alex tells me she’s been helping you with college applications. How’s that been going?”

“Oh, good. Only heard back from a few so far with no good news yet.”

“Don’t worry, it’s only March, I’m sure they’ll be flooding in by next month. Have you picked a major yet?”

“I was thinking sociology? Or maybe ecology? I don’t know. All I know is that I want to help. People, the environment, or maybe both.”

“Well, it’s nice to hear that you have an idea of what you want to do. Maybe you can help Alex narrow down her search. I’m sure she’s told you that she’s still undecided.”

Coincidentally, Maggie and Alex had this conversation not two weeks ago and at the time, Alex had seemed pretty sure of her decision; also of her reason for not telling her mother yet. So Maggie replied, “Well, Mrs. Danvers, there’s still several months to go, I’ll see if I can knock some sense into her by then.”

Alex smiled at her thankfully then looked back to her fidgeting hands.

Eliza laughed. “Thank you, that would be helpful. By the way, whenever you feel comfortable enough, you can call me Eliza.”

“Thanks. I’ll keep that in mind.”

Maggie and Alex glanced at each other briefly, giving each other a quick smile before the car gently returned to silence.

 

The further apart the freeway lights became, the less clearly they were able to see each other’s faces until only the console and passing cars became their only source of illumination. In the familiar comfort of intangibility, their voices easily found each other. At the same time they both started talking.

“So, what-”  
“How, was-”

“I’m sorry, you go.”  
“No, go ahead.”

“You were talking first.”  
“It’s okay.”

They both chuckled quietly.

Maggie decided to take the lead. “I was going to ask what was up with the glitter.”

Alex smiled. “New makeup trend here in California, it’s called ‘The Kara’.”

From the front seat they heard Kara chime in. “Yeah, that was my fault. Too much pizzazz combined with friction and bad placement caused me to accidentally glitter bomb Alex.”

Maggie laughed. “Well, it’s better than the newest makeup trend in Nebraska, it’s called ‘The Rose’. All you need an aunt who thinks it’s funny to stick false eyelashes to your face when you’re sleeping, so when you wake, you get to scare yourself in the mirror with a new unibrow.”

Alex started laughing. “No way, really? When did she do that?”

"This morning, of all days.”

“Please tell me she took pictures.”

“Oh God, I hope not. Remind me to check her phone when you guys drop me off on Saturday.”

With the initial tension finally broken, they were able to pass the last hour of their journey slipping back into the ease of conversation. Maggie talked about a  public breakup that her and Rose witnessed at the airport before departure and Alex talked about the how they saw a driver pick up his customer only to return 20 minutes later complaining about picking up the wrong fare. Kara even chimed in with stories of how cross Alex was getting when they weren’t adhering to her strict schedule. Alex countered by describing how Kara was intentionally being slow by “accidentally” forgetting 1 item at a time and having to walk up and down the stairs for 15 minutes straight to retrieve them.

 

As they reached Midvale, Eliza spoke up. “I hope you don’t mind, Maggie, but I have to be at work first thing in the morning, so I’m headed straight to bed once we get inside. I trust Alex will show you around and get you settled.”

Alex assured her, “I will, mom.”

Eliza turned to Kara. “You need to get to bed early too, you have practice in the morning.”

“Ugh, I know. Is there anything worse than going to school on a Monday during spring break just to run around in the hot sun?” Kara rhetorically asked.

Alex looked to Kara. “Weren’t you just telling me earlier that you couldn’t wait for practice tomorrow?”

Kara smiled back to Alex. “Shh. You’re suppose to be the nerdy one, not me.”

Maggie laughed as she sent a quick text to her aunt letting her know they made it to Midvale safe and sound. Rose quickly responded back with emojis that Maggie could only assume meant that her aunt was already enjoying a relaxing evening:

_Thumbs up, rose, equal sign, martini glass, happy face, wine glass, eye, heart, bug._

 

After pulling up to the house, Kara followed her mother to the door as Alex went to retrieve the luggage.

Maggie’s eyes stayed glued to the landscape as she exited the car. “When you said you lived by the ocean, I didn’t think you meant, literally by the ocean.”

Alex was still taking Maggie’s bag out of the trunk and commented, “Yeah, it’s not a bad view.”

“Please. You don’t need to downplay it for my sake.”

“I meant, it’s dark right now, so there’s not much to look at. It really comes alive around sunset.”

“You put that on the list, right?”

Alex tried to feign innocence. “What list?”

“Come on, Alex, I know you. There’s probably a binder somewhere with the entire week’s activities planned out to the minute.”

Alex walked past her with the luggage. “No comment.”

When they got in the house, Alex motioned with her head to follow her up the stairs. Stepping into her room, Alex put Maggie’s bag down on her reading chair. “So, this is my room, also your high-end accommodations for the week. I hope you don’t mind an air mattress.”

Maggie waved her off. “Not at all. I can pretty much sleep on anything. My aunt can attest to that.”

Unzipping her hoodie, Alex noticed the glitter still flaking off in spots. “I was going to give you a tour of the house, but I can still see glitter on my eyelashes. I hope you don’t mind, I’m just gonna go wash up right quick.”

Maggie shrugged. “Yeah, no. Take your time. It’ll give me a chance to go through all your belongings and personal items.”

Alex smiled. “Be right back.”

 

After taking out her contacts and giving her face a good wash, Alex patted herself dry; glancing in the mirror one more time looking for any remaining offenders. Satisfied. she grabbed her glasses and reached for the doorknob, pausing when she spotted her makeup bag. She thought to herself, _It’s not like you’re going to sleep right away. Maybe a small touch up wouldn’t hurt._ Re-closing the door lightly, she pulled the bag off the shelf and took out her eyeliner.

She was finishing the corners when the door opened and Kara waltzed in, stopping midstep. “Oh, sorry, I thought you were done.”

Alex paused and silently wished for once in her life that Kara be oblivious to the scene.

But sadly, no.

“It’s almost bedtime, why are you-?” She glanced at Alex’s bedroom door and quickly back to Alex with an excited face; her smile open in exaggerated shock.

Tossing her eyeliner on the shelf, Alex pulled Kara into the bathroom. Holding up a finger, she warned, “Not one word.” Then she grabbed her glasses and left, closing the door on Kara’s quiet squeal of, “You look so pretty!”

 

When Alex left to the restroom Maggie took a look around Alex’s room. Oddly, it was exactly how she pictured it. Full size bed in the corner, a meticulously organized desk, bookshelf filled with classics, and a wall covered in posters and pictures. Most were star charts and science diagrams, but scattered among them were personal photos. Most were of Alex and Kara, she spotted some of Alex and Eliza, and clustered together were Alex with a dark haired guy who she assumed was her father. Maggie smiled, seeing how happy she looked perched next to him.

She took off her jacket and tossed it on her bag, smoothing down her shirt as she took in more of the room. It occurred to her that she had just spent 3 hours on a plane and 2 hours in a car without looking in a mirror once. Suddenly worried about her appearance, she pulled out her phone and turned on the camera. Quickly, she started trying to comb down her hair while checking for anything concerning that might be apparent on her face. She thought to herself, _I wonder if I have time to touch up my eyeliner?_

When Maggie heard the door starting to open she quickly hit the power button and slipped her phone into her pocket while trying to make it look like she was observing the knick-knacks on the shelf. Without looking up, Maggie pointed to a cup full of small rainbow flags. “You weren’t kidding about Kara going overboard with the pride...” She looked up and lost her train of thought at the sight of Alex in glasses.

Self-consciously, Alex adjusted her frames. “What?”

Panicked, Maggie thought to herself, _Don’t say “hot nerd”._ After a pause, Maggie answered, “Nothing. Just happy to see the old Danvers back.” Perking up, Maggie held up a finger and pulled her hair back, securing it place with a hair tie.

Alex smiled. “Ah. There’s the Sawyer I remember.”

They both smiled at each other again. Alex motioned to the door. “Care for the tour?”

Maggie nodded and followed her out.

Alex pointed to her room. “So, you know where my room is. Next to it right there is Kara’s. And across the hall over there is my mother’s.” Turning around she pointed at the open door where Kara was brushing her teeth. “And obviously, there’s the bathroom.”

Kara gave a bright, closed lip smile with her toothbrush in her mouth and cheeks full of foam.

Maggie smiled and waved as she followed Alex to the stairs. Halfway down she stopped and pointed at a picture. “Whoa, wait up. Don’t tell me you’re not going to acknowledge this?”

Alex glanced up to where Maggie was looking and saw the picture of her dressed up in costume for her 3rd grade play. Playfully Maggie inquired, “Why is this little Alex dressed up like a cinnamon roll? And why is that pastry wearing a trench coat?”

Alex blushed slightly before answering, “I don’t remember what the play was about but I do remember that I wouldn’t do it unless I got to dress up as Scully from the X-Files. So they compromised.”

“Agent Cinnamon Roll?”

“Yes. Now let’s pretend you never saw that picture and continue, shall we?”

As they reached the bottom, Alex swept her hand dramatically around and put on a realtor voice. “As you can see, open floor plan with hardwood floors and the original molding. Over there we have the living room which is adjacent to the dining room. And just over this counter is the kitchen next to the half bathroom.”

Maggie laughed as Alex motioned for her to follow. She unlocked the back door and led Maggie onto the deck, continuing her mock voice, “And here, you have a spacious deck, complete with standard California amenities such as an outdoor rinse shower and a sunroom for unobscured views of the ocean. Which, as you can see, is only several hundred yards from the private fence.”

Maggie played along with her. “Looks good, I’ll take it.”

Alex smiled as she made her way back inside. “We’ll get the paperwork started right away ma’am.”

They stood in the small area by the kitchen as Alex relocked the door. Turning to each other, they smiled and returned to their silence, neither one ready to call it a night but not really knowing how to express it.

Maggie turned to the kitchen. “I hope you don’t mind, but I didn’t get a chance to eat dinner and the food options on the airplane weren’t exactly the best. Do you have anything I can snack on?”

Alex started walking into the kitchen. “Actually, I’m a bit hungry myself. My mom and Kara had some takeout, but I was too busy trying to keep them on schedule to join in.”

She walked over to the fridge and opened it up. “Oh, forgot we usually do the grocery shopping on Sundays.”

Maggie glanced at the near empty fridge then looked around. Spotting the bowl of fruit she suggested to Alex, “If you have some peanut butter and granola, I can make us some apple sandwiches?”

“What’s that?”

“You’ve never had an apple sandwich?”

Alex shook her head as she looked in the pantry and pulled out a jar of peanut butter. “I don’t think we have granola, but we have oats. With that work?”

Maggie smiled. “If you have the ingredients, I can make some real quick.”

“You can make granola?”

“Yes. It’s called cooking, ever done it?”

With a slight scrunch of her face, Alex responded. “Okay, don’t judge me, but the only cooking I know how to do involves a microwave and a toaster.”

Maggie shut her eyes and smiled teasingly, “I’m trying very hard not to judge, Danvers. Very hard.”

Alex laughed. “Okay, tell me what you need.”

After gathering ingredients and tools for Maggie, Alex settled herself at the counter and watched as Maggie tried to teach Alex how to make the simple meal. Alex nodded at the right moments but was only half listening, as she was still getting used to the almost surreal feeling of Maggie actually being in front of her. Maggie was in her kitchen. Cooking food. If she wanted to reach out and poke her dimple, she could.

Several times throughout the lesson, she had to mentally reprimand herself, _No Alex, do not poke Maggie._

After taking her concoction out of the oven, slicing the the apples and putting everything together, Maggie took their plates to the table where they sat down.

Alex took her first bite and slowly chewed with an impassive face.

Maggie raised an eyebrow expectedly. “Well?”

“How much was your plane ticket?”

“Why?”

“Because if I can afford it, I will be calling you often to come make me a midnight snack.” She smiled at Maggie before taking another big bite.

Maggie let out a chuckle as she started on her own plate.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww. Now that was a lovely first day.


	12. Monday Movie Nights

“See how the top is starting to lose its glossiness? That’s when you know to turn it over.”

Alex stared at her pancake. “What if the bottom starts burning before that happens?”

“That means you have your heat too high. Turn it down and try again.”

Alex scooped her 4th failure off the skillet and readjusted her temperature. After she poured more batter on her pan, she looked over to Maggie’s picture perfect stack. “Why? How?”

Maggie laughed. “Practice, Danvers. Lots and lots of practice. By the way, you turned your temperature the wrong way, your pancake’s burning again.”

At that moment, Eliza walked into the kitchen. “Well this is a nice surprise. I woke up early to make you guys breakfast but see you beat me to it. What time did you get up?”

Alex added another failure to her crispy pile. “Oh. We kind of didn’t sleep. Just stayed up all night, talking.”

Pouring herself a cup of coffee, Eliza smiled. “Must have been a lot easier without the phones in the way.”

Maggie wanted to correct her, because sitting across from Alex, looking how she did, was the most distracting thing ever. Instead, she glanced over to Alex and shrugged. “Kinda, yeah.”

After taking a sip of her coffee, Eliza’s face lit up. “Mmm. This is delicious! Did you make this? What’s in it?”

Maggie let out a small laugh. “I work in a coffee shop, so I picked up a few tips and tricks.” As she started to explain, Alex took the opportunity to stare at Maggie. She couldn’t believe how the morning light made her friend look even more stunning. After a bit, her mom’s voice snapped her out of her reverie.

“Alex, sweetie, I think your pancake’s burning.”

Alex turned her attention back to her cooking failure. “Okay, that’s it. I give up.”

Maggie laughed. “Come on, Danvers. Seventh time’s the charm.”

Turning off the burner, Alex walked to the counter. “Thanks, but I think I’ll cut up some fruit instead. No cooking involved.”

Eliza walked over to Alex’s abandoned station next to Maggie and turned the burner back on. “What did you make the batter from? I thought we were all out of eggs and milk?”

Transferring her pancakes to the stack, Maggie replied, “Oh, I found some coconut milk and oil in your pantry. They make for good substitutes.”

“Is that so? Well, I learned something new today.” Eliza started pouring batter onto the skillet to help. “I hope you have enough mix leftover for the rest of us.”

Maggie looked confused at her already high pile of fluffy cakes. “What?”

Alex looked up from her cutting and offered only one word as explanation, “Kara.”

As if on cue, they heard footsteps rushing down the stairs. “Is that pancakes? I smell pancakes. Who made pancakes?” Kara rushed to join Alex at the counter. “I love pancakes.”

Maggie smiled at a bouncing Kara and smiled even wider at Alex.

Since Eliza had some of her time freed up, she helped set the table and joined the girls for breakfast. As soon as everything was in place, Kara took almost half the stack and started covering it in syrup. After her first bite she looked to Maggie with a dreamy face. “These are amazing.” Stuffing her mouth with another forkful she looked to her mother. “Mom, can we keep her?”

Alex sent a small, soft kick under the table to Kara’s leg and Eliza laughed. “Well, that’s up to Maggie and her aunt, but I’m going to guess they’re fine with their situation as is.”

Maggie laughed with the two of them as Kara gushed some more over the meal. Alex watched the whole interaction with a grin. She couldn’t explain the happiness she felt over seeing how easily her family accepted her friend.

After a few silent moments of eating, Eliza spoke up, “I hate to intrude on your plans today, Alex, but would it be possible for you to pick up a few groceries? If you can’t do it, I completely understand.”

Alex looked up from her plate. “Actually, I had very little planned today. I thought I’d give Maggie a day to adjust and take it easy because of the traveling and all. So after Kara’s practice, I was just going to show her around. We can get groceries after, no problem.”

Maggie quickly swallowed her bite and wiped her mouth with her napkin. “Speaking of groceries. I was wondering if I could cook dinner for you guys sometime this week. As a thank you for letting me stay.”

“Oh, you don’t have to do that. You already made breakfast.” Eliza insisted.

“Just a simple meal, nothing fancy.”

Eliza looked down to her plate. “Well, if it’s anything like these pancakes, how could I refuse?”

Maggie smiled as Eliza pulled out her phone. “Thank you, Alex, I’m sending some money to your account and including a little extra for Maggie.” She then turned to her. “Get whatever you need or want, dear, okay?”

“Oh, it was going to be my treat, you don’t have to.”

Looking up from her phone, Eliza replied. “Too late. You’re our guest, I insist.”

Again, Maggie smiled. “Thank you, Mrs. Danvers.”

 

After finishing the rest of her meal quickly, Eliza left for work. And grabbing the leftover pancakes, Kara went upstairs to get ready for the day, leaving Alex and Maggie to the clean up.

When Maggie went to help load the dishwasher, Alex stopped her. “I got this, the sun’s out. Now’s the perfect time to see the ocean.”

Perking up, Maggie paused and smiled as if just now remembering that there was a huge body of water right outside the house. She tried to hide her excitement with a skip-walk to the back door.

Alex observed through the kitchen window as Maggie leaned on the deck railing and took a slow panoramic view of the ocean. After several minutes of basking in the moment, Maggie pulled out her phone to take a picture.

Before she could stop herself, Alex walked to the door and poked her head out. “Do you want me to take a picture for you?”

Maggie turned around. “Oh, sure.” She handed Alex her phone and stood by the railing while trying to push a stray lock of hair out of her face.

Alex held the phone up. “Okay, now say, ‘rennet coagulation of milk’.”

Maggie laughed. “What?”

Alex took the picture and reviewed it to see if it was acceptable.

It was perfect.

She realized that she may have held onto the phone a little longer than necessary when Maggie walked up. “Did you get it?”

Snapping slightly out of her bubble, Alex answered, “Oh. Yeah, here you go.”

“Hey, that actually came out pretty good.” Maggie observed.

Alex eagerly nodded her agreement.

“Gotta send this to my aunt, let her know I checked one thing off the list.”

“Send to me too.” Alex’s eyes widened slightly as she restrained from slapping a hand over her mouth at her own unexpected outburst.

Maggie’s smile wore a hint of shyness as she looked up.

Trying to rationalize her request, Alex stumbled out, “I… can use it for your caller I.D. pic. Unless you want me to ask your aunt for the unibrow one.”

Quickly, Maggie shook her head. “Nope. This one will do.” After sending the picture messages, Maggie lifted her phone. “Now your turn.”

“What?”

“Well, you have my picture, now I need yours.”

Alex held up her hand. “No, I have my glasses on.”

“So?”

“I look like a nerd.”

“Danvers. Glasses or not, you _are_ a nerd.”

Alex rolled her eyes. “Fine.” She took off her glasses and looked at Maggie’s phone, putting on a smile.

Maggie looked at her. “Come on, a real smile.”

Squinting at the blurry image of Maggie, Alex replied, “This is a real smile.”

“I may not be familiar with all your smiles yet, but I know a false grin when I see one.”

The fake smile disappeared from Alex’s face, replaced with a hopeful one at the possibility in the word “yet”.

Maggie clicked the shutter and reviewing the picture thought, _Perfect._

 

With everything all cleaned up and put away, Alex went upstairs to check on Kara only to find that she had fallen back asleep. After waking her up a second time to get ready, Alex proceeded to get ready herself. She let Maggie use the main bathroom while she got ready in her mother’s.

Toweling off her wet hair, Alex went back to Kara’s room to wake her up a third time. This time by chucking Kara’s soccer ball against her.

By the time Alex had finished going through the house methodically checking the locks and double checking the oven, it was time to go. Waiting with Maggie in the foyer, Alex called up the stairs, “Kara, it’s 10:00! I’m leaving in 5 minutes with or without you.”

Still adjusting her ponytail, Kara ran down and started walking out with them only to drop her bag at the last second to run back upstairs for her phone. Finally outside, Alex was about to lock the door, when Kara ran back inside again to retrieve her water bottle. Alex looked to Maggie and sighed out, “Every. Time.”

When Kara finally came back out, Alex quickly locked the door before she could run back in. Walking to the car, Maggie glanced at Kara and yelled, “Shotgun!”

Pleasantly surprised, Kara smiled then playfully glowered at Maggie. “Player 2 has entered the game.”

Alex chuckled as they climbed in and headed to the school.

 

Maggie leisurely took in the scenery as they drove. When they were about halfway there, her nose caught a scent. Looking around, she tried to figure out where it was coming from. She pointed to the surfboard shaped air freshener hanging from the rearview mirror and asked, “What scent is that?”

Alex looked at the sun beaten object. “Oh, I don’t know. I think it was pineapple or cherry? I don’t remember. It lost its scent years ago, I just haven’t gotten around to changing it.

Confused, Maggie looked back out the window. She could’ve sworn it smelled like soap, or fresh laundry, or something else just as pleasant.

Before she knew it, they had pulled up to the school where Kara energetically hopped out, and practically ran to the field. Alex walked to the rear of the car and pulled out her bag, an umbrella, and seat cushions; already used to the routine.

As they settled into the bleachers, Alex began bragging about her sister, “This is Kara’s first year on varsity and already a shoo-in for player of the year.”

Maggie politely listened as Alex rattled off stats and recaps of previous games, stopping only when she finally looked over and seemed to lose her train of thought. Shaking her head, Alex smiled. “Sorry. I was rambling.”

Maggie smiled back. “No, I think it’s cute how proud you are of her.” Maggie’s smile fell slightly as she realized, _Did I just call Alex ‘cute’ out loud?_

Alex’s eyebrows jumped imperceptibly. _Did Maggie just call me ‘cute’?_

At that moment Kara looked over to the stands and excitedly started waving to a boy standing by the fence. Alex pointed him out to Maggie. “Oh look, it’s Mike.”

Maggie’s eyebrows arched up. “Kara’s Mike?”

“Yup.”

Mike turned around and waved at Alex before making his way up the stands. Alex smiled to Maggie. “I say 3 seconds before he puts his foot in his mouth.”

Mike stood in front of Maggie and stuck out his hand. “Hi, I’m Mike. Kara’s boyfriend. You must be Maggie, Alex’s gay friend. Well, just friend, I didn’t need to add the gay part. Not that it isn’t important, I mean, because Alex is gay, but you already knew that-”

As if doing this often enough, Alex interrupted him, “Mike!”

“Yes. Sorry.” He turned back to Maggie and started over again, “Hello, Maggie. I’m Mike and I have a welcome gift for you.” Reaching into his back pocket, he pulled out a small book and held it out. “Alex mentioned you like avant-garde poetry.”

Maggie looked at Alex. “You did?”

Alex looked to Mike. “I did?”

“Yeah. Well, you’re always talking about her and I couldn’t help but make a mental note of it.”

Alex blushed slightly. “I don’t _always_ talk about her.” 

Without taking a clue, Mike continued, “Yeah you do. When you’re not talking to her, it’s always, ‘my friend Maggie said this’ or ‘my friend Maggie likes that’-”

Quickly, Alex interrupted him again, “Thank you, Mike.”

Maggie smiled at Alex then read the cover of the book. Nodding to Mike, she thanked him, “I’ve actually been meaning to read this one, so thank you.”

Pleased with himself, Mike smiled. “You’re welcome. Well, it was good to meet you, Maggie. I’m sure we’ll run into each other again this week.”

“Good to meet you too, Mike.”

And with that, he made his way back to his seat.

Maggie turned to Alex. “You weren’t kidding about his social skills.”

“Yeah, he means well, but Kara’s still teaching him how to be human.”

After watching the team run through a few drills, Maggie spoke up, “Compared to everyone else, your sister doesn’t even look winded.”

Slightly proud, Alex replied, “I know, give her sugar and some sun and she’s like a little power plant.”

Maggie laughed. “So what do you usually do when you’re waiting for Kara?”

Alex opened the bag and held up a tablet. “Read or play games.”

“Any two player games on there?”

“Let’s see. Solitaire? Nope. Pinball? Nope. Chess?”

Maggie scrunched her nose and shook her head.

“Oh, pool?”

Maggie smiled. “Rack ‘em up, Danvers.”

Alex smiled back as she placed the tablet between them.

 

A little over an hour later, Alex was holding up her arms proclaiming, “Yes! Once again, I am victorious.”

Maggie tucked her head back slightly as she held back her grin. “Okay, come on, best out of 7.”

Alex looked to Maggie with an arched eyebrow. “You really think you can come back from a 3 game deficit?”

Maggie started resetting the game. “Those were just practice, Danvers, it’s all part of the hustle.”

Before Alex could think of a comeback, Kara ran up to them. “Hey, Alex. Mike wants to take me out for lunch so can you take my bag home?”

Alex looked up confused. “But what about practice?”

Kara swung her head to the field. “Practice ended like 5 minutes ago.”

Sure enough, when Alex and Maggie looked up, they found a vacant field.

“Oh. Yeah, I can do that. Do you have your phone?”

Kara patted her pocket. “Check.”

“Money?”

Kara pointed to Mike. “Check.”

“House keys?”

Kara snapped her fingers and dug into a small pocket of her bag before jingling a set of keys. “Check.”

Alex smiled. “Okay. Be careful and text me when you get home.”

“Will do.” Kara waved goodbye as she ran down to Mike.

Alex started gathering up her stuff. “I guess we were only here for moral support today. Ready for a whirlwind tour of the town?”

Maggie helped pick up some of the items. “Lead the way, Danvers.”

 

Alex drove slowly as she showed Maggie the essential tourists traps. Even stopping at a few to help her take pictures. Alex also pulled off at some of her favorite hidden spots, like the penny candy store, her favorite library, and the public sculpture garden where her and her dad used to picnic occasionally. When their stomachs started to growl, Alex tracked down her favorite street vendor, Cartof Po-tah-to. Settling back in the car with a mound of fries between them, Maggie started laughing.

Alex looked at her. “What?”

Maggie pointed to the sign. “Potato Po-tah-to.”

Still confused, Alex shrugged her misunderstanding.

Maggie explained, “Thanks to Darla, I know a few Romanian words, ‘cartof’ being one of them. Which means potato.”

It took Alex a second before she realized the joke. “You mean there was a food pun in front of me the whole time? I just thought it was bad spacing on the sign.”

“Dammit Danvers, even when you’re not looking for it, the bad puns always seem to find you.”

Alex smiled. “What can I say, it’s a gift.”

 

With their hunger satiated, they made their way to the grocery store. Grabbing the bags out of the back, Alex inquired, “So what are you planning on making?”

Maggie put on a thoughtful face as they walked into the store. “I was thinking penne pasta with a mushroom, tomato, spinach sauce. And maybe some herb roasted veggies on the side.”

Alex threw the bags in a cart. “I thought you said it was going to be a simple meal?”

“That is a simple meal. Your family’s not allergic to anything, are they?”

Making their way to the produce section, Alex shook her head. “Nope. But just so you know, your fancy meal will probably have to wait until tomorrow. Tonight’s movie night, so junk food only.”

“Oh yeah, I forgot your mom instigated Monday movie nights.”

“Yes. And on Wednesdays we wear pink.”

Maggie laughed as they started picking out their groceries.

When they got to the refrigerated aisle, Alex placed two cartons of milk in the cart. “Regular milk for us, lactose free for the guest… “

Shyly, Maggie asked, “Actually, can I get soy-milk instead?”

Alex looked at her inquisitively, then looked at the ingredients in the cart as if trying to puzzle out an equation. Suddenly, Alex’s head snapped up and with an expression of horror gasped, “You’re a vegan!”

Surprised, Maggie looked at her, “How did you- ?”

With a look of disdain, Alex continued, “I can’t believe- I mean-” Then with a joking smile assured Maggie, “Just kidding. You should have told me. This is California, there are whole sections just for you.”

Maggie broke into a relieved grin.

Alex tugged on the cart and they continued walking. “How did I not know this about you?”

Maggie shrugged. “I don’t know. I just don’t like all the follow up questions and trying to defend my choice to everybody. And of course, I always manage to run into people who think everything in my life was a choice, then I have to explain further that I didn’t choose to be gay and… I don’t know. I guess I just found it easier to keep it a secret, so it became a habit.”

“Yeah, I could see that. I mean, especially for you, since you don’t really like talking about yourself.”

Maggie smiled at Alex’s observation. “Yeah, kinda sucks too where I grew up. Because if you didn’t support the meat and dairy farming, then there was something wrong with you.”

“Oh, that sucks.” Then with a sympathetic expression, Alex turned to her. “Just so you know, there is nothing wrong with you, okay?”

Maggie had heard those words only once before, from her aunt. While she had nodded at the time, the absolution didn’t really hit her until it came out of Alex’s mouth. And there, beneath the fluorescent lights with muzak as her soundtrack, Maggie felt a small butterfly dance in her chest.

Maggie was still trying to place her emotion as she followed Alex to the aptly named junk food aisle. Happily, Alex turned around. “Kara’s not here to help, so tonight she has no choice but to eat all of _my_ favorites.” Maggie laughed and followed Alex with the cart as she tossed in bags of candy, cookies and chips. When they reached the end aisle, Maggie was looking at the cart with an unbelieving grin.

Alex inquired, “What?”

“I don’t know how you did it, but you managed to select every vegan junk food option in that aisle.”

“No way.” Alex held up a package of Oreos.

Maggie nodded. “Yup.”

“Skittles and Red Vines?”

Again, Maggie nodded.

“Nutter Butters and jalapeno chips?”

Maggie gave a smug grin and nodded.

Alex looked perplexed. “Am _I_ a vegan?”

Maggie laughed. “No. I just think I’m that good of an influence.”

Alex snapped her fingers. “In-n-Out. I had burgers with Kara last week.” Comically, she wiped her hand across her brow and blew out a relieved breath. “Scared me there for a second.”

Turning the corner, Alex pointed out the ‘Dairy/Egg Free’ sign. “See, there’s even an entire wall of frozen treats just for you.”

Maggie’s mouth fell slightly open at the sheer variety in front of her. Back home, there was only one store that had one freezer with a mediocre selection of only vanilla flavored confections for her. But here, there was everything.

Alex smiled as she watched Maggie explore and marvel at the different options. It was like when Kara was let loose in a candy store.

After narrowing down her choices, Maggie finally chose only an armful of desserts. “I might get sick of ice cream by the end of this week, but I don’t care.” Looking at her haul, she rethought her decision. “Actually, I might need help finishing all of these.”

Alex scrunched her face. “As much as I respect your dietary choice, there is no way I’m eating vegan ice cream.”

“Wanna bet?”

Alex tried to look pensive, before responding, “Pool. Tomorrow.”

Maggie smiled. “You’re on.”

Pushing the cart toward the check out, Alex laughed. “Come on. Your ice cream addiction has us on the clock now.”

As they were walking to the parking lot, Alex stopped with her eyes fixed in the distance. “Oh crap.”

“What?”

“See that guy gathering the carts?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s Rick’s friend. He’s also an ass.”

“Oh. Do you want to wait until he’s gone? Or maybe find a scenic route to the car?”

Alex looked at the cart. “I don’t want your ice cream to melt.” With a slight wrinkle of worry, she continued, “It’ll be fine, he probably won’t even see me. But just in case he does, do me a favor and ignore anything he says.”

Maggie looked concerned as they walked on.

They made it to the car undisturbed and started transferring the groceries when Alex heard a voice behind her. “Hey, Alex! It’s been a while.”

With a terse expression, she acknowledged him and responded, “Yes, it has.”

Leaning on his small collection of carts, he continued talking, “So, I heard a sexy rumor about you.”

“That’s nice.”

“I mean, I knew you were into science, but I didn’t know you liked to _experiment._ ” He sent a leering grin toward Maggie who looked back at him with disgust.

Alex tried her best to ignore him as she arranged the bags in her car.

Unfazed, he continued, “We should hang out. Who are you doing-” he pretended to catch himself “-I mean, what are you doing this weekend?”

Maggie had known Alex was putting up with these kind of creeps all year, but underestimated just how bad it was. Maggie also knew that Alex was trying her best to stay out of trouble, which is why she could only clench her jaw instead of giving into her punching instinct.

Luckily, Maggie didn’t have any of the same constraints.

She turned to the guy and addressed him, “Hey asshole. Do you honestly think you have a chance here? Even if she was into guys, there is no way your greasy, dickheaded ass would have a shot in hell. So I suggest you take your sad facial hair and keep walking, because trust me, the only hands touching you this weekend are your own.”

He looked at Maggie. “Who the fu-”

But Maggie wasn’t done as she started walking the cart to the front of his stack.

“Plus, why would she even consider someone who doesn't even know how to tie his own shoes?”

When he looked down, Maggie rammed the cart onto the end with enough force to lock the first two firmly around his hands.

As he let out a cry of pain, Maggie simply shrugged and said, “Oops, guess I ruined your weekend plans.”

Throwing a few curses and slurs toward Maggie, he kicked the carts to extricate his hands and ran back to the store cradling his injuries.

Maggie calmly looked in a bag and pulled out one of her ice cream bars. Then she smiled to Alex. “Oh good, it’s not melted yet.”

Alex stood shocked from the whole incident as Maggie climbed into the passenger’s seat. Besides Kara’s broken handed punch last year, this was the first time that Alex witnessed someone standing up for her. A small smile crept on her face as butterflies danced in her stomach. She closed the hatch and huffed out a laugh as she walked to the driver’s side.

Maggie was already enjoying her treat as Alex buckled herself in. After starting the car she turned to Maggie with an unbelieving smile and in her sincerest voice said, “Thank you, Maggie.”

Maggie glanced back with a sheepish smile. “Anytime, Alex.”

Alex backed out carefully to avoid the abandoned train of carts. Laughing, she quoted, “And though she be but little, she is fierce.”

Wiping ice cream from her own cheek, Maggie replied, “Damn straight.”

 

Kara was already waiting to help unload the groceries when Alex pulled into the driveway. They all worked together to put everything away, breaking only when Kara insisted on helping Maggie try samples from her vast selection of ice cream. During their taste test, Kara had teasingly chased Alex with a spoonful in an attempt to make her try some. When it started melting, Kara had no choice but to abandon her pursuit. An hour later, when Eliza came home from work they were already halfway through the junk food and hyped up for movie night.

Alex briefly recapped their day for her mom, leaving out certain details, of which her and Maggie shared amused looks over. Kara eventually sidled up to her sister and reviewed her day too as they were preparing snacks and drinks. When Eliza stuck a bag of popcorn in the microwave, Alex informed her about Maggie’s vegan status. Thoughtfully, Eliza pulled out the air popper and proceeded to make a bowl of butter free popcorn. Maggie thanked her and walked with Alex to the living room to get their seats.

They stood silently considering seating arrangements. While the most logical choice was to sit together, the prospect of sitting next to a pretty girl in the dark was too distracting. With that in mind, they automatically ignored the two seater and walked to the long couch. After an awkward dance of excuse me’s and apologies, they both made their way to opposite corners and sat down.

Kara silently laughed, having watched the entire debacle from the kitchen. Quickly pulling out her phone, she sent her sister a text.

Alex was trying to position herself casually when her phone dinged. She pulled it out and read the message from Kara:

_Two bros sitting on a couch 5 feet apart cuz they’re not gay._

It took a confused moment before Alex recognized the meme. Quickly she typed back:

_Shut up Kara_

Eliza slid a bowl to Kara. “Can you take the popcorn to the living room while I finish up and put things away?”

Kara glanced at couch and made a quick decision. “Um. Can you ask Alex? I need to go grab my charger real quick.” She sprinted up the stairs to her room and ripped the cord off her desk. Quickly, she ran back to the stairs and took a peek to make sure Alex was in the kitchen. When she saw her spot empty she bounded the last set of steps and hurdled over the couch, settling into the previously occupied spot. Maggie was surprised at her sudden appearance, but Kara tried to look as casual as possible with a heaving chest. “Hey, Maggie. How’s it going?”

Alex returned with the bowl of popcorn and stopped when she saw her sister. “Hey, I was sitting there.”

“Sorry, sis. Need to be by the outlet to charge my phone.”

“No. I had dibs.”

“I didn’t hear you call it, so house rules mean free space. Just sit in the middle what’s the big deal?”

Alex opened her mouth to protest, but glanced at Maggie and thought better of it. Silently she sat down, placing the bowl of popcorn between them.

Maggie smiled nervous, then spoke, “So what are we watching tonight?”

Taking a small handful of popcorn, Alex replied, “I don’t know, it’s Kara’s turn to pick the movie.”

Kara was looking at her phone. “It’s a surprise.”

“Is it your favorite, _Dawn of the Dead_?”

“Ew. No, that’s yours. You know I hate scary movies. Just wait, you’ll see.”

“Or _Saw_ ?” 

Maggie caught on to Alex’s teasing and joined in. “I don’t know, Kara seems like a _Texas Chainsaw_ girl to me.” 

Alex grinned. “ _Nightmare on Elm Street?_ ” 

“ _Cujo_ ?” 

“ _The Mist_ ?” 

Kara took their teasing in stride as they continued.

“ _It_ ?” 

“ _The Babadook_?”

“ _Poltergeist_ ?” 

“ _Scream_ ?” 

Smiling, Kara interrupted. “Fine, do you want a clue?”

Alex laughed. “Sure, give us a hint.”

“Here, I’ll read the synopsis.” Kara held up her phone and started reading, “The tale of two people who begin a long and intense correspondence, only to fall in love upon meeting each other in real life.”

Eyes went wide as the two girls fell silent.

Eliza came into the room with the rest of the snacks, oblivious to the quiet, and offered a guess, “ _You’ve Got Mail_ ”.

Kara pointed at her, “Yes!” Then she turned to Alex and Maggie and teased them right back, “Can’t believe you guys didn’t get that.”

Alex and Maggie continued their silence as they slowly ate popcorn and waited for the show to begin.

 

Like any good little sister, Kara was looking forward to teasing Alex throughout the night. But to her dismay, 20 minutes into the movie, Alex and Maggie fell asleep. To further add to her consternation, they fell asleep leaning away from each other.

When Eliza looked over, she merely smiled and whispered to Kara, “It’s been a long 2 days for them.”

An hour into the movie Eliza started yawning herself. She looked to Kara and whispered again, “I think I’m going to go to bed early, can you pause it and help me clean up?”

Kara quickly glanced to Alex and Maggie and whispered back, “I got this. Go to bed, I can clean up after.”

Eliza looked at her suspiciously. “Why?”

“What, can’t I assume responsibility every now and then?”

Still doubtful, Eliza eventually conceded. “Okay. Make sure to wake them up before you head upstairs, okay?”

“Absolutely.”

As her mother went to bed, Kara finished the movie. True to her word, she put everything away and cleaned up any messes. Standing in front of the couch, she looked at the 2 sleeping figures and plotted. She knew Alex wasn’t a sound sleeper, so there was no moving her. Additionally, she didn’t know about Maggie’s sleeping habits and didn’t want to risk it. When she couldn’t come up with anything better, she pulled out her phone and took a picture. Then she walked to the closet and took out a blanket. Tossing it over them, she hoped for the best.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same, Kara. Same.


	13. Tuesday Sunsets

Aware of the morning light, Maggie nuzzled her face further into the couch cushion and groaned inwardly. She knew her aunt was sitting on the coffee table behind her, patiently waiting to launch into her favorite mock tirade of how she had to walk uphill both ways in the snow just to get Maggie the sofa bed that she wasn’t even using properly.

But when she opened her eyes, something was wrong. She didn’t recognize the fabric pattern on the sofa. With a groggy mind, she remembered that she wasn’t at home, but at Alex’s. She blinked several times to adjust her eyes, then moved to stretch only to find her range of motion hindered by something heavy. And warm.

Positioned on her side, she lifted her head up slightly but couldn’t see past the blanket. Unfolding an arm, she propped it under herself to lift her body further up. At the other end of the couch, she saw Alex’s hair and not much else. She tried to turn on her back, but the feet sticking out of the blanket behind her made it impossible. Laying back down, Maggie realized she was effectively pinned to a narrow space against the couch by Alex.

After a long contemplation, Maggie decided to try swinging her legs over Alex for a silent escape. Amused, it occurred to her that all those mornings of yoga with her aunt was in preparation for this one high stakes game of Twister.

She freed a leg from its encampment and started its slow journey. Right when she thought she was succeeding, the blanket stopped its progress. Ever so carefully, she tried to unwedge it several times with a tug.

Suddenly, Alex’s hand slammed down on the blanket over her leg. “Do it, and I’ll smack you.”

Surprised, Maggie croaked out, “Oh, sorry?”

Alex’s eyes blinked open. “Maggie?”

“Mornin’.”

Alex briefly lifted her head. “Sorry, I thought you were Kara about to jump on me.” Assessing the situation, she slowly pulled herself against the arm of the couch into a sitting position and smiled apologetically.

Finally free of her comfy trap, Maggie sat up and stretched.

Rubbing her hands over her face, Alex commented, “I hate falling asleep with my contacts on. I wonder why my mom didn’t wake us last night?”

From behind the couch, they heard Eliza’s voice. “Because I went to bed early and left that responsibility to your sister.”

Alex huffed out a laugh and nodded. “That sounds about right.”

Putting on her jacket, Eliza walked closer to the couch. “I’m going to work now, but I made you guys some oatmeal and cut up some fruit.”

Maggie was rubbing the corner of her eyes and looked up. “Thanks, Mrs. Danvers.”

“Not a problem.” Eliza patted the back of the couch. “I’ll see you guys after work, have fun today.”

After the door shut, Maggie glanced at Alex and broke into a half smile at the sight of her messy hair.

Alex smiled back before apologizing, “Sorry, for hogging most of the couch.”

Maggie waved her off. “It’s fine. Despite merging with the cushions, I was pretty comfortable.”

“Oh, good. Me too.” Alex wrinkled her brow slightly. “I usually wake a couple of times during the night, but that was the first time in a long time that I had a solid sleep.”

“Maybe staying up for 2 days straight reset your system? Or maybe that’s what a true sugar crash feels like.”

Alex let out a small laugh and looked at Maggie gently. “Yeah. That must be it.”

They smiled at each other again before the sound of footsteps from the ceiling caused Alex to look up. Quickly, she jumped off the couch and grabbed the pillows on the floor. “Lie back down.”

Maggie looked at her confused. “What?”

“Humor me, please.”

Maggie complied as Alex threw the pillows around her feet and covered her back up with the blanket. Grabbing two more decorative pillows from the other couch, Alex quietly ran into the kitchen and waited. She peeked around the corner when she heard Kara’s footsteps slowly approach the living room. As Kara carefully leaned over the back of the sofa for a look, Alex jumped out of the kitchen and threw the pillows at her head with expert aim.

Turning around with a smile, Kara shot back, “Hey! What was that for?”

Pointing a warning finger at her, Alex replied. “You know what you did.”

Kara laughed as she tried to throw a pillow back while running to the stairs. “I regret nothing!”

Alex gathered the thrown pillows and returned them as Maggie sat back up with a small laugh. Again, Alex apologized, “Sorry, it’s a sister thing.”

Maggie shook her head. “No, you guys are fun.”

Alex grinned as she took her phone off the coffee table and sat back on the couch swiping at the screen. After a few silent moments, Maggie got up. “Suppose I should go take a shower and get ready for the day.”

Finally looking up from her phone, Alex stopped her. “Oh, about that. Maybe you should hold off until after.”

“After what?”

“After we finish surfing.”

Maggie sat back down. “No way, really?”

Alex nodded her head and held up her phone. “I’ve been keeping on eye on the forecasts and today seems to have the best conditions.”

“I’m going to get to surf today?”

“If you’re up for it.”

“I’m going to be out there, in the ocean. Like a fish?”

“A fish with a surfboard, yeah. Why else would I keep reminding you to pack a swimsuit?”

“Because it’s California, I thought it was standard uniform.”

“Despite the tv shows, we don’t casually wear bikinis 24/7.”

“You have to admit, it would make everyday tasks a little more interesting.”

“If by interesting you mean unsanitary, then, yeah.”

Maggie laughed and gave Alex a full dimpled smile.

Once again, Alex had to remind herself, _No poking._ Shaking the thought from her head, she asked, “What do you say to breakfast?”

“Sounds good.”

As they walked to the kitchen, Alex sent a quick text to Kara:

_Hey butt, you’re forgiven, come eat breakfast with us_

 

Like the day before, Alex and Maggie were waiting for Kara on the porch as the younger Danvers ran through the house collecting her last minute items. When she finally joined them with a bagel in her mouth she mumbled out, “Shwaguh!”

Maggie looked at her. “What was that? Did you say SHOUTGUN!” She laughed and quickly jogged over to the passenger side door with Kara fast on her heels.

Finally taking the food out of her mouth, Kara spoke, “No fair, I called it first.”

“That’s not what I heard.”

“Well let’s just see what the ref has to say about that.” Kara looked over to Alex.

Alex smiled and paused before speaking, “Given that the first statement was unintelligible, ref rules in favor of the away team.”

Maggie lifted up her arms in triumph as Kara lamented. “Aw, man. Betrayed by my own sister.” Kara wanted to add that heart eyes were clouding Alex’s judgement, but refrained by placing the bagel back in her mouth.

 

Once they were at the practice field, Alex excitedly launched into her surfing lessons for Maggie. And like an apt pupil, Maggie listened attentively to every word. Using the benches as a prop, Alex showed Maggie paddling techniques, how to stand up and proper form for balance.

About halfway through practice, Kara looked over to the stands to find Alex and Maggie lying on their stomachs, paddling through an imaginary ocean. She laughed because to the rest of the world, they looked like dorks. But she knew that didn’t matter to them because beyond their little bubble, the rest of the world didn’t exist. Swiftly, she ran to the bench under the guise of drinking some water and instead, pulled her phone out of her bag for a quick picture.

 

As soon as they came back from practice, Kara went to the kitchen to refuel and Alex ran to the garage telling Maggie she’d meet her in her room. Maggie was looking through her luggage for her swim wear when Alex returned, holding out a full body suit to Maggie. “Here you go.”

“What’s that?”

“It’s my old wetsuit. It’s small on me now, but should fit you perfectly.”

Maggie took it from her, looking at it up and down curiously.

Pointing to different parts of the suit, Alex explained, “Put it on legs first, then just kind of roll it up to your torso. Next arms and last, zipper.” Grabbing her own swimsuit, Alex turned to Maggie. “I’m going to get changed in the downstairs bathroom, just meet me outside when you’re ready. Any questions?”

With a smirk, Maggie asked, “I put my bathing suit over this, right?”

Alex laughed. “Absolutely. And don’t forget your scarf to complete the ensemble.”

 

Alex was already suited up and on the deck, double checking everything, when Maggie came out walking awkwardly. If her mind hadn’t been so preoccupied with this surfing venture, she would have loved to take the time to leisurely adore how the suit hugged Maggie just right. Instead she smiled. “Oh good, it fits. Not too tight?”

“No.” Pulling at the fabric lightly, Maggie complained, “Do I really have to wear this?”

“Not unless you’re secretly a penguin.”

“Actually, I’m 2 penguins stacked on top of each other.”

Alex let out a quick laugh and continued talking, “It’s only March, so the water’s still a little cold. The suit will definitely help.”

“How cold?”

“On a scale of ‘Oh, not bad‘ to ‘Holy shit’, I’d say it’s about a ‘Oh, that’s brisky’.”

“You’re not making a good argument here, Danvers.”

“Come on, you can’t come all the way to California and not get into the ocean at least once. And what better way than on a surfboard?”

Maggie sighed, she knew she would never be able to say no when Alex had on that excited smile. Smiling back, she held up her bare hands and covered wrists. “I’m going to have the weirdest tan, aren’t I?”

“Hey, a surfer tan is a badge of honor around here. But yeah, it’s going to be weird.” She turned around and handed Maggie the longer surfboard. “Here you go, penguins, it’s a good beginner board.”

Maggie grinned at the nickname and followed Alex down to the sand. On their walk, Alex briefly reviewed what she told Maggie earlier. “So once you get used to paddling around, then we can try a couple of stands in the shallow end. But if and when you’re comfortable, we can move a little further past the breaks, which are small today. Do you remember what to do when we’re there?"

“Turn and wait.”

“And once the wave starts coming?”

“Paddle and pop.”

“What do you do once you finally pop up?”

“Knees bent, arms loose.”

“And what do you do when you bail?”

“Board to beach, self to sea.”

“Good!”

As they approached the water’s edge, Alex paused and showed Maggie how to attached her leash. After nodding her approval, they slowly stepped toward the ocean. When the water lapped against Maggie’s feet, she promptly turned around and took a step back towards the house. “Nope.”

Alex laughed and grabbed at the retreating surfboard to stop Maggie. “Come on. I know it’s cold at first, but I promise you’ll warm up quick.”

Maggie turned around, but kept a wary eye on Alex.

Alex tried to give her a winning smile. “Come on, Sawyer. You’re a badass. You can do this.”

Maggie couldn’t help but grin as she started walking into the water with Alex. She got about waist deep before the first small wave of whitewater hit her face. She gasped at the sudden shock as Alex laughed. “Th-that i-is more than brisky, Danvers!”

Alex replied by running up to the next wave and dunking her body head first into it, surfacing with an excited smile. “You’re right. It’s cold. But invigorating!” She walked back to Maggie. “Come on, let’s see how good of a student you are.” With a smile of her own, Maggie swiped a wave of water toward Alex before following.

 

Over the next hour or so, Alex helped Maggie become comfortable with her surfboard, offering praise where she excelled and help where she needed it. After seeing the proficiency in her paddling and executing several successful stands, Alex asked if Maggie wanted to head out further to try catching an actual wave.

Maggie looked out hesitantly, but thrilled at the thought of conquering a wave. She smiled to Alex and nodded.

It took a few tries before Maggie could make it past the wave break but soon enough, she and Alex were sitting on the surfboards taking a small break as they bobbed along the crests.

Glancing over to Maggie, Alex noticed her observant gaze and asked, “What?”

Slightly shamed at being caught, Maggie smiled. “I thought your eyes were brown, but they have a little green in them.”

Alex was thankful for the flush of exertion in her cheeks to cover the blush. “Oh, yeah. My mom says they’re on the darker side of hazel.”

Maggie was about to follow up with a compliment when suddenly her own eyes went wide as she pulled both her feet up. “Something touched my foot.”

“Was it bitey or slimey?”

Maggie now had both feet on the surfboard and was looking at the water alarmed. “I don’t know, why does that matter?”

“So I know how fast to drive you to the hospital.”

Pure panic set in on Maggie’s face. “What?!”

“I’m sorry! I’m joking. It was probably just seaweed or a plastic bag.”

Still hesitant to put her feet back in the water, Maggie shot Alex a look. “Not funny, Danvers.”

 

Fully rested and free of sea monsters, Maggie was ready to try her first wave. Overconfident in her balancing ability, she promptly wiped out on her first attempt. But that didn’t deter her as she found her board and went back to try again. As much as Alex wanted to, she didn’t join in, choosing instead to act as cheerleader and lifeguard; keeping a close eye on Maggie’s whereabouts in the water and quickly meeting her when she surfaced. 

Alex lost track of how many wipeouts Maggie had before she successfully coasted a full stand to the shore. The smile on Maggie’s face was beaming as she jumped off and held her arms up, turning to Alex. In the distance, she heard Alex clapping and cheering with all her enthusiasm.

Quickly, Maggie grabbed the board and made her way back to Alex. With the smile still plastered on her face, she moved up next to her. “Did you see that? I did it! That was amazing! I’m going to do it again.”

Before Alex could answer, Maggie started paddling along with the next wave. With a wide smile of her own, Alex finally joined in.

 

When they were spent and in need off dry land, they made their way back to the house.  As they walked the stairs to the deck, Alex pointed out the shower. “You can rinse the wetsuit and yourself off before heading upstairs for a proper shower.” Alex turned the water on. “You might want to give it a minute or so to warm up. Meanwhile, put the surfboard over here and I’ll start rinsing them off.”

Maggie followed Alex’s directions as she put a hand in the stream of water testing the temperature. Meanwhile, Alex turned on the hose and got to work cleaning the surfboards. When she was satisfied, she turned around to place them on the rack only for her mind to glitch at what her eyes were seeing. There stood Maggie under the warm stream of water with closed eyes and her wetsuit pulled halfway off, coming to rest at her waist.

Since they greeted each other before their activity fully clad, Alex had not gotten a chance to see Maggie’s swimsuit. Or modest bikini as it was. Entranced, she relied on her muscle memory to place the first board on the pegs. As Maggie pulled the the rest of the wetsuit off, Alex’s hands swiped the air where the already holstered board used to sit.

Briefly allowing her mind to rejoin her task, Alex grabbed the remaining surfboard and lifted it to the second set of pegs. Her eyes were instantly drawn back to Maggie who was faced away from her. She tried not to, but her eyes roamed the bare back of her friend. As Maggie turned around, her line of sight all of a sudden had a new view. A view that caused Alex to miss the front mounting peg, causing the surfboard to slide into her head with a loud “thunk”.

Maggie stepped out of the shower and towards Alex. “Ow. Are you okay?”

“Pretty.” Alex blurted out. “I- I’m pretty good. How’re you?”

Maggie looked at her amused. “I’m fine. Where do I hang this?” She held up the wetsuit.

Alex secured the board and rubbed her head. Pointing to the railing she answered, “Just hang it over there, I’ll put it away later.” Quickly, she stepped into the shower in hopes of washing away her embarrassment.

Starting to shiver, Maggie looked around helplessly. “Um, Alex? Where are the towels?” Alex was about to unzip her suit but stopped to point out a small bin by the door. Maggie thanked her and padded over. Pulling out a large fluffy towel, she started to wring the excess water out of her hair.

From behind her, the unmistakeable sound of a long zipper being undone caused Maggie to pause. She closed her eyes and willed herself to continue drying herself off. _Don’t objectify your friend. DO NOT objectify- oh._ Despite having just spent the last few hours in the water, her mouth went dry as she subtly turned her head. It was like witnessing every slo-mo, teenage fantasy, dream sequence. Alex had her head tilted up and eyes closed, as a sunlit stream of water cascaded over her.

Tilting her head, Maggie curiously started to explore the curves from top to bottom. As Alex turned around, Maggie’s eyes were drawn to something else. “Alex Danvers! You have a tattoo?”

Alex dropped her arms and turned her head to the side, but didn’t turn around; allowing Maggie to get a better glimpse of the varied stars on her lower back. “Oh yeah. I keep forgetting it’s there.”

Stepping closer, Maggie asked, “What? You have a whole tattoo that you never bothered to mention?”

“I mean. I got it during my bad times, so I guess I _try_ not to remember that it’s there.”

Maggie studied the pattern. “I don’t recognize the constellation.”

“Because it’s not. It’s a chemical structure.”

It took all her willpower not to reach out and trace the pattern, but Maggie succeeded. After running the clue through her head, Maggie finally connected the symbol. “Serotonin.”

Alex turned her head surprised. “Yeah.”

“Happy stars for your father.”

Fully turning around, Alex looked at Maggie softly. “Yeah.” Then she smiled, because _of course_ she didn’t have to explain it to Maggie. 

Maggie looked up to catch Alex’s gaze. The shower was still running, depositing soft dews of light on Alex’s eyelashes, nose, and lips. All of which didn’t go unnoticed by Maggie as she stepped even closer.

Goosebumps raised along Alex’s body as she sent her tongue out to collect the stray droplets on her lip. Suddenly, all she could think about was lips as she glanced down to Maggie’s. Hypnotized again, she let her eyes continue their path before speaking, “You’re getting wet.”

Maggie’s eyes widened as her cheeks burned. “What?”

Innocently, Alex pointed to the towel that Maggie was holding to her chest.

Maggie looked down to see a direct stream of water hitting it. “Oh. Um. I’ll just leave this here. No, there. Yeah.” She tossed the wet towel on the railing and walked to the door. “And I’m going to go take a shower.” Quickly, she walked past the kitchen and to the stairs thinking, _Cold shower. I’m going to take the coldest shower in the universe._

After Maggie left, Alex turned off the hot tap and finished her rinse in a frigid stream. Grabbing a towel, she quickly walked into the house shivering slightly. Kara was standing by the counter holding out a bottle of water. “Hey sis, thirsty?”

Alex looked at her. “No thanks, I’m good.”

“Are you sure? Because I saw you staring at Maggie and you looked pretty thirsty.”

Confused, Alex took the bottle. But once she realized Kara was teasing her, she placed the water back in front of her giggling sister and started walking to her room. “Shut up, Kara.”

 

When Alex came down from her shower, she walked to the kitchen to find Kara pulling cutting boards and bowls out as Maggie gathered her ingredients from the fridge. Adjusting her glasses, she addressed Maggie, “Getting started on dinner already?”

Maggie looked up from her task. “Yeah, didn’t realize how long we were out there.”

Alex grinned. “So you had fun?”

“Yes! I can see now why you like it so much, sea monsters and all.”

“Well, there hasn’t been a megalodon sighting in years. So you were safe.”

“Years?”

“About 2 million, more or less.”

Sorting the tomatoes into a bowl, Maggie laughed and looked at Alex.

Kara smiled as she interrupted them and held a strainer out to Maggie. “Is this big enough?”

Almost forgetting that Kara was there, Maggie turned around. “Oh, yeah. That will work perfectly.”

“Good.” Kara placed it on the counter. “Well, my work here is done, now back to my movie.”

Maggie thanked her as she made her exit.

Alex gestured at the ingredients overtaking the counter. “Need help with anything?”

Rinsing the bowl of tomatoes, Maggie nodded. “Yeah, can pop the mushrooms?”

Alex looked at her confused.

Maggie chuckled as she pulled one out of the box to demonstrate. “Here, take the stem and just pop it away from the cap.”

“Oh. I can do that.”

Maggie smiled as she set to work cutting up the tomatoes.

When Alex was halfway through the box, she leaned across Maggie to grab a bowl. That’s when Maggie caught that scent again. The scent the she was trying to place in the car yesterday. It was Alex. She closed her eyes briefly to isolate the lovely fragrance only to open them almost instantly as she felt the knife nick her finger.

Pulling it back with a hiss, Alex was quick to ask, “Are you okay?”

Maggie looked at the small line of blood as she walked to the sink. “Yeah, just a small cut.”

“Hang on.” Alex disappeared into the the small bathroom and emerged with a band-aid and some antibiotic cream. Motioning to Maggie she said, “Okay, let’s see it.”

Maggie took the paper towel off and held up her index finger.

“Oh, it’s not that bad.” Dabbing a bit of the cream on the bandage, Alex expertly wrapped it around Maggie’s finger. “And you… are done.”

Maggie smiled as she flexed her finger. “Thank you, Dr. Danvers.”

“Please, Dr. Danvers is my mother. You can call me Bob.”

Maggie laughed as she pointed to the rainbow pattern adorning the bandage. “Kara?”

Alex nodded. “Of course.”

After assurances of future safety, they set back to work. Maggie scooted a little further away from Alex to minimize her distraction.

When Alex was done, she turned to Maggie. “Now what?”

“Go rinse them off and find me a pot for the pasta.”

Like a dutiful aide, Alex did as she was told and upon returning, wedged the bowl behind Maggie’s. With a slight smile, she commented, “I’m sorry there isn’t _mushroom_ on the counter.”

Maggie paused her cutting momentarily and squinted her eyes at Alex, wondering if she heard her right.

But Alex wasn’t paying attention as she searched for a pot. Finding one, she held it up for Maggie’s approval before filling it up with water. Reaching for the pasta box, Alex talked to herself in a sing-song voice, “Find a _penne_ , pick it up… ”

Maggie smiled and bit the inside of her cheek before stopping Alex. “Don’t add the pasta yet, that goes last.”

With a smile, Alex put the box back down. “Okay, now what?”

Done with the tomatoes, Maggie moved on to peel the carrots. “Can you rinse off the zucchini?”

“Yes. Watch me _squash_ this task.” Alex shot her an expectant grin.

Maggie looked at her with a straight face. “That was a horrible pun. Not at all funny.” But the small indents on her cheeks contradicted her.

“Don’t worry, I’ll _oven_ -tually think of a better one.”

“Stop it.”

Returning with the freshly washed veggies, Alex picked up a carrot skin. “What? You don’t find my humor a- _peel_ -ing?”

Maggie shook her head while pursing her lips. “Nope.”

Alex picked up a carrot and pointed it at Maggie. “I’m putting a lot of work into these jokes, and it’s like you don’t _carrot_ all.”

“Okay, that’s it.” Maggie grabbed a wooden spoon from the utensil holder and started poking Alex with it. “Out. Out of the kitchen.”

Alex giggled as she tried to thwart Maggie’s jabs. “Okay, okay, I’m going. But, before _olive_ you alone… “

Trying her best to hide her smile, Maggie called out, “Kara! A little help here?.”

Almost instantly, Kara appeared with a smile and wrapped her arms around Alex. “Sorry sis, time out for you.”

Before being dragged away, Alex looked at Maggie one more time with a full on grin. “Such a _salty_ cook.”

Maggie couldn’t hold her chuckle back any longer and closed her eyes as she motioned Alex to the living room.

 

Alex managed to stay impatiently seated for 20 minutes before returning and taking a seat at the counter. When Maggie noticed her, she smiled and held up a warning finger. Alex silently made a zipping motion along her lips and smiled back.

She watched as Maggie added her spices, stirred her sauce and flew from task to task with enviable practice.

After adding pasta to boiling water, Maggie held out a small loaf of bread out to Alex. “Think you can slice this up for me?”

Alex nodded her head. “You _bread_ -er believe it.”

Before Maggie could reprove her, Eliza’s voice rang out from the front door. “It smells delicious in here.”

Maggie poked her head around the corner. “Hey, Mrs. Danvers, dinner should be ready in a few, I’m just waiting for the pasta.”

“How wonderful, let me change real quick and I can help set the table.”

 

After returning, Eliza made Kara help as they laid out the plates and cutlery. And when dinner was served, Eliza was the first to take a bite and turn to Maggie. “Kara’s right, I think we’re going to have to negotiate custody with your aunt.”

Everyone nodded their agreement as Maggie blushed and continued her meal. By the end, when everyone had their fill, Eliza patted Maggie’s hand. “Thank you, Maggie. That was one of the best homemade meals I’ve had in a long time, truly.”

Maggie smiled. “You’re welcome. And again, thank you for letting me be your guest.” She made to stand with her empty plate when Eliza stopped her. “Oh no, the least we can do is clean up.”

Kara looked at her mom a little offended. “We?”

At that moment Alex glanced out the window. “Oh. Sunset!” Getting up from her chair, she motioned to Maggie. “Come on, the clouds are perfect tonight.” She started opening the back door when her mom stopped her.

“Girls, please take a jacket or blanket with you, it’s getting chilly out.”

Alex rolled her eyes slightly but walked over to the couch and picked the blanket up. Playfully bumping Maggie with it, they made their way to the sunroom.

 

As they settled into the chair, Maggie took a look at the orange and yellow hues starting to fill the sky. “Ooh, this is pretty.”

Alex held up her hand. “Wait, not yet.

Silently, they watched a little longer as the colors transitioned to an explosive pink, made even more intense by its reflection in the water.

Maggie smiled. “Wow. This _is_ pretty amazing.” 

“Right?” Alex sighed. After a few moments, she continued, “I’ve always wondered if a sunrise would be just as amazing. The thing about living on the west coast is that I’ve never seen an ocean sunrise. I think that would be a bucket list item for me.”

“A sunrise?”

“An _ocean_ sunrise.” 

“What makes it different from a regular one?”

Alex pointed to the sky. “The colors. I like how the water’s reflection makes them dance. Also, just what they represent.”

“Explain.” Maggie smiled as she pulled her feet up to the chair, hugging her knees to her chest.

“Well, with sunsets, it’s like turning off the switch on the day. Time to clean up and go to bed, ‘no more fun for you’. But with sunrises, it signals a new day with new possibilities.”

Maggie nodded.

With a shy grin, Alex continued, “I just wonder what it’s like for this prism of colors to be the first thing that greets you in the morning. Like a synesthetic breath to the day.”

Maggie smiled at how Alex could make science sound so poetic. Wanting to encourage Alex’s hope, Maggie suggested, “How about this? After college, we take a road trip to the east coast, watch the sunrise, then fly back west for the sunset and compare the two.”

Alex brightened. “Or even better, why don’t I just move to my own tiny island? That way I can have both choices.”

“I’m invited too, right?”

“I don’t know. That would kind of defeat the purpose of a private island.”

“What? Not even if I brought my own sleeping bag and quietly camped out on your beach?”

“No, the rabbits would kill you.”

“What rabbits?”

“The ones I have guarding my island. You’re like, 90% vegetables, you wouldn’t last an hour.”

Maggie laughed and put her hands together in a begging fashion. “Please? I’ll do the cooking?”

Conceding with an eyeroll, Alex agreed, “Fine, you can share the sunrise with me.”

Maggie pumped her fist in victory as Alex laughed.

After a majority of the light had faded, they sat in the dim light until Maggie let out a small laugh. “Okay, now what?”

“Hang on.” Alex disappeared into the house before returning with her tablet. “I believe I owe you a game of pool.”

Maggie smiled as she bit her lip. “Salted caramel with chocolate.”

“What?”

“That’s the flavor you’re going to try when you lose.”

Alex scrunched her nose. “ _If_ I lose, Sawyer. Remember, I’m 3 and 0 here.” 

“Ah, you must also remember that pride goes before the fall.”

Alex laughed as she set up the game.

 

Eliza was placing the last of the leftovers in a tupperware for her next day lunch when Maggie almost skipped into the kitchen. Walking to the freezer she rummaged before finding the small carton she was looking for. Grabbing two spoons from the rack, she wordlessly gave Eliza a wide smile before heading back out the door. Eliza chuckled as she started placing the used dishes in the sink.

After rinsing the last cup and hanging it on the dish rack, she heard Alex’s booming laughter from the sunroom. Curious, she stealthily stepped around the counter for a better vantage point. Through the window, she observed Maggie wildly gesticulating her story to a riveted Alex. Seeing the wide smile on Alex’s face filled her chest with a warm emotion that only came from seeing your child utterly and absolutely happy.

Kara came up from behind her and whispered, “Whatcha doing?”

Eliza let out a small yelp as she turned around. Quickly holding a finger up to her lips she pointed to the sunroom. Kara followed her gaze and immediately broke into a smile.

Gleefully, she hugged Eliza from behind and whispered, “They’re so cute together.”

“Yes they are.”

"Alex is crushing hard, isn’t she?”

“Oh yeah.”

“Do you think Maggie likes her the same?”

“Without a doubt.”

“Really?”

“Believe me, a mother knows.”

Kara cheerfully looked back at her sister and Maggie, basking in the vicarious happiness.

Eliza turned around, pushing Kara with her. “Come on, Alex would never forgive us if she caught us spying on her like this.”

Kara feigned reluctance at being pushed to the stairs. “I bet you they kiss tonight.”

“If they do, it’s none of our business.”

“Not yours, but absolutely mine.”

“Kara.”

“Ugh, fine.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too much fluff? Not enough?


	14. Wednesday Games

Shivering slightly, Alex tried to pull the blanket tighter around her as scooted closer to the warmth. Wondering why she was so cold and why the blanket wasn’t moving, she slowly started to open her eyes. Surrounded by soft light, the first thing she saw was Maggie’s sleeping face, turned towards hers in a mirrored pose about a foot away. They were still in a sitting position, their shared blanket pulled up to their noses as their heads rested on the back cushion. Without moving her head, Alex roamed her eyes around and realized that they had fallen asleep in the sunroom. While their shoulders weren’t touching, one small scoot could remedy that. For the warmth, of course.

Before Alex could wriggle her body closer to Maggie’s, she heard a raspy voice whisper, “We fell asleep again, didn’t we?”

Alex smiled beneath the blanket. “I forgot the most important part of the lesson yesterday.”   


“Which is?”   


“The after surf nap.”   


Maggie lightly giggled as Alex continued, “If you get sick from the cold, I apologize in advance.”   


Finally opening her eyes, Maggie responded, “That’s a myth.”

“Rhinovirus replicates more rapidly in colder environments, not a myth.”   


“Thanks, Debbie Downer.”

It was Alex’s turn to laugh. They slowly blinked at each other as their stares lingered in the morning light.

Suddenly, the sunroom door opened and a concerned Eliza stepped in. “Did you girls sleep out here all night? Aren’t you cold?”   


Alex was already standing and rummaging through the blanket looking for her glasses. “Sorry, mom, we dozed off again.”

Eliza moved forward, touching the back of her fingers to Alex’s nose. “Oh good, at least you had enough sense to cover your face.” Moving to Maggie, she repeated the action. “I’d feel just awful if I sent you back to your aunt dripping with mucus.” 

Instead of feeling embarrassed or chastised, Maggie felt grateful to be fussed over. With a shy smile she replied, “I’m fine, Mrs. Danvers, nothing more than a stiff neck.” She unfolded her legs to stand, then buckled unexpectedly, catching herself on the chair. “Holy hell!”

Alex and Eliza lunged forward, both speaking at the same time.

“Are you okay?”  
“What’s wrong?”

Maggie painfully laughed at the tingling sensation in her arms and legs. “Nothing, just didn’t realize how sore I’d be after a day of surfing.” She laughed again as she clunkily moved a leg forward, taking a toddler step.

Eliza walked ahead to open the doors as Alex hovered a supporting hand behind Maggie’s back. Disappearing to the bathroom, Eliza met them back at the sofa and handed Maggie a bottle of water with some ibuprofen. “Here you go, dear, this should help. Do you need anything else?”

Maggie warmed again at the motherly gesture. “Thank you, Mrs. Danvers, I’ll be fine. Just need to do a couple yoga stretches and I’ll loosen right up.” Eliza patted Maggie’s shoulder and walked back to the kitchen to prepare for her day.   


Alex looked at her incredulously. “Yoga? Since when do you do yoga?”   


Taking a sip from the water bottle, Maggie replied, “Since my aunt thought it would be a nice bonding activity.”   


Alex snorted.

“What?” Maggie asked.

“Nothing. Just…”

“What?” She asked more insistently now, mirroring Alex’s smirk.

“It took me until now to realize just how much of a hippie you were.”

Maggie laughed. “Hippie? You’re the one who lives by the beach and hates wearing shoes.”

Teasing her back, Alex continued, “I mean, your science project was about the environment, you’re a vegan, you do yoga… “

Maggie opened her mouth, but couldn’t think of a good comeback. She conceded with a smile and a shrug. “Now, if only I were gay to complete the stereotype.” Continuing her new addiction of making Alex laugh she added, “Wait a second...”

Alex was still laughing when Eliza came back to the living room. “Okay girls. I’m off to work, please take care of yourselves today and let me know how Kara’s game goes.”

Looking up, Alex replied, “Of course, mom. Will do.”

After the door closed behind Eliza, Maggie lowered herself to the floor and slowly pulled her feet together, exaggerating her sounds of pain.

Alex smirked at her theatrics. “Okay, flower child, I’m going to go make some tea, would you like a cup?”

Maggie smiled and shook her head. “I’m good, thanks.” She watched as Alex walked to the kitchen with a broad smile still plastered to her face. That small flutter bloomed again in Maggie’s chest that concerned and delighted her.

Kara’s voice broke the brief silence as she came down the stairs, “Mornin’.”

“Hey, morning sis,” Alex responded as she glanced out of the kitchen.

Kara looked at Maggie sitting on the floor. “Care to explain what’s going on over there?”

Alex smiled. “Maggie’s poor, fragile bones are having trouble recovering from a day of surfing.”   


Pulling a cup off the dish rack, Kara replied, “Hmm, might have join her after breakfast. Big game today, I could use all the prep I can get.”

Alex poured hot water in Kara’s cup. “Oh yeah, this will be your last showdown with that Willis chick, right?”

Angrily, Kara tossed her tea bag into the mug. “Ooh, how I hate her. Ugh, you’re just going to get me all riled up. Let’s talk about something else, like the fact that you slept with Maggie. Again.” She sent a teasing smile toward her sister.   


“Shh. Keep your voice down.”

“Better slow down there, sis, I’m too young to be an aunt.”

“What? That’s not- how would that even- shut up, Kara.”

Kara giggled and started walking back to the stairs with Alex following.

Alex continued in a hushed voice, “It’s not like that with us. We’re just friends.”

Kara turned to face her sister with an eyebrow raised. “Really. You’re sticking with that story?”

Alex tried to nonchalantly take a sip of her tea instead of responding. 

As Maggie transitioned to the downward-facing dog pose Kara continued up the stairs, loudly adding, “Better not turn around then.”

Though she couldn’t see what was going on, Maggie heard a small choking sound and plops of liquid hitting the floor followed by Alex coughing. Kara’s laugh followed her upstairs as Maggie called out, “Are you okay there?”   


Through a strained cough, Alex answered, “Yeah. Tea’s just a little… hot.”

 

After cleaning up her mess, Alex headed to her room and slowly got ready for the day, hoping that Maggie would be done by the time she headed back down. Her timing was confirmed as she exited the bathroom to find Maggie coming up the stairs. Alex smiled. “All better?”   


Maggie looked down at her legs and experimentally tip-toed. “Almost, we’ll see after a while. But don’t be surprised if you randomly see me in a setu pose later.”   


Alex laughed as Maggie passed her to the bathroom. When the door shut, Alex quickly googled “setu pose”. Luckily her reflexes were on point to catch her phone when it slipped out of her hand.

Heading downstairs, Alex poured herself a bowl of cereal and sat down in the living room to watch the news. She was joined a little while later by Maggie who decided to make herself a cup of tea after all. 

They watched in silence together until Maggie got up to make herself a small breakfast. Hearing footsteps padding around upstairs, Alex walked to the kitchen as well to start lining up Kara’s traditional pre-game foods: microwave burrito, oatmeal cookies, banana, and small bag of sour gummies.

Alex was waiting by the microwave as Maggie’s bagel popped up in the toaster. She observed Maggie pull it out slightly and after giving it a once over, pushed the handle back down. Confused, Alex asked, “Are you re-toasting your bagel?”   


Maggie smiled. “Yeah. The trick is getting it crispy, but not burnt.”   


“And they taste good like that?”

Slightly embarrassed, Maggie shrugged. “I guess I just got used to ‘em that way. See, sometimes I get to take the day-old bagels home from work. And I found that when you toast them extra crispy, you can’t tell they’re stale.”

Alex nodded before commenting, “Since we’ve already filled out all your college applications, make sure to note ‘economical with teeth of steel’ on your job applications.”   


“Don’t worry, my aunt already advertises that with my dowry offerings. So I’m covered.”

 

When it was time to leave, it was Maggie this time who waited by the door as she amusedly watched Alex and Kara run around the house looking for last minute items.

“How can you be missing a cleat? You were just wearing them yesterday.”   


“Those were my practice cleats. My game cleats like to play hide-and-seek.”   


“And why are you wearing your away jersey?”   


“Oh crap. Be right back.”   


“Kara, why is your bag filled with Oreo packages instead of your gear?”

“I have my reasons.”

“How can we be an hour ahead of schedule and still be running late?”   


“Can you check the planter for my headband?”   


“How in the world… ?”   


 

When they finally made it out the door, Kara turned to Maggie. “Now don’t get used to this, but I need to finish getting ready, so as a welcome gift, I forfeit my shotgun today.”

Alex locked the door and questioned her sister, “Welcome gift? She’s been here for half a week already.”

“It’s the thought that counts.”   


Playfully tugging her ponytail, Alex laughed. “Very generous of you, Mother Teresa.”

As they drove Maggie turned around to Kara. “Quick question, why do you have a game during spring break?”   


Kara was adjusting her shin guard as she responded, “Because the team we’re playing against is a private school. And they have a different break schedule than we do.”

“So who’s this rival you’re playing against? Alex only gave her a quick mention.”

With an annoyed sneer, Kara answered, “Leslie Willis. My nemesis. Queen of the cheap shot and jealous of my superior skills.”

Alex chimed in from the driver’s seat. “This will be their third and final match up.” 

“I still have a small dent in my shin from where she kicked me during our first game. Wanna feel it?”

Maggie laughed. “I’m good, thanks.”

After parking, Maggie helped Alex retrieve the usual stuff as Kara double checked her laces and waved to a few of her classmates.

As they reached the field, Kara exclaimed, “Oh shoot, I forgot my headband in the car.” She turned to Alex, “Oh dear, loving sister, can you get it for me, please?”

Alex smiled. “No problem.” Turning to Maggie she asked, “Care for a short walk?”   


Before Maggie could reply, Kara quickly grabbed her arm. “Actually, I was hoping Maggie could show me a couple of warm up stretches, if she doesn’t mind.”   


Maggie didn’t hide her surprise. “Oh. Uh, no. I don’t mind.”

Looking slightly disappointed, Alex started walking. “Oh, okay. Be right back.”

As soon as Alex was out of earshot, Kara quickly turned Maggie around and with a serious face, started into her speech, “So listen, I need a huge favor from you.”   


Unsure of what was going on, she replied, “O-kay, what’s up?”   


“I need you to keep an eye on Alex for me.”   


“What do you mean?”   


“She can get a little…  _ enthusiastic _ at my games.”

“Enthusiastic?”   


“Think, momma bear soccer mom.”

“What?”

Kara’s eyes quickly glanced to the parking lot. “Just, try to distract her if she starts to get too loud.”   


“Distract her how?”   


“I don’t know, use your womanly wiles.”

Maggie snickered at the notion.

Kara continued, “And for the love of God, hold her back if she looks like she’s about to charge the field.”

“Wha-?”

Kara’s pace started to pick up, a clear indication that her sister was coming back. “I’d-owe-you-one-this-would-mean-the-world-to-me-please-and hey, hey! Thanks, sis!” Kara grabbed her headband from Alex and turned back to Maggie. “Thank you so much for all your help!” She gave Maggie one last knowing look as she started to jog toward the field.   


Unaware, Alex waved and shouted, “Good luck!”

 

Sitting down in their usual spot, Maggie asked, “So which one’s Leslie?”

Alex immediately pointed to a girl. “See the platinum blonde at the end of the bench? Number 14?”   


“The hot one?”   


“Yes, but never tell Kara that. And looks are deceiving because she is ruthless on the field. Not to mention her infuriating inability to never shut up.”

“Ah. Vocal trash talker?”   


“And then some. We may have exchanged some words at Kara’s previous games.”

“Just words?”   


“Yes. For Kara’s sake, I’ve refrained from running down there and just cold clocking her.”   


“Is she really that bad?”   


“Worse. But this  _ is _ their last game together. And she  _ is _ a senior, so it’s not like Kara’s gonna see her again… ”

“No, Alex.”   


“Please? Just one small punch?”

Maggie gave her a look.

“Okay, no punch. What about a small, forceful boop on the nose?”   


Maggie laughed and shook her head.

Alex continued, “A friendship uppercut? What about a peaceful right hook? I know, a small jab of jovialness?”   


“If Kara says yes, then by all means, go for it.”   


“Ugh, Kara’s all about hugs of happiness, she’ll never agree.”

Maggie was still laughing when she spotted Mike by the fence. When he looked up, she gave a small wave, expecting him to join them. He politely waved back, but took a seat at the end of the stands. That’s when Maggie finally noticed that no one was sitting by them. Her and Alex had a pretty good halo of empty seats in their surrounding. She was about to ask Alex what the deal was when all of a sudden, Alex stood up and yelled, “KEEP YOUR EYES OPEN THIS TIME REF!”

The passing referee looked directly at Alex and took on an exasperated look, as if this wasn’t the first time Alex has yelled at her. Then Maggie understood what Kara meant and why they had their own island of isolation.

 

Before they knew it, the game had started. All seemed well and normal until Kara managed to steal the ball and pass it off upfield. As the referees started to change direction, Leslie ran by Kara and landed a swift elbow to her ribs.

Alex immediately stood up and yelled, “WATCH NUMBER 14!”

Again, the sudden outburst surprised Maggie. She knew Alex was protective of Kara, but she didn’t realize just how much. 

Alex was still standing with clenched fists, so Maggie put a hand on her forearm and gently tugged. The contact surprised Alex who unconsciously complied. Her fists loosened as she calmly took her seat, eyes briefly glancing at Maggie’s hand.

Maggie smiled quickly before releasing Alex and rubbing her hands together, trying to rid the lingering warm sensation. 

Alex briefly skimmed her hand over the area where Maggie’s had just been, trying to flatten her goosebumps.

 

As the game went on, Leslie increased her attacks. At one point swinging an elbow towards Kara’s face. Luckily, Kara saw it coming and dodged gracefully out of harm’s way; staring down her nemesis with a heated glare.

This attempt caused Alex to rise out of her seat and take a step down as if headed to Kara’s defense. Quickly, Maggie reached out and grabbed Alex’s shirt, gently pulling her back.

As she sat back down, Maggie laid a hand on Alex’s knee and tried to reassure her, “Leslie missed, Kara’s fine.”

Alex nodded and without thought, started moving her hand to place on top of Maggie’s, but stopped when her attention was drawn back to the field as the referee blew their whistle. To Alex’s relief, it was for a time-out instead of an injury.

Reluctantly removing her hand from the warmth, Maggie knit her own fingers together. Now that the physical barrier had been breached, she found it impossible to stop reaching out for more of the nerve tingling addiction.

Alex, on the other hand, wiggled her knee slightly, already missing the small weight of Maggie’s hand.

They had a small stretch of peace as Kara and Leslie took a break on their respective benches. But once they both subbed in Maggie knew she was on duty again. And it wasn’t long before Alex was beginning to yell angrily at the bad calls.

_ Distract, distract… _ Maggie thought distractedly to herself. She opened her bottle and took a mouthful of water when all of a sudden she felt Alex’s fingers graze her neck. The sudden electrical buzz of it caused Maggie to do a spit take.

Maggie was coughing as Alex held up a hand showing the small bug and used the other to wipe some water off her face. “Sorry, there was a ladybug on you. Are you okay?”

Maggie’s eyes went wide. “Am I okay? I just spit water all over you. I’m so sorry.”

Alex let out a light chuckle as she continued to clean herself off. “It’s fine. I should have warned you. That was dumb of me.”

“No, I’m just a bit ticklish there, I guess.” Maggie immediately reached out and grazed her thumb on Alex’s cheekbone to collect a few stray drops.

Alex inhaled a little deeper at this new touch.

Maggie felt the goosebumps on her arm as she finished dragging her finger and pulled away. “Um. Sorry, again for the minor malfunction.”

Alex shook her head and let out a small laugh. “I probably needed to cool off anyway.” They gave each other a nervous smile before turning their attention back to the game.

When the whistle finally blew signaling halftime, Alex walked down to the short fence (followed closely by Maggie) and yelled to Leslie, “Hey number 14! Just because the refs aren’t paying attention, doesn’t mean I’m not keeping score.”   


Leslie turned around, capped her bottle, and casually sauntered toward the fence. “Alex Danvers. Fancy meeting you again. What brings you out here on this lovely day?”

“Isn’t it sad that the only way you can win is by cheating?”

“Cheating? Your sister keeps running into me, I’m just defending myself.”

“If I see any injuries on her, I’m coming for you.”

Leslie laughed. “Really? Because your oh-so-scathing words have really hurt me so far.”

Maggie put her hand on Alex’s elbow and tugged. “Come on, Alex, the game’s about to start again.”   


As much as she didn’t want to, Alex let herself be led away. They only took a few steps before they heard Leslie’s voice again, “Good choice. Hey Danvers, your basic ho there is a keeper.”   


Maggie stopped and turned around. “Excuse me?” But Leslie was already halfway to the bench, laughing.

They looked at each other with the same vengeful frustration burning in both of their eyes. The muscles in Alex’s jaw tightened as her fists balled up. Silently, she followed Maggie back to their seats.

Maggie turned to Alex. “Did she just really just call me a ‘basic ho’?”

“Don’t worry, I’m pretty sure if we throw some water on her after the game, she’ll melt like a proper witch.”

 

The second half of the game pretty much proceeded as the first. A tie game of no points and handfuls of cheap shots. This time though, Maggie joined Alex when it came to yelling at the referees and throwing insults at the other team.

As the clock ticked to it’s last minutes, Alex reclined in her seat, accepting the inevitable overtime. That is, until Kara managed to steal the ball and was taking the play back down field to the goal. The whole audience stood as Kara flew through the defense. As she passed the halfway, Leslie took a diving slide for the ball, the bottom of both her cleats precisely colliding with Kara’s shin. Kara flew forward as the referee blew their whistle. Time stopped on the board as Kara lay on the ground, holding her knee and pulling her leg up to her chest.

Alex immediately ran down the stairs to the fence, ready to jump the barrier to get a better look, but stopped when she saw Kara already being helped up by her teammates. The crowd clapped at her recovery as she limped to her team. Maggie soon joined Alex and placed a hand on her arm.

The ref signaled for a penalty kick as Leslie threw up her arms in disbelief. 

Alex stayed at the fence and called out to Leslie who made her way to the bench, “What are you playing at, Willis? I know you slid into her on purpose!”

Calmly, Leslie turned around, held her arms out and smugly replied, “Prove it.”

Maggie quickly slid between an enraged Alex and the fence, placing her hands on Alex shoulders. “Hey, hey, look, Kara’s about to take her penalty kick. Let’s wait on the killing until after, okay?”

Alex refused to tear her eyes away from Leslie, who was laughing haughtily with her teammates. Only when Maggie placed a hand on Alex’s neck, slipping a thumb over her jaw, did she finally look down. The wrinkle of frustration dissipated at her touch, quickly replaced by confusion.

Noticing their proximity, Alex released her grip on the fence as Maggie pulled her hand away. Maggie moved to stand next Alex, mentally berating herself for the far too intimate gesture.

Wordlessly, they turned her eyes to the field where Kara was getting into position. They both watched in bated breath as a limping Kara ran up to the ball and released her kick. The crowd watched the ball sail with precision in a perfect arc, cleanly nailing the open spot just shy of the goalie’s reach. Cheers erupted from the bleachers as the winning point was added and the clock ticked away the remaining seconds.

Maggie followed Alex as she made her way to the field and towards the celebratory circle of players around Kara. When Alex finally pushed through the crowd, she scooped Kara up in her arms. “You did it! I can’t believe you scored the winning goal!”

As soon as Alex put her down, Kara let out a small cry and grimaced. Through gritted teeth she replied, “I know. Can we go see mom now?”

Alex looked slightly confused and worried. “Mom? Why?”   


Kara looked around to her celebrating teammates, some of whom were slapping her on the back as they passed. Talking in a low voice, Kara explained, “My sock is slowly filling up with blood. I need to go to the hospital. Now.”

Alex immediately went pale, looked down at Kara’s leg and set a determined look on her face. She glanced around until she found who she was searching for. “Mike!”

Mike, who was still trying to high five the other celebrators nearby, turned around. “Yeah?” 

“I need you to carry Kara as quickly as you can to my car. No questions. Can you do that?”   


Intimidated by the authority in Alex’s voice, he automatically replied, “Uh, yes, ma’am.”

Next Alex turned to Maggie. “I need you to gather our stuff and meet us at the car.”

Maggie nodded and quickly ran back to the stands while Alex hurried after Mike. By the time Maggie met them, Mike was finishing buckling a horizontal Kara in the backseat and Alex was carefully positioning her leg in an elevated position on the open window ledge. Still in duty mode, Alex turned back to Mike. “Go back and inform the coach that I took Kara to the hospital, I’ll text you the details when we get there. Oh, and grab Kara’s bag.”

Mike merely nodded, gave Kara a quick kiss on the head and jogged back to the field. Maggie finished stuffing everything in the back and jumped in the passenger’s seat, hurriedly buckling herself in. Alex was sitting completely still in the driver’s seat, one hand clutching the steering wheel while the other tightened around the rearview mirror that she was murderously staring into.

Concerned, Maggie spoke up, “Alex, what are you doing? Shouldn’t we be driving?”

Still glaring at the mirror, Alex replied through a tight jaw, “Just a second.”

Maggie turned around to see if maybe she didn’t close the hatch properly, or if something was blocking the way. But all she glimpsed was a platinum blond head disappearing into an nice looking car. Just as suddenly, Alex backed out of her parking spot and sped out of the lot.

Tossing her phone to Maggie, she said, “Here, call my mom. Tell her I’m bringing Kara in with a split laceration to the left tibia, possibly down to the fatty tissue, object still in the wound.”

Everything was happening so fast that Maggie had no clue how she remembered all the medical jargon. Before she knew it, they were pulling up to the hospital doors where Eliza was already waiting for them with a wheelchair. “Oh Kara, what happened?”   


They followed Eliza to an exam room where they helped maneuver Kara up onto the bed.

“Okay, sweetie, I need to get a good look at the injury. I won’t lie, this will hurt.”   


Alex grabbed Kara’s hand as Eliza took the soccer cleat off and slowly cut away the sock.

Maggie wasn’t present when Alex took a peek at the wound, and since the knee sock was red, she hadn’t known the extent of the injury. But as soon as she saw the broken shin guard covered in blood, she knew it was bad. Maggie grabbed Kara’s other hand as Eliza cut the elastic bands and slowly pulled the small, embedded plastic portion out of Kara’s leg; eliciting a cry of pain from the younger Danvers.

Eliza’s face scrunched in sympathy. “I know sweetie, just a little more before I can numb the area.”

Maggie weakened as she watched Eliza examine the skin, cleaning the wound as she prodded. Kara’s hands tightened to the extent that Maggie was glad she was already at the hospital. She glanced over to Alex to see if she her bones were slowly being shattered too only to find a face of stoic concern. Finally satisfied with her assessment, Eliza poked a needle around several areas of the wound and opened a suture kit.

“Good news, it looks like there’s little to no damage to the hypodermis. Bad news is that you’re going to need to stay off this leg for a while. Alex, honey, do me a favor, find nurse Smith and ask if he can bring a set of crutches to exam room 4.”   


“Yeah, no problem, I can do that.” Turning to Kara she asked, “Do you need anything?”

Relieved of pain, Kara calmly answered, “Something to drink would be great, thanks.” 

Alex pressed a kiss to her sister’s forehead. “Of course.” She looked across to Maggie. “Want to help me find a vending machine?”   


She looked down at Kara, who in turn squeezed her hand. “Go make sure she doesn’t get lost.”

Maggie let out a small chuckle and reciprocated the hand squeeze before following Alex out the door.

As soon as they were outside the room, Alex leaned against the wall, put her hands on her knees and let out a long shaky breath. Maggie immediately went to her side. “Hey, are you okay?” she asked as she placed a palm on Alex’s back.

Alex stayed silent for a few more moments, before straightening up and taking one more deep breath. “Yeah, just needed to take a moment.”   


“Hey, it’s okay. She’ll be okay.”

“I hope so. I just don’t like seeing her hurt.”   


Maggie’s hand that had been rubbing between Alex’s shoulders was now resting on the small of her back, a touch that Alex found welcoming comfort in. 

Maggie spoke again, “I can’t believe she could even walk on that leg, let alone score a goal. I would have been shamelessly ugly crying.”   


Alex chuckled. “Yeah. She’s stronger than she looks.”   


“Must run in the family.”

Glancing at her one more time, Alex smiled and replied, “Come on, we have a couple side quests to complete.”

They managed to find the nurse, passing along the instructions, then continued down the hall in search of a vending machine.

Speaking up, Maggie commented, “So that was kinda amazing. How you went into action mode. I guess all that insomnia reading came in handy.”   


Alex let out a huffed laugh. “Yeah. Honestly, it surprised me too.”

"Think your mom’s figured out you’ve chosen pre-med yet?”   


“I don’t think so. The biggest clue is that she hasn’t scheduled an elaborate passing down of her first lab coat ceremony yet.”

“When do you think you’ll tell her?”

“Sometime in summer. I just want a few more months of peace before her excitement begins.”

Maggie nodded her understanding.

Alex continued. “Thank you for not mentioning it to my mom, by the way. And thank you for helping just now with Kara. And just, thank you… “ With that last sentence, Alex wrapped her arms around Maggie in an unexpected hug.

Maggie had never melted into a hug faster. She felt her heart pick up its pace as she wrapped her arms a little tighter, trying to eliminate any remaining space between them. And it still wasn’t close enough. She knew hugs weren’t supposed to last this long, but Maggie all of a sudden forgot how to let go. She tilted her head slightly, rubbing her cheek along the bare skin at Alex’s neck and sending a whole new wave of electrical impulses to every nerve ending in her body.

_ Have hugs always felt this good? _ Alex thought as she tightened her embrace. Then she realized that this is the first time she’s actually hugged Maggie. As she relished this new warmth and softness, her stomach tightened and her heart skipped. When she felt Maggie’s skin graze her neck, Alex’s eyes closed and her impulse told her to move her head slightly to meet Maggie’s… Alex’s eyes shot open as she pulled away quickly.

“Everything okay?” Maggie asked.   


Alex looked around and pointed to a sign. “Um. Just need to use the restroom. I’ll be right back. Unless you need to go too, in that case here’s the restroom. But I might get bladder shy, so maybe stay here. I’ll be right back. I said that already. Okay, bye.”   


Quickly Alex disappeared behind the door and locked herself into a stall. She leaned against the wall as she laid her hands on top of her fluttering stomach. Alex wasn’t completely blind, she knew she had a small physical attraction to Maggie. But what she felt just then was something else. Something stronger. Alex took a few more calming breaths to rationalize.  _ It’s just heightened emotions because of Kara’s emergency, right?   _ She nodded to herself before flushing the toilet out of habit.  _ Right. Situational adrenaline mixed with endorphins. Just neurotransmitters at work. _ She gave herself one more nod and deep breath before walking back out.

As soon as Alex disappeared into the restroom, Maggie started shaking out her hands as if accidentally touching an electrified fence.  _ Breath in, breath out, _ she thought. Maggie was rapidly following her own instructions.  _ Slower than that, idiot. _ When she finally calmed down a little, she had time to focus clearly on what she was freaking out about. It was like getting hit in the face with that first wave of water in the ocean. But warmer and stronger, as if that blooming sensation in her chest finally spilled over. And Maggie didn’t have a word for it.

When the door opened, Maggie quickly put a smile on her face that matched Alex’s attempt. Unbeknownst to each other they both had the same thought at the same time,  _ As long as I don’t touch her, I’ll be fine. _

They walked a little further in nervous silence before Maggie spotted a sign. Grabbing Alex’s arm, she exclaimed, “Oh look, vending machines!”   


Alex looked down at the touch and thought,  _ Oh crap. _

Maggie felt her hand on Alex’s arm and thought,  _ Goddammit Sawyer. _

They bought enough drinks and snacks to feed a team, so just the right amount for Kara. Thankful that their hands were full and occupied, they walked back to the exam room, slowly falling back into their pace of conversation.

When they opened the door, they found Eliza hovering over Mike, who laid sprawled on the floor. She looked up at the girls. “Just a light fainting spell, he’ll be fine. I don’t think he was prepared for all the blood.”   


Alex couldn’t help but laugh. “Hey Kara, your damsel’s in distress. Shouldn’t you do something?”   


Reaching out for her drink,  Kara gave Alex a dismissive look.

 

Over the next two hours, they patiently waited with Kara while Eliza filled out the appropriate paperwork and watched for any unusual coloring around the wound. Safely situated on opposite sides of Kara’s bed, they spent most of the time laughing at suggestions of what kind of curse should befall Leslie.

While most of Alex and Maggie’s suggestions involved light maiming and/or disfigurations, they finally agreed on Kara’s. Being the polite girl she was, Kara wished for a never ending glitterbomb that would follow Leslie around like an eternal stench.

After giving the all clear sign, Eliza gave instructions to Alex and took everyone’s orders for that night’s take-out dinner. 

As soon as they got home, Alex helped Kara upstairs to the bathroom, waterproofed her bandages, and waited outside the door as Kara took a shower, just in case.

Maggie, meanwhile, gave her aunt a call to check in and briefly recap her day. When Kara was done, Alex helped her back downstairs where Maggie was sorting the takeout boxes with Eliza.

Alex pulled out some board games to pass the time as they sat around the table eating. They went through a game of Uno and Jenga before eventually moving onto poker; laughing at Kara’s bad attempts at bluffing. 

 

Even though they feared getting lost in that feeling again, Alex and Maggie both secretly wished for just one more accidental touch. So when their knees bumped together, they didn’t pull away, choosing instead to slowly move their legs together, completing the contact. They briefly glanced at each other before breaking into small, secret grins.

“Hey, no cheating,” accused Kara as she pointed between them.

“What? We’re not cheating.”   


“Don’t lie, I saw that look.”   


Alex immediately blushed as Maggie lifted up her cards to hide her own reddening cheeks.

Unable to explain herself, Alex laid down her cards. “Fine then, I fold.” Under the table, she bumped her leg against Maggie’s.

Despite having a good hand, Maggie laid down her cards too. “Dang it.”   


Kara looked at the both of them with exaggerated shock. “In my own house too. How dare you.” Pointing to the end of the table, Kara continued, “Okay, Alex, go sit in the cheater’s chair.”

“What? For how long?”   


“Until I recover from my dismay. Or until I need a refill, whichever comes first.”   


Reluctantly pulling away from Maggie, Alex sat in her new designated spot. Maggie smiled and gave a pitying wave that Alex reciprocated.

After cleaning everyone out of their fake money, Eliza decided to call it a night to get caught up on paperwork she missed earlier. Patting Kara on the shoulder, she asked, “Make sure you find me before you go to sleep so I can check on your stitches, okay?”

Kara smiled. “Okay, mom.”

As soon as the cards were put away, Alex looked at the stack of board games, “So which one is next?”   


Happily, Kara pointed. “Ooh, Clue!”

“Okay.” Alex opened the box and dumped the pieces on the table.

Quickly, Kara snatched up the small red token. “I call Scarlet!”

Sorting the decks with Maggie, Alex looked at Kara. “Why do you always get to be Miss Scarlet?”   


“Please, we all know I look better in red.”

“I thought we agreed on blue.”

“Yes, until I realized you were just trying to keep me from stealing your Stanford hoodie. Which you hypocritically stole from dad.”

“And you stole it anyway.”

“Because I, Miss Scarlet, look good in red.”

They laughed as the shuffled decks were set in place. 

In what seemed like record time, Maggie was making her accusation and reaching for the small envelope at the center of the board. “Mr. Green, with a knife, in the study.” Pulling the cards out, Maggie tossed them down on the table, showing that she was right.

Impressed, Alex clapped. “Instead of that sociology degree, maybe you should work on your detective career.”

Maggie shrugged. “Why not both?”

Laughing, Kara stretched. “Okay guys, that was a good game, but it’s time to hang my jersey in the hall of fame, because I’m retiring early.”

Alex looked at her amused, “What?”   


Kara grabbed her crutches and slowly stood up, “I’m sleepy, going to bed.”   


“Why didn’t you just say so?”

“Because I was trying to be cute.”   


“Try harder.”   


“Shut up, you know I’m adorable.”

Alex laughed as she followed supportively behind Kara, “Yes, yes you are.”

As they started up the stairs, Kara continued the conversation, “So what’s on the schedule for you and Maggie tomorrow?”   


Concentrating on Kara’s steps, Alex replied, “I don’t know, thought maybe I’d show her the botanical gardens.”   


“The gardens? Why? That place is hella lame.”   


Alex looked back at Maggie. “I don’t know, I think she’ll like it. They got a cute bonsai section.”   


Maggie looked up from where she was putting away the game. “Sound like fun.”   


As Kara reached the landing, she yelled down the stairs, “Trust me, it’s not.”

When Alex came back down, she found Maggie had started washing their plates and mugs. “Hey, you didn’t have to clean up, you’re the guest here.”

“Ah, it’s no big deal. Just a few dishes.”   


They worked in silence as Alex helped rinse while Maggie washed. Alex watched Maggie hands as they worked. Her mind calmly drifted back to earlier in the day. The soft touch of it on her knee, the warmth of it on her face, the comforting feel of it on her back.

It was Maggie who broke the quiet. “So what’s so special about these botanical gardens?”   


Shaken out of her thoughts, Alex replied, “Oh. Nothing. That place is hella lame.”

Maggie looked at her confused, “Then why are we going?”   


“We’re not.” Alex wiped her hands on a dish towel before continuing, “Care to help me on a secret mission?”

 

 


	15. Thursday Constellations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only had one expression while writing this chapter:  
> :D

Maggie woke to a slight weight on her stomach. Blinking several times, her eyes focused on a laptop slowly rising and falling with her breathing. Sleepily, she closed it and sat up from the floor. Turning around, she saw Alex fast asleep as well, sitting on the floor with her and leaning against her bed with a notebook in hand and glasses perched askew.

Behind Alex, Maggie noticed the clock display read just past 4:00 in the morning. Her internal alarm clock told her that it was just past 6:00 a.m. in Nebraska, her usual wake up time. She looked at Alex and carefully reached over to pull her glasses off, folding it and placing them on the bed behind her. Knowing what they had planned for the day, Maggie decided to lie back down for a least a few more hours of rest.

Trying not to move the mattress, she stretched up and grabbed a pillow from the bed, and in doing so, came face to face with Alex. Ignoring the nagging pull of sleep, she slowed her movements and took a moment to regard the sleeping countenance. Her eyes followed the gentle contours of her eyebrows, sliding over her cheekbones, tracing along her jawline, and coming to a stop at her mouth. Even in sleep, Alex wore a subdued, skeptical expression. All Maggie could think was, _This girl._

With a sleepy grin, Maggie placed the pillow on the floor near Alex and laid back down. When sleep refused to return, Maggie tilted her head up and groggily moved to reposition herself. Drawn to the warmth near her, she scooted the pillow until it butted up against Alex’s thigh; nestling her head against it and placing a hand on Alex’s knee, Maggie fell comfortably into sleep.

 

The first thing Kara noticed when she woke up was a Post-It note stuck to her forehead. Annoyed, she pulled it off and read:

_Checked your stitches, everything looks good. Rest only today. And be nice to Alex this morning.  
-Mom _

Kara slowly sat up and grabbed for her crutches. As she made her way to the bathroom she confusedly thought to herself, _Be nice? I’m always nice. It’s my motto._

When she passed Alex’s door, she did a small double take and set a record time of sprinting back to her room on one leg. Returning with her phone, she carefully balanced herself as she lined up her shot. She took the picture just as one of her crutches slowly started escaping her arm. Quickly, she grabbed for it, but not before the padded top hit Alex’s door with a soft thud. As fast and quietly as she could, Kara hobbled back to her room, hoping she didn’t disturb the two sleepers. Her mind was already coming up with ways to tease Alex about this until she spotted the discarded note. _Be nice_ _to_ _Alex_ _._ The light bulb went off in her head. With annoyance she thought, _Okay, mom, I get it now._

 

Alex’s woke to the small sound at her door. With confused eyes she looked around her room then down to the girl stretching on her lap. Maggie slowly turned over and smiled up to Alex. “Mornin’.”

Alex smiled and freed her hand from a few loose strands of Maggie’s hair that had found their way between her fingers. “Morning. You, know, this is becoming a bad habit.”

“The narcolepsy or the morning hair?”

Alex quickly reached up to smooth down the poof on the side of her head while Maggie sleepily giggled. Then Alex squinted and started feeling the floor around her.

“Behind you.”

“Oh, thanks.”

As Alex put on her glasses, Maggie reluctantly sat up and tossed the pillow back on the bed.

Loudly, Kara crutched her way into view. “What a coincidence, you’re up. Mike’s picking up breakfast burritos, you want any?”

Alex quickly closed the notebook at her side and glanced to Maggie who shrugged. “Yeah, get me my usual and a vegan one for Maggie.”

“Got it.”

As soon as Kara disappeared back to her room, Alex asked, “You don’t think she saw anything, do you?”

Maggie looked around the floor, but saw no incriminating evidence. “Nope, I think we’re in the clear.”

“Good, the last thing we need is Kara finding out and giving us a lecture.”

“A lecture? No yelling?”

“No, but trust me, we don’t stand a chance if she starts pouting.”

Maggie laughed and stretched one more time before getting up and heading to the bathroom. Alex waited until the door closed to rub her thigh, wondering when Maggie had settled there and bemoaning why she didn’t have more time to enjoy the feeling.

 

About half an hour later, Mike showed up with a bag of burritos and a box of doughnuts that everyone happily dug into.

Making small talk, Alex gave Kara their supposed itinerary, which included a nice day at the botanical gardens followed by an evening at the space museum. To which Kara responded, “Nerds.”

Kara’s plan, on the other hand, was to fully take advantage of the lazy day with movies and munchies with Mike on the couch.

As Kara and Mike tried to layout their movie playlist, Maggie and Alex went back upstairs to get ready for the day. Which, today, also included going over their research and planning from the previous night.

Satisfied with their logistics, Alex walked to her closet. “Okay. I need you to distract Kara while I find my spare backpack and sneak into her room for part of our supplies.”

“What is it with Danvers and distractions?”

“What?”

“Nothing. Distract her how?”

“Easy, just tell her how excited you are to go to the gardens and she’ll complain to you until I get down there.”

“Got it.”  


Maggie went downstairs and sat down on the couch across from Mike and Kara, who were just about done finalizing their movie list. Almost verbatim and slightly detached, Maggie stated, “I’m so excited to go to the gardens today.” As Alex predicted, Kara rolled her eyes and launched into her spiel of how lame it was.

When she was done, she asked, “So when are you guys coming back?”

“If all goes as planned, around 4:00.”

“Planned?”

“I mean, I would say around 4:00.”

“And you’re seriously going to spend 5 hours just chilling in some gardens?”

“I’m a vegan. I like plants.”

 

Meanwhile, upstairs, Alex carefully stepped into Kara’s room and walked over to a box by her desk labeled, “Property of Midvale Mustangs Pep Club”. Opening the lid, Alex reached in to pull out several items and stuffed them into her bag. Satisfied, she slowly walked out of the room and down the stairs. Slinging the backpack over her shoulder, she called out to Maggie, “Okay, all ready. Let’s go.”

Kara looked at her suspiciously, “Wait a second. What’s the backpack for?”

Knowing the one thing Kara wouldn’t question, Alex answered, “Umm, snacks?”

“Oh, okay. Try to have fun.”

“We will. And Kara, remember, rest and elevation.”

“Yes, _mom_.”

“And Mike?”

“Yeah?”

“I taught Kara how to throw a proper punch, but it’s still not as strong as mine. Don’t make us give you a demonstration.”

Kara rolled her eyes. “Alex, you know by now that he’s a perfect gentleman.” Kara leaned toward him for a kiss. “Aren’t you?”

Mike quickly stopped Kara by the shoulders and scooted back slightly while looking at Alex. “Yes, ma’am.”

Alex pointed at him. “Good kid.”

With an annoyed glare, Kara shot back at her sister, “BYE, Alex.”

 

Once they were in the car and buckling their seatbelts, Maggie finally spoke up. “I still don’t see why we couldn’t tell Kara what we’re up to. She hates Leslie more than you do.”

“Kara doesn’t like it when I go all vigilante on her behalf.”

“Pacifist?”

“Partially. Mainly she doesn’t want me to get in trouble.”

“Well, easy then. We just don’t get caught.”

Alex held up her notebook. “I know, I made sure to write that on the list.”

Maggie laughed and took the notebook from Alex, thinking she was joking. But when she opened it to look over the timeline, she saw at the bottom of the list, with a bold emphasis, “DON’T GET CAUGHT .” Maggie shook her head and smiled. 

 

The first stop in their plan was to the local drug store. Browsing the unfamiliar aisle, they finally found the cologne and body spray section. Confused, they quickly surveyed their copious options.

With a tilt of her head, Maggie asked, “Does it matter what scent we get? Like, is Arctic Chainsaw more or less offensive than Glacial Buzzsaw?”

Alex opened each cap of the body spray and gave them a quick sniff. “They both make my nose sad, so I think we’re safe with any choice here.”

“Very well.”

Grabbing 4 cans of men’s body spray, they made their way to the counter.

 

Their second stop was to a party store. Alex grabbed a cart and headed straight to the glitter and confetti aisle. Grabbing the largest bags they had, Alex started filling the basket. Meanwhile, Maggie wandered to the next aisle to grab some cheap party hats. When she returned, she threw her packages into the cart and jokingly asked, “Are you sure that’s enough glitter?”

“You’re right. One more bag should work.” As Alex dropped another bag into the cart she looked at Maggie’s additions and picked up a package. “What’s this?”

Maggie had a proud look plastered on her face. “Masks. To hide our identities.”

“This is light sabotage, not a masquerade. I think we’ll be fine.”

Maggie put the masks back on the shelf. “Aw, you’re no fun.”

 

The final stop had them browsing a department store for the right color combination of uniform skirts and polos to help aid their infiltration of Leslie’s private school.

When Maggie found her sizes and draped them around her arm, she made a face and commented, “I hate wearing skirts.”

Alex scrunched her nose as well and replied, “Same. But hey, at least the ties and knee socks will distract from the embarrassment.”

Maggie laughed as she followed Alex to the register. Looking down to her old, comfy Converses she observed, “This is the girliest thing I’ve ever said, but I don’t think my shoes will go with this outfit.”

“Nobody is going to be looking at your shoes,” Alex assured her as she placed their clothes on the counter.

“Famous last words.”

Alex chuckled as she paid. Turning to the cashier she asked, “Mind if we use your dressing rooms to change?”

The cashier gave a noncommittal shrug and pointed to the small hall behind her. Alex thanked her and handed Maggie her outfit before they disappeared behind their respective curtains.

Giving her preppy outfit a once over in the mirror, Maggie heard Alex let out a small growl of frustration. With a smile, she asked, “Doing good over there?”

From the next booth over, she heard Alex reply, “Any luck with your tie?”

Twisting her hair into a neat bun, Maggie called out, “Yeah. You having trouble?”

“A bit.”

“Need any help?” She heard Alex’s curtain open in response and stepped out to greet her. Maggie’s face immediately took on affectionate smile as Alex looked down at her tangle of a tie with disappointment. Trying to set Alex at ease, she teased, “You clean up nice.”

Giving a playful curtsey, Alex replied, “I do?”

Maggie chuckled and stepped closer to unknot Alex’s mess.

At first, Alex watched Maggie work until, slowly, her attention shifted to the face of the girl in front of her. When Maggie bit her lip in concentration, Alex melted a little and took on a dopey grin.

Maggie was finishing the knot when she caught Alex’s funny gaze. “What?”

Alex subtly blinked her attention back and made vague gestures towards Maggie’s outfit. As if in mid conversation with herself, she tried to finish her thought, “…the shoes and the hair and all the… “

They smiled at each other, partially with nerves and partially because they were becoming more aware of each other’s gravitational pull.

Maggie’s chest tightened slightly at the realization that she was still holding onto Alex’s tie. All she had to do was give it a small tug…

“Excuse me ladies, are you done?”

They both snapped out of their gaze and turned to the cashier. Alex cleared her throat and spoke, “Yeah, let me just gather our stuff.”

Alex went back to her dressing room and placed her folded clothes in the bag. Maggie met her and stuffed her wadded up bundle into the bag as well. Giving the cashier a nod they left the store to continue their mission.

 

In the car on the way to the school, Maggie held up the notebook and started reviewing important names and information they had gathered. “Headmaster’s name?”

“Johnson.”

“School motto?”

“Redde Tu Huic Educationem.”

Maggie nodded at Alex’s correct reply then continued, “School nurse?” But before Alex could answer, she spotted a sign and quickly asked, “Hold on, can you turn off up there?”

Alex followed her finger to a small strip mall.

Maggie continued looking out the window excited. “You have a tool kit in your car, right?”

“Yeah. Why?” Alex responded as she pulled into a parking spot.

Maggie laughed as she unbuckled her seatbelt. “Icing on the cake.” With that, she disappeared into the novelty license plate store.

 

When Alex pulled into the visitor’s lot of the private school, she made sure to pick a spot with the easiest access to the exit; making sure to position her car just right in case they needed to make a quick escape.

Alex placed her full backpack in her lap and double checked all the supplies. One final time, she went through a quick summary of their plan.

“Remember, past the office, down the hall and to the right to get to the student lot. Find Leslie’s car and hope that Plan A works. We cut ties and run if we get to Plan C.”

Maggie confirmed, “And if we get caught at anytime, lie our asses off or run.”

“Correct.” Alex looked at her watch. “Ready?”

Maggie nodded. “For Kara?”

“For Kara.”

 

They exited the car and easily made their way into the school. On their way past the office, they nervously walked by a few students only to be ignored.

Maggie smiled. “So far so good.”

They saw the doors leading to the student lot and almost skipped to the exit until they heard a voice, “Excuse me, ladies, can I see your hall pass?”

Urgently under her breath, Alex spoke to Maggie, “Hug your stomach.” Maggie did so as Alex put an arm around her shoulders and turned around. “My friend Gabby is having massive cramps today. I got permission from nurse… “ Alex paused, forgetting the nurse’s name.

From beside her she heard Maggie quietly offer help, “Janet.”

“… Janet to take her home early.” Pulling a piece of paper out of her pocket, she offered it to the monitor.

The monitor looked at the pained expression on Maggie’s face and waved Alex off. “Go ahead.”

With a grateful smile, Alex sympathetically rubbed Maggie’s arm as they continued walking.

Smiling, Maggie quietly asked, “Gabby?”

Alex looked back to see if they were alone before answering, “Yes. I’m the taller one, so I get to be Xena.”

Suppressing a loud laugh, Maggie straightened up. “And when did you have time to make a fake hall pass?”

Reluctantly, Alex took her arm off of Maggie’s shoulders and opened up the piece of paper. “I didn’t, this is the receipt for the clothes.”

Maggie offered her fist, which Alex happily bumped with her own.

 

Once out in the lot, they rapidly started their scanning. Maggie commented, “I still can’t believe you memorized all the details of Leslie’s car in less than a minute. Looking in a mirror, nonetheless.”

Spotting a promising lead, Alex responded, “What can I say, vengeance is better than Ritalin.” Standing behind a car, Alex confirmed the license plate with the one in her memory. “This is it!” Quickly, she opened her backpack and handed Maggie her equipment as Alex pulled out the small notebook for herself.

Maggie ran to the front of the car and squatted down, as ladylike as she could in a skirt, to start unscrewing the bolts holding the current license plate in place.

Meanwhile, Alex opened up the tab containing a page full of numbers. Taking a deep breath, she looked at the list of possible pass codes then looked at buttons by the handle for the keyless entry. She tilted her head as she noticed the worn out labels versus the unused ones. “No way,” she said out loud.

Maggie looked up from her task. “What?”

Alex punched in the first 5 numbers on her list and the door audibly unlocked. She looked to Maggie with happy disbelief. “It was her zip code. She uses her zip code as her pass key.”

“This _really_ seems appropriate now.” Maggie held up her realistic looking, novelty license plate which read ‘BASIKHO’.”

Alex laughed. “I like how the ‘K’ really emphasis the point.” Then she looked at her notebook. “I kind of feel robbed, I worked hard on this list.”

Maggie looked up again. “Mission first, lament later.”

“Right.” Alex nodded, slipped into the driver’s seat and got to work. Taking out a party hat, she shoved the pointy end into the opening of an air vent. Then grabbing a bag of glitter, she started carefully pouring its contents into the makeshift funnel.

She was joined soon after by Maggie in the passenger’s seat who repeated her actions. They continued pouring the shimmering material into the main vents until they emptied the last of the bags. Next, Alex studied the air conditioning knobs and turned every fan option to high. Pulling out a small, packaged wet nap, Alex daintily laid it on the dashboard.

Maggie laughed as Alex explained, “It’s called good sportsmanship.”

Jumping out of the seats, Alex tossed 2 cans of body spray to Maggie. “Remember, slow even strokes. We want this stuff to really soak in.”

Beginning with the foot wells, they started spraying the overtly aggressive fragrance into the carpet.

Maggie covered her nose with her shirt. “I’m so glad I don’t date boys, this stuff smells horrible.”

Alex spoke through the tie she was using to cover her mouth. “According to the advertisements, ladies love this stuff.”

“Yeah? Well in my experience, ladies love ladies.”

Alex laughed and immediately started coughing. “Ugh, it tastes so much worse.”

Their first set of cans lasted long enough for them to finish the front seats. Moving to the back seats, they repeated their procedure.

Throwing the empty cans of body spray in the bag, Alex opened up a small pocket and handed Maggie a bundle of the stickers she stole from Kara’s room. With impressive speed, they managed to cover the entire rear of Leslie’s car with bumper stickers proclaiming, “Go Midvale Mustangs!” and “Mustang Pride!” Along with other miscellaneous school stickers, even one proudly bragging, “Nobody Messes with Midvale!”

Out of stickers and collecting their trash, Alex looked at her watch. “Okay, 5 more minutes ‘till classes let out, time for the finishing touch. Cover me.”

Maggie nodded and stood as lookout while Alex uncapped a white window paint pen and started writing two large letters on the windshield. The bell rang as Alex stood back admiring the “F” and “U” written in her immaculate script. Tilting her head, she asked, “Think I have time to add some serifs?”

Maggie grabbed her arm and started pulling. “Looks good, Picasso, come on. People are coming.”

Alex quickly capped the pen and stuffed it into her bag while following Maggie to a nearby wall. They positioned themselves as casually as possible while trying to blend in with the passing students.

Slightly nervous, Maggie asked, “You sure she’s not going to notice the glitter before she turns her car on?”

Confidently, Alex shook her head. “No way. Knowing Leslie, she’s going to yell around for a bit then go straight for wipers to wash away the window paint.” Then Alex looked down to Maggie’s shoes. “Are those things tied nice and tight?”

“Yeah. Why?”

“Just in case.”

Maggie smiled and tapped Alex’s shoulder. “There she is.”

Alex turned her head carefully to look while trying to keep her identity hidden. They watched as Leslie slowly approached her car, eyes angrily focused on the simple mural. Quickly she started turning her head around and loudly asked, “Who did this!?”

Everybody fell silent. Alex could only guess it was because Leslie was probably the last person at this school you would want to piss off.

“Who. The. Fuck. Did this?”

Again, everybody stayed silent as they looked around for the suicide victim to step forward. Some people were even trying to take a stealthy picture of the scene with their concealed cell phones.

When no one claimed responsibility, Leslie walked up to her car and scratched experimentally at the paint. The still damp color easily smudged with her finger.

Opening her car door, she immediately stepped back with a hand covering her nose. “Oh God, did some douche die in my car?”

Leslie took a deep breath and climbed into the driver’s seat. Whether out of habit or stupidity, she closed the door behind her. Alex and Maggie heard the sound of an engine turning over and then a “WHOOSH” as the interior view of the car disappeared under a cloud of glitter. The scene was made even more comical when small plumes escaped like fireworks from the partially rolled down windows.

Alex’s mouth dropped open with an expression of gleeful shock as she linked her arm with Maggie’s and pulled her closer. “Oh my God, it worked.”

Maggie nodded as she bounced slightly; overjoyed at their success.

A steady group of spectators were starting to stop and stare now as Leslie stepped out of her car, covered head to toe in a mountain of glitter. A couple of her friends started coming to her aid as Leslie held out her arms, blinking slowly and assessing the damage. She gave her head a shake, letting loose a small wall glitter, but the layer coating her skin didn’t budge.

Alex couldn’t help herself and let out a bark of a laugh that caught Leslie’s attention.

Leslie glowered toward the noise. “Danvers?”

Alex smiled and shook her head while pointing to herself. “No, Xena.”

Maggie snorted out a laugh.

Leslie looked at her car, then to herself before putting the pieces together. “I fucking know this was you, Danvers.”

Alex stepped forward, held her arms out wide and smugly retorted, “Prove it.”

The sun shining off the glitter on Leslie’s face made her rage look almost electric. Screaming a livid cry, she set off in a charge with her now gathered teammates in tow.

Alex’s eyes went wide at the sight of a living disco ball leading a small mob towards them.

“Run!”

She grabbed Maggie’s sleeve as the duo started running through the school.

When the car was in sight, Maggie glanced at Alex. “Do you think she’s mad?”

Alex smiled widely as she remotely opened the car doors.

They flung themselves into the vehicle and desperately fumbled with the seat belts. Alex started the engine with a roar as Maggie rolled down the passenger window. With the car peeling through the lot, Maggie poked her body out, held her two middle fingers high and yelled, “MANGIA LA MINCHIA!”

Alex laughed and glanced in the rearview mirror to see the small crowd slowly disappear.

“What was that?”

Maggie grinned at her breathless. “Just something my Italian grandmother used to say all the time.”

“Which is?”

“Eat my dick.”

Alex broke into laughter again as they sped to the on ramp of the freeway. “Such a beautiful language.”

 

Confident that they weren’t being followed, they pulled off at a random shopping center for a celebratory smoothie and a quick change back into their civilian clothes.

With mirth, they laughed at how flawless they were able to pull off their plan. When Maggie caught Alex’s intent gaze, she asked, “What?”

Pointing to her own cheek, she explained, “You got a little bit of glitter on you.”

Maggie swiped at her face with no luck. “Did I get it?”

Alex smiled and shook her head. Without hesitation, she reached out her hand and rubbed the side of her thumb on Maggie’s face, just below her cheekbone.

While they were getting more comfortable initiating these touches, they still hadn’t gotten used to them.

As lightly as possible, Alex brushed her knuckles down Maggie’s cheek as she pulled away.

Maggie emptied the air from her lungs as her head reflexively turned to the phantom contact. Clearing her throat, she asked, “Did you get it?”

Alex shook her head again. “No, I’m afraid those ones are with you for life.”

“Saves me money on souvenirs then.”

They laughed and Alex motioned to the car. “Come on, I think we’ve hidden out long enough.”

 

As soon as Alex opened the front door of the house, she was met with a pillow to the face.

“Oof! What the-”

But before she could finish asking what was going on, Kara threw her arms around her. “I love you, dummy.”

Alex reciprocated the hug but asked confused, “Uh, what’s happening here?

Kara then turned to Maggie and slapped her shoulder. “And you! You were suppose to keep her out of trouble.” She then embraced her in a similar hug. “Thank you.”

Maggie faced Alex and slowly patted Kara on the back. “Um. You’re welcome?”

Turning to Mike on the couch, Alex suggested, “Care to fill me in?”

Mike held up a laptop. “You guys are viral.”

“What?” Alex and Maggie both replied at the same time as they walked to the sofa.

Mike unpaused the video so they could watch their exploits play from multiple cellphone angles. Kara hopped her way back to the couch and leaned between the girls. “Why do you guys smell like a junior high dance?”

 

Alex sat next to Maggie on the small couch as they recounted their sabotage to Kara and Mike. First explaining what was shown in the video, then explaining what they couldn’t see in the video. Mainly, how they came to be heavily scented.

Kara was leaning back into Mike and laughing hard enough to conjure tears. “I can’t believe you guys did it. You gave Leslie an eternal glitterbomb-stench combo.”

Alex smiled. “Of course. I warned Leslie, and I am a woman of my word.” Then giddily, she tapped Maggie’s knee. “Oh, tell them about the license plate.”

Maggie perked up and started her story with the day before at the soccer game and the choice words Leslie had for her.

Kara was listening intently and smiling. But the grin was only partially for Maggie’s contribution to the prank, the main reason was because Alex still hadn’t removed her hand from Maggie’s knee. If anything, Alex’s hand traveled further, curling around the end of Maggie’s leg almost affectionately. They were so absorbed in reporting their adventure that Kara was tempted to get her phone ready to capture the moment they finally noticed. As soon as her hand touched her phone, Kara noticed Alex glance down quickly and smoothly remove her hand. Moving it to her own lap, she blushing slightly. Maggie was still talking as she unconsciously moved her knee against Alex’s, replacing the missing contact with another.

Alex picked at her shirt and took a whiff. “Even though we changed, we still reek.”

Maggie smelled her own arm. “I wouldn’t be surprised if that stuff permeated our souls.” Standing up, she motioned to the stairs. “Probably should hop in the shower to scrub this stuff off as soon a possible.”

Alex nodded in agreement and started following Maggie up the stairs. “I’ll leave a laundry basket by the door, just drop your clothes in it and I’ll do a load before we go to the space museum.” She pointed to her mom’s room. “You can use the main bathroom, I’ll use my mom’s to douche the douche off.” Alex shot an expectant open mouthed smile to Maggie. “Get it? Because douche means shower in French?”

With as serious a face as she could muster, Maggie replied, “It’s not funny if you have to explain it, Danvers.” But despite this, Maggie laughed.

 

Finishing her shower first, Alex placed her clothes in the laundry basket near the bathroom door and walked to her room. As she started to unload the empty packages from her backpack, she heard a small knock on her door. Without looking up, she answered, “Yeah?”

Kara slowly hopped into view. “Hey, Alex.”

Alex looked at her concerned. “Where are your crutches?”

The disembodied hand of Mike waved from the other side of the door. Kara ignored the question and continued hopping into her sister’s room. “So remember when I showed you how to make the best sundae by ordering the brownie separate? Or the time I told you how to get past boss level on that game you were stuck on? Oh, and also, when I told you about that potato cart that makes the best fries?”

Alex looked at her amused. “Yeah. Why are you bringing those up?”

“I’m just reminding you that I’m full of great advice.”

“You have your moments.”

“So I’m here to offer one more bit.”

Alex nodded her head and waited.

“Hold her hand tonight.”

A rose color tinged Alex’s cheeks. “What?”

“When you guys are looking at the stars.”

“Why?”

“It doesn’t have to be romantic. I’m just saying, it makes it better.”

“How?”

“I don’t know, it just does. When you’re looking up at that big, black sky, it just makes you feel so small and useless. But when you’re holding someone’s hand… I don’t know, it’s magic. Like, the darkness can’t touch you and because of that, the stars are brighter.”

Alex couldn’t help but smile at her sister’s poetic words. The smile soon disappeared as Alex looked pensive. “But what if she-” At that moment, Alex glanced over her sister’s shoulder to see the bathroom door open. Panicked, she pushed her sister out of her room. “Shut up.”

Kara tried to keep her balance as she hopped out. “Wha-?”

“I’m sorry, bad habit,” apologized Alex as Kara climbed onto Mike’s back.

Maggie was placing her clothes in the laundry basket as Kara passed by. “Oh, hey Kara.”

From her piggy back perch, Kara smiled. “Hey, Maggie. I was just telling Alex that we’re about to start another movie. But we can wait if you guys want to join us.”

“Sounds good.”

 

Maggie tried her best to watch the movie. But her mind kept wandering to girl sitting beside her. Something about a freshly showered Alex was so intoxicating that Maggie’s mind went into distraction overload. She mentally listed all the actors names, putting them in alphabetical order, reviewing their filmographies, biographies… but Alex just smelled so good.

She then started to think about ways to lean closer without being too obvious. The best method she could think of was pretending to fall asleep, but the constant deep inhaling might give away her ruse. Plus, Maggie wasn’t sure if she could stop herself from nuzzling Alex’s neck. Then Maggie thought perhaps she could get Alex to snuggle into her instead. If only somehow she could slip an arm around her and slowly pull her closer.

As casually as possible, Maggie propped her elbow up on the couch to scratch her head. Although the position was a little awkward, she left her arm there and leaned her head into her hand. Her plan now was to wait until Alex leaned forward for another handful of grapes. If caught, her excuse was that she was reaching for a pillow. But if Alex didn’t say anything, then she was good to go.

She winced internally as she realized that she was trying to put the moves on Alex. It surprised her. When did she become this girl? This teenager? Alex chose that moment to glance a smile her way. Maggie melted a little and with a goofy grin thought, _Because it’s Alex._

Her thoughts were interrupted by Mike who called out while looking at his phone, “Oh, time for me to go.”

Kara sat up. “Aw, already? Here, help me up, I want to walk you out.” Mike helped Kara to her feet and handed over her crutches.

As they walked to the door, Mike waved his goodbye. Alex reciprocated as Maggie tried to do the same from her awkward position. A position that earned her an odd look from Kara. Maggie became self-conscious after realizing that she must look ridiculous, _Am I really going to go through with this?_

Alex leaned forward toward the grape bowl, causing Maggie to speed up her answer. _No. Yes. No. Yes!_   Her indecision threw off her timing as her hand collided with Alex’s face. “Oh my God, I’m so sorry.” 

Holding a hand over her eye, Alex looked at her amused. “What was that?”

Maggie flushed and stammered, “I’m sorry- my hand- spasm- um- are you okay?”

Blinking a couple of times Alex looked at her with a squinted eye. “Yeah. Just knocked my contact out of position a little.” Placing her hand back over her eye she stood up. “I’m going to go to fix this real quick. Be right back.”

As soon as she was out of sight, Maggie leaned her head into her hands and let out a small groan of embarrassment. From across, she heard a giggle. Leaning her head slightly to the side, she peeked out from behind her fingers to see Kara settling onto the small couch.

Catching Maggie’s eye, Kara smiled big and bounced her eyebrows. “Smooth.”

Maggie closed her eyes again and let out a small laugh. Smiling back at Kara, she replied, “Quiet, you.”

 

When Alex returned, Maggie made sure to scoot a little further away, hugging a pillow to keep her hands occupied. Just as the movie ended, Eliza walked in the door with a cheerful greeting, “Hey girls, I’m home.”

Everyone greeted her back from their spots on the couches.

Putting her jacket and bag away, she asked, “So how was your day? What’d you guys end up doing?”

Alex was quick to answer. “It was fine. Mostly just chilled here with Mike and Kara, watching movies and vegging out. Never left this couch.”

“Well, good. Nice to know you had a relaxing day compared to the frenzy of yesterday.” Eliza stopped and sniffed the air with a slight frown before addressing Kara, “Sweetie, you might want to suggest to Mike to take it easy on the cologne.”

Alex snorted out a laugh as Maggie buried her giggle into the pillow.

Kara looked to the pair and smiled. “I’ll mention it.”

 

After another night of take-out dinner, Alex informed her mom that she was taking Maggie to the space museum.

“Oh, are you going to show her Jeremiah’s display?”

“Yeah.”

“That’ll be lovely. Try not to be too late, you know how I feel about you driving at night.”

“Of course mom.”

Driving the familiar route to the museum, Alex excitedly told Maggie about how her dad was practically an honorary member of the museum based on how much time he would spend there. She kept up the one sided conversation as they parked and made their way inside.

Maggie couldn’t help but smile at how enthusiastic Alex got over each display, asking every time if Maggie was bored, or if she was talking too much. And every time, Maggie would truthfully shake her head and encourage Alex to continue.

When they were about to get to the main attraction, Alex turned around to Maggie and asked, “Do you trust me?”

Without hesitation, Maggie replied, “Of course.”

“Okay, close your eyes.”

Maggie smiled before complying, covering her eyes for good measure.

Alex quickly waved a hand in front of her face before walking behind Maggie and placing her hands on her shoulders. With a gentle push she guided Maggie. “Okay, small incline coming up. Good job. Now get ready to turn.”

Alex gently steered Maggie around the corner before stopping abruptly. Leaning in a little closer, she whispered, “And a small pause as we wait for this poofy haired lady to stop ruining the view.”

Maggie giggled as she resisted the urge to shiver at the tickle of Alex’s breath on her neck. A moment later she felt Alex lightly push her forward again.

“Okay, take a step to your right. Your other right. Now, open.”

Maggie dropped her hands to the sight of a large, backlit picture of a small solar system encased in a brilliant cloud of color. In awe, Maggie breathed out, “Wow.”

“Right? It’s my dad’s solar system that he discovered a while back. It’s a big deal because it lends quite a bit of prestige to the nebular hypothesis.”

Maggie’s eyes dropped to the display plaque:

“JEAK 10-12-2 System  
Discovered by Jeremiah Danvers  
Resident astrophysicist, museum contributor, dear friend, and greatly missed.”

Looking at the picture one more time, Maggie commented, “Looks like your sunset.”

“I know, the solar nebula surrounding it is unique.”

“Only four planets?”

“Yep.”

“Did your dad name it?”

“Of course.”

“He was a sap, wasn’t he.”

“The biggest.”

Maggie had the sudden urge to reach out for Alex’s hand. If ever there was a moment, this was it. But just as she was gathering the courage to swing her arm back, an announcement rang out, “Due to technical difficulties, tonight’s planetarium show is cancelled. Sorry, folks, for the inconvenience.” 

Alex looked beyond disappointed. “Crap. Oh well, lucky I have a backup plan.”

“Of course you do.”

“Come on, let’s stop by the gift shop real quick and before we head out.”

 

Eliza greeted them as they walked back into the house, “You’re home early.”

“Yeah, the planetarium projector broke. So I was going to set up the one in my room.”

“Well that’s a bummer. There’s leftover food in the fridge if you guys get hungry.”

“Thanks, mom.”

Right before Alex started up the stairs, Kara called out from the couch, “Hey, aren’t you forgetting something?”

“Oh yeah.” Alex pulled the package of astronaut ice cream out of her jacket and frisbee tossed it towards Kara who snatched it out of the air easily.

“Thanks, sis.”

 

Once in the room, Alex tasked Maggie with layering some blankets and pillows on the floor as she set up her small projector. Aiming it at the ceiling and focusing the screen saver, she commented, “It’s not as immersive as the planetarium, but it’ll do.”

Sitting on the floor, Maggie watched as Alex pulled up a small program on her laptop and hit the appropriate buttons to connect it to the projector. Instantly, the ceiling filled with a field of stars.

“Whoa,” commented Maggie.

After Alex found the right portion of sky, she laid down on the blankets, followed by Maggie. Using her laser pointer, she pointed. “So my dad’s system is to the left of Piscis Austrinus right here.” Alex explained further how her dad discovered it and why it was so important. Again, Maggie listened patiently, even though she could only understand half of Alex’s technical terms.

When Alex was done, they laid on the floor in comfortable silence until Maggie spoke up, “On warm nights, sometimes I would sneak out of my room with a star book and lie on the tire swing in the back finding constellations and reading their story. And when my flashlight batteries went out, I would just make up my own constellations and stories.”

“Like what?”

Maggie motioned for the laser pointer from Alex and looked around before pointing to a cluster near the corner, “Over there is the ostrich with a bow.”

Alex laughed. “What?”

Maggie explained, “See the 3 stars in a row? That’s the neck, which goes to the head. There’s its eye and on top, its bow.”

Again, Alex laughed. “I can name every constellation on this map, but have to say, that one seemed to have slipped through the cracks.”

“Did you learn all of them on your own, or was that your dad’s influence?”

“My dad would let me stay up late with him on the stipulation that I learned at least 2 scientific astronomy terms before I went to bed. He even made up little rhymes to help me remember them all.”

Maggie dug into her memories and started reciting, “Goodnight ursa minor, goodnight delta niner, goodnight starfield B, goodnight alpha centauri.”

Alex turned to her, eyes wide. “How do you know that poem?”

Maggie smiled. “You told it to me, remember?”

“When?”

“In the elevator, that night at the science fair.”

“Wow. I don’t remember that at all.”

“Yeah, you were ready for a hard nap by that point.”

Alex laughed. “I have most of my memories of that evening. But some are just not as clear as I’d like them to be.”

“So what else do you remember about that night?”

“Let’s see, I remember you sneaking me back to my room. Emptying the mini-bar. Winning the D&D tournament.” Closing her eyes in embarrassment, Alex took a breath before confessing, “I also remember my first kiss.”

Maggie looked surprised. “I was your first kiss?”

Opening her eyes, Alex continued. “Yes. I was a late-blooming, antisocial, science nerd. I didn’t really do the whole dating thing. Kind of embarrassing, really.”

“Hey, everyone in their own time.” Maggie paused, then confessed, “Technically, you were my first kiss too.”

Alex looked over. “Really?”

“Well, unless you count that time in 7th grade when some random boy ran by and pecked me on a dare.”

Alex bit back a grin. “I guess as far as first kisses go, we _made out_ pretty good.” 

Maggie looked at Alex with a serious face. “Go sit in the corner, Danvers.”

Trying her best to look innocent, Alex smiled. “What? Why?”

“That was a bad pun and you know it.”

Alex couldn’t hold back her giggle any longer.

They turned their attention back to the ceiling, watching the slow display. On their periphery, they noticed the hall lights turn off, signaling the bedtime of the other inhabitants of the house. As their eyes adjusted to the new darkness, Alex remembered Kara’s suggestion. Taking a deep breath and clearing her throat she asked in a nervous voice, “Hey, Maggie?”

With her eyes still glued to the ceiling, Maggie let out a small hum of affirmation.

Steeling herself, Alex asked in an almost whisper, “Can I hold your hand?”

The smile appeared instantly as Maggie turned to Alex. Biting her bottom lip, she nodded and offered her upturned palm.

Alex reflected her expression as she slowly slid her hand along Maggie’s wrist and up her palm. Her fingertips followed the paths of Maggie’s fingers, straightening their curl before slipping into place.

In the dark, their glowing smiles were almost radiant.

 

Alex thought that this was it. This is what those songs are always talking about. What those symphonies were written for. To express the simple, amazing pleasure of holding a girl’s hand in the dark under the stars. Well, fake stars, but still. Then she thought, _If just holding her hand makes me feel like this, I wonder what a kiss would do to me?_ Alex immediately tried to push the thought out of her head. As amazing as that would be, a kiss now is something that can’t be ignored. A force that would change the dynamic of their friendship. And this friendship was everything to Alex. She tried to calm herself by repeating a mantra in her head. _Don’t kiss Maggie. Don’t kiss Maggie. Don’t kiss Maggie._ She turned to Maggie a gave a small smile.

Maggie noticed a movement at her side and turned her head. Alex gave her a small smile which Maggie returned in kind. Quickly turning her head back to the ceiling, she continued her chant. _Don’t kiss Alex. Don’t kiss Alex._ _Don’t kiss Alex._

Trying to distract herself, Alex inquired, “So what’s the story with this ostrich, how did it get its bow?”

Maggie smiled and started her story.

When the tale was long over, they stayed peacefully enjoying the moment until Alex let out a yawn, immediately followed by Maggie. With a tired resign, Maggie spoke, “Guess we should be getting to sleep soon, huh?”

Like a child who was being robbed of fun, Alex squeezed her hand a little tighter around Maggie’s and let out a defeated sigh, “Yeah.”

Maggie knew exactly how she felt. With a knot in her stomach, she inhaled through her nose and exhaled from her mouth. Rolling to her side, she scooted closer and rested her cheek against Alex’s shoulder. Speaking softly, she asked, “Is here okay?”

With her breath quickening just a pace, Alex half smiled and nodded.

Relieved, Maggie snuggled her head closer.

After closing the laptop, Alex reached up to turn the projector off. Which she found difficult to attempt one handed, because damned if she was going to let go of Maggie’s hand. Succeeding, Alex adjusted herself on the pillows as she lay on her back.

Unthinking, Maggie brought her free hand to rest on Alex’s stomach, but stopped just before contact and started to pull away, wondering if it was too much. Her question was answered when Alex brought Maggie’s arm the rest of the way and wrapped it around her waist.

Leaning her head against Maggie’s she whispered, “Goodnight.”

Maggie smiled broadly. “Goodnight.”

 

 


	16. Friday Bonfires

Given that it was her day off, Eliza took the luxury of sleeping in. After a slow wake, a leisurely check of her emails and taking her time getting ready, she decided to finally start her day. As she exited her room, she couldn’t help but notice the still silent house. Double checking her watch, she realized that everyone was either already downstairs silently watching television or still asleep. Seeing Alex’s door already ajar, Eliza slowly pushed it open to see which theory was right.

She stilled her movement upon noticing the figures on the floor. Alex was asleep on her side with Maggie curled around her from behind. Their legs were neatly tucked together as their hands laid lazily woven. Even in their state of unconsciousness, they both appeared to be wearing a small smile. Eliza slowly backed up, closing the door as quietly as she could. With a smile, she jokingly thought to herself, _One more night like this and I can return the airbed for full price._

   

Alex was first to stir, the smile on her face growing as she realized who her blanket was. Carefully, she tested out every part of her body with slow movements, assessing where and how they were connected. When she lightly stretched her fingers, the hand in hers squeezed back.

Maggie hugged closer as she leaned her forehead into the nape of Alex’s neck and in a smile tinged voice, greeted her, “Mornin’.”  

Alex stretched her legs and re-curved them with Maggie’s. “Good morning.”

Instead of getting up, they chose to stay in position, enjoying this new comfort. The warmth of Maggie’s breathing bloomed through the fabric across Alex’s shoulder blades as Alex studied their hands; slowly pivoting and flexing her fingers with Maggie’s, admiring how they fit just so. Suddenly, a shiver passed through Alex.

Maggie giggled. “What was that?”

Alex rubbed her ear against her shoulder. “Your eyelashes tickled me.”

“Oh did they?” For good measure, Maggie fluttered them a few more times.

Again, Alex scrunched her shoulders with a giggle. Playfully, she let out, “Stop it.”

Maggie leaned forward again as Alex tried to squirm away from her; both laughing as they weakly put up fights. When Maggie got close enough, she placed a kiss to the back of Alex’s neck. She knew her mistake as soon as her lips left skin.

Alex froze, goosebumps taking over her arms as she lost the ability to move. She gulped before speaking, “I smell breakfast. Maybe we should head down.”

Maggie released her arms and pulled away. “Yeah, sounds good.”

Getting up slowly, Alex kept her back to Maggie, unsure if her flush had receded yet. Meanwhile Maggie started putting the pillows back on the bed, mentally slapping herself for killing the playful moment. She didn’t know what possessed her. She meant to only tickle her some more, but Alex’s neck was right there and so were her lips and the way Alex smelled… she tried to shake the thought as she helped place the blankets on the bed pile.

Alex rubbed her hands on her thighs then motioned to the door. “Shall we?”

Maggie forced a smile and silently nodded before heading out.

As she passed, Alex could see the small hint of shame in Maggie’s downcast eyes. She knew immediately that Maggie blamed herself for ruining the mood. This caused a pained sadness to sweep through her. Her reaction to seize up was only because she never good at controlling herself, and that small kiss ignited something that made Alex want to turn around and kiss Maggie back, thereby ruining everything. As they made their way to the stairs, she quickened her pace until she was next to Maggie. Lightly, she ran her fingers down Maggie’s arm until she reached her hand. There, she knit their fingers together and squeezed gently.

The sudden contact surprised Maggie. Looking up she saw Alex’s understanding eyes gazing back at her. And with their own silent language, Alex assured her that she did nothing wrong. In response, Maggie smiled and squeezed back, her doubts dissipating. They released their hands when they reached the bottom of the stairs; soft smiles adorning their faces.

Eliza peeked her head out from the kitchen. “Oh good, you’re awake. Maggie, I tried cooking you a tofu scramble, but I think I’m ruining it. You mind helping me?”

Maggie looked at Alex one more time before heading to the kitchen. Rubbing the tingles from her hand, Alex made her way to the table where Kara was already sitting. Brightly, she greeted her, “Hi!”

Surprised, Kara looked up from her phone and matched her enthusiasm. “Hi!”

Grabbing a handful of blueberries, Alex started popping them into her mouth, the smile never leaving her face. Kara stared at her, amused.

Alex looked back. “What?” When Kara continued to look at her, Alex asked again, “Why are you staring at me?”

Kara shrugged her shoulders. “Just trying to figure what’s gotten into you.”

“What are you talking about?”

“You look like cupid emptied his quiver.”

Blushing, Alex avoided Kara’s eyes. “No I don’t.”

Kara’s eyes went wide as she excitedly whispered, “Oh my God. Did you and Maggie-?”

Alex’s blush deepened as she looked to the kitchen and shushed her sister, “What? No. Shh.”

Smiling, Kara asked, “Well, why not?”

Still unable to lose the smile, Alex replied, “Shut up, Kara.”

Soon after, their late breakfast was brought to the table and everyone dug in. Even though it had only been a little while, Alex was already missing having Maggie close. While her new favorite feeling was holding her hand, she didn’t think it appropriate or practical while they were eating. As she thought of ways to get closer without drawing attention, Maggie scooted over ever so subtly and pressed her leg against Alex’s. With a smile, Alex hooked her ankle behind Maggie’s and pulled her even closer.

They all ate in silence for a while before Kara looked at Maggie and asked, “Not to sound weird or anything, but did you even pack pajamas or do you always sleep in your clothes?”

Alex swung her leg under the table to softly kick Kara but as soon as her foot connected, both of their eyes went wide. Kara’s with pain and Alex’s with instant regret as they both yelled out, “Stitches!”

After apologizing profusely, Eliza checking Kara’s leg and Kara waving Alex off, they slowly started on their breakfast again. Alex was still in guilt mode as she apologized one more time, “Are you sure you’re okay? If I buy you a cotton candy at the boardwalk today, will that make up for this?”

Kara was about to let her sister off the hook until she realized she could milk this. “Cotton candy, caramel apple, and a churro oughta do it.”

“Deal.”

Kara bounced happily as Maggie asked, “The boardwalk? I take it that’s our outing today?”

Eliza chimed in this time, “In addition to Monday movie nights, you get to join another Danvers family tradition. We usually head to the boardwalk on the last day of spring break, but since I have the day off and you’ll be leaving us tomorrow, I suggested to Alex that we move up our visit a couple days early.”

Kara was excited as she explained, “The rides aren’t up yet, but there’s food and performers and games and also, food.”

“There’s also vendors and souvenir booths if you wanted to buy anything today,” Alex added.

“Cool, sounds like fun.”

Everyone got into the spirit of the lazy day as they took their time eating while sharing jokes around the table. When the food was gone and Alex had finished serving her Kara imposed time-out for telling one too many dad jokes, they decided it was probably time to start getting ready.

As Maggie waited for her turn for the shower, she looked through her suitcase and came upon the shirt she bought for Alex. It was a small souvenir from Nebraska that she was planning on giving to her tomorrow, but looking at the small token now, it didn’t feel like enough. Maggie felt like she needed to give Alex something more meaningful, something that they could both share to remember this week. Because these past several days had easily become the best week of her life and she wanted to make sure Alex knew that. Racking her brain, she looked around the room as she started pacing. When she spotted the projector an idea quickly formed in her mind. Immediately, she pulled out her phone and started composing an email.

 

It was just past noon by the time they made it to the boardwalk in what could only be described as the perfect day. As promised, Alex bought Kara a caramel apple at the first food booth they came across and was easily guilted into carrying and hand feeding it to her sister when Kara sadly looked down at her crutches.

They took their time browsing the seller booths, watching jugglers and clapping at sleight of hand performers, even participating in a few traditional luck games. The entire time they walked, Alex and Maggie stayed almost glued to each other’s sides; shoulders not-so-accidently bumping into each other as their fingers made small yearning reaches every time they grazed. As much as they wanted to take the other’s hand for their own, they somehow understood each other’s reason for being selfish a little longer; keeping these little touches for themselves before they letting the world share it with them.

As they passed a game booth displaying a starting line of small, tin dogs, the game operator yelled out to them, “How about you lovely ladies? We need two more teams to complete our race roster. Full seats win the top prize. Whaddya say?”

Kara made the decision for them as she started moving to the seats yelling back, “Come on guys!” Smiling, they followed as Eliza pulled out and handed over some money.

Maggie naturally teamed up with Alex and as they took their positions, she asked, “So what do we do here?”

Alex handed over a small water gun connected to a hose. “Just aim at the moving target to make our dog run the fastest.”

“Oh, we got this,” Maggie stated matter-of-factly.

Everyone got ready as the the bell went off. With seemingly practiced movement, Alex and Maggie managed to keep their streams of water precisely glued to the middle of the bullseye. Once the finish bell rang, they looked up to see their dog several lengths ahead of everyone else’s.

“Congratulations to lucky team number 4.” The operator threw a stuffed toy down to the girls as he reset the game. They both managed to catch it at the same time, laughing as they turned it around to see what it was.

Kara teased them, “Are you sure you guys are ready for a dog? It’s an awful lot of responsibility.”

Alex looked at Maggie. “I’ll walk it alternate weekends and every other holiday?”

Maggie nodded her head in agreement. “We can also alternate vet visits.”

“Clean up will have to be your responsibility.”

“But who gets custody of it first?”

Alex held out her fist, resting it on her palm. Maggie instantly copied her. “One, two, three, shoot.”

Maggie laughed as she covered her hand over Alex’s fist. “Paper beats rock. Looks like it’s coming home with me.”

Turning to her sister, Alex replied. “Don’t worry, we have it covered.”

Kara shook her head. “Weirdos.”

As Eliza and Kara turned to walk, Maggie slowly started to slip her hand over Alex’s fist and into her palm. They both smiled as they took a few steps hand in hand before quickly releasing each other when Eliza started turning around. “Are you guys up for a late lunch? I know I could go for something healthy after all that sugar.”

“Or a burger,” Kara suggested.

“You know a salad wouldn’t kill you now and then, Kara.”

“Ew, you know my aversion to green things.”

Eliza laughed as she rubbed her daughter’s shoulders and led them to a small restaurant.

 

They had a nice respite as they all quickly finished their light lunch save for Kara who was still working on her second plate of fries.

Amazed, Maggie asked, “I’ve witnessed this all week and I still don’t understand, where does it all go?”

Kara finished off the last of her plate and happily commented, “Don’t know, but trust me, I intend to fully take advantage of this metabolism as long as I have it.”

Maggie laughed as her phone buzzed. When she looked at the caller I.D., she quickly got up from the table and apologized, “Sorry, it’s my aunt, I should get this. I’ll meet you guys outside.” She pressed the talk button but didn’t answer until she was past the door, “Hey, Winn. Please tell me you have good news about my email.”

A few minutes later, they all regrouped outside and waited by the door as Maggie finished up her conversation a little further away from them. Hanging up her phone with a large smile, she walked over and happily rejoined them.

Alex looked at her and asked, “So how’s your dear old auntie Rose?”

Even though it was a small lie, Maggie’s mind blanked at a good cover. So instead she held the dog up to her face and in a cartoon accent puppeted, “Rose is a rose is a rose is a rose.”

Addressing the dog, Alex laughed. “Okay, Gertrude Stein. Let’s get moving.”

Maggie lowered the toy and looked pleasantly shocked. “You know that poem?”

As if it was common knowledge, Alex shrugged. “ ‘Sacred Emily’? Yeah. It’s one of my favorites.” Then she nudged Maggie. “Come on. Time for cotton candy.”

Maggie paused as her aunt’s words rang through her head, _This girl is going to be smart and badass and gorgeous and everything that Emily isn’t._ She waited for her stomach to stop its somersault before taking a deep breath and ratcheting down her smile. Catching up to Alex’s stride she asked, “By the way, did you just name our dog?”

 

As they perused a few more vendors, a shirt on the corner rack of a small booth caught Alex’s eye. Instantly, she knew she had to buy it for Maggie. Quickly, she sidled to her sister and whispered, “I saw something that I want to get Maggie, so can you keep her occupied somewhere else while I go buy it?”

“Yeah, no problem.”

“Thanks, sis.”

Kara walked over to the display that Maggie was studying and asked, “Hey Maggie, have you seen beach glass? Because there’s a crazy lady a couple booths down that collects them and glues them into people shapes. Wanna go with me so I don’t get guilted into buying any of her children?”

Maggie quickly glanced to Alex who waved overly cheerful at her. “Actually, yes. That sounds interesting.” She waved back at Alex before following Kara. As they walked Kara started talking about how many sea glass babies she has stored in the garage because she feels too guilty throwing them out. When they were far enough away from Alex, Maggie cut her off, “So sorry to interrupt, but remember when you said you’d owe me for handling Alex at your game?”

Kara nodded.

“I kinda need to cash in that favor now.”

Raising both eyebrows with intrigue, Kara answered, “Okay. What did you need?”

“Do you have a large white sheet I can borrow?”

 

After the covert purchase was complete and Maggie found a few small tokens for her aunt, they decided to call it a day, but not before one more sisterly tradition. From what Maggie could understand, Alex and Kara had a long standing custom of ending a trip to the boardwalk with a boat race. A miniature, remote controlled one located at the end of a pier.

Alex and Kara went to stand in line for their turn while Eliza and Maggie headed to an adjacent railing to observe. As soon as they were settled in their spots, Eliza turned to Maggie. “I know this may be coming out of nowhere, but there’s something that I’ve been wanting to tell you and now that we have a small moment alone, I was wondering if I can say it.”

Maggie looked slightly nervous as she answered, “Okay.”

“I’m sure you know that Alex was close to her father. When he died, it hit her especially hard.”

Maggie nodded.

“Alex always had a tendency of inhibiting her feelings and at the time she was trying to process a lot of anger. She didn’t know how to let go of it and it changed her. I was blind and too late to help her, but then she started talking to you. And finally, she was able to start letting some of it go.”

At that moment they glanced over to see Alex and Kara take their spots at the controls. Alex happily waved at them before playfully sneering at her sister. Eliza waved back and continued to Maggie, “You helped bring my Alex back and for that, I just wanted to thank you.”

Maggie smiled. “All I did was listen.”

“And maybe that’s all she needed. Now whatever happens between you and my daughter-“ Maggie blushed “-just know that you’ll always have a special place with this family.”

“Thanks, Mrs. Danvers.”

“No, thank you, Maggie. For showing Alex that she deserves the good this world has to offer.”

Maggie looked over to Alex. “She helped me through a rough spot in my life too. I’m glad that she’s happy now, she deserves the best.”

Eliza smiled thoughtfully at Maggie. “I hope you don’t mind me saying this, but I believe you are.”

Maggie looked back to Eliza with surprise.

Tentatively holding out her arms, Eliza offered a hug which Maggie took with eagerness.

After a few moments, they turned their attention back to Alex and Kara who were in their final lap. Alex’s boat was in the lead and looked sure to win the race. As they approached a corner, Maggie noticed Alex ever so subtly take her hand off the throttle control and waited until Kara’s boat passed hers before putting it back on.

Alex exclaimed, “No!”

Kara laughed as she took the lead and passed the finish line. “Yes! Bow to me, your reigning champion!”

Maggie and Eliza laughed as Alex took a bow and Kara waved gracefully to her imaginary constituents.

They met at the exit gate and started walking again. Kara was still gloating to her mom about the win as Alex and Maggie fell back a few steps.

Maggie nudged Alex. “Everything okay with your hand? I saw that you had trouble keeping it on the throttle that last turn.”

Alex looked at Maggie and smiled while placing a silent finger to her lips.

“You’re a good sister, Danvers.”

As they approached the exit to the parking lot, Eliza suggested, “Why don’t you guys wait here, I’ll go get the car and pull it around.”

Kara already started heading toward a small food cart down the way, “Great, that’ll give me enough time to get a churro or two for the road.”

As soon as they were alone, Alex lifted her hand and offered it to Maggie. “On second thought, you might want to take a look at my hand, just in case there _is_ something wrong with it.” 

Tucking the toy dog under her arm and returning her smile, Maggie took Alex’s hand in both of hers and played along, turning it to and fro before giving her diagnosis, “Everything _looks_ okay. But I’m going to have to hold onto this just in case.”

Alex smiled as they clasped their hands together. From behind them, they heard a deep voice call out, “Hey, Alex!”

Alex’s hand slipped out of Maggie’s grasp as she turned around. “James?”

“Hey, how’s it going?”

“Good. Oh, this is my friend Maggie. Maggie, this is my friend James from school.”

He pointed at Maggie with raised eyebrows and asked Alex, “Nebraska Maggie?”

Almost excitedly, Alex nodded.

James turned Maggie. “Good to finally meet you. Alex talks about you all the time.”

Maggie smiled at Alex. “So I’ve heard.”

Trying to suppress her embarrassment, Alex continued, “It’s her spring break too and she just happened to be taking a trip to the west coast. So, it worked out.”

James squinted at Maggie. “I take it you were the partner in crime yesterday in the video?”

Maggie smiled and nodded.

“I was wondering who that was.” He turned to Alex. “Good job by the way, on Facebook a lot of people are calling you their hero.”

Alex scrunched her nose. “Really?” Maggie bumped into her with a proud smile.

“Hey, if you guys aren’t doing anything tonight, I’m having a small bonfire at my place. You’re more than welcome to join us.”

Alex looked at him. “Tonight? Why not Saturday night?”

“Because that’s when my parents come home.”

“Ah, gotcha.”

Out of nowhere, Kara appeared next to Alex. “Bonfire? Are you having a party tonight? Can I go?”

James looked at Kara and smiled. “Hey, Kara. Yes, I will be hosting a party. And nope, seniors only.”

Kara hopped slightly forward to James and put her hands together begging, “Please?

Avoiding eye contact, James tilted his head up and tried to look indifferent as Kara continued, “I’m going to be at camps pretty much all summer and Alex is going to college in the fall, this may be the only chance that we actually get to go to a party together.”

James made the mistake of glancing down at Kara who instantly put on the puppy dog eyes and a pout.

“Dammit. If it’s okay with your sister, you can come.”

Kara turned around to Alex. “Sister. Have I told you how much I love you?”

Alex had to laugh at Kara’s bargaining skills. “I don’t even know if I’m going to go yet.”

“Why not? This is Maggie’s last night here, what better California memory than a beach bonfire?”

Alex looked over to Maggie who shrugged and answered, “Why not?”

With a sigh, Alex agreed, “Fine.”

Kara let her crutches fall as she threw her arms around Alex.

James laughed. “We’ll be starting about an hour or so after sunset. See you there.”

Alex’s arms were still pinned to her sides as she tried to wave. “See you then.”

Maggie tapped Alex’s shoulder when she saw Eliza pull up. As they piled into the car, Eliza observed, “Was that the Olsen boy? How is he doing?”

Alex buckled her seatbelt. “Oh, good. He invited us to a small bonfire tonight.”

“At his place?”

“Yeah.”

“Are you going?”

“If it’s okay with you, I was hoping to take Maggie. It would be a nice way to end her week.”

“That’s actually not a bad idea.”

Unable to hold her excitement, Kara burst out, “I’m invited too!”

Without even a pause, Eliza replied, “No.”

“What? Alex said it’s okay-”

“Alex isn’t me and I say no. You know the rule, no parties until you’re 16.”

“But that’s only 3 months away, I’m practically 16 now.”

“No.”

Alex smiled, she knew that Kara was going to have to really dig into her debating skills since her mom was immune to the usual, endearing, argument winning tactics.

Seeing as how to their company was occupied, Maggie seized the small moment of privacy and sat the toy dog in the space between them, making a show of placing her upturned hand beside it. Alex glanced down at the movement, smiled, and without hesitation, slid her fingers between Maggie’s. Happily, they spent the rest of the ride tracing each other’s hands with their thumbs while listening to Kara plead her case.

By the time they reached the house, Alex decided to give her sister a break and addressed her mom, “It would be nice to have Kara with us on Maggie’s last night. If you make an exception to your rule just this once, Maggie and I promise to keep an eye on her the entire time. We can even invite Mike to improve his social skills. It’ll be our evening entertainment.”

Eliza was hanging her bag up and silently turned around only to be met with 3 hopeful faces. With a sigh, she conceded, “Midnight curfew and no later. I’m driving tomorrow, so I’ll probably be asleep by the time you guys come back, but I’m relying on the honor system.”

Kara bounced with excitement as Alex added, “Even better, I can have Kara back by 11:30.”

Kara let out a small noise of disappointment.

“Very well.” She turned to Kara. “Back by 11:30.”

The earlier curfew didn’t deter Kara’s spirits as she immediately started texting Mike to see if he was free. They still had about 4 hours to kill until the bonfire and decided to order pizza and pull out the board games.

 

The sun had been long set as their movie ended and Kara looked impatiently at her sister, “Is it time to go yet?”

Alex looked at the clock on her phone and replied, “I’d say about another hour, only nerds show up this early.”

At the same time, Kara and Maggie shot back, “Then you’re late!” They both looked at each other and started laughing.

Alex looked between them as she pursed her lips, “Nope, I don’t approve of this team-up at all.” They bumped fists as Alex rolled her eyes and compromised, “We can start getting ready though.” Kara celebrated by texting Mike and heading upstairs.

For the most part, Maggie was ready, she was just unsure if she should change out of her t-shirt and into a warmer, long sleeve shirt. As she was waited for Alex to come out of the bathroom to ask her, Kara suddenly appeared in the doorway.

Holding up a folded sheet, she offered it to Maggie. “One favor, paid in full.”

“Oh hey. Thanks, Kara.”

“Going to tell me what it’s for yet?”

“Nope.”

“Why not?”

“It’s not your surprise.”

Kara was about to break out the pout when the bathroom door opened, causing Maggie to quickly retreat to her suitcase and hide the sheet.

Alex smiled at her sister in their passing as she made her way back to her room.

Trying to look casual while pretending to sift through her clothes, Maggie asked, “So what’s appropriate bonfire wear?”

“Well, even though there’s a fire, the beach can get a little chilly this time of the year. So what you have on is fine, just make sure to grab your jacket and maybe a beanie.”

Maggie looked at her suitcase before turning back to Alex. “You wouldn’t happen to have one that I can borrow?”

“Yeah, hang on.” Alex looked in her closet and tossed one to Maggie. “It’s my favorite, so treat it well.”

Maggie pulled it on and looked to Alex for approval.

Alex’s face scrunched slightly. “Dammit.”

“What?”

“It looks better on you.”

Maggie smiled as Kara passed by informing them that Mike was outside.

 

They had to wait for Kara to get one more last minute lecture from Eliza before they were allowed to leave. As they made their way to the car, both Mike and Kara shouted, “Shotgun!”

Kara laughed and looked at him. “Why are you calling shotgun, you’re driving?”

“I know, I just wanted to make sure you were sitting beside me.”

“Aww.” Kara leaned over and gave him a quick kiss.

From behind them, Alex exaggerated a gag and teased, “Ugh, gross.”

Kara turned around and stuck her tongue out at her sister.

While they were buckling in, Maggie asked, “So how far is James’ place?”

“Literally, 5 minutes away.”

“Oh. Thanks for the ride, I guess.”

Kara only gave one word as explanation, “Crutches.”

Sure enough, before they knew it, they were parking on the street across a rather impressive looking house.

James greeted them at the door. “Hey, you made it! Come on in, drinks are out in the pool house and the bonfire is just getting started out back. Make yourself comfortable.”

As they walked through the house, people called out to them, congratulating Kara on her win and Alex on her own victory. When they made it outside, Maggie finally spoke up, “Wow, this place is kinda amazing. Is that a tree house?”

Alex nodded. “Yes. I can guarantee that by the end of the night, drunk idiots will be trying to jump out of it and into the pool.”

Before they even made it past the pool, Kara quickly rushed in front of Alex and stopped her with a serious face. “This is my first party, I’m not driving, I know you had your first beer when you were 14, I’m under strict supervision tonight-”

Alex cut her off, “One beer.”

“What?”

“Isn’t that what you were gearing up to ask me?”

“Yeah, but I didn’t think it would be so easy.”

“You’re right. This is probably the only party we’ll be able to go to together for a while. And I know you won’t stop bugging me until I agree, so while I have you in my sights, I think one beer should get it out of your system, but not in trouble.”

Kara stayed still for a moment, waiting for Alex to follow up with a joke or rescind her generous offer. Instead, Alex smiled at Kara and gently tugged her arm. “Come on, I want to see your face when you realize what it actually tastes like.”

Finding the brand with the lowest alcohol content, Alex opened the can and handed it over. They watched Kara expectedly as she took her first sip.

After swallowing with a slight grimace, Kara looked at Alex. “Tastes like bad kombucha.”

“That would insinuate that kombucha tasted good to begin with.” Grabbing a bottle of water for herself, she reminded Kara, “Remember, only _one_ beer. Don’t make me regret this.”

Taking another sip, Kara agreed, “One beer.”

Alex looked sternly at Mike who held up his soda can. “Only soda for me tonight, I’m driving.”

“Good kid.”

They hung out with Kara until she finished her can and watched as she socialized with some of her teammates who showed up.

Feeling comfortable enough leaving Kara alone and wanting desperately to hold Maggie’s hand, Alex excused herself, “We’re going to go down to the beach for a while, we’ll meet up with you guys later.”

Kara happily waved as she turned back to her friends, finishing their conversation.

   

As they were making it past the heavier portion of the crowd, Maggie reached out for Alex’s hand and held fast. Alex was already familiar with the feel of Maggie’s hand that she didn’t even have to look back to see who was holding onto her.

The bonfire itself was a little further away from the house, about halfway down the sand and to Alex’s relief, sparsely populated. She smiled at Maggie and squeezed her hand a little as they continued walking. Most of the good seating was already occupied, leaving Alex to calculate who she wouldn’t mind sharing a seat with. As she was about to make her decision, Maggie gently tugged their hands and pointed out a log a little further away, closer to the water but just shy of its reach. Alex gave a silent nod and they started for it.

They sat as close as possible while situating themselves to face the ocean instead of the people. The fire was far enough behind them that they couldn’t feel its heat, but was still luminous enough to bathe them in a warm light. Comfortably, they sat in silence, enjoying the view and relaxing to the sound of gently crashing waves.

Maggie glanced back then observed, “Correct me if I’m wrong, but I would assume there’s some kind of law about starting a fire on a beach.”

Alex glanced back as well. “Usually, but this section here is a private beach.”

“Oh, fancy. How did that happen?”

“They won it in a poker game.”

Maggie was about to look impressed until she realized Alex was joking. Alex smiled before explaining how the Olsens came into their wealth. The conversation slowly evolved into what they would do if they themselves ever came into a large amount of money. Which then somehow turned into a conversation of how to cross off items on their bucket lists without the aid of money.

“I mean, why should only rich people get to do what they want?” Maggie asked slightly peeved.

Feeling Maggie’s annoyance, Alex bitterly added, “Because they can afford to spare the time.”

Maggie shook her head, “If anything, your dad’s death should have taught you that life’s short.”

Alex wholeheartedly agreed, “You’re right! Who cares about affording time, we should be making the time.”

Maggie joined her gusto, “Yes. And while we’re at it, we should be who we are.”

“Yeah! And stop letting people decide who we can be with.”

With hopeful realization, Maggie turned to Alex, “And be able to kiss the girls we want to kiss.”

Alex’s enthusiasm turned sober as she looked to Maggie and breathlessly agreed, “Yeah.”

They held each other’s gazes, observing how the reflections from the fire danced in each other’s eyes. Their mouths twitched small smiles as they tried to remember how to breathe. With movements as slow as the lapping waves, they leaned closer; eyes automatically closing when their lips could feel the tickle of breath.

From behind them, a voice called out, “Alex!”

Pulling away at the last second, Alex turned to see Mike running to them. “I’m so sorry to interrupt, but I really need your help, it’s Kara.”

 

As they jogged back up to the house, Mike tried to explain, “Even with a bum leg, she’s just so fast I didn’t see her sneak past me.”

“Where is she now?”

Mike pointed to the treehouse where several guys were psyching themselves up for the jump.

Alex looked up. “Dammit, Kara.”

She made it up the ladder to find Kara sitting on the floor, overly focused on taping a paper napkin to her leg. Immediately, Alex went into mom mode. “Kara Danvers, are you drunk?”

Kara stopped winding the tape and looked up, trying not to slur, she replied, “Uh oh. You look like my sister.”

“What the hell are you doing?”

Kara pointed to the open balcony where people were jumping from. “I’m going swimming but I can’t get my stitches wet.”

Despite her anger, Alex bit back a laugh. “I don’t think that napkin is going to do you any good.” She bent down and started undoing Kara’s mess. “I told you one. One beer. How many did you have tonight?”

“I swear. I only had one.”

Alex leaned forward and took a sniff. “Why do you smell like a candy cane?”

“Oh, I also had a drink of this.” She held up a small liquor bottle.

Alex looked at it. “Peppermint Schnapps? Where did you get that?”

Kara leaned forward. “It’s not beer, it’s minty, look, I have freeze-y breath.” And proceeded to blow into her sister’s face.

“No, you have hot, drunk breath. Now come on, you’re not going swimming tonight.”

A drunken pout graced Kara’s face as Alex led her to the ladder where Mike was waiting. They worked in tandem, carefully leading Kara down step by step.

At the bottom, Alex led Kara to a set of garden benches away from the noise. She turned to her companions. “Can you guys get something to help sober her up while I talk with her?”

Maggie and Mike nodded, leaving the sisters alone.

“You could have hurt yourself, Kara. You understand?”

Kara nodded, keeping her eyes downcast.

Alex rubbed her sister’s back. “Are you okay?”

Leaning into her sister and speaking in a soft voice, Kara answered, “Yeah. I’m so sorry, Alex.”

Alex hugged her. “It’s okay, sometimes I forget we don’t share genetics. Who knew you were such a lightweight?”

“Did you feel floaty too when you got drunk?”

“No, mostly I just felt not as sad.”

“Are you all better now?”

“I think so. Do you think so?”

“Yes. You are perfect again. Happy.”

“Hey. Listen, I’m not perfect. Far from it. But I am happy.”

“Because of Maggie?”

Alex smiled, but tried to keep the focus on Kara. “Because I get to be your sister.”

“Really?”

Alex smiled at her. “Yeah, dummy. Plus I get to witness your first hangover and torture you for it. Because I did warn you.”

Groaning, Kara rested her head in her hands. “I’m sorry.”

At that moment, the rest of their party returned. Maggie handed Alex a water bottle, which she offered to Kara in return. “I’ll forgive you if you drink all this water.”

“Okay.”

Mike came back with a sandwich and handed it to Alex. “And I won’t tell mom as long as you eat this sandwich too.”

Kara nodded, grabbing the sandwich with two hands like a scolded child.

Alex looked at Maggie. “I’m sorry, I know it’s early, but we should take her back.”

Waving her off, Maggie replied, “It’s okay. I understand. Why don’t you stay here with her while I go find her sweater.”

Alex nodded and continued to rub Kara’s back.

Mike watched Maggie leave and turned to Alex. “Listen, I’m so sorry to have interrupted earlier. I feel like all of this is my fault, I should have been more vigilant-”

Alex stood up and cut him off. “No. It’s not your fault. Kara’s old enough to know better. But she’s Kara. You know how excited she gets about something new.”

Mike nodded and added, “Yeah. And how stubborn she gets when you won’t let her do it.”

Ruefully, Alex smiled.

He paused. “You know what? I can take Kara back. You should stay, enjoy the rest of the evening.”

Alex gave him a dubious look.

He continued, “I’ll wait with her here until she sobers up a little more, then I can sneak her back into your house. Easy peasy.”

All of a sudden, Kara spoke up, “I can be sneaky.”

They both looked at her, unbelieving.

Mike looked up at the full moon. “It’s a nice night for a walk, don’t you think? Maybe Maggie would like to join you?”

Alex looked back at the house where Maggie was still scavenging. Her heart thudded a little harder thinking about the moment before they were interrupted. _Life’s short_ , she thought.

She looked to Kara, then to Mike. “I’m trusting you on this.”

Mike held up his hands in surrender. “And I wouldn’t dare break your trust.”

“If anything happens to her, I _will_ kill you, no questions asked.” 

“I believe you.”

“Good. And you will text me as soon as she’s safely back home.”

“Absolutely.”

She took a breath and sat back next to Kara. “Hey, listen, I’m going to hang out here a little longer with Maggie, okay? Mike is going to take you home after you sober up some more.” She looked at Mike, who nodded dutily. “Remember, I need you home by 11:30.”

Kara took the last bite of her sandwich and made shooing motions with her hand. “And I need you to go be with your girlfriend.”

As soon as Alex opened her mouth to correct her, Maggie returned with perfect timing and Kara’s sweater. She cleared her throat and looked to Mike. “Make sure she drinks plenty of water.”

Holding up two more bottles, he answered, “Already on it.”

“And remember, back by 11:30. My mom’s a deep sleeper, but you still need to be quiet just in case.”

Maggie looked confused. “Did I miss something?”

Alex looked to Mike, then to Maggie. “Sort of. New plans. Kara is going to sober up a little, then Mike is going to take her back.”

“Oh, so does that mean we’re staying or… ?”

“I was thinking, if you’re up to it, that maybe you’d like to walk back with me? It’s only about a mile along the beach.”

Maggie smiled. “Yeah. I’d like that.”

 

After confirming the plan one more time, Alex and Maggie waved their goodbyes and headed along the shore. As natural as breathing, their hands found each other and clasped together.

Between the full moon, its reflection on the water, and the houses along the beach, they had enough light to safely guide their way.

For the first part of their walk, they stayed silent. Both knowing exactly why they wanted just a little more time alone. Alex didn’t want to force the moment, but still was at a loss of how to recreate it.

Maggie silently chewed her lip, trying to figure out how to initiate another kiss without just grabbing Alex and crashing their faces together. Because for Maggie, one thing was for certain, she was going to kiss this girl tonight.

The silence of their overwhelming thoughts was broken by the notification of Alex’s cellphone. Taking it out of her pocket and reading the message, she announced, “Well, Kara’s home and with 5 minutes to spare.”

Maggie replied, “That’s good.”

Immediately, another message pinged Alex’s phone. She read it and quickly released Maggie’s hand to reply, talking out loud as she did so, “No, Mike. Don’t you dare take a picture of my drunk sister.”

“What?”

Alex turned to Maggie as she hit the send button. “He wanted to know if I wanted picture evidence that Kara was safely back in her bed.”

“Yikes.”

Alex quickly opened Mike’s response. “He said, ‘Sorry. My bad.’ “ With a sigh and a shake of her head, she put her phone away and took up Maggie’s hand again. “That kid. He means well, but really needs to think about his words a little longer before sharing them.”

Maggie chuckled as squeezed Alex’s hand. After another stretch of silence, Maggie asked, “So, speaking of pictures, why is it do you think, that in all of our correspondence, we never once shared a one? Didn’t you ever wonder what I looked like?”

“I already knew what you looked like.”

Maggie rolled her eyes. “You know what I mean.”

Alex shrugged. “I don’t know. Words don’t need faces, do they? I liked talking to you for you. Not what you looked like.”

Moving her free hand over their linked ones, Maggie tucked them under her chin in a small hug.

After a few silent minutes, Alex spoke up, “Actually, there was a moment when I cared about what you looked like.”

With an intrigued expression, Maggie prodded, “Do tell, Danvers.”

Alex continued, “It was right after I made one of my dumb science jokes. I wondered, did you roll your eyes? Did your dimples make an appearance? Did your nose do that scrunchy thing?”

“Well, why don’t you make a joke now and see for yourself?”

Alex smiled and thought for a moment before responding, “A photon checks into a hotel. The man asks, ‘Any luggage, sir?’ The photon replies, ‘No, I’m traveling light.’ ”

Maggie looked at Alex and tried to keep a straight face before failing into a laugh.

Alex joined her before sighing. “So all three then.”

“Don’t you ever get tired of being right all the time?”

Nudging her side playfully, Alex responded, “Nope. Never.” When she looked up, her mood fell slightly at the the familiar sight of her house coming into view.

Maggie looked up as well and upon recognizing the deck, decided it was now or never. With a nervous smile, she asked, “Since you’re in a reminiscing mood, remember the time we were sitting on that log?”

Seeing where Maggie was going with this, Alex answered, “In front of the bonfire?”

“Talking about stuff.”

“Watching the ocean.”

“Except, I wasn’t watching the ocean.”

“You weren’t?”

Maggie stopped and shook her head.

“Remind me, then, what were you doing?”

Maggie moved to stand in front of Alex before responding, “I was thinking of how amazing you are.”

Alex softly smiled. “Actually, I was thinking the same thing.”

“Well, someone has a high opinion of themselves.”

Alex laughed. “No, about you. I was also thinking about how smart you are.” Alex moved closer. “And tough.” She slipped her hand out of Maggie’s and gently tugged the lapel of Maggie’s jacket. “And beautiful.” Tucking a piece of hair behind Maggie’s ear, she reiterated, “You’re so beautiful.”

Maggie’s eyes sparkled in the moonlight as she hypnotically stared at Alex and tried to continue her thoughts, “I was also thinking about how gorgeous you are. And about how much I want to kiss you. I just-” Maggie couldn’t hold back any longer as she brought her hands up and pulled Alex’s face to hers in a gentle kiss.

 

When their lips met, Maggie felt the world stop. The ocean went quiet and she could swear she heard the stars shine.

 

When their lips met, Alex understood. It was this. Consciously or not, these are the lips that she had been comparing all other kisses to.

 

As they pulled apart, Maggie let out a breathy, “Wow.”

Alex smiled and nodded her head. “I think I’d been wanting to do that since the airport.”

“Why didn’t we?”

“Because we’re idiots.”

“Agreed,” Maggie laughed out before Alex pulled her into another kiss. Almost impossibly, this kiss outshone the first.

When the need for a full breath became a necessity, they pulled apart and rested their foreheads against each other’s. Catching their breath, they stood in the quickening breeze, letting their radiant smiles warm each other’s faces.

When Maggie opened her eyes, she shivered slightly. Alex moved her hands to slide up and down Maggie’s arms. Traveling her hands down and reaching for Maggie’s, she gently pulled and explained, “Come on. As much as I don’t want to, we should head in.”

Maggie sighed and tucked herself as close as she could to Alex’s side. As they reached the fence, Alex laughed.

“What?”

“Do me a favor and never tell Kara about this.”

“Why not?”

“Because I’ve teased her so much about her cheesy rom-com movies and yet, here I am, kissing a girl on a moonlit beach.”

“Does this mean you have a new appreciation for the genre?”

Alex looked at Maggie with a widening grin. “No comment.”

They made their way up the stairs to Alex’s room, slowly closing the door behind them. Maggie’s fingers twitched from the tingles still dancing along her skin and Alex struggled to refrain herself from reaching out and pulling Maggie back to her.The fact that her mother’s room was across the hall was her only motivator for self-control.

Grabbing a pair of pajamas, she talked in a low voice to Maggie, “I’m going to go change in the bathroom and check on Kara. You can get undressed in here.” Alex corrected herself, “I mean, get changed. I’ll just go, on contacts, glasses out.” She winced and slipped out the door before mortifying herself further.

As soon as Alex left the room, Maggie let out a long breath and rubbed her hands over her face. She had no idea how she was going to survive the night knowing that the girl who set her senses on fire was sleeping only feet away. She combed her fingers through her hair and went to her luggage for her night clothes.

A few minutes later, Alex softly knocked on the door. “Are you done?”

Maggie stood behind the door as she let Alex in. “Yes, come in. How’s Kara?”

Walking straight to her closet, Alex deposited her clothes in the hamper. “Out like a light.” Turning around she froze. “You’re wearing my t-shirt.”

Maggie looked down at her clothes, finally registering that the shirt she wore most nights was indeed Alex’s. The Barenaked Ladies one that she didn’t get a chance to return after their first meeting. She looked up. “Yeah. Sorry, I sort of adopted it, is that okay?” She saw disbelief in Alex’s eyes, followed by something more… tempting.

Alex stepped forward. “That’s amazing-” she said as she reached out to touch the ink stain on the side “-that you kept it all these years.”

Maggie watched as Alex’s fingers slowly outlined the old inkblot; the movement leaving fiery trails through the thin cotton. Her breath hitched slightly as the roaming fingers started to splay across her hip.

Against their carefully metered restraint, their bodies moved closer. The distance between them rapidly shrinking until their lips met in a longing collision. Seemingly of their own accord, their mouths desperately moved to finish their conversation on the beach.

Needing to level their height difference but refusing to break contact, they waltzed awkwardly toward the bed. Alex pivoted gracefully as she pulled Maggie with her to the mattress. They ungracefully bumped noses upon landing. Both huffed out a small “ow” and pulled away slightly to smile at each other.

Alex pressed a small kiss to Maggie’s nose before reclaiming her lips.

With each new kiss, their movements became more confident and purposeful. Maggie was first to deepen their kiss, unexpectedly eliciting a loud moan from Alex. She quickly pulled away looking at the door, then back to Alex, “Shh.”

Alex giggled and whispered back, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to, it just happened.”

They paused, taking a moment to smile and marvel at how this amazing woman ended up in her arms before launching back into their kiss.

Before long, Maggie’s lips started to stray as they kissed a path along Alex’s jaw toward her ear. When Maggie’s tongue grazed the spot just below her lobe, Alex could feel another groan fighting to release from her throat. Hastily, she launched forward and connected her mouth to Maggie’s throat. Maggie let out a small whimper of tickling pleasure and lifted her chin encouragingly.

Alex pushed forward and used her slow momentum to switch their positions. She continued her tongue flicked kisses down Maggie’s throat until she reached the furthest extension of the ‘v’ shaped collar. Feeling the small hums in Maggie’s chest through her lips, she shifted back up to meet those hums at her mouth. As she did, the skin from their exposed midriffs where their shirts had ridden up came into contact, surprising them both.

They stilled, staring at each other.

Pupils dilated.

Lips swollen.

Breaths heavy.

With unspoken agreement, they simultaneously sat up and discarded their shirts in swift, mirrored movements. Still kneeling on the bed, they hastily, they crashed back into each other. Hands that had previously been traveling in innocent exploration now took on hurried movements as they hungered to explore the new expanse of flesh. Alex brought her hands down Maggie’s back, around her hips, and traveled them to her stomach. Breaking their kiss momentarily, Alex  traveled her hands with a slow, reverent movement, continuing them up until they came together at the nape of Maggie’s neck to pull her forward, reclaiming their connection.

Maggie inhaled with a shiver and tumbled Alex back to the bed as she pressed into her fervently. Shifting her attention, she started to plant a map of kisses down Alex’s bare torso. A hand that had been tangled in her hair now reached up, grasping pillows at the headboard.

Maggie honestly had no idea what she was doing. She only knew that she wanted to- needed to kiss Alex everywhere and never stop. She nipped over every curve and contour, taking a moment to briefly skim her hands underneath Alex’s back when it arched. Encouraged by the quickening pace of Alex’s breathing, she continued her path until she reached the waistband of pajama bottoms. Unconsciously, her fingers hooked into the band, but before she could pull the impedance away, Alex suddenly spoke up, “Wait, wait.”

Immediately, Maggie let go and lifted her weight off of Alex. “Oh God, I’m so sorry. I should have asked first. I wasn’t think-”

“No, no, it’s not that. Trust me, I was right there with you…” Alex tried to slow her breathing. “It’s just…” She closed her eyes, trying to regain her thoughts.

Maggie shifted back up, lying close to Alex’s side. Placing a hand on her face, she asked, “What? What is it?”

Alex turned her body to face Maggie. “What happens after?”

Not prepared to confront that question, Maggie tried to distract with humor, “I don’t know, have a cigarette and go to sleep?”

Alex let out a light chuckle and smiled sadly. “That’s not what I-”

“I know,” Maggie interrupted. She took a breath and continued, “Because I’ve been thinking about it too.”

“And?”

“And I don’t know either.”

Alex let out a disappointed sigh as she pushed a piece of hair out of Maggie’s face. Maggie leaned into the lingering hand as she scooted closer. Their matched breathing slowly took on somber tones, leaving no trace of the lustrous moments before.

With a look bordering on tears, Alex asked, “Do we just go back to being friends? Do we forget about tonight?”

Maggie shook her head. “I don’t _ever_ want to forget about tonight.”

“Me either. But you’re leaving tomorrow.”

“Today.”

“What?” Alex squinted at the clock to notice that it was indeed past midnight. She let out a small noise of disappointment and closed her eyes as she placed her forehead against Maggie’s.

Slowly, Alex rubbed her hand along Maggie’s shoulder and back as Maggie lightly traced Alex’s collarbone, both quiet in contemplation. Suddenly, Alex grabbed Maggie’s hands with hers and stilled them. “I think we should do this.”

Hopeful, Maggie looked up. “Do what?”

“The whole sappy letters, long-distance, girlfriends, relationship thing.”

“You and me? Seriously?”

“Yes. Seriously.”

Maggie’s breathing started to pick up as she took on an excited tone. “It’s going to be complicated.”

“I know.”

“And people will call us crazy.”

“I don’t care.”

“And who knows when we’ll see each other again.”

“That didn’t stop us before.” Cupping Maggie’s face, Alex’s eyes sparkled. “All I know is that you make me happy. So incredibly happy. And that’s all I want. Just to be happy with you.”

Looking back to Alex with matched enthusiasm, Maggie spoke, “And all I know is that I’m so absolutely crazy about you. And my life without you in it like this… is unimaginable.”

Alex bit her lip as she confirmed their promise. “So, yeah?”

Nodding, Maggie agreed. “Yeah.”

Their heads leaned in, capturing each other’s lips in the softest and deepest of kisses. Unlike the frenzied make-out of before, this simple kiss spoke volumes. Of lives that were forever entwined. Of knowing that tonight was not the end of their story. Of one word… always.

A slight shiver of excitement traveled their bodies when they pulled apart. After sharing a few more breaths, Alex spoke, “I wish we could just stay here, like this, forever.”

Maggie smiled. “Me too. But for tonight, how about we just hold each other?”

Alex nodded and tugged the blanket, pulling it over them as Maggie turned around and switched off the lamp. They wound themselves around each other and settled comfortably into their positions. While they waited for sleep, they languidly traced bare skin with their fingertips, delighting in this simple touch.

They may not have known what their future held, but they knew that at this moment, they were holding their future.

After hands slowed and drowsiness crept upon them, Alex quietly spoke, “Maggie?”

Fighting sleep, Maggie replied, “Yeah?”

“So does this mean you like me?”

Maggie’s laugh reverberated through the both of them. “Danvers. My boobs are literally pressed up against yours. I would take that as a yes.”

Teasing, Alex continued, “Okay, ‘cause I didn’t want to assume-”

Maggie cut her off with a sleepy kiss then whispered, “Go to sleep, nerd.”

Alex smiled as she tightened her arms. “Yes, ma’am.”

 

 


	17. Saturday Departures

The annoying ring of an alarm clock stirred both girls out of their sleep. Maggie turned around, squinting through the dimness trying to spot her phone. Grabbing it from the nightstand she attempted multiple times with disoriented fingers to turn it off.

Alex’s arms wound around Maggie, spooning her from behind. Through the haze of sleep she murmured, “What time is it?”

Maggie tilted her head, “Just after 3 in the morning.”   


Through a confused focus, Alex mumbled into Maggie’s hair, “Why?”

“I have a surprise for you. But you have to let me go first.”

Alex groaned and placed a kiss to Maggie’s shoulder before releasing her embrace. Maggie turned around and placed a small kiss to Alex’s cheek before slipping out of the covers and turning on the lamp to find her shirt. Pulling it on, she tossed Alex’s tank top on the bed and set to work.

Alex slowly sat up and pulled on her top, followed by her glasses. She watched Maggie carefully climb her desk chair and tack up a white sheet, covering the posters and photos of her wall. Next, she retrieved Alex’s projector and laptop, going through the same setup process she saw the other night. The room filled with a dim blue light as Maggie focused the lens and adjusted the screen saver until it nearly took up the entire wall. She placed the laptop on the bed, turned off the lamp, and grabbed her phone to send a quick message before climbing up.

Alex looked at her. “Gonna tell me what’s going on yet?”

Maggie happily ignored her as she grabbed the pillows to build up against the wall behind them. Satisfied with her setup, she backed into them and patted the space next to her. Alex smiled and happily accepted the invite, pulling the blanket back over them as she settled in. Before Alex could inquire again, the message notification dinged on Maggie’s phone. She looked at the small screen and smiled. “Perfect.” Grabbing the laptop, she started typing away.

Curious, Alex tried to lean over and read the window but Maggie rotated the screen away, “Nope. Not yet.” Alex poked Maggie’s side and leaned back to her spot, listening to the clacking keys some more. After a few moments, Maggie turned to Alex. “Ready?” Alex nodded.

Maggie hit enter and a scene filled the wall. It was an empty beach in front of an ocean bathed in the blue of dawn. Alex looked with wonder and asked, “What is this?”

Placing the laptop in front of them, Maggie announced, “Live from the Jersey shore I present-” she looked at Alex softly “-an ocean sunrise.”

Alex looked amazed. “What?”

“I may have called in a favor to a certain dungeon master.”

Alex turned to Maggie, looking at her like the most precious object in the world. “You are… the best. I mean… you-” She smiled wide as her eyes sparkled and kissed Maggie with as much gratitude as she could convey. Maggie pulled away gently and wiped a happy tear from Alex’s cheek. “Hey now, we’re going to miss the show.”

Alex wiped another stray tear away as she cuddled into Maggie’s side. Together they watched the yellow light gently climb over the watery horizon. Gulls cawed their salutations as the waves slowly lapped the pier, reflecting choppy pink and orange hues.

The symphony of the morning, however, was suddenly interrupted by Winn’s singing, “IT’S THE CIRCLE OF LIIIIIIIIIIIIFE!” They both lunged at the laptop to turn down the volume. Laughing, Maggie started typing a new text into her phone. A few seconds later, they heard a message notification ping through the computer. A couple more seconds of silence and Winn’s voice came back on. “Sorry. My bad. Just kind of got caught up in the moment. Carry on ladies, I have better places to go.”

Alex laughed and pulled Maggie back to her side. Resting their heads and hands together, they continued to watch the day take its first breath.

 

They awoke in the same positions a few hours later to a soft knock on the door. They lifted their heads off of each other and sat up before Alex responded, “Yeah? Come in.”

Eliza slowly opened the door and peeked her head around the corner. She briefly glanced at the sheet on the wall before announcing, “Girls, time to wake up. We got two hours before we have to leave.”

Maggie sleepily smiled. “Thanks Mrs. Danvers. We’ll be ready.”

“I’m going to go make breakfast. Alex, can you wake up your sister?”

Alex was in the middle of a stretch. “Yeah, no problem.”

After a smiling Eliza closed the door, Alex looked over to Maggie. “Morning.”

Maggie smiled back. “Mornin’.” They leaned in and gave each other a kiss, as if this is how they were always supposed to greet each other when they woke up.

Alex pulled away and smiled. “If you’ll excuse me, I have a hungover sister to wake up.” She walked to her shelf and grabbed the two decorative wooden bookends before heading out the door. A moment later, through the wall, she heard Alex banging the blocks together followed by, “WAKE UP KARA! IT’S TIME TO GET UP AND START THE DAY!”

Maggie laughed as she heard Kara whine, “NOOOOO! STOOOOP!” She moved off the bed to make her way to the restroom only to be cut off by a limping blur of blonde hair.

The restroom door quickly shut as Alex walked up to Maggie with a pair of crutches. Holding them out, she asked, “Hold these for a sec.”  Alex disappeared back into Kara’s room and emerged a minute later with a bundle of sunglasses. She promptly dropped them into her desk drawer and turned back to Maggie. “Did I say good morning yet? If not, good morning.” She leaned over and kissed Maggie again.

Maggie was giggling into the kiss when they heard a weak “Aleeeex” come from the restroom. With a sigh, Alex pulled back, grabbed the crutches from Maggie and gestured with her head. “You can use my mom’s bathroom. I have a feeling this one’s going to be occupied for a while.”

Despite wanting to make Kara’s hangover more miserable, Alex helped her sister. After waterproofing her stitches and convincing her to swallow some aspirin, Alex left so Kara could take her suggestion of a long, hot shower. Grabbing her sister a change of clothes, she snuck back into the bathroom and quickly brushed her teeth and tamed her bedhead.

As she stepped out, she was greeted by Maggie who immediately stepped up to her and asked, “Did I say good morning yet?” Alex smiled as Maggie tipped up slightly and pressed her mouth to Alex’s.

After an unhurried exchange of light kisses, Alex pulled away and ran her hand through Maggie’s hair. “Breakfast?” Maggie nodded her head and lightly ran her hand down the inside of Alex’s arm before lacing their fingers together. They smiled happily at each other and took a slow descent down the stairs, trying to make the moment last as long as they could. As they reached the bottom, Maggie moved to release their hands only for Alex to tighten her fingers and lead her to the table where Eliza was setting up.

From the corner of her eye, Eliza saw movement and looked up to see a beaming Alex and a bashful Maggie. Noticing their linked hands, Eliza smiled warmly at the both of them before speaking, “I know this goes against everything I tell my patients, but since we have an abundance of ice cream… ” She trailed off as she motioned to the table which was filled with Maggie’s ice cream cartons and bowls of various chopped fruits, grains and nuts. “I figured if we top the ice cream with healthy fixings, then technically it counts as a balanced breakfast.”

Alex smiled at her mom. “Now I know why dad never argued with my logic on that one.”

Eliza gave her a side hug and as she walked back to the kitchen, gave Maggie a light squeeze on the shoulder. Grabbing a pitcher for water she asked, “So how was the bonfire last night?”   


With a knowing smile on her face, Alex answered, “Good.”

Maggie glanced at Alex before grabbing a bowl and offering her opinion, “Great.”   


In a near whisper, Alex spoke to Maggie, “Amazing.”   


Matching her volume, Maggie whispered back, “Incredible.”   


But before they could continue their secret, complimentary banter, Eliza brought the pitcher to the table. “Where’s Kara? I thought I asked you to wake her up?”   


“Oh. She’s taking a shower.”   


“Is she feeling okay?”   


A little too quickly, Alex answered, “Yes. Why?”   


“It’s just, ice cream for breakfast. I thought she would already be on her second bowl by now.”   


Before Alex could think of an excuse, they saw Kara coming down the stairs with a bright smile. “Ice cream for breakfast? Why was I not told of this?”

“Morning, sweetheart.”

Kara sat down as Eliza returned to the kitchen for some extra spoons.

As soon as their mom’s back was turned, Kara’s smile fell as she looked at Alex. “Kill me now, never again, I’m so sorry, why is it so bright in here?”

Alex poured a glass of water and set it in front of Kara as she sympathetically patted her shoulder.   


Despite her hangover, Kara managed to down 2 bowls of ice cream and was scraping the containers for a third when Alex and Maggie excused themselves to go get ready.

 

Once they were back in Alex’s room, Maggie went to her luggage for a change of clothes and her toiletry bag. When she spotted the souvenir she bought Alex she instantly smiled, having completely forgotten about it. Picking it up, she turned around to find Alex rummaging through her closet. “Hey, Alex. I almost forgot. I got you a little something from Nebraska.”

Alex looked up and smiled at the bundled up shirt in Maggie’s outstretched hand. “Talk about timing, I was looking for the gift I bought you yesterday as well.”

Pulling the shirt from its hiding spot, Alex walked over and exchanged it with Maggie. Alex held up hers first to read the graphic. Superimposed on an outline of the state was the phrase:

Nebraska  
Home of the  
Corn-y Jokes

Alex laughed and looked at Maggie. “You gave me crap all week because of my puns and yet you give me this shirt?”   


Maggie smiled. “What can I say, I saw it and thought of you.”   


“Speaking of which… ” Alex pointed to the shirt she gave Maggie.

Unfolding it, Maggie stretched the shirt out in front of her and started laughing. In front of an outline of California were the words:

I  ♥  
Kale-afornia

Maggie let out a laugh. “Of course.” Alex stood beside her as they compared their similarly themed shirts. Maggie laughed again, “I knew we were right for each other.”   


Alex turned her head and moved closer, teasing, “Oh, did you now?”   


Maggie lifted an eyebrow and gave an innocent shrug as she met Alex halfway for a kiss.

A rush of sensations flooded Alex’s senses when their lips met. It was the same rush she got with their first kiss. With the kisses last night. With the kisses this morning. And with a small sigh she realized, with every kiss they were ever going to have.

Maggie felt Alex’s sigh wash over her lips and diffuse throughout her body. It didn’t matter how many kisses they shared or were ever going to share, she knew that she would always be caught off-guard with trueness of how this felt. 

Forgetting their schedule and location, they melted into each other as their small kiss turned into an impromptu makeout session.

Just as their tongues were becoming reacquainted with each other’s, they heard Kara’s voice coming toward the door, “Alex? Have you seen my sunglasses? It’s annoyingly sunny today.”   


Alex quickly pulled away and started smoothing down her hair where Maggie’s hand had been while trying to remove traces of the kiss.

Kara stopped her complaining as she rounded the door and looked between the two.

Maggie was trying to stealthily wipe her lips as Alex spoke up, “Nope. Haven’t seen them.”

Kara regarded her sister with instant suspicion. “Are you sure? Because you have sneaky face on.”

“What? You’re crazy. They’re probably in the car or something.”

“If I find out you’ve hidden my shades, I’m picking a boy band documentary for the next movie night.”   


Maggie smiled and gathered her stuff again before heading to the door. “I should probably go take that shower now.”

Just as Kara was about to move out of the way, she stuck a crutch out, stopping Maggie. “Wait. Isn’t that Alex’s shirt?”

Maggie quickly glanced at Alex and smiled before answering, “Yes.” And before Kara could start puzzling the pieces together, she slipped past her and headed to the bathroom.

Kara looked at the quickly retreating Maggie, then to Alex, to the unopened air mattress box, to the messy bed, and back to a blushing Alex. Kara’s eyes went wide. 

With a guilty smile, Alex started pushing Kara out of her room. “Why don’t you check your room again? I’m sure they’ll show up.”

In a quiet squeal, Kara let out, “OH MY GOD.” Trying to resist her sister’s guidance, Kara started volleying questions at Alex, “What happened? Are you going to tell me everything? Did this happen last night or this morning? Does mom know? Did you hide my shades? Why didn’t you tell me? What does this mean now?”   


Alex smiled at Kara. “Everything later. I promise.”

Too excited to get a whole sentence out, Kara hugged Alex. “Happy!”

In her limited movement, Alex briefly rested their heads together and replied, “Thanks.” After it was apparent that Kara wasn’t letting go, she started trying to wriggle free. “Okay, that’s enough. I need to take a shower, we’re leaving in half and hour.”

 

Maggie was already taking her luggage and backpack down the stairs when Alex came out of her mother's room. They briefly smiled at each other, the reality of their limited time together slowly creeping into their happiness. Alex quickly deposited her clothes in her room, grabbed her phone, turned off her lights, and rushed downstairs to help Maggie. Her mom was already going through the lock up procedures as Kara rushed around looking for her portable charger.

As Eliza started helping Kara, she mentioned to Alex, “The car is open, we’ll meet you guys out there.”

After putting Maggie’s luggage in the open trunk, Alex got in the backseat, followed by Maggie who scooted herself to the middle seat. Once they were settled, Maggie leaned over and buried her nose into Alex’s freshly showered neck. She took a deep breath then pulled back.

Alex giggled. “What was that?”   


Maggie smiled. “Sorry, just had to get that out of my system.”

Alex brought her finger up and poked at Maggie’s dimple, causing it to deepen. “Sorry, just had to get that out of my system.”

They smiled at each other and started to lean in when they heard the trunk of the car close. Alex turned her head and saw Kara start to hop to the passenger’s seat as her mother made her way to the driver’s seat.

After buckling themselves in, Alex and Maggie’s hands settled into each other’s, finding their home.

Eliza was barely 15 minutes out on the freeway when she looked in the rearview mirror to find the girls fast asleep against each other. Smiling, she nudged Kara and motioned with her head. Kara looked back and smiled. And when her mother turned her head to switch lanes, Kara took a quick picture, adding it to her “Puppies” album.

 

Maggie’s buzzing phone in her pocket woke her up as they were pulling into the San Francisco city limits. It was a text from her aunt saying she was running late. She glanced out the window, then to a still sleeping Alex and rested her head back in its spot. Already feeling the dread of separation.

When they got to the airport, they looked for a visible spot in the check-in/departure area and proceeded to wait for Rose.

Alex and Maggie sat together on the bench as Eliza joined Kara, who was looking at a map of the city. Eliza nudged her daughter. “So what happened last night?”   


Kara’s eyes went wide with surprise. Quickly, she answered, “Nothing. Why, what’d you hear?”

Eliza squinted at her suspiciously. “I mean with those two.” She nodded over to where Alex and Maggie were leaning into each other.

Smiling, Kara turned back to her mom. “Oh, Alex proposed and the shotgun wedding is in June. Congrats, grandma.”

Eliza gave Kara an exasperated look and batted her playfully, so Kara continued, “I don’t know. But they’re finally together, so I wouldn’t question it.”

 

They had been quiet since they woke up in the car. Both not wanting to acknowledge that they were going to have to say goodbye soon. Trying to distract her thoughts, Alex broke the silence and gently bumped her head against Maggie’s. “Hey, Maggie? Can I ask you for a favor?”   


Still lost in her thoughts, Maggie softly replied, “Anything.”

“And you can tell me if I’m being rude or presumptuous, I promise I won’t get offended.”   


“What is it Danvers?”

Alex rubbed her cheek on the top of Maggie’s head. “When you get back, tell Darla that she doesn’t get anymore free kisses.”

“What, do you want me to start charging her?”   


Alex laughed with Maggie as she shoved her playfully.

Tilting her head up slightly, Maggie affirmed, “Of course. Only you.”

They all waited in distracting silence some more until from the side of them, they heard a familiar voice, “Hey all, sorry I’m late. I didn’t realize traffic would be this ridiculous.”

Maggie lifted her head and stood to greet her aunt. Alex loosened her hand to slip out of Maggie’s, but Maggie tightened her grip and pulled her along as she hugged her aunt with one arm.

The gesture didn’t go unnoticed by Rose who tried to stifle a large grin. “I see you had an uneventful week.”   


Blushing, Maggie looked at the floor then to Alex. “Yeah, it was pretty quiet.”

Rose then turned to Eliza. “She wasn’t too much of a bother, I hope?”   


“Oh, none in the least. She’s an absolutely wonderful girl. You’re very lucky to have her.”

Rubbing Maggie’s free arm, Rose agreed, “I know. And one hell of a chef. Did you guys get a chance to try some of her cooking?”   


At the same time, all the Danvers girls spoke up.

“Oh my God, the pancakes.”  
“Her pasta sauce was amazing.”  
“Apple sandwiches!”   


Unused to so much praise, Maggie grinned and smiled shyly at the floor.

Alex proudly bumped into Maggie.

Lightly squeezing her niece’s arm, Rose interjected, “I’m sorry for rushing things, but since I was running late we should really get moving.”

Maggie nodded, a small sadness taking over her features.

Rose stuck her hand out to Eliza. “Thank you again for hosting my niece, we’re very grateful. And in all sincerity, I hope we meet again soon.”   


Eliza ignored her hand and pulled her in for a hug, “You guys are welcome to our home anytime.”

Pulling out of the hug, Rose turned to Kara. “Your mother has my number. I want you to send me  _ all  _ the adorable pics of these two.”   


Kara looked at Alex. “Ohhh, I didn’t take any.” Then she turned to Rose and gave a small wink with a not so subtle thumbs up. The gesture earned her a pinch in her side from Alex.

Lastly, Rose faced Alex. “Can I give you a hug?”

Alex nodded and Maggie finally let go of her hand.

As Rose embraced her, she heard a hushed voice. “Thank you for being one of the good ones.”

Alex pulled back and looked at her with an expression of slight surprise. Then she looked at Maggie with grateful smile. “For her? Of course.”

Unprompted, Kara handed her crutches to her mom, limped forward and hugged Maggie. “I’m going to miss you.”

Forgetting how strong Kara’s hugs were, Maggie gasped a little before responding, “Don’t worry, I’m still going to call Alex all the time, so it’ll be like I never left.”

Still holding on, Kara responded, “I know. But Alex gets weird when I try to listen in on her calls.”

Maggie laughed. “Tell you what, if Alex is nice enough, she can give you my number and you can contact me anytime you want. Okay?”   


Kara pulled away and nodded with a cheerful smile.

Eliza pulled Maggie into a hug as well. “Thank you, again for everything. It’s only been a week, but we’re going to miss your presence.”   


After she pulled away, they all realized that the only two people left to say goodbye to each other were Alex and Maggie. The two girls looked at one another, speechless and unmoving.

Making a quick decision, Rose announced. “Tell you what, why don’t I go check-in our bags? Give you guys a chance to say your goodbyes.”   


Eliza stepped forward and grabbed Maggie’s bag. “Why don’t Kara and I help you?”   


Rose looked at her knowingly. “Thank you. That  _ would  _ be helpful.” She looked back to Maggie and gave a quick wink.

Alex watched them walk away as she spoke to Maggie, “You suspect they’re trying to give us some privacy in a crowded-”   


Her sentence was cut off by Maggie pulling Alex forward and crashing into her lips. In the middle of a crowded airport, in front of hundreds of strangers, Maggie poured as much passion as she could into the kiss. Alex buckled slightly at the knees, but held her ground and matched Maggie for intensity.

Pulling back first, Maggie rested her forehead against Alex’s. “Sorry, the check-in line is short. I wasn’t sure how much time we had.”   


Still catching her breath, Alex shook her head slightly. “I’m not complaining.”

They laughed breathlessly as they readjusted themselves into a hug. Resting her chin on Maggie’s shoulder Alex let out a chuckle.

Maggie leaned her head into Alex. “What’s so funny?”   


Alex smiled and said almost disbelievingly, “You’re my  _ girlfriend _ .”

“Yeah, get used to it, Danvers,” Maggie sighed happily. 

They stayed silent as they mapped every sense of the moment, committing as much as they could to memory. When Alex’s chest started rising and falling faster, Maggie started to grow concerned. “What’s wrong?”   


Alex pulled away, unable to meet Maggie’s eyes. “You taught me to stop holding back my feelings.” She brought her gaze up to Maggie’s. “So I’m going to say this now, before I lose my courage. And you don’t have to say it back or feel-”   


Again, Maggie cut her off. “Don’t say it.”   


A slight sadness showed itself in Alex’s brow. “Why?”

Maggie’s breath started to pick up as well. “Because I know what you’re going to say. And I… I feel it too.” She smiled broadly at Alex as she slipped their hands together. 

“You do?”   


“Yes. I don’t want us to say it because this is not our finale. Okay?”   


Both getting teary, Alex nodded and Maggie continued. “Promise me that you’ll wait until we see each other again. Okay? Promise me?”

Nodding her understanding, Alex agreed. “I promise.”

“Good. Because it’s going to happen. I don’t know when or how, but look at our story. We’re destined.”

Sniffing back her tears, Alex grinned and recited Maggie’s own words from months ago, “After all, who meets their soulmate at 17?”

Maggie closed her eyes and laughed as she replayed their conversation in her head. “Oh God, you weren’t kidding about the sappy, cheesy stuff, were you?”

Alex wrapped her arms around Maggie’s shoulders. “Nope. There’s going to be so much cheese that you should prepare to lose your vegan status.”

Letting out a small laugh, Maggie wrapped her arms around Alex’s waist and whispered before her lips, “Damn your puns.” Alex closed the distance with a smile as they lost themselves in a slow, innocently sweet kiss.

As the crowd cleared to reveal the entwined pair, Rose, Eliza and Kara all stopped in their walk, feeling as though they just intruded on a private moment.

Kara held up her phone and snapped a quick picture before Eliza could stop her.

“Kara!”   


Hearing Eliza’s exclamation, Alex and Maggie pulled apart, turning their heads to their audience. The three spectators all wore shining smiles of affection as they witnessed happiness in its truest form.

They grinned at each other before letting go. Maggie picked up her backpack and squeezed Alex’s hand one more time before joining her aunt. “See you around, Danvers.”   


Alex waved. “See you later, Sawyer.”   


Kara and Eliza joined Alex as she watched Maggie and her aunt walk to the security checkpoint. Maggie looked back one more time and smiled before disappearing around the corner. Eliza put an arm around Alex as they turned around and headed back to the car.

 

Kara sat in the backseat with Alex, taking the spot previously occupied by Maggie. She hugged an arm around her sister as Alex closed her eyes and sighed. With her free hand, Kara pulled out her phone and opened up a new message; adding Alex and Maggie as the recipients.

A few seconds later, Alex pulled out her buzzing phone. She looked confused at Kara then tapped it open. Letting out a breathy chuckle, she slipped her arm around her sister. “Thank you.”

 

Maggie smiled as she set her new wallpaper. She looked at the picture a few more moments before slipping it back into her pocket.

Rose put an arm around her shoulders. “You okay?”

Maggie nodded. “You were right.”

“I know. But remind me about what this time?”   


“It happened when I least expected it.”   


Rose hugged Maggie. “Oh please. For you, maybe. But the rest of us saw this coming a mile away.”

Maggie laughed and leaned into the hug.

 

 

 


	18. Epilogue

Maggie held the phone to her ear with her shoulder as she fitted a sheet over the twin bed. “So, all moved in yet?”   


Alex’s voice came from the speaker, “We barely got to my building not too long ago. This campus is so damn confusing.”   


“Well, it’s Stanford, did you expect it to be easy? Unlike here at good ol’ University of National City, where the choices are minimal but the scholarships are good.” Pulling out her blanket, she lofted it over the sheets. “By the way, who do I send the thank you card to? You or the school?”   


“Hey, you earned that all on your own, I merely passed on the message.”

Maggie laughed as she pulled the familiar stuffed dog out of her bag and set it on the freshly made bed. “Well, thank you all the same.”   


“You’re welcome. How about you? All moved in yet?”   


“Almost. I already claimed my shelves in the bathroom, set my bed and am about to start unpacking my clothes. I kind of got distracted when I started exploring the small kitchenette. You know, for a second rate university, they have a pretty sweet dorm setup.”

“Second rate? What are you talking about? They have one of the top medical programs in the country.”

“Yeah? Well, sucks for you to settle for some unknown ivy league school.” Alex laughed. “On the plus side, at least I get to brag about my Stanford girl.” Flopping down on the bed, Maggie asked, “Since you’re only 4 hours away, is it too much to ask you to drive down now? I don’t think I can wait until your birthday.”

Alex laughed. “I’ll see what I can do. Have you met your roommate yet?”   


“Nope. But based on the name, I’m imagining the peppy blonde is getting to know all the important Starbucks locations first.” As if on cue, there was a knock on the door.

“Oh, hang on, I think she’s here. ”   


Maggie opened the door and nearly dropped her phone.

There stood Alex, suppressing a grin as she slipped her own phone into her pocket. “Hey you.”

“Alex? What… ?”   


Alex held up a sheet of paper. “Last minute housing mix up. Turns out, Candy MacKaye is supposed to be in Hartley hall. Good thing I checked my email.”

Maggie stood silent, still trying to process.

“My mom and Kara weren’t too far behind me, so they should be bringing some of my stuff up pretty soon.”

Maggie shook her head incredulously. “I know there’s a U-Haul joke in there, but all I can think about is kissing you.”

Dropping her bags along the way, Alex launched forward, meeting Maggie’s lips with her own. She kept walking until Maggie hit the bed behind her, bringing Alex with her in a fall.

The two girls smiled into each other as they relished their missing half.

The spell was broken by a loud gasp, “Ah! Harold!”

Alex quickly rolled off of Maggie and the two sat up to see Kara’s back to them.

She turned around with eyes squeezed shut. “Alex, I know this is college and all, but  _ really _ ?” She slowly started to open her eyes. “I mean, what about-” that was when she finally registered Alex’s kissing partner “-MAGGIE!” She ran forward and pinned Maggie back to the bed in an enthusiastic hug.

Maggie laughed, returning the embrace. “Good to see you too, Kara.”

“Kara, please stop hugging that poor girl and apologize.”

Kara glanced up at the sound of her mother’s voice and stood, “Mom look! It’s Maggie!”   


“Maggie?” She put down the box she was carrying and scooped Maggie into a hug. “Oh, sweetie, it’s so good to see you! What are you doing here?”

With a teasing tone, she answered, “They tell me learning, for the next 4 years or so.”

“This is where you’re going to school?” Then she turned to Alex. “You told us she was going to University of California.”

Alex took on a confused look. “Did I? Because I remember telling you that she was going to a university  _ in _ California.”

Eliza playfully swatted Alex’s arm. “I can’t believe you hid this from us. I used to be able to tell when you were keeping a secret.”

Maggie piped in, “Don’t worry, she fooled me too. I thought she was going to Stanford.”

Looking up from the paper she found on the floor, Kara shared aloud, “And you guys are roommates? What are the odds of that?”

Alex looked at Maggie. “Weird, right? It’s almost like some M.I.T. nerd hacked the housing database to help a friend out.”

With an unbelieving smile, Maggie mentally noted to send Winn the biggest “Thank You” basket she could afford.

Eliza leaned forward and hugged the both of them again. “Well, however this happy accident occurred, I’m glad it did.”

Throwing her arms around everyone, Kara joined the group hug. “Me too. We were so afraid of Alex cooking for herself and burning down the dorm.”

Alex reached around and flicked Kara’s ear.

As soon as they broke the hug, Maggie pulled out her phone and called her aunt. After excitedly explaining everything, Maggie listened and looked at Alex for a few seconds before she handed the phone over. “She wants to talk to you.”   


Alex gingerly accepted the call. As soon as she said “hello”, Rose launched into her speech, “Alex Danvers. How could you not let me in on your plan? I could have played up your acceptance some more, coordinated with you so you guys didn’t double pack stuff, distracted her while you silently moved in, or even make you a disguise so you could pick her up at the airport.”   


Alex laughed. “Sorry. The less people that knew, the easier it was to coordinate.”   


“I’ll forgive you this once. But next time, if Kara and I aren’t on the planning committee, we riot.”

“Okay. I promise.”

“And Alex?”   


“Yeah?”   


“This is amazing. You can’t tell, but I’m doing a happy dance that I’m sure my downstairs neighbor is going to report me for.”

Alex laughed and handed the phone back to Maggie who finished up the conversation and followed everyone back out to the parking lot to help unload. It only took two trips and a handful of stolen kisses before everything was transferred.

Satisfied with their progress, Eliza suggested a tour of the campus and a nice lunch.

First, they went to see the main buildings, the impressive library and the student union which they had to pull Kara away from because there was a bake sale going on. Next they stopped by the school of medicine so Eliza could introduce Alex to some of the faculty that she knew there. And finally, they swung by the cafeteria, but upon seeing the lines and the unappealing food selection decided to hit up the corral of food trucks they spotted on the other side of campus earlier.

Finding the selection more appetizing and given that they could cook in their room, they agreed that the cafeteria would be a last resort option only.

They even found a food truck that instantly became their favorite. Called the ‘Meteornaut’, it had all the comfort food staples available in regular or vegan versions. While the food was decent, Maggie surmised that the real reason Alex liked it so much was the space theme and hidden wordplay in the name. 

After their lunch, they headed back to the dorm and prepared to say their goodbyes.

Eliza pulled both of them into an embrace. “I feel so much better knowing that you two will be looking out for each other.” Pulling away she kept a hand on their shoulders. “Alex, I want you to call me, every chance you get.”   


“I will, mom.”

“And Maggie, never hesitate to call if you need anything.”   


Maggie strained to keep the tears from forming in her eyes. “I will, Eliza.”

Kara stepped in without the gentle restraint of her mother and hugged Maggie. “I want you to contact me immediately if Alex does anything embarrassing. I want the pics and vids and everything. Okay?”   


Maggie laughed. “Of course. You’ll be the first to know.”

Pulling back, she added, “Also, any cute kitten videos. Or if you just want to talk in general.”   


“I promise to put you in my favorites list.”

Kara tried to look offended. “You mean I’m not there already?”

Maggie laughed.

Kara then turned to Alex and immediately started tearing up, trying to keep the levity in her voice but failing, “I know I joked about you leaving but I don’t know what it’s going to be like without you there all the time, sis.”   


Unable to hold back her tears as well, Alex hugged her and replied, “Hey, I’m only a 2 hour drive away. And I’m going to visit in a couple weeks for my birthday, remember? I’m not ever going anywhere.”

“I know.”

“I’m your big sister and I will always look out for you. But now, I need you to be smart, okay? I’m not going to be able to police you 24/7 anymore.”

Kara nodded, “Okay.”   


“I love you, Kara.”   


“Love you too.”

Eliza hugged Alex and Maggie one more time. “Don’t ever forget that we love you.” She looked at the both of them again. “We’ll call when we get back.”   


Alex nodded as she wiped her eyes. Joining Maggie, they waved goodbye among a chorus of farewells. When her family was out of sight, Alex walked to the door and leaned on it until it clicked shut. Taking a moment to rest, she blew out a breath and smiled at Maggie. “So. We’re finally alone.”   


“Seems that we are.”   


“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”   


Maggie looked at the bed with a sly grin. “I’m pretty sure.”   


“Good, because I haven’t been able to get a proper rest without you beside me.”

“God, me too.”

Alex flopped down on the bed and kicked off her shoes as Maggie snuggled her head onto her chest. The sigh of relief from the both of them was almost comical.

Tilting her head up, Maggie spoke, “So now that we’re living together, can I take you out on a date tomorrow night?”

Alex smiled as she opened her eyes. “Our first date? I don’t know, seems kind of sudden.” She looked down at Maggie. “Maybe we should get to know each other first. You know, likes, dislik-”

Maggie cut her off with a kiss.

Alex continued, “But you do make a very good point.”

Smiling, Maggie placed her head back in its resting spot. 

Running her hand up and down Maggie’s arm soothingly, Alex asked, “Hey, so remember that thing we’re not supposed to say?”   


Maggie smiled knowingly and nodded.

“Can I say it now?”   


Maggie nodded again as she sat up. Alex followed suit and shifted to a more comfortable talking position. Alex took her time, slipping a hand along Maggie’s cheek as she looked adoringly at her, and with a face full of earnest uttered, “Voldemort.”

Laughter immediately burst from Maggie as she let her head fall onto Alex’s chest. Alex laughed along with her. “What? Are we still not allowed to say that?”   


Gently she coaxed Maggie’s head back up. Smiling wider than ever now and with a remnant of laughter in her tone, she spoke, “I love you, Maggie.”

Maggie reflected her beatific smile. “I love you, Alex.”

“Yeah?”   


“Yeah.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for giving this story a chance and sticking with it 'till the end. (Unless you're one of those people who opened it to the end first. In that case, shame on you, go sit in the corner.)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I loved writing it.  
> ♥


End file.
